


Unnatural Forces

by Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Goddess, I Tried, I'm descriptive, My characters ponder a lot okay, Mythology - Freeform, Possible cross-overs, Slow Burn, Supergirl S2 - Freeform, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 92,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind/pseuds/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, knows things...things she will never be able to un-know. An unnatural force has been her guide, and has never steered her wrong. Kara Danvers a.k.a Supergirl is a force that has a role to play in Cat's life, but neither of them would suspect how important their roles are to much more than each other. The most powerful forces in time and space are out to play, and in their wake humans always suffer. Athena, a goddess that goes by many names chooses her unlikely humans and not so human warriors for what is about to unfold. </p><p>SuperCat endgame. Angst with a side of fluff :)</p><p>I have reworked the first chapter a bit. I do intend on fixing some other chapters at some point. I hope you give it a whirl, you might just enjoy it. P.S. please note I apologize in advance for being very ad-hoc with my updates, cause - life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unannounced visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SuperCat multi-chapter fic. All mistakes are mine. Slightly AU Note that Kara has not been promoted yet, and Alex and Hank are not on the run. But safe to assume that most of what happened in season 1 did take place...I might just change a few things. Enjoy.

Unnatural Forces  
Chapter 1 | Unannounced Visitor  
Written by: Random Musings of an Introverted Mind | JC

She leaned back into her velvet-tufted, wingback office chair. It gave her often-restless thoughts a sense of refuge when her world swallowed her whole – because Cat Grant, queen of all media, knows things...things she will never be able to un-know. Things that make gossip magazines, celebrity secrets exposed, dirty politics, and even the secret identities of caped superheroes seem like they are almost inconsequential and trivial. At times this knowledge would weigh on her heavily. So, perhaps it was the material’s color resembling her favourite coffee, that a certain blue-eyed assistant would faithfully bring her each morning, that received her diminutive weight; or perhaps the gold piping that would apparently “ _always match your outfit_ ” – Kara’s words, not hers – that welcomed her agitated concentration home.

A warm blush started to form unbidden on the CEO’s cheeks. If she was being honest with herself, it was the view that it afforded her. A clear line of sight to her infuriatingly unoffending assistant. It was this line of thought that had darkened her mood. Cat had known for long time now, that Kara Danvers, her sweet, endearing, and ridiculously adorkable assistant is Supergirl. She replayed in her mind the day she was forced to act shocked when Kara appeared in double with Supergirl in her office that day, but not because of why Kara thought. Kara thought she fooled her boss into thinking she was wrong about Kara being Supergirl, and that Cat's reaction was embarrassment of being wrong. But Kara was wrong.

Cat had been stunned at the lengths Kara went to, to get her boss off her back about her double-life. The lengths Kara still went through. After Myriad she had hoped it would bring them closer – that the heroine would finally trust her. It saddened Cat, more than she cared to admit, to think Kara thought so little of her, that Kara didn't trust her to keep her secret safe even after all those pep talks, advice and special late-night sessions with Kara and her alter ego...the caped hero.

Her eyes unfocused, and Cat turned her face to control the emotion that threatened to break free at the thought. She was embarrassed that she had let this girl, her assistant, weasel her way into her heart, slipping past her carefully constructed icy walls of indifference that ensured her heart could never be reached and played with ever again; a wall that did well to ensure her male and female counterparts would not judge or criticise her for bringing emotions into business. So, Cat plays the fool Kara wants her to, she keeps her secret (she always will), and tries so very hard to keep her constantly flowering feelings for Kara in a secure vault behind her act of being 'professional' - a boss & her petty, insignificant employee charade.  
  
Determined to get back to work, Cat opened her email box, and sighed at the level of micro-managing she would have to engage in sometimes. A level that had dramatically dropped when she hired her at a 4:15pm appointment, with a millennial that was had become anything but a petty, insignificant employee Cat argued with herself. So much for not thinking about her. Cat huffed aloud, getting angry at her inability to control her own thoughts. Thoughts that led her to believe with conviction that Kara Danvers doesn't think very highly of her...at least not beyond a slight admiration of her as a successful business woman and her boss, she mused as she ever so slightly shook her head to be rid of the thoughts. She glanced up to see her bubbly assistant, talking with the IT hobbit and Kara let rip her famous sunny Danvers giggle, her head lifting up ever so slightly revealing her long kissable neck.

Cat couldn't help the smirk that formed her lips. She snapped herself out of it as quickly as it appeared and chastised herself for letting those feelings gain control over her exterior. She glanced back down and started re-typing her email to a manager from the copy department to contain more bite than she had first written. She realises she shouldn't take out her frustrations on her employees, particularly when it is born out of her inner and personal turmoil, not strictly work related...though Kara was technically an employee. She really should turn down the cold treatment she has been giving Kara again....it happens every time her feelings start creeping to the surface. How else was she supposed to keep herself in check?

\----------------------------------------  
  
Kara glances at Cat typing away furiously after she sees Winn giving Cat's bowed head an almost angry look.

" _What's wrong?”_ She asks. When no answer comes, Kara continues.

 _“Did Miss Grant need something from me...was she motioning me to come?_ " Kara blurts out as she turns back to Winn worrying she did something to make Cat mad.

Winn just shakes his head as he replies " _no, it was nothing Kara, Cat was just flashing…a pretty scary smile.”_ He accentuated the last part.

 _“Maybe she is about to fire someone_ ". He continued when Kara waits for more.

Winn walks back to his desk looking a little deflated. It's not that Winn hates his boss, it's more that he sees those love sick, puppy-eyed glances Cat throws at Kara whenever she thinks no one is looking. It's not even that Winn thinks she is an old, nasty and generally just a mean person who shouldn't even think of her assistant that way...I mean he's seen Kara and can't blame her, because Kara means the exact same thing to him, and he has already been shut down. No, it's because Winn thinks that Cat would actually have a chance with Kara if she ever got off her moral high horse and pursued her. He was sure that Kara had a gigantic crush on their boss...why else would anyone put up with that woman he reflected.  
  
Kara wasn't sure why Winn was acting like this, it's not like Cat was going to fire him...at least she hoped with 98% certainty. Cat has been acting rather icy again the past week, just when she thought she was making progress after the Adam debacle, and Siobhan fiasco. Cat was starting to open up to her again, not long after what happened with the red kryptonite, they were getting their unique groove back.

This morning however, the office knew they should tread on eggshells. When her boss had emerged from her private elevator in all her wonderous glory, all it took was one sweeping look at her outfit and her arched eyebrow before the snark reigned down.

“ _Is it not enough that the sun is shining Keira…must we endure the glare from that yellow and pink you insist matches?_ ” Cat sneered, taking her coffee from Kara’s outstretched hand. A moment’s hesitation was all Kara needed to know of the regret at her outburst. She removed her pink cardigan before following Cat into her office to go over her schedule. The pleased look she received after an appraisal of the daisy yellow eyelet jacquard dress did not go unnoticed by her. It was those small moments that made her heart beat faster, and her nervous quirks arise unbidden.  

Kara plonked herself down on her chair, trying to distract herself from the confusing antics of her boss, her mentor, her confidant that plagued her. She set herself the task of replying to a mass of invitations and events that Cat wanted nothing to do with.

She read a personal note to Cat enclosed with two tickets to a new art gallery exhibit opening and couldn't help the scene unfolding in her head. Kara found herself imagining standing next to Cat Grant (who looked beyond gorgeous in a petite deep purple lace dress with thin straps that accentuated her collarbone), and had her arm linked with the smaller woman's while they both surveyed a painting that had caught Kara's eye. She went to lean down and whisper in Cat's ear about how the brush strokes where so detailed, but found herself breathing in her boss's intoxicating perfume and was about to kiss her just below the ear...

" _Kiera_!"

She snaps her head up so quickly with a deer in the headlights look to meet with Cat’s unimpressed look and folded arms. She visibly gulped and she was sure it was loud enough that even Winn could hear from his desk. Kara quickly stood up, making the desk shake when her thighs bumped into it in her rush to respond to her name.

" _Miss Grant! I-I was just...I'm sorry, is there something you needed Miss Grant_ " Kara winced at her own rambling.

Cat rolled her eyes in an exaggerated way that told Kara she was wearing her patience thin, before shooting out a list of things Kara would need to do before she returned in one and a half hours from taking Carter to a psychology appointment (not that anyone knew that other than Kara who was the one to schedule it in for her boss), and finished with " _and I want a meeting with the department heads to start brainstorming for our Spring edition of CatCo magazine when I return_ ". Cat turned on her heel and headed for her private elevator.

Kara watched Cat push the button for down and look up and back towards Kara to give her a curt nod, a tiny and barely visible gesture that Kara knew was her way of saying 'thanks' or 'good work' without saying it out loud, something she hadn't received from Cat in a long time. But before Kara could acknowledge what Miss Grant just did, Cat stepped into the elevator typing away on her mobile phone as the doors closed leaving a flustered Kara fixing her glasses, as she gave Winn a nervous smile hoping she wasn't too red from being caught daydreaming on the job...about her boss...Cat freaking Grant...Queen of All Media...who has 2 sons...one that she dated...a successful investigative journalist who already suspects her for being Supergirl...who she has a major crush on. Yes, Cat Grant who (even though she refuses to admit it other than in the moments when she drifts between consciousness and sleep) has her heart firmly in her hand.

" _Oh Rao_ " Kara whispers to herself, leaving her to ponder what was going on with her very confusing and demanding boss and her. Kara thought this day was going to be one of those weird ones....and she couldn't be more right.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
As predicted and perfectly-timed, Cat Grant, and much to Kara's pleasant surprise, Carter, walked out of the elevator, and smiled her classic Sunny Danvers smile to Carter who returned it in full, earning the slightest upturn of Cat's lips. A knowing and grateful smile Cat couldn't resist appearing on her face announcing that someone she also loved.... wait, NO, admired...no, let's just go with liked somewhat, yes… had found a place in her sons’ heart - no easy feat given his socially awkward stereotype.

When Kara looked up after a cute but rather awkward hug from Carter, Cats lips were already being schooled back into her work mask of indifference. Kara inwardly sighed, already missing the warmth that would flood her every time she would see a peak under her boss's pristine work facade.

" _I've organized the meeting with the department heads to begin in your office in 15 minutes Miss Grant, would you like me to duck down to Noonan's and get you another latte or something for Carter?_ " Kara questioned she and Carter followed Cat into her office and watched her put her bag on the table, reaching for a pair of her reading glasses.

 " _If you think you can make it back in time for the meeting to begin, then yes Keira, and Carter, would you like anythi..."_ Carter interrupts his mum to ask " _can I go with Kara and choose something mom?_ " Cat looks at her son then at Kara who is trying and failing miserably to hold in an excited squeal. If Cat says yes, it will be the first time her and Carter did something alone together since the train bomb explosion, and would be a sign of trust that she has avoided giving Kara in some time. She glances back at Carter who is looking at her expectantly and sighs

" _fine...but don't order anything that makes Keira late. I will not let you use my son as one of your ridiculous excuses you seem to hand out_ " she quips at Kara who is now smiling and vigorously shaking her head yes " _Of course Miss Grant_ ". Cat places herself on her chair as she watches Kara and Carter almost skip out of her office in childish joy.  
  
15 minutes later, Carter is seated outside on Cat's balcony with an iced chocolate and grilled cheese sandwich and iPhone in hand watching YouTube clips while his mother and Kara are just inside starting the meeting with the department heads. Kara is hanging at the back, just beyond the two couches that frame Cat's office interior, ready to type up the minutes of the meeting as it progresses.

Cat begins with _"I want fresh ideas people, so if one person suggests anything to do with a Spring Cleaning or Martha Stewart vibe they will be promptly escorted to their office by security to gather their meagre belongings and leave for good! Understood?"_ Cat purrs this statement in her usual I'm busy running a multi-million-dollar company so don't waste my time tone. Clipped and to the point.  
  
James begins to form a sentence with the premise of an idea that so far Cat is not annoyed with when suddenly everyone's heads snap to the bullpen, including Kara's, after watching as Cat's eyes widen with alarm and hears her sharp intake of breath that was the cause of the dramatic head movements like pop vinyl bobble heads.

Kara's eyes also widen in alarm at the sight before her, and she subconsciously straightens her back in an almost Supergirl pose ready to protect...but from what, Kara can't decide. The intimidatingly beautiful and perfect specimen striding towards Cat (in an almost slow motion with a soundtrack and all cliché that accentuates each step the seeming goddess takes) with a purpose and mission that not even Supergirl would dare to intervene between, as if more than the world depended on it...or more like the world itself demanded it. The mysterious woman has just stepped past Cat's office doors, and mid stride turns to Kara alone on her march and gives her an apparent appraisal. It was so quick yet so intense Kara can't help but gulp as the woman's eyes move predatorily from Kara's feet to wide eyes and then back to their clear destination...Cat Grant.   
  
Kara stared, mouth agape and increasingly suspicious (including everyone else in the room), as this stranger with long, shining, coffee brown hair accentuated with streaks of gold blonde, elegant knee-length indigo bodycon power dress and gold heels that tauntingly displayed a fierce figure, strong muscles curved in a manner that would make anyone swoon with a rush of endorphins that would involuntarily overwhelm them. Kara, despite her alien DNA was not immune to the majestic and somehow unearthly being in her presence. Before Kara could even analyse the situation, the enchantress had reached her boss and her body wouldn't let her do anything other than watch on in equal parts awe and horror.  
  
Cat wasn't one to normally be suspended in a moment, but with the goddess Athena sauntering towards her, the being who was responsible for her current measure of success, a being notably above her station or any title a human could possess; she couldn't stop her pupils from dilating, her heart rate from speeding up, her palms becoming clammy, nor the words from failing to escape her lips.

This wasn't the first time she has reacted this way when Athena would appear at times throughout her life to assert herself in the journalists’ presence and guide her path. However, from the brief second that Athena's gaze was torn from her own and landed onto her assistant’s bug-eyed stare, her enraptured thoughts that a second ago where not under her control flooded back to her, and she very rapidly questioned if the goddesses’ sudden presence was linked to her connection to said hero of National City. The moment of insecurity quickly dissipated when Athena was intimately reading her eyes, and as soon as the ethereal goddess was in range of physical contact, Cat embraced the other-worldly being closing her eyes to take in her otherworldliness.  
  
Athena broke the hug first and looked down on the smaller woman in her arms with a smile filled with warmth and something deeper that Kara did not quite understand. Cat was beaming...a full on smile that would usually only be reserved for Carter, a smile Kara could only remember receiving 2 times in her association with Cat Grant. The woman, who had unabashedly pranced in like she owned the place and dared to be familiar in a way with Cat that her employees would never had guessed the boss was capable of, was heard pronouncing in a heavenly voice and a tone that left no room for doubt of their familiarity " _Catherine_ ".

Cat Grant would no doubt have fired anyone for calling her that, but Cat found herself looking into eyes she trusted above anyone's and smiling back. She glanced over the taller woman's shoulder where she saw CatCo employees both the department heads in her office and the outer bullpen, Cat grimaced when she saw mouths, including James and Kara's, dropped impossibly low and some probably even drooling, undoubtedly by the display of affection Cat was known for not tolerating in her workplace.

So before she even responded to Athena, who the others would no doubt consider a mystery to be solved immediately, " _this meeting is adjourned until tomorrow. Everyone out and back to work...chop chop!_ " Cat exasperated her words as if everyone should've known to simply leave, and if they had to, to stare at the beautiful stranger from a far and preferably in a slightly less conspicuous manner outside of her office.  
  
As soon as Cat finished her sentence everyone jumped out of their positions they found themselves cemented in a second before and dashing for the office doors...all except Kara who seemed even more bewildered (and was that jealousy) as Cat turned her complete attention back to the woman who had caused such a dramatic scene and ended a department heads meeting....apparently by just walking in unscheduled and unannounced.

James ushered Kara out of the office back to her desk without her even realising. As Kara plonked herself down on her chair, she had not been able to take her eyes of the interactions that was happening in her boss's office. She wasn't the only one, but Winn felt the need to blurt the obvious, and similar questions and statements could be heard rippling throughout the bullpen

" _who is that? Did you see how she just waltzed in and hugged Cat? In front of everyone! Cat never lets anyone do that...even with Miranda Priestly it's just pretentious air kisses and they are meant to be best friends!"_

Other comments around the office start to invade Kara and she can't shut them out. _"Does anyone even know who she is or what she does?" "Is she rich?" "I mean look at what she is wearing?" "Do you reckon she is one of Cats past lovers.... maybe she is back for more!"_ At that last statement Kara jumped out of her seat knocking her desk again, but this time enough to spill the mug of coffee all over her desk.  
  
" _Are you okay Kara_?" James asks warily as he and Winn go to help Kara clean her desk and quickly remove important documents before they get ruined by the spreading spilt coffee. He can see his friend is distressed over this stranger in Cat's office but doesn't understand why her reaction is so strong...no one even knows who she is yet he muses.

" _I'm fine_ " Kara replies, head down and wiping her desk with some tissues she quickly grabbed to soak up the liquid. She knew it wasn't convincing so she tried for deflection " _I was just worried..."_ And then her mind snapped to Carter sitting on Cats balcony by himself...if he walks back in and finds a strange woman in Cat's office, he is anxious around new people...so she blurts at the same time as she starts to walk towards the office door " _Carter, I should_..." She stops dead in her tracks completely facing Cat's office and watches the scene unfold again frozen.  
  
She sees Carter coming through the door from the balcony, sees him recognize the enthralling woman, who has captured everyone's attentions so definitively, and watches mouth agape (again), as he runs towards the stranger and jumps into her arms where she holds onto him tight and giving a squeeze before she lets him rest all his weight back on the ground. Carters face is glowing with excitement and Cat has that knee-buckling smile on her face. That's twice today.

She doesn't hear James or Winn call her name with concern at her gawking, but she jumps when she feels James hand on her shoulder. She looks back at him bewildered. All she can think about and the one question screaming in her head over and over and over is ' WHO IS SHE’? It's a question that plays on her mind like a broken record over the next hour as she watches from her peripheral vision the scene of Cat, Carter and the mysterious woman all sitting on the lounges in Cats office chatting away...sometimes serious, sometimes not, if the way Cats head snaps back in laughter is anything to go by.

Another thing that was annoying her was that since everyone was ushered out of the office Cat hadn't looked at Kara once, or called her in for anything...not even refreshments for Cat's guest. Well maybe annoyed is too strong a word as it would mean that she cares on a personal level, and her brain is telling her that it's not reasonable at all...it's been less than an hour that the woman has been here. Maybe concerned...yes from a productivity and professional viewpoint, she was concerned Cat was falling behind schedule...at least that is what she kept telling herself.

She was very tempted at one stage to listen in to their conversation with her super-hearing. Knowing that she shouldn't, she managed to resist for a while, but then around 20 minutes ago she couldn't stand it and eavesdropped on the conversation. Only she didn't hear anything, she looked directly into the office then and saw Cat's lips moving and tried again, but nothing! 'What's happening? Did my powers blow out somehow', so she quickly lowered her glasses and tried her x-ray vision through her computer screen and saw all the bits and pieces of hardware inside the screen and beyond. That still worked, she tried using her x-ray vision in Cats office to look if the stranger was concealing anything.... but nothing. At this point Kara was starting to get freaked out, she got out her mobile phone and started furiously texting Alex, what was going on.  
  
Back and forth the texts went until she caught Alex up including that her powers didn't seem to work on the stranger or Cats office while the woman is in there. Her phone dinged and Alex replied 'Kara maybe you're just too on edge to hone your powers at the moment. Come by the DEO after work and we'll do a quick check up if you want'. Kara was about to reply her sister when she received an email notification from Cat. That's weird, usually she would just call me into her office she pondered as clicked to open the short and abrupt email.  
  
From Miss Grant: _Keira, postpone my 4:30 appointment till tomorrow morning and have urgent calls only directed to my cell phone._  
  
Kara had just finished re-reading the short email trying to understand the meaning of what Cat wanted from her....or maybe there was no hidden meaning, when Cat, her bag in hand, Carter with his school backpack and the irritatingly beautiful woman who stuffed up her boss's schedule walked out together like inseparable forces and strolled straight to Cat's private elevator.

Kara immediately felt a sharp pain in her gut as she heard the conversation as Cat walked straight past her, " _I'll book us a table for tonight at Le Passé Temps, it's this quaint French restaurant that is a favourite of Carter and mine, but let's get you settled in first_ ".

Carter added " _I reckon I could beat even you at archery on Wii Sport_ " and the woman giggled an adorable laugh as she replied " _I accept your challenge Carter Grant, I have many years of experience on you_ " and even Kara couldn't fault the sincerity, familiarity, and playfulness in the woman's voice.

It bothered Kara that neither Cat nor Carter turned to acknowledge Kara on their way out more than she was willing to admit to herself even. As the elevator door opened and they stepped in she couldn't help but watch, she saw Carter smile and give her a wave bye before the elevator doors closed. It was something, her smile was back, even if it wasn't a full Sunny Danvers one. Carter hadn't completely forgotten about her.

To be continued...


	2. Mystery Solved: Pending

It only happens when Cat is in _her_ presence...words don't form as easily nor as quickly. So before she even has a chance to say her mentors’ name, _"I suppose you would've preferred me to call you Cat in front of your minions, because you certainly were never going to get a Miss Grant out of me!"_ Athena teased with a glint of mischief in her eyes. " _Professionally speaking, yes. However, the name doesn't seem to grate me when you speak it."_ A pause, and Cat steps closer to the woman who had just created one of the biggest commotions in Cat's office, and reverently breathes out "Athena".   
  
Athena notes the wariness and uncertainty in Cat's tone as she speaks her name...well one of her names. Athena was one of her Greek names given to the goddess of wisdom, war strategy, vengeance, protector, and nurturer of women, the arts, and health. However, Athena had been given many names by not only her human worshippers throughout time, but by inhabitants of other planets that herself and other deities have created or claimed. She has been known as Minerva, Andrasta, Isis, Prenoia, Asherah, Bellona, Freya, Parvati, Selene, Neith, and Sehkmet – to name but a few.

When Catherine Jane Grant first came to her godly attention as an ambitious college student willing to prove herself, to break down stereotypes and barriers, not letting criticism stop her from attaining her goal of respect, truth, freedom, power and control over her life (though the criticism and nasty words did at times slow her ambition down), the goddess had ingratiated herself into Cat's life. She introduced herself as Athena, a persona Cat would subconsciously click with. However, when Athena showed Cat her true goddess form and removed the mist that separates the human realm from the immortal realm, she explained to her the names she has been called, and gave Cat the choice to call her by another name. Though ‘Bast’ was a name Cat was also drawn to (for the obvious feline relation), Cat chose to stick with Athena, but has since only ever uttered that name in awe and reverence of the powerful being that had chosen Cat to have as a human friend and companion. Athena looks at Cat contemplating and heavy with wisdom now.  
  
_"Never be ashamed of the name you have been given Cat, just because you hold your mother’s name, it does not mean it is corrupt like she is. Your name is a reflection of a legacy you will leave behind. A name is remembered for the person it belonged to, their deeds, their humanity, and yes, their failings. But you Cat Grant, are and will forever be a success that will spur the next generation of truth and justice seekers. I've already seen it in my travels well beyond National City"._  
  
Cat looks up into the deep plum-hazel eyes of the goddess and fights back a tear threatening to spill onto her cheek. Athena senses this and with the smallest of movements to her right hand, magically vanishes Cat's unshed tear as if it was never there. Cat knows that Athena has done it to spare her embarrassment. She is Cat freaking Grant, owner of one of the most successful media companies in the world, she didn't get there being a teary mess, and gods help her, she knows she's displayed enough emotions in the office today that will need a few months of ironclad control and a touch of tyranny to replace the mask that cracked today.  
  
Cat steels herself and responds sarcastically but truthfully, _"thank you, oh wise one"._ The women crack a smile at this easy banter. When Cat looks up, Carter still with headphones and watching YouTube on his mobile walks through the door from the balcony. He sees Athena, and it doesn't take him long to register the ethereal presence in the room, yells her name (not reverently), before bounding, iPhone in hand and jumps into the taller woman's arms. Athena grabs the young teenager mid-air (and in high heels) to pick him up off the floor and gives him a squeeze. It's been a few years since she has seen Cat and Carter...the boy has so much potential she muses as she places his feet back on the ground.

 _"Carter, how dare you grow into a young man without me around"_ the goddess quips.

 _"Well you should've visited more often"_ Carter parries her compliment.  
  
Smiling at her two office guests, Cat ever so quickly glances into the bullpen to survey the damage and sees Kara in mid jerk turning around from her office door – a reaction to James' hand on her shoulder. She sees several employees still staring or gathered in small groups whispering amongst each other. Her eyes glance back to a flustered Kara and she turns around so she doesn't panic at the sight and sounds from outside her office. She feels a twinge of guilt at Kara's reaction, as well as something akin to hope that Kara may be actually worried about her.

She is snapped out of her reverie by Athena conjuring up a glass of vintage scotch in a diamond glass with two ice and offering it to her, before she conjures up a chilled Dr. Pepper soda can for Carter - his go to soda choice, and a second glass of scotch for herself.

 _"I could have poured us one"_ Cat pointedly states to Athena with her eyebrow cocked hiding just how impressed she would always be at Athena’s powers.

 _"I wasn't sure you would last another second without it. Besides I know what's going on out there, and I seem to have created quite a gossip whirlwind for you Cat. Your Kryptonian superhero seems quite agitated at it all."_ A smirk erupts from Athena, she is sorry, but it's a common way gods and goddesses keep themselves amused in immortality.  
  
Cat can only roll her eyes. Of course a deity would know immediately who, what and where her assistant heralds from by just a glance. ‘So maybe that is all that was’ Cat hopes, ‘a reaction to seeing an alien in my office, and not a foreboding sign of bad things to come’. She loves Athena, and they have had lots of fun times, but it has not escaped Cats notice that she visits and stays around just before and during times Cat is forced to navigate difficult waters and detours along her journey. _"Do I want to know what my minions are saying"_?

 _"Probably not if you want those minions to remain in your employ beyond today, besides it's mostly about me"_ Athena winked at Carter over that, and Cat couldn't help but poke fun at her friend _"we know you secretly love it"._ Athena feigned hurt. Cat motioned for them all to sit down on the lounges by taking the lead sitting down close to the spot on the right side lounge where Kara had been standing near during their meeting earlier. Cat placed her now empty scotch glass on the table.  
  
Athena noticed how Cat had avoided her bringing up her alien assistant, it was just further confirmation that Cat was soul bonded to her assistant, the pheromones they both released called out to each other and their signature vibrations co-mingled in mid-air to cause a distinctive atmosphere around them. The strong link between the two women was noticed the moment Athena walked in through the bullpen.

 _“How did you know Kara was Supergirl?”_ Carter however, wasn’t going to let it hang. He had figured it out a while ago and his mother never bothered to correct him, so it was a given secret between them. I mean Carter was a smart boy, he noticed the similarities, the mark above her eye, and that smile that he couldn’t help but warm to. Athena couldn’t help but laugh at his inquisitiveness and quick skills of deduction – much like his mother. Cat smirked in her direction, and was about to answer Carter’s question by pointing out Athena was a goddess who saw things through dimensions a human couldn’t even fathom, but Athena beat her to a reply by winding the conversation elsewhere.

“ _Well why don’t you both tell me what has happened since I was last here, including the tale of this Supergirl that National City and you both seem to be gushing over – I want to know it all!_ ” Athena said in her best rendition of a girl gushing over the latest gossip.

Of course Athena already knew about everything that has happened, but she wanted to hear the story through the eyes of her human counterparts. It’s not that she couldn’t answer Carters question, it was more that understanding it is difficult without showing, and Athena was not about to open up that particular Pandora’s box to a young boy – the things he would see would forever alter his mind. She had told and shown Cat these things, things that she knew Cat couldn’t nor wouldn’t ever un-know – and thankfully, Cat was able to handle it, though Athena insisted on making the other realms a haze so Cat would not be constantly overwhelmed by her vastly expanded perspective of the world – well worlds.

Athena listens intently and comfortably as Cat reminisces over the past 3 years with Carter piping in to embellish some details – particularly the ones involving Supergirl. She covered her success of a few major mergers and acquisitions she took hold off under CatCo, to her and Carter moving to a new penthouse. She talked about when Kara walked in for her interview for her assistant’s job, when Kara revealed her powers to the world the day she saved a plane, to Cat being the one to brand the superhero and her late night talks on her balcony. How she had begun a tentative new relationship with her other son Adam, and how Kara was the reason for that. She remembered how Kara had saved her from her ex radio employee from frying her with electricity, and also when the hero threw her off her own balcony only to catch her meters from the ground when the girl was infected with red kryptonite, and even the events of myriad that showed how Supergirl was willing to sacrifice her life for earth and those she loved.

Athena takes it all in, and doesn’t feel the need to point out Cat’s obvious gushing over the girl just outside her office. The girl who despite trying to not be conspicuous, Athena can tell she has tried to listen in and stare in using her peripheral vision, but Athena doesn’t need to concentrate as she mentally blocks all access to the assistant using her superpowers in Cat’s office. It isn’t that Athena has eyes on the back of her head, but she is a goddess, and she is aware of all around her. However, what Cat is saying is something she will definitely talk about in a more suitable moment in time.

It’s actually Carter who accidentally brings the conversation between them all to a stop, when his stomach growls – apparently that grilled cheese sandwich didn’t fill him up enough to last till dinnertime. They all giggle at the noise, and Athena verbally agrees “ _I know how you feel Carter, I could go for a full Greek banquet right about now”_.

“ _Well of course you would since you don’t have to worry about being like us mere mortals and our propensity to put on weight by simply looking at food”_ Cat moaned with a hint of real jealousy.

“ _Don’t be so dramatic mom_ ” Carter taunted.

 _“Well let’s get you home Athena, and we’ll figure out what to feed the both of you till dinner”_ Cat explained as she went to pack her glasses and phone in her Prada handbag.

_“It’s not necessary you know Cat, though it would be more fun if I take you and Carter to Olympus, Shangri-La or even Ambrosial City to visit with me”._

Carter gaped, his eyes gone wide and turned to his mother who promptly put an end to that notion with “ _let’s just stick to my multi-million dollar penthouse with a view please…or at least the human realm”._ Since it was only 4pm in the afternoon, Cat quickly typed up an email to ‘Keira’ with instructions, not wanting to have to explain or spend any more time in the bullpen with her overly curious employees than absolutely necessary.

\-------------------------------------------

 _“Kara all your vitals and readings say everything is normal, are you sure you just were flustered when your powers didn’t work? I mean there are no known aliens who are able to block your superpowers, nor any substances besides lead”_ Alex quipped.

 _“Or maybe the guest had some form of an emitter that blocks people from eavesdropping – I know for a fact they exist, no thanks to my father, but I didn’t think they could work on you”_ Lucy piped in, still in her black commando gear from a prisoner room change. She had decided to pop in when she saw Supergirl being examined by Alex in the med bay.

Kara just shrugged. She was convinced there was something off about that beautiful stranger. Kara briefly pictured what Cat and Carter would likely be doing with said woman now. It was clear she was going to be staying at their residence from the brief conversation she heard.

 _“Maybe your right Lucy, though I seriously still think there is something amiss with this woman. You should have seen her, felt her presence…it was like…I- I don’t know, powerful”_ Kara was exasperated by her own lack of words to adequately describe the woman to them. _“Even ask James and Winn, they witnessed it all! And Miss Grant, I’ve never seen her act that way before”_ Kara continued.

Just then Hank entered the room as well and started _“Kara, Alex, I’ve done some digging like you requested, and I haven’t received any word about this woman, nor have there been any reports of another alien or powered being in our system that matches her description. I’m sorry”._

 _“Argh, well thanks for trying I suppose Jo’nn_ ”, the frustration in Kara’s voice apparent.

“ _No problem, I’ll keep an ear out anyway_ ” Hank responded before he left the room leaving the three girls there.

Lucy piped up “ _Hey, maybe you should just take your mind of the whole thing Kara, maybe we could all go get a bite to eat and watch a movie_?”

“ _I like that plan Lucy_ ” Alex agreed and turned to Kara “ _what do you say sis, your place or mine?_ ”.

Kara resisted the urge to sigh, “ _mine please, and I can’t stay up too late, I’ll probably have to go to the office early tomorrow to re-arrange Miss Grant’s schedule since everything planned went out the window when ‘miss I’m so important’ arrived_ ”. Alex and Lucy exchanged amused looks after Kara said that but didn’t bother to reply. It really did start to look and sound a lot like jealousy was radiating off of their caped hero.

3 empty pizza boxes and two ice-cream tubs later, Kara, Alex, and Lucy were snuggled on the couch in Kara’s apartment watching ‘How to be Single’ on Blu-ray. Lucy says her thoughts out loud “ _this movie makes me never want to bother to date again_ ”. Alex responds “ _wasn’t that the girl from 50 Shades of Grey – if it is I know why it is seriously turning me off_ ” she screws her face in disgust. None of the girls had ever watched that movie, the previews were enough for them to not even contemplate it. Kara pipes up with “ _I don’t mind Leslie Mann’s character, at least she_ …”. Kara stopped mid-sentence as her super-hearing kicked in and she heard a robbery at a nearby convenience store taking place.

Kara changed from her sweat pants and baggy t-shirt into her Supergirl outfit and was out flying out the door to her balcony in 3 seconds. “ _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing your sister do that_ ” Lucy remarks to Alex.

It takes less than 4 minutes for Kara to subdue the 3 armed robbers, using her heat vision to half melt the guns in two of the assailants hands, and to grab and crush the other gun from the other assailant before flying two of them off landing at the police department, before flying back and grabbing the last robber and asking for the convenience store owner for the security tape to give to the police for evidence. She quickly asks if the owner and two frightened but relieved customers if they are okay before she leaves and deposits the robber and security tape to the same police department. They are able to say their thanks before Supergirl flies off into the night sky.

“ _Easy peasy_ ” Kara comments to herself. She was flying home, when an unsolicited thought crept in her mind to check on Miss Grant. It’s not like she would stay and watch, but she just wanted to see everything was okay for herself. She adjusted her course to the restaurant she heard her boss mention Le Passé Temps, flying overhead she used her x-ray vision over the roof of the two-story restaurant but couldn’t see who she was after anywhere and thought perhaps they had already left. Before she even really thought it through she found herself on a trajectory towards Cat’s penthouse, she flew around it from a safe distance and could see lights on in Cat’s room, Carter’s room and the lounge room on the other side of the house. She tried to locate Cat with her x-ray vision and again found she could not see through the penthouse walls.

While she kept trying and getting more frustrated, Kara noticed the sliding door to Cat’s room opening and watched as the two women she was desperately trying to spy on a second before walk onto the balcony. Kara at least had enough control to continue flying overhead (ever so slowly pretending she was enjoying a night ride) as though she was merely passing this way out of coincidence willing herself to not to look their way. She was almost past the penthouse when she heard Cat Grant purr her name.

“ _Supergirl_ ”. It wasn’t very loud, just spoken in a normal tone, but Kara knew that Cat knew Supergirl would hear it, and though for the briefest of milliseconds she thought she might get away with carrying on as though she didn’t hear. But Cat would know something was up, so again for the third time that night, she found herself flying towards the woman that was always on her mind.

She flies over ever so slowly stealing her nerves as she takes in the two women’s appearance. Cat is wearing a black satin robe over what Kara can only imagine to be some sort of unreasonably sexy sleepwear chemise underneath, holding a glass of red wine over her lips as Supergirl hovers just above the balcony. The other woman stands tall slightly behind, and to the right of her boss, her body slightly leaning into Cat in a light dusty-rose, short Grecian wrap that displays her long tanned and toned legs.

Kara wasn’t sure how long she had been gawking at both ladies, when Cat softly articulates over the rim of her wine glass “ _Out for a night stroll amongst the stars Supergirl?”._

Kara does her best to steel her voice with the confidence of how Supergirl talks when in anyone’s presence in her blue and red costume “ _You could say that Miss Grant, I actually just stopped a robbery in progress downtown before I started enjoying what the night is offering up_ ”.

Cat’s eyes flashed with that business instinct as she noted “ _well I will have to get one of my news reporters down there ASAP and grab the story before another media outlet steals my thunder. Thank you for the heads up…Supergirl_ ” Cat hummed the last part and took another sensual sip from her wine glass.

How can someone make drinking wine…or anything for that matter so damn sexy Kara pondered.

“ _You’re welcome…I-I guess, Miss Grant_ ” Kara said warily, not really sure how to respond.

Cat continued “ _perhaps you would come by my office later and give me a statement about the incident_ ” and smiled at Kara…a suggestive undertone that Kara promptly palmed off as Cat wanting another scoop.

“ _Indeed Cat, it is just as imperative to acknowledge the smaller stories that intimately affect the everyday man, and not merely the grander threats that seem less personal. No individual mortal should feel they are of inferior worth of being rescued or accountable”_. It was the first time Kara had heard the mystery woman speak beyond the initial one word that was uttered earlier in the day, and her continued lack of response belied her want to find out who the stunning creature was. So Athena continued “ _a pleasure to see you in person Supergirl_ ” she smiled briefly – and again Kara was smitten with the thought that she is beyond human.

Cat finally got hold of her tongue, “ _Oh yes, Supergirl this is_ ”, (a quick intake of breath), “ _Athena… my ah…my close friend_ ”.

There was something about the way that Cat said this stranger’s name, as though there was power contained in it. Not to mention the ‘close friend’ part. How was someone meant to react to this? If it was said in more normal circumstances, Kara might have felt less flustered, but here she was floating mid-air, near her boss’s bedroom balcony where there are two women in outrageously sensual sleep wear, standing very close to one another – how would you perceive the situation?

Kara manages to mumble out “ _nice to meet you…Athena_ ”. As soon as that name passes her lips, Kara abruptly sees the raw, unadulterated aura and power surrounding the being standing next to her Cat, and a faint flicker of something like knowledge and understanding of who this creature is teases at the edges of her mind, but all of what she just saw and thought had vanished as quickly as it appeared.

It does not escape the attention of Cat, how the Kryptonian’s eyes widen, and her head unknowingly bows forward ever so slightly and floats further down as if acknowledgement of the goddess in their presence is finally detected. Then the next second those wild eyes are simply Kara’s staring dumbfounded and panicky as if she is desperate to fly away. So Cat decides to relieve her of the scrutiny she must feel she is under by the imposing deity at her side

“ _Well Supergirl, I suppose I should call Melissa or Blake to get down to that convenience store to break the story, so off you go, I’m sure there must be more impressive things for you to be doing than hovering at my balcony_ ”.

“ _Goodnight Miss Grant_ ” Supergirl gushes and brightly smiles at the smaller woman’s ability to make people do her bidding. Kara glances at Athena, who is appraising her again with a slight smirk on her face, nods and flies off. The opposite direction in which she was ‘flying’ when Athena and Cat had first stepped out the balcony, the goddess laughs inwardly.

By the time Kara lands on her own balcony, she walks in to notice Alex and Lucy gathering their things after they had cleaned the place from their dinner and movie mess.

“ _Did everything go well Kara, you took a little longer than I thought you would_ ” Alex asks with a little apprehension as she surveys Kara’s forlorn face.

“ _Yes, everything went okay, no one got hurt. I stopped the robbery and took the 3 armed thieves to the police station_ ” Kara pauses warily.

She is not sure if she should tell her sister of the conversation she had with her boss she is infatuated with…and Athena. The name sits funny even when she only says it in her head. She decides to continue

“ _I saw Miss Grant as I was flying back from the scene_ ” Kara lies and she can tell Alex already isn’t buying it. She pushes on anyway, “ _and she introduced me to that woman I mentioned earlier_ ”.

‘Mentioned’ Alex and Lucy both squint their eyes at that statement – more like has been not stop talking about this woman. Kara looks away as she carries on “ _her name is Athena_ ”. Kara’s mind is taken back to the scene she was just a part of and the same feeling envelops her but for a brief moment. She looks back up to Alex and Lucy, who are still looking at her and when she doesn’t continue, they glance at each other before Alex pipes in with

“ _annndddddd????....Is that it_ ” Alex continues as Kara just shrugs, “ _Did you get a last name or find out what she does?_ ”

“ _No_ ” is all Kara replies, quite flabbergasted at herself that she didn’t seem to have governance over her own body to enquire those things she herself wanted to know so badly. “ _I’m pretty sure my powers were being blocked again as I couldn’t see into Miss Grant’s penthouse at first_ ” Kara realized too late what she had just admitted to doing.

Lucy didn’t give Alex enough time to convey her sisterly concern over that. “ _But you were able to fly around he_ r?” Lucy enquired. Kara simply nodded yes, she supposed that didn’t make sense for some of her powers to be blocked and others not by this being she suspected of sabotaging her powers.

Lucy added “ _okay, well I will inform Hank and some of our contacts to ask around about this…Athena?_ ”.

“ _Thanks Luce_ ” Kara replied.

Alex got the hint that Lucy thought she should let Kara’s admission slide tonight, so simply decided to say “ _well goodnight Kara, we’ll figure this all out I’m sure, but for now get some rest. You were the one who said you’d probably have to get to work early to fix the fiasco this Athena woman as created in your boss’s schedule_ ”.

“ _True. Okay, goodnight Alex, goodnight Lucy, thanks for tonight and everything_ ”. Kara holds the door for her two guests as they walk out, and then closes it after a quick wave when they reach the stairs.

Kara splashes her face with cold water a few times to put the balcony scene out of her head as she prepares to hop in bed. It was to no avail. As she lies in bed all she keeps seeing is Cat’s amazing figure being hugged by that satin robe, and the way she sips at her wine. She also can’t stop seeing the other woman leaning into the woman that Kara seems to fall harder for each day, and then replays the words ‘Athena’ and ‘close friend’ over and over until she falls into a fitful sleep.

 


	3. Revelations and Secrets

The next morning at exactly 8:30, Kara heard Cat on her way up in the elevator, she quickly heated up her boss’s coffee order, and the elevator dinged. Cat looked around her office as everybody abruptly became silent and actually started doing some work. As she strode with menacing purpose towards her office, she saw her employees running out of her way and avoided all eye contact with her as she past them. She was inwardly pleased with this display, and hoped yesterday’s events did not demolish her powers for authority and intimidation. It’s not like she wanted her employees to be terrified of her, more just like alarmed enough to push them to work at peak efficiency.

Cat held out her hand to grab the latte that her assistant was holding up for her, smile beaming – a stark contrast to the rest of her employees, and decided not to pause as Kara followed her into the office with her tablet in hand “ _Good morning Miss Grant, I hope you had a pleasant evening last night?”_ Kara enquired in her bubbly voice.

Cat simply looked at Kara and then away as she found a pair of glasses and started to put them on. When it was apparent that her boss was not going to reply, she pushed on “ _I have taken the liberty to re-arrange today’s schedule to fit in the two meetings that were missed from yesterday’s interu…”_ she swallowed that word as Cat’s head snapped upward and glared at Kara, daring her to say it…” _ha, I-I ah, mean from yes-yesterday’s…ah, event?”_ Kara adjusted her glasses nervously and winced at her own stuttering and the way her voice finished an octave higher. “ _I can read it out to you, or, or send it to you for confirmation… if you like Miss Grant?”_

Cat slowly sat down behind her desk, and took off the glasses she had just put on before considering her assistants statement, question, and tone of it all. She decided to reply by addressing the elephant in the room, “ _first of all Keira, that ‘interruption’ – oh no what was it, ‘event’ so happens_ ” Cat’s voice then softens as she continues “ _to, to be my closest and most intimate friend. In fact Athena is more like family”._ Cat doesn’t know why she is telling her assistant these things, maybe it is borne out of loyalty for her patron mentor, and not wanting any of her employees to talk about the goddess in any unbecoming manner.

Cat does notice Kara’s mouth part ever so slightly, the slight crease in her forehead, and hears the sharp intake in breath at her confession. She is not sure if Kara is scared of her, worried she insulted her boss’s friend or, maybe it was something else like sadness she sees in those blue eyes (though Cat can’t understand why that would be and settles it must be the former). It is when Kara steps forward, clearly wanting to apologize, that Cat continues, not wanting this conversation that is confusing her to go any further.

“ _Just read it out to me please Keira_ ”.

Kara who is going through a range of emotions, is shocked when she hears the ‘please’ escape Cat’s mouth, and even more shocked that Cat doesn’t seem like she is sorry she said it. So Kara rattles off the schedule changes, and Cat nods in agreement, “ _That sounds fine Keira, however just cancel my meeting with Kevin from FOX news – I have better things to do than listen to the man prattle on about his fake contacts in the military, and instead re-organize my department heads meeting for 11:30. Chop chop_ ”.

“ _Yes, Miss Grant_ ” Kara takes her leave, and just as she is about to exit, she hears Cat mumble

“ _Thank you Keira_ ”.

The rest of the work day seems to go fine, no major issues arose and Supergirl was only needed to help clear a truck that had rolled over on the highway, but luckily no one was hurt. The rest of the office had cleared out by 6pm save for Kara and Cat, who continued working for another half an hour until Cat stopped in front of Kara’s desk, handbag in the crook of her elbow. Kara looked up and smiled at the w _o_ man, who informally decided to half sit on the corner of Kara’s desk – Rao, did Cat know how sexy she can be without even trying. Kara began to get nervous, her boss had never done that before.

“ _Can I help you with something Miss Grant?_ ” she enquired.

Cat silently shook her head, before rebutting “ _why are you still here Keira? Everyone else has already left, most of them undoubtedly to consume large amounts of alcohol to relieve their subconscious self-actualization that life is nothing but an unyielding race to nowhere_ ” Cat quipped.

“ _I don’t think you truly believe that Miss Grant. You are living proof that hard-work and perseverance can make a difference to the world_ ”. Kara complimented, and she meant every word.

Cat smirked at her “ _hmmm, nevertheless, I’m sure you have friends or family you want to spend time with tonight. So why are you still here?_ ”

Kara thought carefully before wanting to reply, if she was being truthful with herself, it was because she simply craved spending time with Cat or being in her presence – even if it was from a desk in other room. Not that she would want her boss to know about the major crush she has on her. So she decided on “ _well, I’m your assistant, I thought I should stick around in case you needed me_ ”.

Cat wasn’t buying it, but settled on “ _well, I’m off now, so you should get going too, I don’t need people thinking I’m taking advantage of you”._

Kara was appalled “ _You have never taken advantage of me Miss Grant, I like working for you. It makes me feel like I am making a difference…in, in a much smaller way of course…_ ” she started to ramble. Cat knew that she certainly has at times made Kara do things that would fall outside of her assistants job description, but she was saddened that Kara thought so little of herself – even if she didn’t take into account her actions as Supergirl.

“ _Stop Kara, you do make a difference and never think any less of yourself – if only women could be more self-confident of themselves and what they are capable of, the march towards equity between the sexes would be a lot more powerful than even our current tide of change.”_ Cat stated with a mixture of passion and frustration. She hadn’t realized that she called Kara by her correct name in her haste to give advice to the younger woman.

But Kara had noticed. Kara couldn’t help the massive sunny Danvers smile that grace her features. “ _Thank you Miss Grant_!” and in a softer more demure tone she added “ _and, Mi…Miss Grant_?” Kara adjusted her glasses nervously, “ _I’m sorry about what I said this morning about…about your close friend_ ” she managed to squeak out.

Cat stood up from sitting on her assistant’s desk and waved her hand in a dismissive manner “ _never mind about that Keira, now are you going to pack your things, or am I leaving you here to use my company’s Wi-Fi to watch cute puppies on YouTube_?” Kara rolled her eyes playfully as she stood up and grabbed her phone and purse from her desk draw.

She wasn’t sure why her boss was crossing this boundary from professional to friendly, but she’d think about that later. Right now she was just going to enjoy it. Kara was amazed that Cat was seemingly waiting for her as she rounded her desk and they started to leave, but when Kara kept heading to the public elevator, Cat called to her like it was obvious she was expecting Kara to follow her.

“ _Keira! Where are you going, my elevator is here_?”

Kara twisted around and bounded back to stand next to her boss as the private elevator doors opened. She followed Cat inside quietly and tried desperately to hold back a gasp as Cat reached over, brushing Kara’s arm on her way to push the L for lobby button on the elevator. The ride down was silent, but Kara was surprised when she heard - not only her own heart rate speed up - but when Cat’s heart rate kept spiking the longer they were in the elevator.

Kara stood completely still, only peeking at Cat through her peripheral vision, until the elevator door sprung open and Cat dived out like her life depended on it. Kara was so confused. Cat asked her to go in her elevator, and by her heart rate and breathing Cat was either aroused by being this close to her, or was perhaps anxious of the germs she was exposing herself to by sharing her clean elevator. Kara decided it would be safer for her sanity to believe the latter, or she wouldn’t know what to do with that information. Cat moved out of the lobby and straight towards the town car door being held open for her, but before she hopped in, she turned to Kara “ _enjoy your weekend Keira – doing whatever it is you millennials do_ ”.

Kara stopped in her tracks first from Cat speaking to her, but also when she saw the woman, Athena, waiting in the town car for Cat. A surge of jealousy peaked, but Kara managed to get out “ _you have a good weekend too Miss Grant_ ” and turned on her heel walking along the path…to home though at the moment she had forgotten which way it was as so many thoughts consumed her mind.

\------------------------------------------

Kara woke up on Sunday morning having slept in till 10:30am and was just enjoying the sun shining through her opened bedroom drapes until she heard her phone ringing. She leant over to her side table and looked at her phone, and answered it with a smile on her face when she saw it was Lucy Lane calling.

“ _Hey Luce_ ”. “ _Hey Kara, recovered from your ass-whooping at Halo last night_ ” Lucy joked.

“ _Alex and I kicked your cute butt at Taboo though_ ” Kara defended.

“ _Kara Zor-El Danvers, did you just say my butt was cute_?” Lucy teased.

Lucy knew that Kara, whether she has realized it or not yet, was certainly a lot more into girls, than guys (despite having a crush on her own ex-boyfriend at one stage), and a particular crush on her boss was becoming more apparent by the day. Kara was thankful that Lucy wouldn’t be able to see her undoubtedly flushed cheeks, as she managed to fob it off with “ _was there a reason why you are disturbing my relaxing Sunday morning miss cocky_?”

“ _Well I just called to check if you were in full investigative mode yet seeing as though the mystery on your gir….your boss’s lady friend has been cracked_ ” Lucy was thankful she corrected herself in time before teasing with the ‘girlfriend’. She knew it was not the time to be tormenting her friend on a subject that already seemed rather touchy. Especially as Kara could not stop talking about how Cat had treated her that Friday after the balcony thing, only for her to get frustrated when she would remember how that woman was waiting in Cat’s car after leaving work together, all Friday night at the new club they tried out and Saturday afternoon as they hung out at Lucy’s place with Winn, James, Alex, and Vasquez.

Kara spaced out and was brought out of her reverie hearing Lucy yell her name through the phone, and simultaneously when someone was knocking loudly on her door. “ _Yeah, sorry Luce, Hang on, someone is at the door_ ”.

Kara used her x-ray vision to see Alex standing out her front door poised to knock when Kara used her super speed to open the door. “ _Hey Alex, what are you doing here_?” 

“ _I’ve brought crullers and have some information on this ‘Athena Menarini-Vivendi’ woman_.” Alex pulled out her phone and showed her sister a picture of Cat and Athena taken yesterday exiting a private plane – that didn’t look like Cat’s, and the title that was on the Daily Planet’s twitter feed read: ‘The New Power Couple? Athena Menarini-Vivendi  & Cat Grant arrive together from whirlwind São Paulo stop-over’.

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times mentally repeating the name over and over ‘Athena Menarini-Vivendi’. Though she was still holding her own phone to her ear, she barely registered Lucy saying “ _Kara? Kara! I take it from your silence you hadn’t heard or read the news yet_?” Kara just shook her head and stared bewildered at Alex’s phone.

Alex, who had heard Lucy, grabbed the phone from Kara who didn’t seem to notice “H _ey Luce, its Alex, no from the look on her face, I don’t think she knew. How about I call you back after I fill Kara in_?” Alex said good bye and hung up Kara’s phone.

Kara wasn’t quite sure what had made her go so still when she heard Athena’s full name. It wasn’t like she had heard of the name before, but every time she heard it, read it, or thought it, a cold feeling would wash over her body and wisps of acknowledgement would brush against her thoughts as though she was remembering something ancient and forbidden from when she was a child on Krypton.

Alex brought her out of her thoughts, by touching her on her upper arm, and saying “ _Kara, do you want me to tell you who she is_?” And just like that Kara’s interest piqued and she nodded her head at Alex.

 “ _Okay so, like I said her name according to all the news and gossip sites out there is ‘Athena Menarini-Vivendi’, and from the limited information that is available regarding who she is on the internet and what is stated in the articles, is that she inherited the corporate mega umbrella brands Vivendi Universal – one of the biggest mass media companies in the world, as well as, the Menarini Group pharmaceutical solutions when she was very young (no one seemed to be able to confirm her actual age), and though many of the brands subsidiaries are public, there are many that are private and still solely owned by her. She is a multi-billionaire by all means of the word, but has somehow managed to remain relatively out of the public eye. From what I could gather she has several siblings each with their own empires. She has been linked in gossip columns to a few people – mostly women whom she appears close to, and there was one mention of a daughter, but I’m not sure how valid that source was. There is surprisingly very little background information on her, nor are there many pictures available of her private life other than the events that she haphazardly attends all over the world_ ”.

Alex had relayed all this information without barely stopping for a breath, and to Kara, Alex well-nigh appeared awe-struck with this woman’s ostensibly impressive if not beyond remarkable CV. The list of subsidiaries Alex mentioned was massive and some were very high profile companies in multiple fields. Kara’s mind was spinning while she tried to process all this information. The last part of information Alex conveyed about her being linked to women she appears close to, made Kara simultaneously see red and made her heart sink into her gut. Her mind began recalling, unbidden, the words Cat has said about Athena on the balcony and to her at work Friday, causing Kara’s poor heart to feel like each beat stabbed her, and her throat was starting to close up on her as she felt the tears coming on.

Whilst Kara was in the middle of her stupor, Alex, in excitement at finally being able to tell Kara who the mystery woman was, (which is all what Kara had wanted to know for the past three days), dashed to Kara’s laptop and entered her password to bring up Google and search for the recent articles that had been written about Cat and Athena.

Alex hadn’t noticed Kara’s drooping shoulders and worried features, until she heard a sob escape her sister’s throat. She spun around and rushed to Kara’s side, just as Kara began bawling her eyes out, heavy sobs that indicated she was so distressed she was finding it difficult to get in enough air – her eyes wild with apprehension. Alex reached over to hug Kara to comfort her – though Alex wasn’t wholly sure why this news distressed her sister in this manner – but Kara took a step back and then ran to her bathroom down the hallway and slammed the door behind her.

Alex ran after her wailing sister, getting more scared by the second at Kara’s reaction and what it might mean.

“ _Kara, talk to me_ ” Alex panicked voice echoed through the locked door of Kara’s bathroom (it wasn’t locked, but Kara was leaning against it sobbing severely.

“ _Kara_ ” Alex tried again, very worried now, “ _Kara, I’m sorry if I said something to hurt you, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on_ ”. Kara’s bawling seemed to amplify in volume.

A few minutes passed of Alex listening in horror before she tried again, desperation ringing in her voice “ _Kara, please! Open this door, you are scaring me! Kara, you know that I love you, just talk to me. Please_!” Alex still heard nothing from the other side of the door, but the howling seemed to ebb towards more ragged, tired sobs.

 “ _Kara_ ” Alex turned around and slid down the door, her own tears had started to fall by now, “ _I can’t stand to see and hear you like this, please tell me what I can do?”_

Alex heard some shuffling noises behind the closed door, and she bolted upright, trying the door and found that it opened just enough for her to squeeze through. The sight she saw broke her heart.

Kara laying on the ground on her side glasses thrown off and a very red and tear tracked face still contorted in emotional turmoil greeted Alex. She knelt down, ignoring her own tears to wipe away Kara’s with both her thumbs, then sat down beside her sister and lifted Kara’s head to rest on her upper thigh while she stroked the hair out of her face. Kara’s sobbing had subsided, but the tears continued to roll down the sides of her face, and Alex would wipe away each one as it slid down her sister’s cheek.

She was starting to form an opinion on what might’ve made Kara into this tiny, trembling mess, and started to wander to herself how she had not seen it before. Well, correction. She had seen it, but just didn’t deem it to be real or serious enough to warrant much thought. She chided herself on how she let Kara go through what must be a confusing time by herself, on a strange planet where she wasn’t even sure if these issues were as isolating and contentious as it could be here, even in what was meant to be one of the most ‘progressive’ places in the world.

She couldn’t help but feel she was responsible as she too has struggled to come to terms with her own sexuality, and because she still hid it behind being too busy at the DEO for relationships, she allowed her own insecurities to stop her from making a difference to the world around her by accepting herself out in the open. Alex wasn’t sure what she should do with this information. Should she wait for Kara to open up to her, or should she just rip the band aid off.

“ _Kara_ ” Alex began in a whisper so she wouldn’t start crying herself. “ _You know that I love you and will always love you no matter what right?_ ” Kara almost imperceptibly nodded her head on her older sisters’ leg.

Alex let out a long breath she didn’t notice she was holding. She steeled herself a few moments longer before asking this frail alien in her lap, “ _Kara, are you in love with Cat Grant_?” It was queried with as much warmth as she could put into her tone and without any hint of judgment.

Kara bolted her head off her sister’s lap and looked terrified as she faced Alex. She didn’t see any hate or disgust on Alex’s face, just love and concern. Kara didn’t think she could outright lie to Alex, not when she had just cried a river for no other apparent reason. She searched her human sister’s eyes a little longer, and finally cracked. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, she couldn’t pretend anymore – not to her sister, and certainly not to herself. It was time to face the facts. She was in love her boss. She was gay. She was petrified. She couldn’t feed herself the lie it was a simple human girl-crush. She had fallen for Cat Grant, and no other person had even taken her interest or heart so exclusively.

Alex could see the terror, the hesitation, and the acceptance of the inevitable that washed over Kara’s features like an open book before she heard her sister squeak, “ _yes_ ”. It was barely audible, but Alex quickly grabbed Kara and hugged her so tight. Kara rested her head in Alex’s shoulder and started to cry again.

“ _I love you Kara, I love you so much_ ” Alex whispered into Kara’s hair.

Kara mumbled into Alex’s t-shirt “ _I think I’m gay_ ”.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at this, and when Kara lifted up her head, she exclaimed “ _Well no shit, Sherlock!_ ” Kara playfully pushed her sister back. Then she heard Alex declare “ _me too_ ”.

It took a moment for what Alex admitted to sink in, then she smiled at said “ _No way_ ”. Alex just shrugged and hugged Kara again.

\--------------------

Kara wasn’t sure how long she and Alex had stayed in her bathroom just hugging and sometimes declaring their secret confessions here and there. They made their way out to the kitchen to get some much needed water as they both felt dehydrated from all the crying that had taken place. The two sisters were a little startled when they heard knocking on Kara’s front door. Kara slowly opened it up, to see Lucy who then pushed her way in and took in the scene before her of the Danver’s sisters with puffy eyes, red noses, and dried tear tracks.

“ _I’ve been trying to call you both of you for the past 3 hours_!” Lucy blurted. “ _I was so worried, would someone please tell me what the hell is going on_?” Lucy demanded. So, with a nod of permission from Kara, Alex relayed the story of what had happened, including both sisters confessions of being gay. Lucy was a little surprised – and possibly excited - at Alex’s confession, though she totally knew Kara was from a mile away.

“ _Okay, well I’m not sure if I should tell you what Hank said to me, when I called him to get more information, now that we know her name_ ” Lucy was reluctant to use the actual woman’s in question name at the sight of how Kara flinched at the sentence. So Lucy and Alex were both very surprised to hear Kara say,

“ _No I want to know. I’ve been wanting to find out who she was from the minute she arrived. I want to know that Cat is safe. I..I…hhmph…I need to know if they are… in a relationship_ ”. Kara faltered through the last part. Both Alex and Lucy looked at each other and a decision passed between them that Kara should know, this way they can help her through what might come to be.

“ _Okay, but neither of you are going to be happy with what I have to tell you regarding Hank’s reaction_ ” Lucy warned, but continued after looking at both girls pointedly to prepare them.

“ _As soon as I got to the DEO around two hours ago, I sought out Hank and told him I have the name of the woman Supergirl is worried about, and he put Vasquez onto finding out whatever we could. So I relayed Athena Menarini-Vivendi’s name to her, and saw Hank visibly squint his eyes, and clench his fists. I didn’t think much of it until Vasquez had typed in the name and pictures showed up. Well that’s when Hank lost it_.” This information piqued Alex and Kara’s interest.

So Lucy continued, “ _He immediately turned into his true Green Martian form. His eyes went wild with what I think was fear. He screamed at Vasquez to stop the search immediately and clear the data and that if anyone looked into this again they would be reprimanded and side-lined from duty. I demanded him to explain himself, and he simply said this is beyond the DEO, we must not get involved. He said we would anger them and that would bode gravely for all humans.”_

Alex and Kara gawked, mouths agape, too shocked to say anything. Lucy wasn’t sure if she should add the last part, as she didn’t want to worry the girls, especially Kara anymore, but also didn’t want to hide anything from them just in case. “ _I think I should mention, Hank – Jo’nn, he…he seemed as though he wasn’t able to transform back into Director Henshaw’s form. It was like he couldn’t control or bend his own powers to his will. So he rushed out of the DEO base and flew away_.”

All three women were silent for some time just processing all the information. Surprisingly it was Kara who made the first move toward the laptop that Alex had opened before, and started searching through the news articles, pictures and gossip columns that had been posted about her boss, her love, Cat Grant, and this Athena Menarini-Vivendi’s.

It didn’t take long for Lucy and Alex to gather around her and would read along with her on whatever Kara would click on. The stories didn’t seem too alarming to warrant Hank Henshaw’s response. Most of them were speculating either if the two older women were forming a business venture that would undoubtedly put competitors on high alert, as these two power-houses would be unstoppable if they joined forces in business. The other direction the articles would take, and these worried Kara much more, is if these two were an item. Some the pictures posted of their time in São Paulo could be considered intimate as they were snapped at a restaurant sitting rather close to each other, another was snapped of them visiting an ancient temple as though they were tourists with Cat’s arm interlocked with the other taller woman’s who pointed up to the ceiling as if telling a story (that pic had Kara feeling faint).

The last picture that could be construed in the way some of the articles was posting, was Cat and Athena stepping off a private plane with Athena’s hand resting on the small of Cat’s back guiding her down and into the waiting Rolls Royce. After looking at that last picture posted on the daily planet’s front page Kara slammed down the screen of the laptop. She rested her elbows on the desk and shoved her face in her hands just taking in all the information and trying not to get overwhelmed.

Alex put a re-assuring hand on her shoulder and avowed “ _we will get to the bottom of this Kara_ ”.

Kara laughed bitterly at that statement. “ _How are we going to do that Alex? Hank is not allowing anyone – including you two to investigate further, and for what purpose anyway? Did you see those photos? They are clearly a couple, and why should I care? It’s not like I had a chance in hell with Miss Grant. She is the CEO of a gigantic and successful corporation, she is beyond beautiful, powerful, and intelligent, and she already has her sons – a family. AND apparently has captured the advances of the most striking woman I have ever laid eyes on...not to mention she has the presence of a god! Athena is clearly her equal and my superior in all things, and I’m just…well I’m just me!”_ Kara couldn’t help the rant that had just spewed forth, and now just looks and Lucy and Alex, daring them to contradict a single thing she just said.

Alex being the ever present protector of her sister did dare to challenge Kara’s outburst, “ _First of all, I don’t know how at the moment, but we will find out what is going on Kara_ ” Alex looks to Lucy who eagerly shakes her head in agreement.

Alex continues “ _secondly, don’t ever say that about yourself Kara! You are the most special, amazing, kind-hearted, and fiercest person I know in the galaxy – and I’ve met quite a few different beings from other planets – but you, you Kara are the most exceptional because you are YOU._ ”

\-----------------------------

That night, Kara’s sleep is disturbed. Her mind whirring over the revelations of today, as well as those questions that remain unanswered, that still seem a secret, fill her dreams and cause her to wake restless and dejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, the companies/brand names I have used are real, but I have taken liberties outside of the capacity they are constrained. For those of you wondering, my Athena character is not limited to Greek mythology, I have incorporated many different facets of mythology and will even create some of my own. All you need to know is she is one of the most powerful forces throughout time and over multiple universes, and her character is inherently good. I'm not sure when my next update will be as...work. Eh. I hope you enjoyed the read so far. All mistakes are mine. I do not own any of the Supergirl characters etc...


	4. Much Ado About Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. More importantly, thank you to everyone who has left a kudo's and bookmarked. I really hope you are enjoying the story. This chapter is fluff - but I think it's important to build a foundation for the story and each character, so we know where they are at. My writing style is quite long-winded and descriptive of the character's internal thought processes, so if that's not what you like, I apologize. Oh well, chapter 4...here we go. Please like and review.

 

Cat Grant had forgotten how energized and productive she became when she was around the goddess. Her mind would reel with possibilities of what she would accomplish in the coming weeks. She would wonder at just how possible these impossibilities suddenly seemed with the ethereal presence just being by her side. Athena didn’t even have to voice her faith in Cat’s abilities to find the opportunities and seize them, she simply needed to be there to anchor her protégé while the latter would wholly allow herself to flit away into the realm of ‘carpe diem’. And when Cat Grant saw opportunities she would seize them.

Friday night, after walking out of the office and sharing an elevator with her mid-life crisis crush, Cat found herself, her son, and her beloved patron goddess on Athena’s private plane (that somehow made it in less than half the usual time) to Sao Paulo. This was Cat’s first stop on her mission to regain majority control over her CatCo empire and ensure she would not be accountable to the board and be so invaluable to her shareholders that no one would ever question her ability to lead her own damn company ever again.

One thing that Cat had also missed about having Athena visit and decide to stay in 3 years, was that she actually had fun and enjoyed the little moments in life. Everything just seemed to fall in place and they would be able to read and intuitively placate each other – like she does with Kara. Wait, what? She did not just think that. Cat sighed, okay, maybe she did think that – probably too often. What annoyed her most was she couldn’t decide if she should be comparing Kara to Athena, or even comparing _her_ Kara to Athena. It should be neither, but the familiarity scared her.

Kara had become Cat’s constancy, her reliable, loyal, good, virtuous, yet insanely attractive, hot, desirable….friend – even if of late, she didn’t treat her outwardly as such. Athena though, was her guide, a light that would point the way when she didn’t know which turn to take, the beautiful goddess that undeniably held a piece of her heart and soul. It’s just that this time when Athena showed up, it felt as though Kara held the majority share now; and this knowledge, when she allowed it creep into her mind – which was more often than not the past few days – petrified her.

The short 36 hour trip had so much packed into it - restaurants, temple sight-seeing (Athena as their personal tour guide), a meeting with a South American media corporation and subsequent take-over negotiation. They were able to even fit in some swimming and poolside lounging back at Athena’s mansion before jet-setting back late Saturday night.

Cat was not naïve. She was aware of the media frenzy her little get away would cause. Two powerful and rich women together, alone was enough to get people talking. So when the three of them arrived back to National City and walked down the stair case of the private plane very early Sunday morning, Cat already had a plan. Once safely inside the Rolls Royce Athena had ordered from her own fleet, Cat decided to call Kara’s IT hobbit whom she seemed to trust…and if Kara trusted him, Cat would trust him (of course she would never tell Kara or Winn that).

After six annoying rings “ _Witt, it’s Cat Grant, I need you to come to my penthouse in 30 minutes. Tell no one I have beckoned you_ ” Cat demanded wryly.

“ _Wha…Miss Grant? It’s….its 5:30 in the morning..."_ Winn faltered – well he had just been woken up on his day off.

“ _Toymaker junior, thank you for pointing out the obvious, but time is money, so be ready in 15 minutes, I will have a town car bring you over_ ”.

“ _Um…huh?15 minutes!! What’s thi…”_ again Winn was cut off with an increasingly exasperated Cat snapping

 _“Yes, 15 minutes, questions later Witley. Chop chop_ ”. She hung up. 

Cat and Carter had just arrived home 10 minutes ago, when her door-bell rang announcing Winn’s presence as requested. Cat still dressed in the outfit she wore on the plane, opened the door, phone in hand.

“ _Follow me Wilmer_ ” was the greeting Winn received from his boss.

He had no idea what was going on so decided to simply follow her. She led him to her private study, and nodded him towards a desktop PC with two monitors. Winn sat down in the plush formal desk chair after a moment’s hesitation. Cat leaned over typed in a password, and immediately her screens were full of open tabs each showing various pictures of her trip with the typical gossip headlines.

The first thing she muttered since he walked into her penthouse was “ _original aren’t they_?” Cat mocked.

Winn wasn’t sure how to respond. Mostly, because he was still mentally processing the images he was seeing of his boss, the mystery woman from the office and Carter her son. He looked at her and then back to the screens a few times before he squeaked out “ _Umm, why are you showing me this, I mean why am I here Miss Grant_?”

Cat rolled her eyes before answering, “ _Well apparently you have proven yourself to be good with computers, hacking, and some level of loyalty at CatCo. Those pictures you are seeing is breaking news of a small trip I recently made, and while I know my life is not exactly private, I will not tolerate my son being dragged into or privy to the media’s antics and prying into my professional or private life. I need you to hack into all major websites and social media news feeds that have posted pictures containing my son Carter and delete or crop them. Since most hard-copy newspapers would’ve already gone to print much earlier this morning, thankfully I don’t have to worry about those today. Though tomorrow will be a different story_.”

Winn took in what she said, but had the distinct impression Cat may not understand how big the task was she just set him – on a Sunday no less! “ _umm, that may take a while Miss Grant, it’s not exactly going to be easy. I don’t think I can guarantee I’ll be able to stop them all_ ”.

“ _I expect you to do your best Witt to ensure my son is removed from those photos. Tomorrow, I will allow you to choose a team of people you trust to manage the story further, but for now, I’m hoping that it will be slower on the uptake. I will call my lawyers to shut down the bigger media outlets using pictures containing my son, but you will need to control the smaller or more nasty gossip sites_ ”, and with that Cat stalked out of the room, hand on phone, already dialing her lawyers.

The next morning, Cat arrived at her CatCo office at 7:30am. She had already arranged for Winn and his two most trusted IT co-workers, and an army of lawyers to be present for a meeting before the media and boardroom storm arrived. She was giving clear instructions of how she wanted this media frenzy over her and Athena handled – which mostly involved ensuring Carter was not mentioned or seen in any images. This job she assigned to the IT team assembled before her, and 3 of her personal lawyers to issue out warnings of law suits if Carter was not removed from the stories being circulated.

Cat wasn’t sure of the exact time it was that Kara arrived, but she saw the girl glide through the bullpen with an unusual weariness to her facial expression and posture – so very unlike her alter ego Supergirl, she couldn’t help but tune out to whatever legal nonsense Morris was saying. She briefly saw Kara recognize that her boss was here before her panic set in, as Kara then rushed to drop things on her desk before jogging back to the main elevators – presumably to get coffee, or run to the bathroom and hide, Cat wasn’t entirely sure.

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, Kara walked back through the bullpen with an extra-large latte in hand. She saw Kara briefly think twice about just walking into her office to give it to her without being summoned, but she did. She floated her way to Cat, and simply handed her the latte, not saying anything, eyes barely meeting her face, before she turned around and started walking out of her office to sit at her desk. Of course her ever-anticipating and caring assistant knew to get me an extra-large for the day ahead - Cat had managed to get in a “ _thank you Keira_ ” before Kara was fully out of her office, but the assistant didn’t seem to hear her, she sighed audibly.

Not long after Kara left her office, Cat’s annoyance levels jumped considerably, and she dismissed the 3 IT hobbits to go do their agreed tasks forbidding them to say a word to anyone else or risk more than their jobs and careers. The remaining lawyers situated throughout her office, now looked to her after a time of silence.

Cat took a sip of the latte, and determined to push her assistants’ morning antics out of her mind. She was on a mission, so re-focused, Cat began to relay the negotiations that took place to secure the media conglomerate she visited that weekend, it was a private bid, with Cat’s personal money. She would bring it under the CatCo portfolio, but she would remain the private and majority shareholder with 80% of the new acquisition. This would drive up the stock prices of CatCo’s shares, but also enable her to regain a slight majority share over her company which Dirk Armstrong had tried to steal from right under her nose. She would not let that happen again, and this acquisition and merger was one step in her plan to demonstrate her business prowess and fortify her position as owner of all CatCo and its subsidiaries which she built with literal sweat, blood, tears, and also at the cost of her first son, failed marriages and her own mental wellbeing at times.

Within another hour, she had managed to wrap-up the meeting to her liking. It appeared as though her swift business plan had worked and should be settled in a relatively smooth manner. As she rounded her desk to sit down in her chair, Cat grabbed a pair of glasses to put on and hoped that the rest of the day would go as smooth. She might even try to smooth things over more with Kara. How she longed to see that Sunny Danvers smile today. She just needed to think of a reasonable excuse to call her in to talk.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Waking up this morning had not been a pleasant experience for Kara. Mondayitis – she was feeling it bad. No, it was decidedly not because of the emotional rollercoaster she had gone through yesterday, leaving her feeling like her body and mind had been to battle and lost miserably. It was decidedly not because she dreaded facing her very lesbian infatuation with the person her body and mind had gone to war for. It was decidedly not because she felt like if she heard the words Athena, relationship, or Sao Paulo she would punch whatever was in front of her and not care if her Supergirl strength was outed. And it was decidedly, definitely, not in a million years, because she had finally acknowledged her repressed and latent consciousness that she liked girls in a gay way that put her squirmy feelings she experienced with the boys she had dated and attempted to be intimate with, in a perspective that she could not return to – even though a part of her thought it would be a lot easier if she could. It was because of all these things combined.

So, Kara thought it is understandable that when she rounded the corner walking into work, she froze at the sight of Cat – her boss – being in her office before her. Panic rose up, why didn’t I know she would be at work early today? She usually isn’t in till 9 on Monday’s! Did she tell me last Friday and I forgot? Shit, shit…she’s seen me. It was that knowledge that brought Kara back to her senses, and she found herself flopping her stuff onto her desk haphazardly and dashing back out of the bullpen to get Cat her coffee.

When Kara had placed Cat’s coffee order at Noonan’s and was waiting for it, there it was, the story she had been hoping to never hear again. This time instead of on her laptop, the story flashed across the TV screen in Noonan’s. All the overwhelming thoughts and feelings of yesterday came back to haunt her. She tried her best to ignore it, she tried even harder to not let the tears fall. When she heard her order being called, she quickly grabbed it and rushed out back to the safety of the CatCo building. Kara spent the time in the elevator, training her breathing back to normal, and wiped the stray tears that fell unbidden. As the doors opened she steeled herself against her own mind and marched to Cat’s office.

Once at the glass doors that led to Cat’s office sanctuary, Kara faltered as she debated whether she should knock on the closed doors and wait to be summoned, or if she should just do her job that she was excellent at – anticipating Cat Grants needs and demands. The latter thought gave her the courage to open the door and stride up to her boss, arm out-stretched silently offering the latte.

For a brief second Kara thought that Cat was waiting for her to look at her before she accepted the piping hot, extra-large coffee cup, but she was resolute in her decision to avoid eye contact today. Kara knew it was the only way she would get through today. Kara’s resolve almost died when Cat’s fingers brushed hers to take the latte offered, so as soon as the cup was out of her hand Kara turned on her heel and walked back out. Her resolve almost died a second time when she heard the “ _thank you Keira_ ”. Perhaps it was because she was too stunned that she didn’t turn around, because the determination was replaced by longing to understand the woman that was seriously giving her mental whiplash.

Kara plonked herself on her chair, turned on her computer, and deliberated her encounter. She said thank you…in front of employees, in front of Winn, and what appeared to be her whole legal department. Wait, why would Cat have so many lawyers present? Was she in trouble? Kara’s demeanor immediately took on Supergirls’ façade at the thought of her Cat being in trouble. Then she was mentally berating herself for thinking of Cat as ‘her Cat’. When she shook herself out of it, Winn, Arjun and Bianca were briskly walking out of Cat’s office. Kara frowned when Winn only said hello in passing and didn’t stop to fill her in.

So Kara took it on herself to approach Winn who was being uncharacteristically quiet, and frankly, it scared her a little – particularly if it was to do with Cat Grant.

“ _Winn, pretending I’m not here is not going to work. What’s going on with you? Everything alright?_ ” Kara races out.

Winn gives in, “ _hey Kara, I’m not ignoring you…I swear, I’ve just been given a big task to do and I think I should really concentrate on it so I don’t miss a thing”._ Kara didn’t miss how vague and blasé Winn was being with his answer.

“ _Right, okay, I get it. What is this big task that Miss Grant wants you do to anyway?_ ” Kara thought a softer approach might loosen his lips.

“ _I, ah…thing is Kara, we’re not allowed to tell anyone_ ” Winn replied.

It did sound like he was sorry, but with Kara’s emotions already frayed as they were she couldn’t help the scoff that escaped “ _first of all, I’m not anyone, I’m meant to be one of your best friends, and since when do we keep secrets from each other_?”

Winn looked like a kicked puppy, but still didn’t say anything. After what felt like a full minute of staring down Winn, Kara gave up with “ _two can play that game_ ”, she threatened as she walked back to her desk. Today is going to suck and the work day hasn’t even officially started, Kara brooded as she tried to busy herself. She got a text from Alex asking her how she was doing this morning. Kara couldn’t even be bothered to reply.  

The next time Kara looked up from her computer she saw Cat’s multitude of lawyers exiting the office she guarded. She couldn’t help but be curious at what the hell was going on in there and that somehow even Winn got dragged into it. As she watched the legal department leave, she hadn’t expected to see her boss, glasses uncharacteristically on her head and looking down at her with almost soft eyes.

“ _Keira, come into my office please, we have some things to discuss…oh and bring your tablet_ ” Cat said in a friendly tone – or at least not her usual professional manner.

The day just keeps getting weirder, Kara thought, as she rounded her desk, picked up her tablet and then walked into Cat’s office. She was motioned to sit on the opposite couch to where Cat had taken residence and was pouring herself a tumbler glass of water, and watched her as she continued to pour a second, sliding it over to Kara’s side of the elongated coffee table.

Okay…Kara was officially freaked out and briefly thought she must’ve entered an alternate universe – perhaps Barry Allen’s – as this was not the Cat Grant, cold and calculated CEO of a media empire her employees would frequently fear. This Cat Grant had gone out of her way to say thank you and please where this would’ve not have usually happened. Kara’s mind started to wander to what could’ve caused the change. It was something she should not have done, as she remembered the images and headlines of Cat Grant with Athena Menarini-Vivendi and wished she could just block it all out.

Cat watched as her assistant’s surprised demeanor changed into what looked like hurt, or a berated puppy.

“ _So how was your weekend Keira? Party hard like most millennials seem to do?”_ Cat pushed on. Kara’s eyes widened at this attempt at small talk – which was so very far from the professional boundaries Cat kept putting in place.

Kara replied rather nonchalantly “ _fine Miss Grant. What is it you would like to discuss? Should I bring up the weekly planner?”_

Cat’s eye’s flashed wounded, but quickly recovered. If Kara wanted to keep things professional, she should respect that – though it hurt more than Cat would want to admit.

“ _Yes, okay well first of all, I need you to schedule a CatCo board meeting for the end of the week – Thursday if possible. Followed by a brief 10 minute press conference I’d like you to organize in the CatCo lobby around 40 minutes after the board meeting. Tomorrow, schedule in 2 hours for interviews. Oh and find and send me that short-list of candidates for promotion. Sometime Wednesday I will be having representatives from my newly acquired South Ameriacan media company come and discuss the change-over and some projects I’d like to get started on down there to expand, so I will need you to book their flights, arrange their accommodation until Friday, including restaurant bookings and town car_.”

Kara’s minor pause in typing and quick glance up, was all Cat needed to know that Kara understood what the lawyers were for and smiled as the girl seemed to relax her shoulders somewhat. Cat waited awhile for Kara to get all that into her notes and calendar before continuing “ _Oh and while I remember, clear my lunch hour today please_ ”. She watched as Kara’s eyebrow raised ever so slightly at that request, but didn’t question it further. Something was up with her assistant and it was starting to eat Cat up from the inside out.

Kara waited until Cat had walked over to her desk, put her glasses back on, (that had previously stayed in her hair which looked so cute and comfortable like Cat had forgotten she was at the office), before asking “ _will that be all Miss Grant?”._

“ _Yes Keira_ ”. But while she turned around to walk out of her boss’s office she heard  “ _oh, and while you are at it, I suggest you go get yourself a coffee Keira, you look like Bert just witnessed Ernie scaring away his beloved disease-ridden pigeons…or is that reference too old for you_?” Cat said playfully.

Kara half turned back without looking at Cat and replied “ _I got it Miss Grant_ ”.

The rest of Monday morning did indeed go smoothly, as Cat had predicted. Winn had come to give her an update, and it was largely good news that they seemed on top of it. For Kara, the morning became a blur of emotional turmoil and work hysteria trying to fulfil the instructions with the limited information Cat had given her. Kara heard snippets of gossip about Cat’s impromptu trip, but also details of the acquisition Cat had negotiated started to ripple within the company’s glass framed building.

Everything seemed to come to a halting crescendo a little after midday when breezing in through the bullpen came Athena Menarini-Vivendi, and her Valentino pant suit and stilettoed presence had pretty much the same effect on everyone as the first time this happened last week.

Athena smiled at Kara as she walked past her and straight into Cat’s open office. Kara saw Cat look up, and greet the exquisiteness that stopped at the end of her desk with

“ _You’re early, wise one_ ”, as she stood up and chastely kissed Athena on the cheek before continuing, “ _I could’ve met you there Xenia_ ”. Kara unknowingly cocked her head at the weird pet name Cat gave her friend.

“ _Firstly, you know that time is of no consequence to me_ ” Athena stated pointedly continuing as she sat on the edge of the couch armrest “ _secondly, you have just rebutted your own statement. Xenia is doing just that – I’m being hospitable and caring, possibly quixotic even by picking you up. Besides I missed you_ ”.

 Cat smirked before retorting “ _I hope for your own reputation you realize you have just contradicted yourself? Missing me requires time to have passed, which was just acknowledged as not being an element to your existence_ ” she quipped without missing a beat. Athena’s smile took on that of a predator who was certain of their catch.

“ _Careful kitty-cat, Bastet just might come back to claim her namesake_ ” her voice betrayed her playful tone. Cat swiped her hand like a kitty’s paw with claws – and Kara had to hold in a giggle that desperately wanted to escape her mouth. Kara had NEVER seen Cat remotely tolerate, yet alone actually play along with any puns surrounding her feline name, and it was the CUTEST and most ADORABLE thing Kara had ever seen.

Athena then appeared to purposely and seductively fall back onto the couch facing upwards, leaning on her elbows, and crossed her legs in the air as she hummed “ _Actually, I think you are needing to introduce me to a certain special someone_ ”. Athena nodded her head in Kara’s direction.

Cat looked over to Kara, where Athena had seemed to motion towards, and Kara snapped her head back as Cat attempted to lock eyes with her. Kara was sure she completely misread that situation – and shit, Cat had seen her watching her interaction. Her boss was heard enquiring a stern “ _why_?”. “ _Oh I think you know Catherine Grant. Let’s not beat around the bush, she has taken something belonging to you, and I want to know if she should be allowed to keep it_ ” Athena was not being coy right now.

“ _Pffft, don’t be absurd, that is a ludicrous notion and you.._..” Cat exhaled deeply before continuing more softly with a hint of defeat and sadness now “ _of course you know me…probably even better than I know myself_ ” she paused before continuing _“Athena?  hmmph….as you wish_ ”.

What on earth was that about Kara speculated? Cat actually giving in without a fight, and who stole wh…

“ _KEIRAAAA_ ” Cat called and Kara felt like she jumped out of her own alien skin.

If she was human, she was sure the tops of her thighs would be bruised from banging herself under her confined desk. It took her longer than normal to get around her desk in a manner that would not show her nerve and stress levels skyrocketing. Did they know she had heard all of their conversation – Cat’s doors were wide open and it’s not like she used her super-hearing, but she felt as though she had been caught and was about to be scolded and embarrassed. Kara walked in warily and saw that Athena was back up and standing next close by Cat’s desk, and Cat on her way back from the bar, a cup with M&M’s a quarter way filled.

“ _Yes Miss Grant_ ”? Kara questioned when she stopped half way into where the lounges sat.

Athena watched her every move and it was disconcerting to say the least. Kara put on the bravest face she could muster. If she was going to be accused of something, she was going to try for confidence and dignity. Then, in a manner that sounded close to proud and earnest, Cat broke the momentary silence by looking at Kara directly with a smile and said

“ _Kara, I’d like you to formally meet - that interruption, Athena_ ”.

Kara was gob smacked that Cat had used her correct name, and also mortified that Cat would bring up ‘the interruption’ in front of said woman’s company, but was thankfully rescued by the interruption herself.

“ _Pleased I finally get to earn your acquaintance Kara, you are a topic that Cat frequently visits_ ” Athena smiles and produces a hand for Kara to shake.

As Kara walks over and reaches out to reciprocate, she notices Cat refuses to look at either woman in her office and busies herself with picking the best looking M&M. Kara shakes Athena’s strong hand that announces authority, but is moreover silky soft it confirms the opulence of femininity, and is not sure what she is meant to reply, so Athena continues “ _oh don’t worry darling, her anecdotes of you are all optimistic_ ”.

Athena’s voice and presence wash over her in a way that calms her spirit, and Kara finally replies “ _wow, I didn’t know Miss Grant would think of me at all outside the office_ ” then turning to Cat she says “ _do you really Miss Grant?”_ then snaps back to Athena “ _but it is nice to meet you too_ ”. Kara can’t bring herself to say the woman’s name, her presence and its effect on Kara still feels strange.

At this point Cat is doing everything in her power not to blush, nor to vehemently deny everything Athena is saying. So she tries to manage the situation by pointing her next comment more to Athena than Kara,

“ _Considering you probably know my schedule better than myself, and spend the majority of weekday hours around me, does mean your name pop’s up every so often, but please don’t get a big head about it Keira_ ”.

Athena rolls her eyes at Cat and offers Kara “ _don’t mind Cat today Kara, her claws are in need of filing_ ”.

 Kara looks between the 2 women and feels like she is a puppet, with her strings being pulled for entertainment by the puppeteers.

“ _Well, since Athena will likely be frequently visiting my office, please ensure you treat her like you would me Keira, cater to her every whim and pleasure_ ” Cat didn’t mean for the last part to come out with allowance for sexual connotation, but it seemed to be interpreted as such given the red colour Kara’s cheeks had taken on.

Athena couldn’t help but make the situation worse by laughing “ _none of that will be necessary, but seeing as though I will be passing by your desk, I thought it would be nice to greet you by name before…interrupting…Cat from her work and schedule_ ”.

“ _Speaking of which, you should let the girl get back to her actual work, and we should be off to lunch_ ” Cat attempts to bring this whole situation to an speedy end, so she grabs up her phone and bag and starts to walk out of her office doors. Cat stops at Kara’s desk as she waits for the other two women to catch up, Athena offering Kara a small “ _bye Kara_ ”, as she places her hand on the small of Cat’s back, dangerously close to her infatuations perfectly rounded butt and commences walking away.

Instead of going to her desk, Kara decides to visit the bathroom and inspect the level of confusion that is readable on her face, as internally it’s a solid 10/10. So apparently she got summoned in to meet the mystery woman, Cat’s likely new or re-kindled lover, just for her to only get one whole sentence in. The other women seemed more to talk around her than directly to her. Cat did use her proper name though, and she also found out that Cat would apparently mention Kara frequently enough for Athena to be jealous? Curious? Interested in her. The assistant that Cat has been a mentor and friend to at stages, and then at other times almost a tyrant boss demanding she do either trivial or humanly impossible jobs.

On another note, Athena didn’t seem like she was some horrible person, but something about her was not right – unnatural, or perhaps even more ironically, unnaturally natural. It was like the atmosphere and world around her would bend to the whims of that woman if she desired it. Kara wasn’t sure how long she had stood in front of the bathroom mirrors, but when the door opened, she snapped back to reality, and decided she would go get that coffee Cat suggested she should have after all…and maybe some food. Eating hadn’t been a priority today, but knowing how much her body needs to function, she better have enough energy in case Supergirl is called out for an emergency.

\-------------------------------------

Kara walks over to Noonan’s and orders her coffee and food. She sits down at a table close by the counter to wait. The last thing she expects is her name being called over to a table near the back end, with her boss and girlfriend (Kara was sure of it by this stage). Cat Grant voluntarily taking anyone to for a lunch date to Noonan’s is something she never thought she’d witness. Yet here they were, with Athena’s hand gestures beckoning her, and Kara’s body already moving towards it before her mind realises.

Athena offered for Kara to join them, and with no apparent disapproval from her boss (other than seeing a brief glare Cat pointed in Athena’s direction), Kara found herself sitting there in the middle of a discussion recapping Cat’s meeting, negotiation and imminent acquisition that sounded like was the purpose of the weekend trip to Sao Paulo. Kara was surprised to learn that Carter had gone along, and astounded when Cat had acknowledged – directly to Kara – that she had Winn and some others from IT working around the clock to ensure Carter’s privacy would stand. Unlike the office encounter, the lunch had Kara feeling like she was being included in the conversation and even managed to get out a few questions and statements of praise of her boss’ business skills. They skimmed over topics that led Kara to believe Cat’s expansion plan would also focus on growing her Pacific-Asia prospects as well, with even a possible trip to Australia on the cards.

The whole lunch exchange went with ease, and by the end of the business day, Kara was starting to feel like her anxiety over this strange woman really was her giving much ado about nothing. Her feelings for Cat however, well they were certainly telling her there was some ado about something there, and remembering how Cat had treated her today and last Friday only served to bring the rawness of her ‘coming out’ (well to herself, Alex and Lucy) to the forefront. She would probably need to speak to Eliza, Winn, and probably James and Hank about that too. Cat though…Kara could not even go there right now.

 


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Nearly 5000 words this chapter. Despite the chapter title, quite a bit happens. There are some scenes that I have taken directly from Supergirl to give the feel of continuity, and I have decided to expand the DC universe included here. No copyright or plagiarism intended. Of course I do not own these characters - besides my take on Athena. All mistakes are mine. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Buckle-up, I think this story is going to be a long one!

The last week had been a flurry of activity for both Kara and Cat at work. Cat was re-conquering her empire and growing it at an impressive rate. This made Kara swell with even more pride at her boss and adoration for her mentor. Athena visited briefly a few times, each time her presence seemed to grow stronger in CatCo, and Kara’s struggle to understand the conflicting feelings she held about her also grew.

One the one hand, Athena had the uncanny ability to make people around her be at their best and open up and be themselves – especially Cat. Athena would say wise words in her conversations, provoking those who heard to think from diverse perspectives. This side of Athena, Kara respected and even admired.

However, there was this side to Athena that resounded and vibrated underneath her beautiful exterior that Kara could not help but be apprehensive of. There was a knowing and possessiveness behind those hazel-plum eyes, (Kara would swear she saw them turn a vivid purple once), like nothing could ever surprise her. Inexplicable things happened in her presence like random pure diamond tumblers that were left behind when she had visited – ones she knows were not part of Cat’s office wares and she was sure Athena wasn’t carrying them with her. There was one time when Kara saw Cat arriving in the lobby by herself and enter her private elevator alone, Kara used her super speed up the stairs to reach the floor before Cat to give her the coffee, but when Cat’s elevator doors opened, Athena was standing next to her and they exited together like she appeared out of thin air. That was not logical…right?

The other thing that was concerning Kara, was that Supergirl’s assistance had not been needed once this entire week – not even to rescue a kitten from tree. Not concerning in that she wanted people to be in situations where they needed help, but more so that this level of calm was unusual – impossible even. The DEO was grateful for the reprieve, and it allowed Hank Henshaw the time to visit other DEO sites as part of their initiative to pool resources and intel. Kara wasn’t sure why she did it, but she attributed this calm in National City to Athena. She didn’t know how or why…but call it a gut feeling. Alex and Lucy listened to her, but found it hard to believe her – how could one person make an entire city peaceful, and secondly, why would that be a bad thing, wouldn’t that make her a force for good?

\---------------------------------

Gentle sunlight illuminated Cat’s bedroom, waking Cat from a restful night’s sleep. Her mind still hazy with remnants of sleep, Cat stretches her body awake and looks at the clock. 8:30 am. It was a small sleep-in from her usual rising time. It was Saturday, her South American visitors had left, and the board meeting and press conference went exactly as planned. Cat allowed herself a tiny smile of accomplishment at the thought of what had occurred in one week with Athena by her side again. Thinking of said deity, ‘I wonder if Athena is awake or off on some immortal business’ Cat mused. Still in her pyjamas, Cat wandered out to her kitchen to put the coffee machine. Carter was at his father’s for the weekend, and Cat had planned to bit the bullet, and ask the goddess why she was back in her life.

Cat had barely finished her thought, when the divinity herself, appeared with a shimmer reminiscent of a starlit galaxy.

“ _You left me_ ” Cat reacted.

“ _You feel asleep and I needed to talk with my brother Horus – Zeus, Thorun, Anhun, Jupiter – whatever you want to call him. You slept well_.” It was more a statement than an explanation Athena offered to let Cat know, she still watched over her.

“ _You wish to ask me something Cat. Know I will answer whatever it is_ ” Athena brought her hand to Cat’s face soothingly cupping her cheek. “ _But know you must brace yourself to accept the knowledge as only truth_ ” Athena’s hand left Cat’s cheek, and Cat felt its loss deeply as though with her touch, Athena could anchor and safeguard her.

Cat could only continue to search Athena’s eyes as though she could figure it all out without having to say the words. Athena pressed further “ _Why would you say I left you darling_?”

Cat looked away from her then, and rested her left hand on the kitchen counter to steady herself from the anxiety her body started to tremble with. Athena placed her hand on top of Cat’s in assurance and took a step closer. “ _Even, when I am not here, I have never left you Cat_.”

The room around them felt charged with unsaid thoughts, silent fears, and Cat’s emotions were running high. Her mind raced with things she wanted to accuse Athena of – she had been nearly killed several times in the past year alone and Athena was not there to save her, Supergirl was. Athena would come into her life and fully intertwine herself as part of Cat’s family, as Cat’s companion, only to leave her again not knowing when she would visit again. Athena would make Cat open up to those around her, which mostly led to her being used, exploited, or mocked for showing emotion. Cat’s heart would fall for Athena every time, but it was never fully reciprocated, and Cat assumed it was because she was never good enough for the goddess. Why would a celestial being ever fall for a mere human like her? Deep down Cat knew her love for Athena was more familial, companionate and pragmatic, and not necessarily consummate love of intimacy, romance, passion, and commitment. Nevertheless, Cat blamed all these thoughts for her next actions.    

Before she took a chance to process what she was doing, Cat brought both her hands to Athena’s face, pulling her closer until she closed the distance and locked her lips with the goddess. A lone tear started to run down her face and they could both taste the saltiness. It only spurred Cat on to make this kiss say everything she wanted to out loud. Athena seemed to comprehend this, because she reached under Cat’s raised arms and held the back of Cat’s neck, bringing their bodies together so gently like she was promising her she understood.

Cat deepened the kiss and as their lips parted to allow each other access the intensity took on new meaning – anger, frustration, compassion, assurance, closeness, love, and finally acknowledgement that ‘they’ would never be. They broke the kiss, and Athena continued to just hug her their foreheads resting against one another.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Athena broke the silence, “ _I love you Cat, but you are not mine to have_ ”. Cat shook her head in acknowledgement. A few more minutes passed with Cat’s head nuzzled into the crook of Athena’s collarbone.

“ _Kara has succeeded to look after you in what you may think is my absence_ ”. Cat looked up questioning the eternal being at this, and Athena continued “ _You know I would’ve intervened in any of those circumstances if I felt the universe – including your Supergirl - would not save you Cat. But it is those experiences that form part of your story, and you my dear, beloved Cat, your story, your journey is more important than you think. YOU are important to me_ ”.  

The goddess swept her hand in a small circular motion and Cat found herself sitting at a table of a place called ‘Da Adolfo’, a restaurant in Positano, overlooking the Amalfi Coast in Italy, wearing white shorts, styled with a bright blue button up shirt and ballet flats, her ever present phone on the table in front of her. Of course Athena would know Cat would always want a way for Carter to contact her, even if she could just wave her hand and take her straight to him. Across from her, sat Athena in a maxi skirt, wide belt, white knotted blouse, and wearing tan gladiator flat sandals. Cat watched as Athena became preoccupied with the view hiding her unfathomable thoughts. A waiter came over, which broke Athena’s reverie and she orders two ristretto coffees and Nutella crepes. It takes until they receive the full order for Cat to speak.   

“ _Why do you leave for such long periods of time, I become attached and then you vanish again_ ” Cat knew she sounded like a frustrated child, and even knew the logical answer to her question, but she needed confirmation and reassurance.

“ _I suppose I sometimes forget what time feels like to mortals_ ” Athena looks out to the sea and pauses, “ _I’m sorry I hurt you when I leave Cat_.”

Another pause. “ _We immortals find we need to distance ourselves from getting too caught up in an individual’s timeline. Some of us gods are not always the horrible tyrants and oppressors that mythology makes us out to be, but you are often the casualties in our disagreements, quarrels and wars. Believe it or not, the deities in this universe and others do have a purpose, and our creations are a part of that purpose. We form bonds with creatures we see potential in to serve our higher purpose. I have been known to have fallen in love with my creations before, humans included – those particularly never ended well for either of us. It hurts to witness the diminutive life-span. It hurts to watch them die….in the past I have even turned them immortal_.”

Cat audibly gasped at that admission, a brief flicker of jealousy erupted in her that Athena didn’t seem to want to consider making that type of offer. Cat started to feel foolish again, that she would think she would be special to the eternal woman in front of her. Athena noticed this reaction, but carried on. “ _This habit of the gods has often been the cause of quarrels between us_.”

Athena reaches over and places a hand over Cat’s. “ _However, this is no excuse, I focus on my long-standing pain, rather than the pain it causes you. I will do better in future, though my presence this time has caused greater disruption to your soul-bond with Kara than I intended_.”

There is was. Laid bare before her, confirmed by her mentor – her connection to Kara. Cat was no longer allowed to pretend that it was just a crush, a mid-life crisis, a bad boss/employee cliché, nor just a nurturing instinct to give advice and teach the harsh realities. Maybe it was…love.

Cat was forced out of her internal struggle with “ _I want you to say it out loud Cat_ ”.

The message from Athena was clear. Cat wiped at her her own face in nervous gestures, rubbed her temples in one circular motion, pinched the bridge of her nose, then breathed in and looked at Athena with resolve and announced.

“ _I do love Kara…. she may never love me the same way, even if we are as you say, soul-bonded. She is not gay. It’s not appropriate, I’m almost twice her age. She is the embodiment of hope and joy, actually she would do well as your protégé. I’ve treated her so badly to avoid my feelings, I’ve hurt my sweet, kind Kara and I know she’ll never look at me like anything other than her uncaring boss._ ” Cat looked away from Athena and just stared at the scenic stretch of turquoise coastline.

Athena gave her a few minutes, then leaned in towards Cat and said “ _try again Cat_ ”. 

“ _I love her_ ”.  

\--------------------------------------

Monday couldn’t arrive early enough for Kara – a stark contrast to the previous Monday. It’s not like life was all chocolate-chip cupcakes and perfumed pink roses, but Kara had arrived at a decision. She would give Athena the benefit of the doubt and just appreciate the transformation in her boss’s demeanor towards her, and pride herself in the fact that she was working for a woman and company who in one week was well on her way to creating thousands of jobs for people in Brazil, Colombia, Venezuela, Australia, Japan, China, and the Philippines. Cat had even alluded to finally putting Kara’s multi-lingual ability to use possibly to assist in the magazine developments for both the women’s and teens target markets in the South American countries. Kara put extra effort into her work outfit today, she wanted this winning streak with Cat to continue.

Mid-morning and Cat had just finished a debrief meeting with some departments that would be involved in the South American market expansion. Staff were leaving as Kara held the door open for them to exit, she would wait to ask Cat if there was anything else she needed.

“ _James, I need you to bring me an empty box_ ” Cat demanded.

James knitted his eyebrows but responded “ _oookay_?”

“ _That will be all Keira, you can go_ ”. Kara deflated, she had hoped that she could spend more time in her presence.

“ _Yes Miss Grant_ ” she responded and walked back to her desk.

Kara berated herself, ‘get a grip Kara, it’s not like she yelled at you or fired you for sake. It’s for the best anyway. I need to withdraw myself, or I’m never going to get over her. Rao, she just so magnificent though.’ She saw James returning from the photocopy room with an empty box in hand. By the time James reached her desk, Cat had also landed in front of her office and held out her hand expectantly. Kara observed as James handed over the box, waiting for Cat to say something, but Cat just flicked her fingers in clear dismissal.

Now it should be noted that Cat Grant is known to be ruthless, uncompromising, unapologetic, and often mercurial, with a wicked streak of snarky thrown in for good measure.  So when the domineering and controlling boss who has earned a certain level of contempt from her employees, approached Kara’s desk with the empty box in hand, Kara should be forgiven for immediately thinking the worst.

Cat placed the box down on her desk and then picked up Kara’s empty coffee mug, smirked when she read the quote on its exterior – ‘don’t let the muggles get you down’, then placed it in the box. Cat then picked up Kara’s planner diary, stash of pens, stapler, work tray, sticky notes and office trinkets and proceeded to put them in the box.

“ _M-Miss Grant, did-did I do something wrong, Miss Grant, p-please don’t fire me, I can fix…whatever it is_ ” Kara stammered out, stuck in her chair with the beginnings of a panic attack coming on.

Cat ignored her pleas, picked up the box full of Kara’s items, and barked “ _chop chop Keira_ ”.

Everyone in the bullpen was staring now including Winn and James, and Kara was doing everything she could to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as she followed Cat. Kara walked sullen and defeated besides her, Cat passed the main elevator though, walking down a corridor. Kara trailing in her wake, more confused than scared now. Cat balanced the box on her knee so she could free one hand to open the door she stopped at, and walked into a windowless office and dropped Kara’s box of belongings.

Cat rounded to face her ex-assistant predatorily, a gleeful grin and assuaged Kara’s cacophony of emotions that rolled through her eyes

“ _I’m not firing you Keira…I’m promoting you to junior editor and creative coordinator. The pay rise won’t be much straight away, but it will increase dependent on the success of the growth plans of my new acquisitions. You will report to Lucas Carr and Andrea…and of course me_ ”.

Kara couldn’t believe her ears – or eyes and just stood shell-shocked. This was not going where Kara had just a second ago imagined.

“ _Keira, for almost three years you have been the best assistant anyone who could hope for and managed to fulfil every one of my ridiculous and petty demands, arranged my schedule perfectly, and always brought me hot coffee exactly when it was needed. And that is why I have to give you up. This is your end of working girl moment, and if you seize this opportunity, I truly believe you can change with world_ ” Cat spoke from the heart.

Her (kind of) ex-boss crossed the room to exit. “ _Miss Grant_?”

Cat turned back at the doorway, “ _thank you_ ” Kara beamed.

“ _oh and Miss Grant....the end of working girl always makes me cry_ ” she finished a lone happy tear trailing down her face.

Cat looked at her then, really looked at her and replied “ _me too_ ” she sighed heavily, “ _you deserve this_ ” Cat’s voice had never stated her real name more purposefully, “ _Kara_ ”. She smiled sadly, and then walked out leaving Kara alone in her new office.

\-----------------------------------------

 

Kara used a burst of speed to open her apartment door, before Alex could even knock. And as if Alex knew she would do that she had her arms around Kara’s neck bringing her into a tight bear hug. Kara could feel Alex’s smile as she said “ _I’m so proud of you Kara, it took long enough, but that tight-ass boss of yours finally acknowledged your real worth and potential!”_

Still in the embrace she shared with her sister Kara cried “ _hey! She is not that bad_ ”.

Lucy rounded the corner to reveal herself “ _I’m crashing the cuddle party_ ” before pouncing and bringing her arms around the two girls as far as her petite arms would let her.

Once inside and the excited squealing and jumping up and down calmed down, Lucy demanded all the details “ _so how did it happen? What did she say to you? What did you do? Did you hug_?”

Alex snorted at Lucy’s enthusiasm for gossip “ _whoa, slow down there baby Lane_ ”.

Kara just giggled at the antics of both of these two adorable women who had come to help her celebrate her unexpected promotion. She drew them all over to the couch where she dumped herself excitedly grabbing a pillow and hugging it, before relaying all the details of what had occurred and what was said, including a running commentary of her thought process. The women gushed and chatted the evening away.

It was only on their way out that Lucy seemed to be holding something back, like she was contending with herself to say something that was clearly on her mind. Alex seeing the hesitation, growled “ _Out with it Luce, what is bothering you?”_

“ _It’s nothing, I probably shouldn’t say anything, now is not the time_ ” Lucy made a move for the door.

“ _Lucy if it’s important, just tell us_ ” Kara implored.

“ _I don’t want to ruin this day for you Kara, it can wait_ ”.

Alex retorted to Lucy’s admission with “ _hell no, you can just drop a bomb like that and tell us it will explode in a few days!_ ”

Kara’s gut was churning “ _it’s about Cat isn’t it?_ ”

Lucy hung her head, “ _yeah it is, and I really shouldn’t have done it_ ”.

“ _Done what?_!” Kara demanded.

Lucy stepped back in and made Alex close the door. “ _You might want to sit down for this_ ” Lucy started. “ _I did something stupid, against protocol, and utterly illegal…but I hacked and bugged Cat Grant’s phone to track the locations she visits and monitor her whereabouts when she is with Athena Menarini-Vivendi. The way that Hank had reacted just got me so suspicious, and I trust your gut feeling on this Kara. We were right. There is something off about her – something that I can only attribute to being super-natural,_ ”

Alex and Kara gasp at this admission and information. It takes a second to process.

Alex explodes “ _you did what_?”

Kara ignores her sisters’ outburst and states “ _Lucy, I know you wouldn’t have said anything to us if you didn’t find something…what is it_?” It was more a plea than a question, and Kara’s instinct to protect Cat was noted in the tone.

“ _There was some…unnatural activity over the weekend particularly. One minute the tracker said she was in her penthouse, the next it said she was in Positano, Italy. Of course at first I thought it was a glitch, so I discreetly asked an agent in the area to check it out_ ” Lucy pulls out her phone and scrolls until she finds the picture she wanted to show. It was of Cat and Athena, the latter with her hand on top of Cat’s while the former looked over to the unmistakable view of the Amalfi Coast.

Alex gasped “ _What the heck! ...how_?”.

But Lucy continued “ _Three hours later, my agent watching like a hawk they had turned a corner out of sight and boom, gone. The tracking program told us they were in Athens, Greece – though our forces on the ground couldn’t find the exact location. On Sunday, for a brief period they appeared in Spitzkoppe, Namibia, then agents were able to track their next stop at the British Museum in London_.” Lucy grabbed her phone back from Kara before swiping left a few more times and handed it back to Kara with a picture snapped of the two women in Egyptian wing of the museum looking at ancient vases with inscriptions. Lucy finished with “ _another two hours later they were back in National City, picking up Carter from his father’s house by 7pm_.”

Alex, mind kicking into agent mode starting thinking aloud “ _she must have some type of teleportation power. Cat knows of this potential alien or meta-human and has not informed authorities or even Supergirl. Why go to these places though – especially Spitzkoppe in the middle of nowhere? Why take Cat, shouldn’t she be busy running her empire. Maybe Athena is undertaking some type of power play. Maybe she has blackmailed Cat, unless she is a willing participant in whatever plot this ‘thing’ is concocting. Think about it, all the sites they visited besides the restaurant in the Amalfi Coast, are considered ancient or historical sites._ ”

Kara sniggered “ _yeah maybe she thinks she is like the mythological gods of old_ ” disbelief at the facts presented to her making sarcasm her defense.

“ _Maybe_ ” Alex replies serious.

“ _Okay, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, as I said, I shouldn’t even have this information, and unless she does something major that is a threat to National security or even Cat Grant, we can’t do anything. Hank will be furious with me if he ever finds out I have done this against his orders – even if we are meant to be co-directors of the DEO_.” Lucy reasons – a slight panic to her voice.

“ _Maybe you can just keep an eye on things at work for now Kara. Maybe see if Cat will open up to you or Supergirl_ ”. Lucy suggests.

Kara nods her head in agreement, “ _I’ll try, but it will be harder now that I’m not her assistant. Besides, she never really opens up to me. Supergirl maybe. But catching Cat without Athena there will be difficult_.”  

The girls leave Kara’s apartment a lot more subdued than when they had arrived. Lucy and Alex are very sorry for it, but what’s done is done, and Lucy is sure that Kara would’ve hated her more if she kept it to herself.

\--------------------------------------

 

Kara looks up to the overcast sky as she walks to work, eager to begin a new chapter in her career outside of Supergirl, and wondering how she is going to get close to Cat now that she isn’t directly outside her office to be summoned at will. However, she didn’t have to wait long before an opportunity presented itself. After Kara had an induction meeting with a HR representative and her new supervisor, ‘Snapper’ as his office buddies like to call him, she wondered back to her office to find Cat sitting in her new office chair, bare legs up on her desk and crossed rather seductively, her dress just long enough to fall short of revealing.

Kara slowed her walking pace and greeted her boss “ _Good morning Miss Grant, miss me already_ ” she teased.

Cat lifted an eyebrow as though impressed with Kara’s new found confidence, “ _did you just crack a joke Kara? If I knew you’d be this much fun, I would’ve promoted you long ago_ ”. Sunny Danvers’ smile breathed sunshine into the windowless office space.

“ _Before you get too comfortable in your new role Kara, I need you to find me a suitable substitute, though I think the diamond mine you came out of closed down_ ” Cat bantered. Did Cat Grant just flirt with me? Kara thought incredulously.

“ _Come to my office in the afternoon, and we’ll go over your possible replacements. I want you there for the interviews as well_ ”.

 “ _Absolutely Miss Grant, happy to help. Is two o’clock okay with you? I know you have a conference with CatCo Radio at twelve_ ” Kara offered.

“ _How will I cope without you_ ” Cat groaned as she slowly got up to leave “ _done. Don’t be late Kara_.” This hopefully will work out well, and maybe Cat will be more open now that the dynamic between them has shifted she hoped.

When two o’clock arrived, Cat looked up and saw Kara walking through her open office doors two latte’s in hand and a smile that always made her heart flutter. She took the coffee Kara offered and muttered “ _god I love you_ ” Cat froze at her own admission, but decided to play it cool as though she was referring to the coffee that she now sipped, and judging my Kara’s blush then neutrality that returned when she looked at the cup in Cat’s hand, Cat thought she had gotten away with it.

They spent the next hour and a half going through close to 30 possible replacements for Kara, and Cat had looked at more than half with disdain and scoffing, demanding Kara to burn the CV’s immediately. They hadn’t recognized how long they were spending until Athena sauntered in. The women hadn’t noticed she had come in until she placed a hand on Cat’s shoulder from behind and lent down to kiss her cheek. When Cat saw Kara blush at the display of affection she must’ve perceived as sensual, Cat herself blushed at the thought.

The mutual blushing was brought to a standstill when Athena, walked around to face the both of them and said to Kara “ _I believe congratulations is in order Kara. How do you feel about your promotion_?”.

Kara tried valiantly to hold back her suspicious features that wanted to grace her face, everything flooding back about what Hank and Lucy had said, but she managed a “ _thank you. I feel so blessed and grateful at the opportunity it presents, and Cat I believe has prepared me well. I have spent countless hours watching and learning from her_.” Kara meant what she said, so it made it easier that she didn’t have to pretend. Athena simply smiled in response.

Cat and Kara continued the consultation as Athena went out to the balcony claiming she would leave them to finish before she would talk to Cat. Twenty minutes later they were wrapping up their meeting, “ _Organize interviews for tomorrow with those three candidates Kara, and don’t worry about Snapper Carr, I’ll handle him if he gives you grief over the time you’ll spend here for the interviews_ ” Cat finished as Athena walked back into the office.

“ _Yes, Miss Grant, I’ll try to organize them around your schedule tomorrow. Bye Miss Grant. Bye Athena_ ” Kara concluded.

While she was getting up to leave, Athena seemed to pull out of thin air – no really, Kara didn’t know where they came from, they were suddenly there and she would swear they weren’t in the meta-human’s hands a second ago, and she had entered with no bag or purse to hold them in.

“ _Kara, I have these extra tickets to my club, Sirens, for Thursday night, Alessia Cara and The Chainsmokers are the special guests, it’s for one of my private rooms at the lounge – food and drinks are included. I want you to have them, invite your friends and work colleagues, celebrate your promotion_ ”.

Kara wasn’t sure to whether she should accept them or not, Sirens was the most exclusive lounge and club in the vicinity of National City, Metropolis, Gotham and Starling City combined, and Athena was someone she didn’t trust.

Seeing her hesitation, Cat prods her to take them “ _You should go Kara, it’s not every day you get promoted and you should revel in your achievements_.”

Kara reaches to accept the tickets – four double passes. “ _Thank you Athena, that’s an amazing gift, are you sure there isn’t someone else you’d prefer to give them to_?”

“ _I am always definite and serious about my offers Kara. Enjoy_.” Athena concludes, and it has the effect of dismissing Kara. She returns to her office, trying the whole way back to listen into Cat’s office to hear what is said. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope I handled the kiss and Kara's promotion well. Remember this is SuperCat endgame.


	6. Sirens (the alarm & the myth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I was able to finish another chapter this weekend, as I foresee my future having less time to update :(  
> So a lot happens in this chapter, I apologize if its too descriptive, I just really wanted to set a scene. Also, I have included a whole heap of random characters and celebrities here...so I don't own any of them, they are shamelessly borrowed. As always, please leave comments and your thoughts...I'd love to hear them. Next chapter it will all come to a head.

 

“ _Kara Danvers – VIP party of eight?_ ” a surly security guard enquires.

“ _Ah, yes, yes that’s me, I have the tickets right here_ ”. Kara lifts the four double passes Athena had given her to show the tall muscular man. He barely looks, but instead looks at the tablet in hand as though he has already been prepared to notice her out of the crowd. He lifts the queue tape so her party can pass.

 _“You don’t have to wait in this line ma’am, you’re VIP. Follow me please and we’ll get you inside_ ”. 

A few of the strangers still in line gawk at the party of eight – Kara, Eliza, Alex, Lucy, James, Winn, Clark, and Louis - as they follow the security guard straight to the front of the impressive double doors with golden metal figures of the Sirens, (yeah, the whole Greek mythology ones who would lull sailors with their beautiful voices to their inevitable death) as impressive door handles. Each of them is asked to stand in front of a monitor that takes their picture and ID’s them.

Inside the lobby, that looks like they just entered a citadel, they are immediately greeted by their personal maître d who politely asks them to follow him to their private lounge room. As they navigate the state-of-the-art 40,000 square feet of floor space designed to house 4 distinct spaces within the one venue catering for different musical tastes and moods, no one says a word just taking in the sights and sounds they are bombarded with.

There seems to be around 8 of these mirrored-glass private rooms that sits in the middle of the club, three stories above looking down onto the unrestricted dance floors and bars, acting as a separator between two of the main spaces. The main “Venus room” has dance music pumping, smoke technology, laser, and strobe lights illuminating the uber-chic industrial feel room with a DJ booth. While on the other side of the private rooms is the “Apollo Room”, a laid back, classy live music area in an almost acoustic setting, a large parquetry dance floor bordered with tables and banquet seating making it appear more intimate and private, Louis noting the currently playing Caro Emerald “Back It Up” song.

As they enter the large fully mirrored rose-gold elevator with a large round provincial style seating ottoman in the middle, Kara notices two other floors on the elevator menu the “Zodiac” which she assumes is the rooftop space, and the “Calliope” room, the popular underground RnB & urban setting. Their VIP lift access opens to a mid-way suspended glass passageway. Their maître d stops almost halfway across the long corridor with the private rooms apparently overlooking both sides of the Apollo and Venus rooms, and opens a door.

They enter the room to find a space that reflects a treasure chest of ethereal white, meticulous ensembles, and a contrasting kaleidoscopic array of Turkish, Moroccan and Middle Eastern flourishes. Even looking back out, Kara can still see below to the Venus club dancefloor. The opposite side is also glass (mirrored on the outside for privacy) where those inside can see the live music spaces. The room feels like a parlor with 3 large classic perennial-upholstered cream fabric sofas with Hermes throw pillows. To their right is a bar with a Levantine mirror to accentuate the vast array of alcoholic choices, as well as, their own personal bartender. Lucy and Alex decide this is their first stop and take advantage of the pre-made Bellini’s and Manhattan’s before taking in the rest of the room.

“ _Okay I’m just going to say it….this place is Ahh-Mazing_!” Lucy squeals in delight, and her older sister just rolls her eyes at Baby Lane’s antics.

 “ _Seriously, Kara this is a total score, do you know how hard it is to get in here – yet alone get a private room_ ” Clark gushes.

“ _One of my sources told me hire starts at around $40,000 for 6 hours…so yes, a total score Kara – even if it is from a friend of that Tabby Cat_ ” Louis states teasingly.

Wanting to put things back into perspective, Eliza says “ _Well, I think we should just be grateful and celebrate your promotion like you deserve Kara – I’m so proud darling_ ”.

“ _Here here_ ” James and Clark echo.

“ _We should toast to you Kara_ ” Alex grins, heading back to the bar waiting for everyone to follow.

Kara Danver’s party of eight, order their drinks at their personal bar, and Alex begins “ _to my little sister, who finally got her due, showing the patience of a saint working as Cat Grant’s longest-lasting assistant_.” Louis snorts more loudly than necessary at that, earning her a glare from Clark and Lucy.

“ _I hope this new chapter at CatCo is challenging and exciting for you, where you’ll get to spread more than your Supergirl cape and really enjoy the artistic side I know is just as important to you. So long, Keira the assistant. Hello Kara, junior editor and creative coordinator._ ” Alex finishes with a jovial impression of Cat. The boys start clapping and whooping as Alex and Kara hug and clink gold-rimmed, crystal glasses together.

“ _Speaking of the she-devil_ ” Louis points out the glass wall opposite where they had entered, and below in the “Apollo” live music lounge, striding through a mass of people that instinctively makes way for them is Cat and Carter Grant the former dressed in a white short fitted Sangallo embroidered Zuhair Murad Resort Collection dress, with long silver angel wing statement earrings and two-inch Oscar de la Renta stiletto’s. The small group went to watch the spectacle that was the arrival of the previous topic of conversation, Cat Grant and her posse, a mini army of power houses including Miranda Priestly, Kate Hudson, Will, Jada, & Willow Smith, Collette Dinnigan, Lachlan, Sarah, and Kalan Murdoch, Oprah and Stedman, Sheryl Sandberg, Oliver Queen, and Ellen & Portia DeGeneres among them.

Beside her, James swallows loudly “ _well if that is not intimidating, I don’t know what is_!” looking rather impressed. Alex who walks over next to take a better look at the scene pipes in

“ _That’s a lot of hot and pretentious air that just walked in, hopefully they won’t suffocate on it, I’d hate for my medical training to kick in and actually find myself helping them_ ” ever unimpressed with displays of wealth or power.

She can see the smirk of Louis, and feel the eyebrows that knit together from her sister still behind her. Kara was always one to see the best in people and give them the benefit of the doubt first. But it’s Lucy who decides to be the voice of reason, which seems to be her role a lot more since getting closer to the Danver’s sisters.

“ _They are still people Lexi, uber rich sure, but I’m sure they are not all that bad. I’m mean hey, you have Oprah and Ellen there – how bad could the others be if they get to hang out with them.”_

“ _Besides Cat wouldn’t voluntarily hang around people that are conceited or pompous_ ” Kara feels the need to defend her boss, to which Louis gives her a look that makes her feel she is a naive kid, but Kara persists anyway _“– especially since her son, Carter is with her. I had heard Athena saying to Cat that they should celebrate her success of late too – I just didn’t think they would do it the same day and place as us_ ”.

“ _Well I would like to catch a glimpse of this allusive and intriguing Athena character you all seem to be harping on about, including your Daily Planet’s gossip columnists Louis_ ” Eliza joins the conversation.

Kara, Alex and Lucy all look between one another, drawing the curiosity of the others.

“ _Wait do you know something we don’t_ ” Winn points his question to Kara as she would probably be the easiest to crack.

Alex answers for her though “ _No we don’t, and even if we did, you don’t have the clearance level, so any knowledge you obtain will have to be extracted from you in various unpleasant ways or we might just wipe your memory completely Men In Black style_ ”. Winn’s face turns rather pale at Alex’s teasing, it was said in mirth, but with just enough seriousness to scare him off of the topic.

“ _Alex!”_ Eliza admonishes her daughter as Lucy, Clarke and James start laughing at Winn’s change in appearance.

“ _Look there she is Eliza…ah Mom_ ” Kara’s long fingers point in the direction of where they had entered from a glass covered walkway on the left hand side of the massive building two floors up where the elevators let them off before escorting them down the middle corridor where the private lounge rooms were. Sure enough there was the woman who looked every bit a goddess in a long one-piece jumpsuit. The black extending her legs until she looked like she floated, and a wine-colored block bodice with cape-sleeve detailing made her regal appearance a cut above the rest (except Cat of course, who was always perfection in Kara’s books). It wasn’t the best angle to take in her features, but Louis, Lucy, Clark, and even Alex couldn’t hold in their gasps upon seeing her in person. No wonder Kara had such difficulty describing her. Athena didn’t just have a presence…she IS presence itself.

\-------------------------------------

Cat spies Athena leaning on the railing of the glass walkway above her and smiles in acknowledgement. Things just fall in to place, she still has to work hard for them, but it all seems so attainable with her around. Beside her Carter also sees her and gives a small wave, not particularly enjoying the attention they are receiving currently. Her party reaches the private elevators – large enough to make her public office elevators to carry her many minions miniscule in comparison.

Their weekend gallivanting the earth had rocked Cat to her core. She knew that Athena always appeared for a reason and somehow she always thought of it as luck of the draw that Athena took notice of her as an aspiring college student, but when Athena finally had revealed to Cat her purpose for intruding in her relatively stable life to that point….she freaked. Cat Grant, the icy-cold, apathetic, always in control, Queen of All Media, was terrified. Sure she knew things before, she was aware of the gods and their galactic conflicts – which at times ended in whole worlds dying -, but to be suddenly thrust in the middle of them and be claimed as a chess piece by her ethereal mentor, well, it was not something that could be readily fathomed. Did she have a choice? Yes. Would she ever say no to a goddess, especially one that has taken personal care for her? The answer was no. It did not make it any easier to comprehend how she, a mere mortal, could be key part of Athena’s carefully constructed war strategy against what was coming.

However, as she entered the room Athena had set aside for them – the middle room, which was of course the largest but also had two balconies on either side jutting out into the space of the ‘Venus’ and ‘Apollo’ rooms – seeing the enchanting goddess, eyes set with a strength and poise, her thoughts of occhiolism over the weekend’s revelations faded and were consumed with the now. Amusement and euphoria was the task Athena has set for Cat tonight – to never overlook celebrating life’s here and now.

It wasn’t too long after dinner and a few drinks, that Athena convinced Cat to dance with her. Athena had already taken Carter, Willow, and Kalan to the ‘Apollo’ room where kids were allowed when supervised, they got to see and dance to some of Alessia’s hit songs and The Chainsmokers, just before the party’s dinner had arrived. This time however Athena takes Cat towards the ‘Venus’ club space and leads her to the middle of the dance floor, but when Cat goes to protest that she is too old for this crowd, Athena presses her forefinger onto Cat’s lips.

The beginning The Veronica’s “In My Blood” starts to pump and Athena drops her hand to lean in and take Cat’s hands in hers and starts to dance. Cat isn’t sure how long her and Athena have been stuck like glue to each other dipping, chasse-ing, cross-body leading, dosado-ing, and tangoing to the music, but its somewhere between the end of Calvin Harris “This is What You Came For” feat. Rihanna and the beginning notes of Alan Walker’s “Faded” that Cat notices Kara, Lucy, Winn, James and who she assumes is Kara’s sister dancing nearby.

From there it’s like all music and bodies grinding on each other fade and all Cat sees are Kara’s wide searching and uncertain blue orbs beneath glasses that should probably be fogged up if they were on anyone else. Neither of them is willing to break eye contact with what is turning into a staring competition. It’s a look that wants to say so much, but much to Cat’s vexation it’s all getting lost in translation…or is it? Maybe Cat is just seeing what she so desperately wants to see, and has allowed herself to think about more often since Athena’s admission of their connection.

Kara attempts to extricate herself from behind a hot and heavy dance session going on between Alex and Lucy – hang on when did that happen? What about James? If Lucy isn’t with James anymore, Kara is free to go for him, so why hasn’t she? Or maybe she has, he is here with her now. These thoughts turn into overdrive as Cat attempts to take as much information in as possible now she sees Kara has decided to come and talk to her. That’s when it all turns to…well to Hades...for lack of a more appropriate term.

\-------------------------------------

Kara was having the time of her life. She may not be able to get affected by alcohol, but she had never tried so many combinations and cocktails, neither had she let her hair down like she did when a few of them decided to visit the “Calliope” RnB bar just after Alessia and the Chainsmokers had performed in the ‘Apollo’ Lounge. That is, until a little after dinner and she was speaking to Clark, Louis, James and Eliza (the other three already out on the dancefloor) about her recent increased presence in Metropolis and how weird it was how eerily quiet things have been in National City.

 “ _Well your assistance is always welcome cuz_ ” Clark admits.

“ _At least he gets to come home earlier with you there to help Kara_ ” Louis chimes in a little too sensual. It was only then, when Kara had turned her face slightly and downwards to avoid showing her blushing cheeks due to Louis’ innuendo, that she saw her not-so-temporary heart-palpitation-inducing crush, Cat being led to the dancefloor and seduced in a way that she will never be able to do. Because she is not Athena, she is not rich, she is not successful, she doesn’t own the fanciest clubs, she doesn’t have her own private jet, she doesn’t have the influence and authority Cat seems to admire, because she can’t zap herself and anyone she wants anywhere she wants, and because she doesn’t have Cat’s heart like the apparently exceptional woman romantically dipping her boss right now.

“ _Kara, Kara? Are you alright? You look…conflicted_ ” Eliza worries.

“ _I’m great_.” It’s a lie that is so obvious no one is sure how to approach the topic.

“ _James, let’s go dance_ ”, it was more of a demand than a request. Kara isn’t sure why seeing that turned her mood so volatile. She has had close to three weeks to process. Kara is up and out of the room, not even checking if James is following. If she could use her superspeed to get down there faster she would. Not sure how much good it will do, but she is just buzzing at the moment – her emotions in turmoil making her jittery.

They find Alex, Lucy and Winn with no trouble, three songs later Kara is still in the same spot doing the same dance move just watching them hesitantly and almost reluctantly, like her eyes have a mind of their own. At what point her frustration has turned to anger and her troubled thoughts bitter she is not sure. It’s then, when Kara feels most discouraged at the display, that her mind announces to her that Cat is finally looking back at her. A wistful - to the point of melancholy - look that Kara doesn’t understand. Cat doesn’t have the right to be jaded here, Kara is the one with the soul-aching feelings that won’t go away. It is then that her eyes turn daring, zealous even, like they’ve made up their mind about something Kara’s actual mind has not thought of yet.

Kara, seemingly indifferent that she brushes straight past the grinding duo that is her sister and DEO boss, treads with purpose towards her boss, her penetrating gaze empowered and emboldened by the staring contest, her resolve to make her presence known and to cut a pathway into Cat’s world that attempts to always keep her at bay…but no longer. Kara will stay in Cat’s life, no matter the degree, but it will be more than just her assistant, it will be at the least, a friend she can’t ignore.

That’s when it all went to shit. She felt the slightest of movements under her feet, she passed it off as her legs nervously giving way. Then she overheard Athena speak low to Cat

“ _Go get Carter, tell your friend’s goodnight, something’s wrong_ ”.

And at that, Cat breaks their eye contact to look with worry towards Athena “ _Where wi…_ ” and just like that Athena twists her hand energy hissing around them and they both disappear. Kara is still mid stride when she when her senses start to overwhelm her, she had never seen or felt power like that. It was much more than a mere teleportation command.

From behind her Alex yells “ _what the fuck was that_?”

Apparently her and Lucy had stopped and watched Kara after she nearly took them down brushing past them on her way to Cat…Oh yeah, and she must’ve witnessed the whole Cat and Athena going ‘poof’ thing. Good to know, she wasn’t imagining it.

Lucy started to reach for her phone “ _we have to get the DEO containment unit here, this can’t be explained away_ ”.

“ _What did Athena say to Cat before_ ” Alex clenches her fingers then unfurls them like fireworks to finish her question.

“ _She said something’s wrong, to get Carter_ ” Kara is starting to panic now at all the unknowns.

James comes up behind them Winn in tow, “ _are you girls alright you look like you’ve just seen a ghost!_ ”.

“ _Wait you didn’t see that_?” Kara asks incredulous

 

“ _See what_?” Winn questions.

Kara goes to describe it, but Alex stops her, “ _maybe its best if we leave it for now, until we know what’s going on, I may have had a lot to drink tonight, but I know what I saw_ ”.

Kara feels dread take over her gut, before she senses the vibrations. They are distinct to earthquakes but so subtle, too subtle, like something is minimizing its effects. Kara’s eyes widen in some form of realization before she turns to James and Winn

“ _Go upstairs now, and tell Clark to get you all out of here…immediately. It’s not safe, make sure he takes you all as far away as he can_.” Both men aren’t sure how to react, but when they aren’t moving immediately, Kara huffs out in a mixture of anger and desperation “ _NOW_ ”.

Lucy just hung up the phone, as Kara uses her vision to search for Cat and Carter.

“ _Vasquez has got two black hawks on their way loaded with arsenal to bring Athena into custody, apparently there are low-mid level seismic shockwaves reverberating within a two hundred mile radius as well_ ”. Kara finds Cat and Carter heading up the emergency stairs towards the rooftop. As Kara is about to blast out, her secret identity be damned, Alex grabs her.

“ _You can’t take her on alone. I won’t let you Kara_ ” Alex cautions.

“ _I have to help Cat_ ” and with that Kara is bounding towards the staircase changing into her Supergirl outfit. She speed flies past Cat and Carter to the rooftop to assess the situation, and whatever she was expecting…THIS was not it.

Kara burst through the rooftop exit door and flew up to inspect the scene before her. Athena, her whole being glowing…no radiating power. Her golden adorned breastplate magnifying her strength, and as she slashed and speared through what could only be described as undead warriors. They didn’t look like zombies from the movies or fighting skeletons, rather normal men with sickly pale skin as the only give away. With each thrust, strike, slash, and jab her weapon would change from longsword to spear, and would vanquish her adversary, whilst always keeping her left palm parallel with the ground…as though controlling it Kara realized. It didn’t seem as though Athena was struggling, rather growing increasingly irritated by the constant flow of these creatures that attacked when clearly they were only the distraction from something worse.

Kara could hear the black hawk helicopters in the distance and knew they would be here before too long, she knew now was her time to make her move to subdue Athena. She wasn’t sure what those other creatures were that vanished underneath Athena’s blade and powered attacks but, just because Athena was now her target, it doesn’t mean she would side with these unrelenting dead souls who seemed to fear failure more than the inevitable descent of Athena’s deathly fury. Kara hesitated, noticing it wouldn’t be long until Athena would be done away with the remnants of the company of undead soldiers, until she finally shifted her vision over the scene slightly.

Alex and Lucy, just bursting through the doors of the stairway, guns blazing (where did they even get those she momentarily contemplates), taking in the scene in horror. Cat and Carter were on the roof, partially hidden by the rooftop bar, Cat standing watching the scene a protective arm shielding the inquisitive Carter from behind. It was then that her training left her, and just a primal instinct to protect them took over, she went to fly straight to them only to realize too late, they were protected by some sort of energy shield, and as soon as Kara made contact, the air was ripped from her lungs as she was flung backwards like a zapped fly, all energy leaving her body, unable to command her limbs to move.

“ _Kaaarrrraaaaaa_!”

She had expected it to come from Alex, but even in her dazed state Kara was sure that was Cat’s voice screaming out to her as she fell. Her mind was working too slowly…Cat was worried about her…wait…Cat had called out her real name, but she was in her Supergirl suit. Still processing these thoughts, she felt Alex trying to roll her over. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t see anything, she was facing the concrete.

“ _Kara, please tell me you’re okay, I need you to get up for me. KARA_ ” Alex was whispering but getting more angry when her sister wouldn’t respond. Kara’s mind acknowledged that Lucy and Alex were attempting to make her stand up, she was desperately commanding her legs to take her weight, and they did for second, until…

“Αθηνά _, his lordship grows tired of your interference to the natural order, his subjects decrease. Your pathetic endeavor at strategy leaves his dominion open to ridicule_ ”. The man projecting these words towards the powerful immortal, who Kara was now seriously suspecting of being the actual person of her namesake, had risen from the concrete floor of the rooftop out of a black void.

Athena bites back, anger now quickly rising to the surface of her still calm if not intimidating demeanor, “ _Guimarães, my brother has no need for a mouthpiece. I will attribute this traitorous conduct is due to the parasite that feeds on his ichor._ ” Athena points the tip of her spear in his direction as she says this.

“ _And if you have come, you must know it is to face the ramifications that you have unleashed upon this earth. You disgrace the gift bestowed on you_ ”. At Athena’s final words, Kara, now on her knees with Alex and Lucy bedside her holding her shoulders from dropping to the floor, is sure his is the face of hate itself.

“ _Better than the sniveling, pitiful underling you have in sight to complete the 12 th rite. I will show you. There is only one way to know_” the minor god glances maliciously in Cat’s direction before his image shimmers and he suddenly adorns full Roman body armor, helmet and brandishing a Damascus steel Spatha sword.

\--------------------------------

When Superman had flown in to save the day, Cat had tried to warn to him, “ _Clark DON’T_!!!”, but she had failed to grab his attention. She supposed that from his perspective as he flew in, things looked anything but under control. Supergirl was on her knees, her poor, darling Kara, barely being held up by Alex and Lucy holding pathetic looking weapons, particularly, when you take into account the two gods that appear they are about to annihilate each other. She briefly wonders then if she should be worried for Athena, but the concern cannot be processed.

Athena flicks her wrist and seems to hold Superman mid-air rendering him unable to go or do anything with his powers. She watches as Kara goes from concussed to a brave but rash adrenaline-rushed protector, her eyes turning their signature red to white blue shade in her attempt to strike the gods with her heat rays, but again Athena makes a tiny gesture, and her brave assistant is hurtling towards her cousin mid-air before both aliens are dragged back to the ground unable to get up as though gravity is forced against them.

She hears Athena mutter under her breath “ _This is not your fight little ones_ ”, before turning her attention towards the minor god that has decided to puncture her plans that were so meticulously executed. Alex and Lucy start shooting at the gods who don’t even seem to notice as though they pass straight through them.

Cat sees then a side of Athena she has never seen before, a side that when this is over, she will remind herself she never wants to see again. The atmosphere builds and intensifies around Athena, a surge of energy within smaller waves of energy bouncing off each other creating sparks of unadulterated power. She hefts her spear, only to drive it into the rooftop floor, and her being begins to grow…literally. Athena now braces herself at close to eleven feet tall, when Guimarães the minor god runs and leaps above at her, sword pointed at the ready to lunge. It’s like the scene moves in slow motion, Cat remembers grabbing at a wide-eyed Carter, turning his body and pushing his head into her shoulder to save him from witnessing what unfolds next, while she watches on transfixed, her heart somewhere in her stomach.

\----------------------------------

With the air-borne minor god descending towards her, Athena reaches up and swiftly penetrates his chest, ripping his dripping golden ichor heart from his chest, and steps back watching with disgust as his lifeless body falls flat before she opens the black void from whence he appeared letting him fall further through. Athena turns on her heel to face Cat, her body concurrently shimmering back to human-size, and releasing the gravity she had forced onto the two Kryptonion heroes.

“ _Cat are you and Carter okay? We need to leave, I must_ …” Athena begins, but is again diverted, but this time by a very human electro-magnetic force-field missile hurtling towards her from an inconspicuous black helicopter. Of course the trap disintegrates upon contact with Athena’s presence, but when the agents in black land and start shooting everything they have, Kara rushes over to Cat and Carter, grabs them and puts as space between them, the goddess, and the firing agents as possible.

When she puts them both down she asks in as steady a voice as she can muster “ _Miss Grant are you or Carter hurt?”_

“ _Were fine, Athena had us protected in a force-field_ ” Carter states as if it was plain as day.

“ _Supergirl, are you hurt, you looked as though you had a concussion for a while there…you, you had me worried_ ” Cat admits timidly and needing to hear from the hero herself.

Kara simply nods in response to the question. That was when Cat screamed at the sound of an improvised shock-wave EMP the DEO agents must’ve whipped up, not knowing the extent of this aliens powers like they had just witnessed. She noticed she had Cat’s hands on the S insignia on her chest, begging her

“ _Please make them stop, she’s…”_

“ _STOP!!.... ATHENA?_ ” this time it was Carter who cried out, and judging by what happened next, something must’ve clicked, because Athena turned to face them, raised her open hand stopping all the bullets mid-air, before closing it into a fist, effectively causing all the bullets to drop where they were to the floor, and began striding towards them. Lucy and Alex ran too, weapons at the ready but not shooting, simply seeing where this goes ready to do what needed to be done if she hurt Kara again.

\---------------------------------

Athena leans down to be face to face with her son, Carter, not even giving the surrounding dozens of DEO agents, Superman or Supergirl a thought, when she takes his hand and states with finality

“ _Carter, it’s okay. I promise, everything will be fine_ ”.

Athena then looks directly at her, and Cat acknowledges the situation Athena finds her in. She is still leaning into Supergirl’s chest, Kara’s arms draped protectively around her. Athena slowly holds out her hand, arm outstretched, and palm facing upwards she notices. Athena is giving her a choice… a choice between trusting Athena in her wisdom that will require forgiveness for hurting Kara – even it is was to protect the alien, or a choice to stay by the one her heart yearns for, the one who no doubt thinks Athena is evil, but the one who risked her life to try to protect her again. A choice, though more to the core, between saving the world at the side of a goddess, or deciding to remain a normal human, making normal choices that won’t impact the outcome of a war that might see the annihilation of her sons planet.

“ _Cat. Please_ ” Kara whispers so reverently, it’s a plea, like she is about to get rejected. She wanted to turn around and explain everything to Kara right there and then, that this is nowhere near a rejection of Kara, of Supergirl, in whatever capacity Kara will let her have her. But now is not the time, and as Cat despondently extricates herself from Kara’s grasp, she prays that there will be a time she can speak to her about this whole mess, before the girl starts to hate her beyond repair. As soon as Cat’s hand falls in Athena’s the familiar flux of energy breaches her senses as the three of them reappear in Cat’s penthouse.

She hasn’t looked at Athena since the fight, and as she goes to remove her hand she feels Athena’s stiffen and lock onto hers.

“ _I must go speak to my brother. I will be back_.” Athena shares and let’s go of her grip on Cat’s hand watching it fall to the petite woman’s side.

“ _I didn’t…it wasn’t her fight Cat. Not this time_ ” it sounds more like imploring for understanding and forgiveness, than a crude statement of fact. Cat folds her arms in an attempt to hug herself and stop from falling apart in front of the goddess over this. Athena just takes it as a demand for more reassurance.

 _“I know what she means to you. You know I would not put anyone you love in harm’s way_ ” Athena hopes its enough for her mortal to excuse her. Athena sighs, resigned to her humans’ defenses, and vanishes. Cat notices two things then. One, Athena has left a force-field around her house, and two, Cat feels doubly alone now.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it lovelies! To be continued of course! Feel free to subscribe so you'll know when I update. If anyone is interested, I'm thinking of compiling a list of the goddesses Athena is meant to represent. I find myself using the Greek and Roman mythology names as they are easier to relate to and pronounce than the just as awesome Egyptian, Mesopotamian, Peruvian, Norse, Irish, African, Hindu, Aboriginal etc... names. I just want to reiterate that Athena's character is not limited to her Greek counterparts roles and that even other significant goddesses like Hera and Artemis might be claimed by her - just as different character traits that the Greeks separated. My mind is not completely made up on that yet. Hopefully by the next chapter.


	7. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being massive so I've decided to divide between two chapters instead. Don't worry this one is still 4,800 words! I'll upload the other half/next chapter in a few days, I need to re-work it a bit. Enjoy! As always please leave your comments and kudo's :)

Cat had paced in her bedroom all night. She had not gotten any shut eye. She hadn’t even tried. Carter was fast asleep on Cat’s bed, his brain no doubt processing everything he had witnessed. The events that had just unfolded mere hours earlier had made everything that was going on in her life all too real. She had the CatCo news channel playing muted in the background, she had watched as several parts of North America had been affected by an earthquake, ranging from less than 1 on the Richter scale, up to 5.5 in magnitude. Central City and Gotham seemed to have fared part of the worst damage with no signs of after-shocks reported yet. The death toll currently sitting at 87.

Cat knew that if Athena had not suppressed the earthquakes force, the death toll would likely be higher. She hoped that since there were no after-shocks, Athena must’ve gotten through to her brother. This battle that Athena had spoken of was no longer just a tale, it had already begun. She had willingly elected to play a part in Athena’s war strategy, and hoped she would fulfil it to the best of her ability for her patron goddess. But gods, what Kara must think of her now. Will she ever be able to do right by her sliver of sunlight Danvers? Kara must think that she chose Athena over her, and it killed Cat as she remembered the hurt, rejection, and worry she saw in those azure eyes.

She remembered Supergirl’s arms draped over her protectively in a manner that Cat felt belied her own belief that Kara’s feelings towards her were limited to boss or mentor. The raw NEED Cat felt she saw in Supergirl’s eyes as she tried to rescue herself and Carter…it was unsettling to the neat container Cat had projected herself to be boxed into by Kara. Not to mention Lucy, Alex and Superman. They now all knew of Athena’s powers.

As the sun emerged, it served to lessen her notability of the field of energy that encapsulated her home. She wondered if it was because of this that Supergirl did not come to check on her. She sighed and shook her head at the silly thought. Cat had hoped that Athena would’ve come back by now, but with no sign of the deity, Cat made a decision to spend the day as she normally would and go to work – after all, Cat deliberated, her work and influence in the media was why the goddess had asked for her assistance.

There was no way she was sending Carter to school today though. That was off the cards, she hoped he wouldn’t mind spending the day at the office with her, but Cat suspected that Athena’s energy shield would be following them around till she got back, and it would be easier to manage at the office than at Carter’s school where any number of people might accidentally come too close. She hoped that the force field was hidden under the mist to other mortals, though Alex and Lucy had seemed to notice it. The thought put Cat more on edge and did nothing to alleviate the frustration she was feeling. As she made her way to her bathroom to get ready, the question that was a broken record in her head ‘what must Kara think of me’. Only when the shower turned cold, did Cat awaken from her trance.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kal El, Kara Zor-El, Alex and Lucy were completely silent on the ride back to the DEO base in the black hawk helicopter. Clark’s powers had been zapped, and Kara’s was on teetering on the brink, exhaustion taking over. Only the thought of Cat held her together...in case she needed her. Kara closed her eyes sadly amused at her own thoughts. She still longed for a woman who clearly was not hers. Cat had made her choice loud and clear, even if her eyes betrayed her actions. Even as Kara and Clark were put under the sun lamps to recharge their powers, Kara couldn’t help but remember how free Cat looked dancing in Athena’s arms. Did Cat even know what she had gotten herself into? Clearly she knew what Athena was, even Carter had not been surprised by the meta-humans powers. If that is even what Athena was, Kara was left with the distinct impression she was something more powerful that any of them could even imagine. Hmph…maybe Hank, J’onn had been right. Kara recalled Athena saying to her “ _this is not your fight little ones_ ” as she held them to the ground. What annoyed Kara most, it was said out of concern, but she couldn’t help the anger that permeated throughout her body at the memory of being so hopeless when she should’ve protected Cat and Carter.

Her anger must’ve had a physical tell-tale, because the silence of the room was broken by Alex.

“ _It’s not your fault Kara_ ” the concern and defeat evident in her voice.

Kara had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn’t even realized that Alex was still in the room sitting beside her on a stool. Kara lifted her head up further and saw Lucy at the end of the dimmed room (the only light coming from the sun lamps), she was sitting on the metal bench her arms around her knees that were brought in to her chest, like she was hugging herself to stop from falling apart, eyes fixed on something in front of her, but Kara was sure her mind was far away.

It was 0700 when Vazquez swiftly entered the room, extracting everyone in the room from their somber, sleep-deprived mood.

“ _General Lane is here with orders from the President to capture this meta-human. Director Henshaw is not back from visiting our base in Mexico. Lane is demanding we arrest and bring in Cat Grant and her son for questioning_.” The threat rang loud in Lucy’s and Kara’s ear, each for their own reasons. But it was Lucy who managed the first reaction.

“ _My father is threatening to take over the base again? How did they even find out about this? Does the president know we already sent in our best to capture Athena Menarini-Vivendi_.” Lucy was fuming at her father, and seemed to project the guilt she was feeling over the failed mission, and getting two beloved hero’s hurt in the process.

“ _He can’t arrest Cat_!” Kara hackled, “ _can he_?” she turned to Alex with wide eyes concern dripping in her tone. Seeing Kara so worked up already, had Lucy whooshing past the sisters in haste to deal with her bigot father. Alex feeling riled up and irritated over the entire mess, tried her best to soothe her sister, though her own nerves were shot.

“ _I’m not sure Kara, but I know that Lucy will do everything she can to subdue him and control this mess. I’ll make sure we get Hank back here ASAP. As much as she and I will be in trouble, I’d rather have him here to help deal with the General._ ”

Kara started to make a feeble attempt to get up, her intention to get to Cat, obvious. “ _I have to warn her Alex_ ”. But Alex held her down.

“ _Kara you won’t be of any use to her in your current condition, besides I’m sure Cat Grant can hold her own quite well. Surely even General Lane can’t be that daft to arrest the Queen of All Media when she sits at her throne_ ” Alex soothed, hoping at least half her words were true.

“ _I need to at least call her and give her a heads up, a chance to surround herself with lawyers, or just something_ ” Kara exasperated.

“ _And what would you say to her Kara, ‘Hi Cat, it’s your ex-assistant Kara, by the way I’m Supergirl, and I just found out that the secret organization I work for is going to come and arrest you_ ’ ” Alex mocked as her patience started to wear thin, she couldn’t deal with thinking the Queen of all Media knew her sisters secret identify for fear she would expose her in a rash display should Kara get on her bad side. Kara winced at Alex’s rationality. Kara was very tempted to tell or possibly remind Alex, that Cat had called her Kara while she was in her Supergirl outfit last night – but she wasn’t sure she wanted to brace that subject with herself yet alone here, at this time with her over-bearing protective sister.

“ _Just rest and heal, I promise, I’ll help Lucy deal with this_ ” Alex softened at Kara’s crushed appearance.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The harsh concrete walls of the bunker-turned-interrogation room was accentuated by the crisp temperature the thermostat was set at, and the blaring lights were headache inducing. She repositioned herself several times on the hard metal surface of the chair.

“ _I demand to see my son, where have you taken him?”_ Cat spat out with enough venom to make General Lane and his daughter sit back. “ _This is decidedly unlawful behavior, and I will not stand for it, so don’t think that you will attain any information from me. If this is how you treat your lawful abiding citizens, General Lane, well let’s just say_ _when I see a man of shallow, bigotry-induced understanding, extravagantly decorated in military attire, I feel sorry - for the garments_!” Cat’s fury was a missile on heat seeking mode, and the people before her all felt its blast.

“ _Cat, I’ve made sure that Carter is safe, I took him straight to Agent Danvers in another room, whom I’m sure will get Supergirl to keep him company”_ Lucy tried to alleviate Cat’s very obvious worry for her son, even though she tried to hide it with her sharp and cutting remarks. The slight crease in Cat’s brow is the only tell, Cat finds herself somewhat comforted knowing that Carter will at least feel slightly more at-ease and safe with Kara there.

“ _I want to see him, I want him to stay with me at all times_ ” she demands of Lucy, continuing to ignore the General and the other two non-descript officers present. Her tone softens, and her vulnerability slips through “ _he…he doesn’t like unknown situations, or people. Please, I don’t want him to… retract again_ ”.

 “ _This is no place for a kid, and you have no rights to demand anything Ms. Grant, so I suggest you_ ”, General Lane’s petulance is sharply cut off by his daughter

“ _If I get him Cat, will you assist us in our investigation?_ ” Lucy queries, not sure if she is doing the right thing by using the boy for her cooperation. At Cat’s furious nodding, she relents and heads towards the door typing in the key code.

General Lane waited a while until after Lucy closed the door before turning to Cat, arms apart and hands leaning menacingly towards the CEO’s face.

“ _Let’s not beat around the bush here, I will get the information I need from you, whether your son is here or not. I have a job here and no 3 rd rate gossip columnist, wanna-be media menace is going to stop that. I will protect this country at all costs._” He did have the brain to stop, but the ‘even you, or your son’ was evident. Cat had the inkling that he might even screw over his daughter, and this secret government organization, with not even a thought spared to putting Supergirl or Superman under the bus. Cat snubbed the threat, her mind already reminiscing at the events that lead her and her son to this hellhole of a position.

She and Carter had just arrived at CatCo, stepping out of her private elevator. She noticed a few employees missing, and she supposed it was because of the earthquake deciding to not bother and let them contact or stay with their loved ones. She noticed Winn was there, trying very hard to pretend he was busy and not look at her, with her assistant, Tom or Tim – she couldn’t be bothered to remember knowing he likely won’t last. No one could replace Kara. The thought had her eyes stinging with tears forming. Would Kara come to work today? Was she even okay?

Though it was invisible to the naked eye, Cat could still feel the force field buzzing around her and Carter and hoped that Kara wouldn’t be here to be hurt by it again. She noticed Carter making himself comfortable on one of the lounges, cracking out his own laptop and pieces of homework to busy himself. It was around 10:00, and she was meeting with James to go over some photos and footage that had been taken of the earthquake damage, Cat wanted to get a message out there of hope to help people rally together in this time, she wanted to highlight the good in humanity when adversity strikes. There was one picture in particular that James had managed to take on his cellphone of some high-rise buildings in Metropolis swaying during the earthquake, and part of her wanted to know how he had gotten there, but she reminded herself that Clarke was at Kara’s celebration and showed up much later than his superior cousin to try and rescue the day. That’s when she halted at the sight, trying to school her features to indifferent, cold and calculating.

General Samuel Lane, dressed in his military regalia, Lucy beside him, scowl on her face, trying to be as commanding as she could in her black combat gear, an unknown officer – no doubt one of the General’s and Alex, similarly dressed, her face contorted in concern and uneasiness walking behind; the intimidating lineup approached Cat’s office with purpose, ignoring the lame pleas of her assistant to wait, or if they had a meeting. Cat waved him off, looking back down at the photo’s laid before her, attempting a composure that screamed self-assured

“ _Though your arrival was as entertaining as watching a potato bake, I assume my considerable prowess is needed by whatever obscure government department you seem to hail from_?”

“ _We are here to take you in Cat Grant, you are under arrest for conspiring with a suspected enemy of the state_ ”. General Lane declares a little too vindictive. Carter is behind her immediately, anxiously hugging her side. Seeing this, Lucy weighs in.

“ _Actually Cat, the ‘FBI’ would like your assistance on a matter of national security, we would appreciate it if you would be willing to come to our facility and answer some questions_ ”.

“ _James get me my lawyers, now_ ” Cat says calmly.

“ _That won’t be necessary son, unless you want to be considered an accomplice or charged with obstruction of the law_ ” General Lane effectively dismisses James, but he doesn’t leave until he gets a nod from his boss, turning back to Cat “ _this can go the easy way or the hard way_ ” motioning for the other officer to pull out handcuffs.

“ _What are you doing? Her kid is right there, her employees are all watching_ ” Alex hisses, rather appalled by the whole power display.

Lucy steps in “ _I agree, this is not how this should go down_ ”, she watches sadly as Cat pushes her son further behind her back shielding him.

“ _Her son will be coming, seeing as though he is a witness”_ The General’s patience wearing thin at his authority being questioned.

“ _You touch my son, and I will single-handedly emaciate the political party you are taking orders from, watering down its spunk until it would be impossible to breed such a pathetic cluster of pond scum.”_ Cat threatened, not sure where the strength came from for such an insult as she was sure her knees were about to give way.

“ _I suggest General that in order to avoid a bigger scene with the Queen of All Media, we offer some courtesy_.” Lucy growls, now turning to Cat and Carter

“ _Cat, the General has orders from the President, however, my department would much prefer a compliant approach, and it would go a lot easier for all of us concerned if we could escort you out willingly without the threat of arrest, and under the proviso that you simply agree to answer some questions for us_ ” it was said with as much regret as can be conveyed under the circumstances as though she was hoping to atone for her father’s horrifying behavior.    

This is how Cat finds herself in this situation. The apprehension and contempt rolling off her permeates the larger than normal interrogation room – yes Cat has had her fair share of them in her journalistic days. These feelings however, only waver when she sees her son and stands quickly to receive his outstretched arms, relief imminent, but upon seeing Kara – still in her Supergirl outfit and looking rather worn-out, along with Alex and Lucy walking in, her nervousness propagates.

\-----------------------------------------

Kara tried to sit still on the edge of the bed where she had given up on waiting for the effects of laying under the sunlamps, then decided on standing up. Pacing around the room, biting her fingernails, she looked miserable as though she hadn’t slept in days. Alex came to tell her that Cat and Carter had been brought in, the weight of her cape seemed heavy enough to bring her to her knees. She managed to keep hold of herself, promptly following Alex to the main communications hanger, where she found Carter, head down looking at his hands, where he was sitting at an empty desk.

“ _Carter_ ” Kara manages, relief flooding her when he looks up at her, glad he wasn’t crying or hadn’t ‘shut down’, though he looked very close to it. “ _It’s going to be okay buddy, I promise_ ” she reaches for him and tentatively puts a hand on his shoulder, satisfied that he doesn’t back away.

“ _Ka…Supergirl, they took my mum_ ” he says looking warily over at Alex who stayed a few paces behind. “ _Is she okay? Is she in trouble?_ ” Carter takes hold of Kara’s bicep like her arm will help tether him.

Was he about to say my real name? Kara rapidly considers. She decides to answer truthfully.

“ _I don’t know exactly Carter, but I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to her, she is special to me, just like you are_ ” she wasn’t sure why she admitted that last part aloud. “ _I want you to meet someone though, Carter, this is Agent Danvers and you can trust her to help you and your mum_ ”

“ _You must be Kara Danvers sister, she used to be my mums assistant before she promoted her so she wouldn’t feel bad for liking her. Kara said her sister worked for the government_ ” Carter found it grounding to play the charade that he didn’t know – it helped him concentrate on something other than what was actually happening. He held out his hand for Alex to shake. Alex accepted it graciously.

“ _I guess you picked up your investigation skills from your mom? I’m impressed_ ” Alex tried to play it cool, though it unsettled her to know that both Cat and her son appeared to know more than they were letting on regarding Kara and her alter ego. She wasn’t sure if she was terrified that they knew, or was relieved that if they did, they didn’t seem intent on revealing or exploiting her sister…yet anyway.

“ _Thanks Alex, Athena said the same thing to me not long ago, when she came to visit_ ” Carter replies eagerly before adding as a mumbled whisper “ _though I don’t know if she’s coming to save mom this time_ ” he looks down dejected, hoping that he hadn’t been heard – it came out by accident! But Kara had heard it, and it piqued her interest while stabbing her heart with kryptonite.

“ _I’m sure your mum’s girlfriend will send lawyers to get her out of here in no time_ ” Kara tries.  Carter gives her a confused look

“ _What girlfriend, mom hasn’t even asked Ka….her out yet_?”

“ _I mean Athena Meranini-Vivendi, she’ll figure something out to…_ ” “ _wait, what? You think Athena and my mom are dating? Well they are most definitely not_.” Carter says seriously, like he is almost angry at her for thinking that.

She glances at Alex, who can’t stop her eyes from opening comically at the conversation, like a realization has hit her. Kara thinks she understands a second later, when she deduces that Carter must not know of their relationship or perhaps even approve. When Kara doesn’t say anything though, it frustrates Carter even more.

“ _They are just friends, they’ve known each other for ages, and told me themselves! You have to believe me Supergirl!”_ he huffs out, frustrated at how annoying and silly Kara was being with the information he decided she needed to hear. What is it with adults!

“ _I’m sure Supergirl believes you Carter, it’s just the news seems to think differently_ ” Alex articulates carefully, taking in all the information.

“ _Yeah well the media always likes to make anyone my mom hangs out with for longer than three seconds her new conquest_ ” Carter finishes, seriously impressing Alex with his intellect.

Kara hears Lucy approaching before she sees her. “ _Carter, I’m so sorry for what is happening. One day I hope you’ll forgive me, but for now, I’m going to take you to your mom. She wants you with her at all times, and if you think you can handle all the questions she may be asked, I’m happy for you to stay with her_ ” Lucy waits to see his reaction.

“ _Yes, absolutely,_ _I promise I’ll be fine, just let me see her…please_.” Lucy gives him a lop-sided smile and nods her head for him to follow her.

“ _Whoa there, I am coming with you, he is not leaving my sight while he is here_ ” Kara announces to Lucy, and Alex states “ _I’m going too_ ”. Lucy sighs and gives in…she had hoped they would insist, she hated the thought of it being left to her alone to control her father.

“ _Okay, but we still have to play nice with my father until the President sees sense, by the way, has anyone gotten a hold of Hank yet_?”

“ _I asked Vazquez to contact him and fill him in. Hopefully he’ll be here so he can take over from the General.”_ Alex answers, as they all start walking down one of the corridors to the interrogation room…for humans.

Kara had heard General Lane’s intimidation tactics towards Cat, and walks into the interrogation room Carter in hand, her eyes glaring at the older man before she looks at Cat and takes in her apprehension and rather fragile appearance – not that many people other than Kara would’ve noticed, but it was the tiny things how her lips were pursed slightly tighter than when she is angry, how her hair is slightly flatter, no doubt from her coursing her hands as an anxious tick, and how she had slightly dark circles and sunken eyes, like she hadn’t slept, or possibly even from crying. Kara tried to be angry at her employer while she was under the sun lamps hour after hour, but one look at her like that and Kara couldn’t help her heart defenses crumble…again. Kara was angry at herself for that, no matter how many times it slapped her in the face that Cat wasn’t hers…would never be hers, she still felt the way she did.

General Lane decides to waste no further time indulging the demands of this woman or the power-play evident between him and his DEO co-director daughter. He confronts Cat Grant on her knowledge, acquaintance and relationship to Athena Meranini-Vivendi attempting to scare her into a confession with his ‘facts’, and version of a story he has concocted of their involvement in a Meta-Human conspiracy to overthrow the humans with an alliance with the remaining Fort Rozz aliens (Cat couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at that theory).

He sends out his questions hard and fast. Cat reactions range from disinterested, to answering some truthfully, (like how she and Athena are not lovers), to lashing out whenever he would address Carter, to wittingly reversing the line of questioning to make pointed sarcastic comments. After almost 2 hours of this line of questioning, Cat relents, deciding to tell them the truth of who and what Athena is, if only to put the increasing worry lines gracing her ex-assistants face to rest.

Cat crossed her arms, “ _actually, I’m done talking with you. Clearly you have already decided where blame and guilt fall regardless of the current situation and larger picture at stake_ ”.

She stared at Kara as she relayed the last part, disappointment dripping in her tone. Cat turned to Alex and Lucy, ignoring the words that were about to escape General Lane’s lips.

“ _I just hope for all your sakes, you aren’t using me as bait to lure Athena here_ ”. It was a double-edged statement that worried Cat just as much as the others. Would Athena even come for Cat and Carter, she had promised she would protect them, but she hasn’t showed up yet, and her godly duties do make Cat’s current predicament rather trivial. She was inconsequential, in the scheme of things, even Athena admitted that human lives are but a blip to an immortal – would Cat be stuck here.

On the other hand, and what she hoped her voice had conveyed was that Cat was sure Athena would come for them, and they would be sorry. If Athena did come, though compared to her other godly counterparts, she was known as being slow to anger, it didn’t mean she didn’t get angry, and her form of reaction would be swift and vengeful she was sure. Cat hoped that would make her feel better, seeing General Lane disintegrated, but instead she found herself turning more panic-stricken. What if Athena hurt Kara or her sister? 

\--------------------------------------------

When Hank strode into the interrogation room, anger barely in check, he simply handed General Lane a signed piece of paper from the President, then he turned back to the door entering the 7 digit code and held it open expectantly for the General to leave.

“ _This is not over, this operation of yours is a disgrace to the U S of A military_ ” the General spat in his direction.

Hank slowly turned around, head low shifting only his eyes up towards a menacing and irritated Cat and a weary looking Carter. “ _Miss Grant, may I ask what you have told my colleagues of your particular acquaintance_?”

Cat looked at him for a while before replying in a clipped tone “ _the truth, though they don’t seem to believe a word of it, whether out of fear or plain senselessness I’ll leave you to judge Agent Mulder_ ”.

Hank nodded his head, clutched both his hands into a fist before releasing them to purposefully gain control, as he turned to face Lucy, Alex, and Supergirl

“ _I told you to leave it alone, do you have any idea what you have done! Lucy I can’t believe you bugged her phone and created enough of a scene to warrant your father’s interference…and you Supergirl, I know feelings can be hard to control on this planet, but you have let them cloud your judgement of the situation and instead you have the object of your affections in an underground bunker being interrogated with her son, you also claim to love, present!”_ Hank chastised, no longer caring whether Cat and Carter could hear.

Cat visibly blanched at Hanks confession on behalf of her costume-clad hero, though she supposed affection didn’t necessarily mean love, or at least in _that_ way. She knew she should be more concerned and appalled at baby Lane bugging her phone to monitor her whereabouts, but the fight had left her now. Alex had stepped up and was about to defend both of the girls beside her who looked effectively reproved, but Hank simply held up his hand to quiet her.

“ _Cat and Carter Grant allow me to escort you back to your building, though you will forgive me for staying a few paces behind seeing as though that force field looks lethal_ ”.

She stood up taking Carters hand and swiftly walked past the group of agents following Alex back to the main room where General Lane and his henchmen awaited further orders, when a familiar trace of crackling energy burst onto the scene making everyone’s neck hair stand on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...what did you think? Don't worry Next few chapters will finally have Cat and Kara sorting out their feelings instead of this misinterpreted communication or lack thereof!


	8. The Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you there is A LOT of plot in this chapter...I didn't even know I had that much plot in me! It's heavy and angsty, but I promise in a few chapters, possibly starting in the the next even, there will be fluff and happiness! I have introduced a lot more mythological beings here, and have incorporated more DC info, and then went AU with it! As always, please comment.

Athena stood at the cusp of the River Acheron, awaiting her brother to approach. When he did, she simply held out her hand with Guimarães still beating, ichor laced heart. “ _What was the meaning of this brother? Why have you betrayed me such_?” Athena pleaded of Anubis (Hades). He replied “ _he tried to kill you_?” When she remained silent and brooding, Hades (Anubis) clicked his fingers making the dismembered but alive Guimarães appear before him.

“ _You tried to destroy Andraste (Athena), my sister, an Eternal One? You swine, what lies have you fed me, I merely gave you permission to bring me the souls of the dead that have been prolonged past their time by her. My sister, I do not challenge your battle strategy, but my domain has suffered consequences that I do not feel shame for rectifying_ ” the god of the underworld and death stated.

“ _I have told you the human toll will fill your coffers soon enough, Rao and the infidel divinities will benefit from your hasty and ill-advised actions brother_ ” Athena bit back.

“ _She wants to humiliate you my lord, she takes from your dominion and leaves you vulnerable for the conflict that is to come_ ” Guimarães dribbles out trying to take advantage of the situation. With that Anubis, takes the beating heart from his sisters’ hand and squeezes, making his creation fall to his knees, the ichor leaving the heart until just red blood falls, and then tosses it into the Lethe. “ _His influence will be as though it never was_ ” Hades states not looking back towards Athena…it was a gods’ version of contrition. “ _Brother, I will drink from the River Styx to assure you of my intentions of only keeping this world, a treasured creation by us all, if you also will drink to swear allegiance to the cause._ ”

It was because of this that Athena found herself being summoned to the Pantheon of Immortals (Pan-every; Theon-divinity), in the realm beyond time and cosmos, a paradise where the weather was always perfect and the gods could enjoy their feasts of divine nectar and ambrosia, and no mortal could ever set foot. The twelve original immortals had agreed to the rare full assembly after hearing of the quarrel between the goddess of wisdom and god of the underworld which had led to a minor god being annihilated and one of the farthest reaching earthquakes gaining their attention, despite Athena managing to limit the damage.

Though there was no formal hierarchy amongst the twelve original gods, Athena was considered one of the most authoritative and influential among them. So when her brother had decided to specifically defy her wisdom and strategy, it was of note, as Athena wasn’t known amongst her siblings as being an instigator or willing participant in power plays. A mirror kaleidoscope, known as the ‘looking glass’ floated in the center of the throne room, showing the thousand galaxies in the cosmos that belonged to the Eternal Ones. As the Aesir (twelve principal gods and goddesses) gathered and each sat in their thrones, and assemblies of minor deities they had borne, created, or given the gift of divinity to, were present, Hera spoke first, tone accusing

“ _why would you disregard the wisdom of Astraea (Athena)? Do you think the threat of Rao, the Sun-Thrivers, and Darkness-Dwellers is untrue_?”

“ _Given the proximity of Athena’s newest concubine to the Krypton girl, can you blame him for his actions_ ” Vulcan (Hephaestus) defends his brother.

Athena incensed with this snaps “ _Do not speak of Cat like that_ ”

Odin (Zues) comes to her rescue “ _careful brother, has the Cat woman not near completed the 12 th rite? It is not something to be mocked whatever the final outcome_”.

“ _Enough, we have made our peace, and we have both drunk from the River Styx, my quarrel was not with Athena’s underling, or her underling’s affection to a child of Rao. My mind was poisoned with conspiracies of my godling’s design, as having my intake of the dead greatly reduced as part of our sister’s grander scheme weighed down on me as it does not affect any of your realms as it does mine_.” Hades declared, and continued “ _I have called for this assembly to ensure we are not divided again against the unformed deities beyond our galaxies_ ”.

“ _I agree to the truce, I have witnessed first-hand along with Athena the destructive despair that Rao even in his unformed state can wreak, like that of my White Martians and the destruction of Athena’s Green Martians. I will not fall privy to that again, besides, my blade thirsts for this war._ ” Ares admonished.

“ _Not to mention the deception of our sister in her valiant attempt at peace with them via the formation of Krypton_ ” Apollo inserts.

“ _Do you think we can truly defeat them Freya?_ ” Venus (Aphrodite) tentatively enquires, not keen on what is brewing.

Athena answers bluntly “ _we cannot defeat them Venus, they are as immortal and endless as we are, borne of the Void, but we can gain victory by guarding our own creations. It may even give us some reprieve in the future of another war with the Endless Ones – the Sun-Thrivers and Darkness-Dwellers_.”

The Aesir, the Original Immortals, the Eternal Ones drank from the River Styx, a concord met. Relieved, Athena finally returned her attention back to the Looking Glass from her throne, wanting to check on Cat and Carter, her eyes took on an intense amethyst hue, as she zoomed in on her protégé on Earth, rage swiftly brewing. 

\----------------------------------------------

To say that the whole DEO froze on the spot, would almost be accurate though not quite as literal. Fear covered the atmosphere like a blanket, and when the goddess appeared, the shroud of mist that was cast enabling mortals to perceive things that weren’t fathomable as fathomable, was torn asunder. Truth was baring a hurtful and frightening realization that would no longer be tolerated as myth. It is as though the state of duality that was bound in distinction between what their minds could fathom and the knowledge of the senses broke, the oneness of existence that has been hidden in all of creation, was lifted beyond the veil of delusion. The experience of discrepancy and separation between the known and knower, the object and subject had transcended. A clear understanding between the illusion and illumination, knowledge and ignorance, mortality and immortality emerged.

Kara beheld the goddess in all her disquieting glory, her heavy sapphire blue velvet gown, decorative gold bustier, engraved golden armor epaulettes, and simplistic ornamental owl headpiece gracing the divinities fierce features. She vaguely sees through her peripheral vision, Hank turning into the Green Martian, and fall prostrate before the deity.

The gravity of the situation dawns on her as memories of her ancestors long suppressed are flooded with the knowledge of their Eternal One co-creator, Athena, and the subsequent betrayal of her patron god Rao who sanctioned the slow destruction of her home planet in alliance with the unformed Endless One, the Darkness-Dweller, Despair, in a tale of irony for the ages. It is this knowledge that causes Kara to finally release the breath she had been holding, her closed fists, to open and fall to her side, her head to bow in acquiesce to the being in front of her…her goddess.

“ _What is the meaning of this Martian? You dishonor me even in your exile_ ” Athena whispers, the vehemence barely in check. She disregards his attempt to speak, making her way over to Cat and Carter, touching each one with reverence. Kara notices the goddess close her eyes at her contact with them, and open them in understanding of what has transpired.

Turning around her eyes burning with hatred towards General Sam Lane, Lucy audibly yelps. “ _Human I will crush you, you will die agonizing over your unjustified actions, and your officers will watch as your body is eaten by Dermestidae, only for them to follow you to an early grave_ ” Athena bellows in his direction, sparks of unadulterated energy ebbing from her being. Kara’s body refuses to move as she watches on in horror, Lucy diving for the feet of Athena, in a gesture of begging.

But it is Cat who with a simple motion of touching the upper arm of the unhinged goddess that calms her deadly temperament. “ _Please Athena. I am fine. Carter is fine. We were not harmed, I promise. There is no need to act hastily_ ” Kara hears the brave petite woman of her undying affection soothe. It takes a while, but Athena seems to finally hear the words and the meaning behind them, her eyes slowly returning to their more usual plum color.

“ _Get out of my sight_ ” Athena directs at the General and his officers. Without a hint of defiance this time, Sam Lane leaves the DEO base.

Kara watches as the agents around start to make tiny movements in relaxation, though she has a feeling one or two have peed their pants. J’onn stands but keeps his head bowed, trying to not draw attention to himself, though it’s a little difficult as many of the other agents haven’t personally seen him turn into his green Martian form. Upon hearing Lucy, crying tears of relief and mumbling in hysteria, Hank expresses “ _Matronalia stor Martis (Great Mother of Mars), I accept my penalties for my deficiencies, but ask for you to not let harm come to these girls or my agents who_ ”, he is cut short once again by Athena raising a finger for silence.

Kara tentatively steps to forward to speak this time, looking more at Cat for reassurance than Athena. Before words leave her mouth, Kara is once again under the appraising stare of the goddess. “ _You must have many questions, House of Zor-El_ ”, and with that Athena waves her hand and Kara finds herself, Lucy, Alex, and Hank, in Cat’s beach house.

The look of relief on Cat and Carter’s faces evident. Another sweep of her hand sees Cat’s appearance refreshed, a sleeveless lace, deep V neck black chiffon romper, heels replaced with flats, suitable for the warmer weather, a tumbler of scotch in her hand; Carter, hands full with two pizza boxes of his favourite, and Athena changed into casual skinny jeans and a dusty rose blouse. She watches as Athena walks over to the kitchen with Carter, leaving them alone with only Cat in her sunlit lounge room. Kara (still in her Supergirl outfit), walks towards Cat who has taken residency on her sofa, knees tucked to her side, and takes a swig of her well-aged scotch. “ _Miss Grant, I’m so, so, sorry_ ” Kara starts to weep, and goes to put her hand on Cat’s knees.

Cat puts her hand up to stop her, “ _first of all, I’m too tired to continue this charade….Supergirl_ ” Cat doesn’t say anything more, just leaves the unsaid there to hang, still giving Kara the chance to do this on her terms. She understood why Kara tried to keep her in the dark about it all, and she’d played along, but now, knowing Kara was hurting and her world was crashing down, Cat threw caution to the wind and tripped the delicate dance they played with one another.

Kara gives a look of doubt and trepidation, Cat watches as Alex puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder and whispers “ _she knows, hell Carter knows… It’s okay. You don’t have to pretend anymore_ ”. Cat’s eyes meet Kara’s, unshed tears making her blue orbs glisten in the sunlight.

She hears the faint “ _forgive me_ ” and watches her look away “ _I never wanted to hurt you, you were so important to me, and I didn’t want things to change. You seemed so disappointed in me when I wanted to have work and a normal life, I couldn’t bear you thinking ill of me all over again_ ”.

Cat takes it all in, but her mind can only focus on the use of past tense Kara employed ‘you _were_ so important to me’. Shaking her head in acknowledgement, internally berating herself for the time she made this her pure of heart, Kara, feel anything less than perfect. Cat stands up, seeing the occupants in the room eye her with hope that she will accept Kara’s explanation. But she also notes, the trepidation of her well-known short fuse. “ _I have plenty of clothes in my room upstairs, feel free to make yourselves more comfortable. Hopefully some of the non-fitted clothes should be wearable for you Alex and…”_ she seems unable to speak her name, so she trails off on another direction. “ _Director Henshaw, unfortunately, I don’t have clothes for you, unless you are partial to a sun-dress_.” Cat shrugs her shoulders at her attempt to lighten the mood. “ _Just go upstairs and to the right, you’ll find my room, and a spare room with clothes, and two bathrooms for you to use_ ”. It was a dismissal and a reprieve that they decided to accept.

\-----------------------------------------------

The three girls decide to try the spare room first, but seeing mainly only bathers and towels, they decide to try Cat’s room, with more luck. They pick out clothes and try them on in silence, Kara still wary to change out of her Supergirl outfit, and when she does she feels vulnerable and awkward without her glasses. She has half a mind to go get them, but doesn’t think she wants to test Athena’s patience after what she had just witnessed at the DEO. Alex and Kara opt for shorts that they can just pull off and tank tops that feel entirely too expensive to be called a tank top, while Lucy settles on a plain sundress.

Walking over to Cat’s bed, Lucy plops herself down, trying to process everything that had happened last night and this morning. Tears of fear and relief hit her hard as she remembers feeling hopeless while she watched her father threatened by an immortal being who looked as though wiping out a country to please her whims was plausible. Alex sits beside her and hugs her fiercely, protectively really, Kara thinks. No one says anything, they just let themselves feel. It’s overwhelming and releasing at the same time, until a good 15 minutes pass and Alex thinks they shouldn’t try their luck as she grabs the two girls who have become the most important people in her life and walks them to the door and down the stairs.

To say what the girls saw then confused them would be an understatement. It looked like domestic bliss, Athena handing Cat two glasses of water. Cat takes one over to Carter who is half-way through a piece of pepperoni and pineapple pizza, Athena then coming over and placing a few napkins in front of Carter before standing in front of Cat. They watched as the deity they feared a minute ago, brought her thumbs up to caress Cat’s forehead, relieving the smaller woman’s migraine with such care, that no one could blame them for questioning whether Cat and Carter were telling the truth about her relationship status with the goddess.

When Cat’s eyes drift over to the girls, she slowly grabs Athena’s hands taking them from her face, before stepping towards the girls with a smile “ _Do you care for anything to drink or eat_ ” Cat inquires? When they seem too unsure to answer, Cat walks over to a cupboard and brings down some wine glasses, then reaches for her wine rack under the kitchen bench and pulls out a well-aged bottle of Pinot Noir and starts filling the glasses, only briefly stopping as she watches Athena looking at Hank, talking telepathically she quips, before the latter heads towards the back door and flies off.

Seeing the girls in front of her fidget with worry, she takes it upon herself to alleviate their fears asking Athena “ _where did Director Henshaw go_?”

“ _I told J’onn he could leave and return to the DEO, I merely wanted him to see these girls would be taken care of_ ” Athena replied indifferently. “ _That reminds me_ ”, the goddess continued.

Cat had to stop what she was doing completely and put the bottle down before her nerves gave way. She watched Athena approach a thoroughly alarmed Kara, and blew on her, returning to Cat and taking over filling the glasses for her. “ _I promised I would not hurt her Cat, her powers are fully restored. Have you lost faith in me_?” The last part was whispered. Cat looked up at this, and despite the worry she felt at having Kara witness it, she reached up and places a kiss on Athena’s cheek. Athena smiled at her, knowing what Cat felt it would’ve cost her to demonstrate that in front of her soulmate.

Cat pointed to the now filled wine glasses, hoping the three restless girls would take her meaning, which they did and awkwardly stood around the bench glasses in hand. Cat meet Kara’s stare, and saw the girl fidget bringing up her fingers to push up the glasses that weren’t there, and saw the look turn to panic. “ _Kara, I know your appetite, so why don’t you help yourself to some pizza….Supergirl_ ” Cat supplied, finally acknowledging the secret that had stood between them for so long, trying to break the ice and saw the relief flood her flames features. By the time Kara turned around to look at Carter who was still sitting at the table smirk in place that the truth was out, the amount of pizza boxes had quadrupled.

They all sat in relative silence for a time, taking bites of pizza, sipping at the wine, when Athena decided to break it, knowing too much processing time was just as dangerous to mortals as not having enough. “ _You and your cousin have done well to bring the remnants of Krypton’s untainted values here, Kara Zor-El_ ”.

Kara became very still, like she was trapped in her own minds eye re-living the memories of her ancestors well before her birth on Krypton. Her human sister put her hand in Kara’s lap. Kara slowly looked up and for the first time really looked at Athena, a single tear falling as she asked “ _is it true? Rao engineered the destruction of my planet… he allowed my people to perish…that, that you are Krypton’s progenitor our…foremother_?” it was a plea for truth, for release.

Athena assented “ _I am. Rao did_ ”. Kara’s heart ached at this, a profound dejection, as more silent tears fell. Athena continued, sensing Kara’s need to ‘rip the band-aid off’ – a metaphor Athena thinks that is aptly used to demonstrate the superficial cure it has provided, allowing for the inevitable pain once removed.

“ _I am the co-creator of your planet, it was the first and last time an Eternal One and an Endless One had undertaken an alliance in our creations. Krypton was to be a beacon of illumination and for a century was the envy of the other Gods, its prosperity was unparalleled, our people gifted in wisdom, a peaceful race, with an aptitude for intelligence and scientific advancement. When I returned to Ambrosial City to give attention to my other worlds, Rao, a formless cosmic deity had been visited by another, Cythonna, a malevolent deity of the darkness-dwellers, who terrorized Krypton after making Rao fall in love with her. The Kryptonian’s became infected with the bitterness of Rao and Cythonna, growing into an emotionless civilization. Upon my return, Rao had banished my memory, and with my influence thwarted, Krypton became sterile and devoid of sentiment, marriages amongst the houses accounting only for alliances. Rao, scorned and septic with animosity, conspired with Despair, the Darkness-Dweller who romanticized the slow death of Krypton with only a sole survivor – and though not the lone survivor, you Kara Zor-El represent the remnant of the civilization.”_

By the end of Athena’s account, Kara’s tears had ran out, replaced by shock and a feeling of isolation, denial on her lips, but too afraid to challenge the goddess in her presence.

Cat couldn’t stand it any longer, the crushed appearance of the Kryptonian too much for her to bear. She found herself standing from her chair, walking around the table to wear a sullen Kara sat. She vaguely sees the suspicion Alex looks at her with, but Cat doesn’t care.

She leans down and gently, reverently  cups Kara’s face, her thumbs stroking her tear-stained cheeks as she whispers “ _You’re not alone Kara, you are surrounded by people who love and admire you, this overwhelming feeling will pass. It’s a lot to take in, and I know you are hurting. But you are the strongest person I know Kara Zor-El Danvers_.” Kara, though her mind is far away, Cat knows some part of her is listening, as her eyes meet her own, and they gaze at each other in silence.

Detecting the importance and intensity of the enduring moment between her broken sister and the woman who now caressed her tenderly. Alex slowly moved away from the table, not wanting to break the moment, and hoping the others would follow suit. A minute later, after milling around the kitchen bench, Athena motioned for them (Alex, Lucy, and Carter) to follow her outside into the sunshine seeing Alex start to get antsy.

Once outside on the deck overlooking the ocean, small waves lapping the grainy sand, Alex couldn’t hold it in “ _With all due respect, your highness or whatever, I need to understand. I can’t help her when I don’t know what’s hurting her_ ”, she motioned vaguely to the alien still inside the house.

Athena laughed, and the mood lightened “ _Ask away Amazon_ ”. And she did. Alex questioned and re-examined all the information she was getting, starting to feel the gravity of the situation Kara, and herself in (Lucy, Cat & Carter too she mused).

Somewhere in-between this conversation, Cat came out, her arm guiding a dazed Kara who insisted on hearing more information. When Lucy, piped in with “ _Why is Hank afraid of you? Are you not his planet’s patron mother deity_?” Athena halted.

“ _That is a story for another time. There is still much you all need to know. But I suggest you go home and rest, your minds have been filled and needs time to catch up with itself. I will summon you on high noon Sunday. Do you wish to return to her (Kara’s) apartment?”_ it was largely directed and Alex and Lucy. They nodded and the three girls disappeared.  

\----------------------------------------

“ _There’s nothing to talk about_ ,” Kara insisted, her tone bereft of its usual life, as the girls found themselves in the living room of Kara’s apartment. Alex reached out, letting her hand drift wordlessly down her sister’s back, pulling her into a hug. Alex’s staunch faith in her might just be resilient enough to get her through the life-altering hell that would be the next few days. 

They broke apart, and immediately Kara’s stomach was in her mouth. The sun had set, when Lucy came into the bathroom, chamomile tea in hand. Alex still held Kara’s hair away from her face that rested on her hands over the toilet bowl. Her dry retching making her even more exhausted, her powers burnt out from the unhinged emotion she was experiencing. 

\---------------------------------

Cat hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her, Kara’s expression had been one of heart-wrenching anguish. As she sat one the sand, surveying the sun sink behind the waves that crashed before her, Carter resting his head on her lap, thoughts of Kara consumed her. How she must feel the weight of reliving the death of her planet. How many of them had been Kara’s family, her friends? Only for the poor girl to further contend with a truth that hurt much more than the lie had. The temptation to reach out, to make sure Kara was alright, was preoccupying Cat to an unhealthy degree. She wanted to curse Kara’s name for making her worry…or maybe Athena’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too confusing. The next chapter will have more explanations and a greater role for Alex and Lucy as well.


	9. The Decision

 

Kara strained to open her eyes. Her feverish slumber was riddled with the memories of her ancestors. She felt damp from the sweat that made her clothes - Cat’s clothes she remembered – stick to her clammy skin. As she tried to rise and look around, she realized she was back at the DEO. Alex was by her side at her smallest movement, weary with worry lines etched into her forehead.

“ _Kara! Thank god. You passed out from exhaustion. Lucy and I brought you here to rejuvenate under the sunlamps._ ” Alex laid her head in the nook of Kara’s shoulder and whispered so faintly, Kara barely heard it, “ _Please don’t scare me like that again_ ”.

They stayed like that a while. Kara didn’t have the energy to reassure her sister, she couldn’t even reassure herself. Her world as she knew it had been squished and shaped into something foreign, like a beautiful painting had been tampered with by another artist and formed into something that overwrote the previous story, superseding something precious with callous veracity.

“ _Alex, can you take me home please, I just want to be alone. I promise I’ll sit in the sun all day_.” Kara squeaked out, her voice broken and jagged. 

“ _I’ll take you home, but I need to stay with you Kara. We don’t have to talk, but please just let me be with you_ ”. Alex entreated, and felt relieved when Kara slowly nodded.

It was mid-afternoon, the warm rays of brightness felt through her closed eyelids. No more tear tracks, just a heavy feeling of sorrow had settled onto her chest, making breathing a chore to focus on. “ _Is Lucy okay? I’ve been so caught up in my own worries, I haven’t been a good friend…or sister for that matter. How are you feeling?”_ Kara finally ended the silence that had taken up most of their Saturday. 

“ _Kara, don’t say that. You have so much on your mind, and that’s okay. I’m…mainly worried about you. Yeah, so it turns out that the universe is run by a bunch of capricious and volatile deities thought of as largely mythological, but earth is still the same. My family, my job, my life, it won’t necessarily change because of this_.” Alex tries for an easy-going approach.

“ _By the way, Lucy is…checking on her dad with Lois and Clark. He seems to think these gods & goddesses can be defeated with a big enough weapon…idiot. Thankfully Hank seems to have the president more informed rationalizing the intelligence. I think she is so mad at him, but feels guilty as he raised her while Lois was off chasing her career not long after their mum died. She wants to come over and stay with us later…if that’s okay. I think she is just as terrified as us over what tomorrow will bring_”.  Alex concludes.

The mention of ‘tomorrow’ sends Kara mind retreating into itself. The next thing she knows, is its 2am, and she, Alex and Lucy must’ve fallen asleep watching Jane the Virgin on Netflix trying to take their thoughts off everything.

She glances at Lucy, who had jolted awake from what Kara assumes is a nightmare of the recent events. She sends Lucy a small smile of comfort. Lucy is about to reciprocate, when she glances past Kara and yelps in terror. Kara turns her head around, and hears Alex jumping up from the couch. They don’t move another muscle. In what Kara feels like she would’ve thought of as trickery two days ago, she regards the three figures who seem marginally more tangible than a silhouette.

Of course, it’s Alex who pulls herself together first “ _who are you_?” she demands of the spectral presences.

“ _I am Clotho_ ”

“ _I am Lachesis_ ”

“ _I am Atropos. We are the Moirai_ (the goddesses of fate)”

Alex grow pale but replies “ _what do you want of us_?”.

The Moirai do not reply, but solely gaze upon the girls as though deciding their fate (literally). Minutes pass with the girls feeling like they are in limbo, staring from one another back to the silhouettes. Lachesis tilts her head, and waving both her hands like a conductor, their forms fade until they vanish.

“ _What the hell was that_?” Lucy exclaims.  

“ _I don’t know, but I suggest we should get some rest, I think today is going to get a whole lot more weird_ ” Alex advised.

The girls were woken another 3 times from their attempts at disturbed and agitated sleep in Kara’s bedroom. Each time they found themselves being watched by immortal beings and entities. The Graeae, three startlingly beautiful diamones, one called Persis, Deino, & Enyo watched, passing a single eye between them, blackness covering where eye sockets should be. They disappeared as though their bodies liquefied into white sea-foam.

The next to visit were the Erinyes (Furies), Alecto, Megaera, & Tisiphone. They frightened Kara the most, judgment and punishment personified, spending less time than the Greaea, and Moirai (Norns) they arrived and depart in licks of red flames.

It was sunrise when their last visitor arrived. Orange rays of sunlight peeking through the rectangular windows of Kara’s’ bedroom, the warm glow was mesmerizing as it grew, as Sol (Helios) revealed himself to the weary audience. Kara felt herself renewed in his presence. He shined so bright as he left, the girls had to shield their eyes.

The bewildering night left them all feeling even more uneasy. It was as though they had become the reality TV show of the gods, or as though they were in a police line-up and the gods were there as witnesses to point them out and take them to trial. None had willingly revealed themselves, until Alex would demand who they were, and they would remain silent as they observed the girls for a time, ignoring Alex’s increasingly impertinent behavior when they would not answer any other questions.

\--------------------------------------

Cat had spent her weekend catching up on work – which took much longer than it should have. Her concentration was far from CatCo Worldwide Media, layouts, reports, and emails from board members. Her thoughts kept drifting back to a certain beautiful, blue-eyed, and bewildered alien. She analyzed and evaluated everything that had happened, how Kara had acted, what she had said, and what she left unsaid. Her conclusions left her feeling both hope and sadness. Hope that the secret was out, she and Kara would no longer have to pretend, and hope that Kara hadn’t pushed her away when she tried to comfort her…maybe she could salvage a real friendship with the girl.

On the hand, she felt selfish for even thinking about the future when Kara’s past had been ripped from her and handed back with no trace of familiarity. She knew Kara would feel like she didn’t know who she was anymore, everything she had known was wrong, her faith misplaced.

The presence of a new god, Helios, appearing in her lounge room less than 10 feet away from her snapped her out those thoughts. She was surprised when the god inclined his head towards her in a respectful greeting.

“ _The Kryptonian girl has been restored at a cellular level with my attendance, the turbulence of her spirit remains however. It is unfortunate that your acolyte is soul-bonded to a remnant of our failed attempt with the Sun-Thriver.”_ Helios, glanced sadly at Cat for the second part.   

“ _It will be an opportunity if handled correctly Sol (Helios), I believe with Cat to guide her, her presence may play to our advantage against Rao.”_ Athena said thoughtfully, aware that Cat would not appreciate Kara being played like a chess piece.

“ _If her mind endures. The Moirai and Greaea agree her fate will play a role in our battle, but be vigilant Athena. I take my leave._ ” Helios winked at Carter who had just come back from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice, and gazed in awe at the sun-god – bright rays beaming dazzlingly from him, and his bright locks flowing down the temples of his graceful head.

“ _Was that Ra_?” Carter screeched in excitement.

Athena replied amused at his eagerness. “ _It was my brother Helios, also known as Ra, yes._ ”

“ _And what exactly did Helios mean Athena, is Kara a pawn in your game_?” Cat questioned the goddess, already feeling hesitant of hearing the answer.

“ _Kara will have a choice, just like you do Cat. Whether she agrees explicitly or not, she already is a participant in this ‘game’ though. Her heroics that you report on, are a part of that; but as Helios said, as she is a vestige of Krypton, watever she chooses, it will be a side that knowingly or unknowingly elects her puppeteer…and that can only be me or Rao.”_ Athena states as a matter of fact. Cat is harshly reminded that Athena is an ethereal being and all creation is subject to their whims. One can only hope they find favor with them or at least catch them in a good version of their mercurial temperaments.

\-----------------------------------    

By mid-morning, Cat was pleased to be back in her city penthouse overlooking National City in all its morning glory, the national park reserve as her southern view. She had managed to convince Athena to let her order a town car to pick up Kara, her sister Alex, and Baby Lane – a shred of normalcy might help rather than the unnatural version of traveling without physically crossing the distance.

They were due to arrive at 1pm, she looked at her Baume & Mercier watch; it read 10:47, which gave her some time to herself as Carter had already talked Athena into giving him another lesson with a spearless bo staff. Her lips curled in a smile as she headed to her modern Calacutta marble and organic wood aesthetic kitchen. Weaving her around way and enjoying the creative release she treasures in cooking, she finds herself finishing the third batch of golden and crisp potstickers, just as the timer for the honey-soy sticky chicken wings dings ready to come out of the oven. She crossed her fingers that Kara would like them.

With 15 minutes to spare, Cat made her way to her bedroom to change, looking for something to wear. Usually she had no problem in this department, but for some reason (we all know the reason), she had trouble deciding on what to wear. She didn’t want to wear anything too formal and make the girls (mostly Kara) feel uneasy in her professional mode, neither did she want to be casual and not evoke enough presence to ground the girls when Athena would lay out her plan. She wasn’t sure what Athena was exactly going to say, but had some indication and she yearned for the chance to interact with Kara beyond their unsettled boss/employee relationship. She opted for burgundy skinny jeans, satin spaghetti-strap top, and taupe loafers. Walking back down the stairs of her three-floor penthouse, Cat heard security through the intercom informing her, her guests were on the way up in the elevator. “ _Breathe, just breathe_ ” she muttered to herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The girls were all silent as they stepped into the elevator that the security guard had escorted them to, dread and apprehension thick in the air. Kara was trying her best to keep her nerves under control as the elevator made its way to Cat’s penthouse suite. She looked down at herself, suddenly aware of who she was going to be seeing in less than a few seconds, noticing for the first time the clothes that Lucy had picked out for her and instructed her to put on in her dazed state this morning – long dark skinny jeans, and a simple gray v neck t-shirt, and ankle wedges.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slowly opened into Cat’s personal foyer, the marble tiles, and golden sconces on the walls, highlighting the luxury feel. On the left was the entryway console table and round mirror that Kara had dropped off things for Cat a few times when she was her assistant. On the right, was a chaise and large stunning oil painting by Andre Kohn; and in the middle of the room to greet them was the most beautiful sight, giving Kara a warm feeling and breathing life back into her weary soul. Cat Grant smiled, her eyes creasing at the sides with affection, making the girls feel slightly more at ease.

“ _Welcome girls! Come on in. We can go to the lounge room to sit and relax if you’d like_?” Cat didn’t wait for the girls to reply. She just turned and started walking through the next room, which was the formal lounge room, a similar style to her office, with more artwork and a distinctly homey feel in spite of the expensive furniture and finishes.

“ _Carter and Athena are in the swimming pool upstairs, I’m sure they’ll join in us soon_ ” Cat continued until they were all in the room and standing by the sofa’s. She gestured for the girls to sit. “ _Can I get you girls something to drink_? _...I have sparkling raspberry and mint lemonade_?” Cat enquired knowing it will take some prodding for the girls to feel comfortable.

“ _That sounds lovely, thank you Cat_ ” Lucy answered for them all. Cat left them alone to get the drinks.

When she returned with the jug and glasses, she placed it on the coffee table, and started to pour one for each of the girls “ _So, how are you feeling_?” Cat glanced at Kara when she asked it, but left it open for any of them to answer.

“ _I think we are all still just processing to be frank Miss Grant_ ” Alex replied, seeing Kara was not ready to really speak or open up as yet – she hadn’t really even spoken much to Alex about the thoughts swirling around in her mind.

“ _I know it was a lot to take in, so I can completely understand that. And please, just call me Cat. I know we haven’t really had much to do with each other Miss Danvers, but just knowing how important you are to Kara, well I could only dream to have had a sister like you. Besides, being arrested kind of makes the formality redundant don’t you think_ ” Cat tried for playful with the last part. She hadn’t meant to be so sappy and open like that.

 

“ _In that case, I think you should call me Alex…Cat_ ”. Alex smiled and put out her hand or Cat to shake as a proper introduction. Cat shook her hand with a firm grip, that surprised Alex, considering her relatively diminutive size, but she supposed it was all part of her tough and powerful CEO persona.

\--------------------------------------------

The unexpected appearance of Athena and Carter walking into the room in nothing but swimwear dancing around to ‘Can’t Hold Us’ by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis was a reprieve Kara didn’t realize she needed. She had been dreading the arrival of Athena, which had caused to her be so withdrawn she had still not said a word to Cat; but watching the goddess and Cat’s son being so carefree, so familial, so…human was unequivocally disparate to the eleven foot warrior that had ripped out a beings beating heart with her bare hands. The information her brain received clashed and was besieged in its attempt to piece the fragments together to form any sort of coherent picture of the deity.

“ _Is there a reason why you two feel the need to soak my pristine carpets with chlorinated pool water?_ ” Kara heard Cat half-heartedly protest.

Athena met Kara’s eyes and she smiled as she cheerfully replied. 

“ _Potstickers. Carter and I didn’t want them to go cold while you waited for us_.”

“ _You bought potstickers_?” It was the first thing Kara had said since arriving, but the word lightened her mood.

“ _Mom made them actually…she’s a really good cook_!” Carter answered proudly. Kara looked at Cat then amazed.

“ _Well, I know they are your favourite, so I thought I would make something I know you’d enjoy_ ” Cat replied, her tone demure. It took Kara by surprise for the second time. Cat can cook, she specifically cooked Kara her favourite, and Cat was now being all coy at being caught. Cat was never coy. It warmed her heart even more, Kara feeling more at ease as the minutes go by. Their eyes meet and the most endearing of smiles is exchanged between the two – Kara’s a goofy grin, and Cat’s shy and sincere.

The others all looked on, knowing what they were witnessing but the two in question seemed intent on missing the signs.

“ _So can we go eat them or what Mom_?” Carter asked, trying to stop the massive eye roll he was making at their awkwardness.

“ _Only once you and Athena change out of your soaking wet clothes_.” Cat’s motherly tone coming back.

Before another word could be said, Athena clicked her fingers and Carter and she were completely changed into dry casual clothes.

“ _Let’s eat then_ ” Athena countered, giving Cat her sincerest fake-innocent look and shrugged her shoulders when Cat rolled her eyes at the goddesses juvenile antics.

Lucy, Alex, and Kara followed Cat, Athena, and Carter through the lounge and the dining rooms into the impressive kitchen. Cat had already laid out a few different finger foods like caprese skewers, Cajun shrimp guacamole bites, an antipasto platter, and ricotta –stuffed zucchini rolls.

“ _This looks amazing Miss Grant_ ” Kara gawked at the food, and her body responded with her stomach rumbling.  

“ _Well seeing it is pretty much lunch time, I didn’t know if you would’ve eaten before you came…besides I wasn’t sure if eating had been a priority for you girls. Nothing like some comfort food to ease the soul_ ” Cat confided, the worry and her thoughtfulness seeping through her tone. She turned her back to get the potstickers and honey soy chicken wings from the warming oven and internally berated herself for allowing those emotions to gush through.

Upon smelling the food, everyone’s appetite seemed to open and they dug in enjoying everything Cat had cooked. Kara stuffed herself with as many potstickers as she could – Cat really could cook, she wondered where this had been all her life and how could she ever go back to her local Chinese take-away after this. She observed Athena and Carter having a chopstick fight, and found herself getting somewhat jealous of the easy dynamic between them. Would she ever be able to get that close to Carter, that close to Cat for the banter and interaction to just flow so naturally, Kara pondered.

The atmosphere became unbalanced again the moment Alex posed the question, ever always wanting to charge into the fray and become acquainted with her surroundings.

“ _Not to ruin in the mood here, but, may I ask why we were summoned here today? I know you said there was more to tell us Athena, and I think it will be best if we know all the information so we can all just deal with the situation presented from this_.”

Kara’s hand stopped half-way between her plate and her open mouth. She felt Cat’s gaze of concern turn to her and watch. Kara, like the others, slowly turned to face the goddess.

Athena chuckled before popping another potsticker in her mouth. Still smiling, her ethereal features became more pronounced and took on a more regal bearing. The change was slight, but it would not be mistaken by those watching, like she had dulled her own presence to appear less intimidating, but the façade slipped faintly.

“ _My sister would be impressed by you, brave-one. You do your lineage proud_.” Athena stated smirk still in place to keep the mood light.

“ _Ah, what’s that supposed to mean_?” Alex retorts, slight apprehension creeping into her voice. She thought this was about Kara, what has she got to do with it?

“ _True to your deliberation, this is more about you and Lucy today, Alex. Kara already knows her truth, she simply must now go through the steps to acceptance, and I will not push her now_.” The goddess informs, reading Alex’s thoughts.

Kara feels guilty for actually feeling relieved from that admission by Athena. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Cat’s shoulders and worry lines also seemed to have relaxed a bit at that too, though Kara still did notice the slight head tilt from her boss, that showed she was intrigued and perhaps wasn’t aware of what today was really about.

“ _Wait, me_?” Lucy asks, her face quickly draining of color. Alex is about to ask what this has to do with her lineage.

“ _So you can read minds! I totally knew it_ ” Carter announced, perhaps a bit too excitedly given the tension slowly building in the room.

“ _If this is about my father, I can only apologize profusely, I am ashamed at how….”_ Lucy starts to panic. Clearly, watching Athena’s rage directed at her father had been disturbing, but Athena cuts her off…

“ _Actually this IS about your father Lucy, but not the maggot that ridiculously plots my downfall as we speak_.”

Kara watches as several emotions pass through Lucy facial features, from panic and remorse, to hurt at the name-calling and truth Athena speaks of her dad, and an interest in the other information that only seems to dawn on her now.

“ _M…my fa…who? What…I don’t understand_ ” Lucy speaks, confusion and worry apparent.  

“ _Are you ready for your truth Lucy_?” Athena asks, her tone solemn.

After a delayed response from Lucy, Athena went on to explain how both Lucy and Alex are no mere mundane warrior mortals. She explains how Lucy is actually a demi-god, a Shield-Maiden, a mortal daughter of Athena’s brother Odin, who is also known as Zeus, Amun-Ra, Taranis etc... Her mother had caught the eye of Odin, but her mother had let Samuel Lane think Lucy was his to keep her family together. Athena relayed to her how, should Odin ‘claim’ her as his daughter at some point in her life, upon death, Lucy could become a Valkyrie.

Next, it was Alex’s turn, and Athena exposed her as being an Amazonian descendant, the reason her fate pushed her towards working for the DEO. Being a warrior, a fighter, (much like Lucy) was in her blood. Artemis (Athena’s sister), was a patron goddess of the Amazonian women warriors; and Alex, like her descendants, who if after accomplishing extraordinary feats, may be claimed and given immortality as a Hunter of Artemis.

\----------------------------------------

Cat and Kara both listened in awe and watched carefully as Lucy and Alex were finding it challenging to accept this information, the long silences between the questions they asked, and how their eyes would at times glaze over were clear indicators. Kara had tried to hug her sister at this news, but Alex just stared blankly at her. It seemed to hurt Kara that she couldn’t help her sister and her friend, and that hurt Cat to watch her heart’s desire worry like that. Even though all this information was new to Cat, she couldn’t help but question why Athena was sharing this with them. Athena never did anything without a purpose.

She took it upon herself to ask the goddess the essential question, the crux of why these three girls had been summoned here. Cat saw that these women needed direction, needed resolve as to why this knowledge was suddenly theirs, why their lives have been turned upside-down, why now, and what were they supposed to do with this awareness? Cat knew they were too volatile to understand that there was a larger picture, a bigger scheme at play, and it was this information they would need to accept their fate. She understood the importance to gain clarity about themselves and uncover answers they may not have realized previously to stimulate their key moment of self-actualization. In a reverential tone she uses to speak the goddesses name, Cat posed the question that was also troubling her.

“ _Athena, you are the goddess of strategy. I know you must have a purpose for these women, and have weighed the consequences. Why tell Kara, Alex, and Lucy these things?_ ”

The look Lucy gave Cat then was one of relief for taking the reins, but at the same time trepidation over what the divinity’s answer would entail. Athena though, emitted a smile towards Cat filled with pride and earned respect.

“ _This is why I chose you Catherine Grant. You are my catalyst. The motivation of why I have revealed these things”_ Athena looks to each person as she says their name, _“to Lucy, to Alex, to Kara…is they too will play a role in this war that is coming with Rao and the Endless Ones. Since_ _Guimarães, I will not have you or Carter at risk Cat – and I do not trust the minor gods. I am also sure that the Sun-Thrivers and Darkness-Dwellers have seeped their way into earth. These capable women, due to their lineages,_ _they have the ability to defend and protect you against the unnatural forces with their ability to see through the mist_.” Athena lets this responsibility she places on them all to sink in.

Before long, however she continues with another part of her plan…the part of Athena’s plan to set the stage for Cat and Kara, Alex and Lucy to develop a more intimate, fulfilling, authentic connection, and foster mutual empathy and profound understanding of one another as a soul-bonded couple should. Basically, she wants them to finally admit their love for each other…I mean even goddesses have limits on their patience for angst and drama, and Venus said this would be one of the quicker ways for things to develop. Ensuring she has their rapt attention again, Athena pronounces

“ _It is for this reason that I wish to have Kara, Alex, and Lucy move in with you and Carter for the foreseeable future_.”

It was difficult at that moment for Athena to keep a straight face, the emotions churning on each of the ladies (and Carter’s) faces and the thoughts she was privy to were like watching a particularly awkward episode of a teenage sitcom.

Thoughts like ‘is she for real?’; ‘wait she wants them to live with me…in my house’; ‘there is no way in hell that’s happening…shit can I actually go to hell for thinking that now?”; ‘move in with Miss Grant?’; ‘I’d get to spend real time with her every day!’; ‘just what I’m sure any 26 year old would want…to move in with their demanding and terrifying boss…what is Athena thinking…oh wait, she is doing this on purpose’; ‘I wonder if mom and Kara will finally get together already’; ‘this is not going to help reduce my massive lesbian crush at all’; all these rush into Athena’s consciousness. (I leave you to figure out who is thinking what).

“ _Given the war that is coming to earth Cat, I will have to reduce my presence here. As my catalyst, you are the engineer of the message of hope to humanity. Your company will facilitate and act as the medium to report on humankinds heroics. Kara Zor-El would be the weapon against Rao and the darkness dweller, Despair, along with her continued help as Supergirl to save people. Alex and Lucy (even Kara), would defend you or anyone I need protected from attacks and infiltration by the unnatural forces with weapons I provide_.”        

\-----------------------------------------------

Kara’s mind reels and races at a pace that is giving the normally immune Kryptonian a headache. How has her world changed so quickly? To say that she was shocked when Athena laid out her plan and her part would be accurate. To say she never thought to say no when Athena gave her, Alex and Lucy a chance to go back to before they knew any of what was brought to light, would however be inaccurate. It crossed her mind, she could easily tell it was crossing Alex and Lucy’s minds as well.

It was essentially the appearance of dejection she saw on Cat, when her boss’ shoulders slumped and her head bowed looking to the floor in earnest, refusing to make eye contact with her, that things clicked, a profound certainty had emerged. It suddenly dawned on Kara this is why Cat had taken Athena’s hand on the rooftop at Siren’s, she had made the brave decision to play her part in this war strategy for earth’s survival. She would not let Cat, her heart’s love, do this alone. A much smaller part of her was also terrified at saying no to the goddess.

Kara looked at Alex and exchanged their unspoken decision. Gathering herself up, her Supergirl confidence projecting, Kara spoke the words that would change the course of her life and fundamentally shift the dynamic between her and Cat.

“ _When do we move in_?”


	10. Those Pesky Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating...for those who are still bothering to read this. I have made this chapter longer to hopefully make up for it. I hope you are still enjoying the read and as always feedback and comments always welcome!

It had been four days ago that Kara had moved in with Cat and Carter Grant, and like Alex and Lucy, she was still finding the nooks and crannies, the quiet spots, the private areas, the best parts of the balcony to admire the stunning sunrise and sunset of National City. Cat’s penthouse was impressive. Quite the difference from Kara’s more humble abode. The stunning 3-level 14,700 square feet penthouse inclusive of 6 bedrooms – five of which were now currently occupied – 4 full and 3 half bathrooms located within National City’s tallest and most luxurious building. Perks that Kara yet to take advantage of included a gym, sauna, library room, whisky bar, Jacuzzi, billiard room, movie theatre, and a private rooftop swimming pool and garden terrace. The balcony that wraps around the whole apartment offered breathtaking views that Kara found herself drawn to the most.  

Yet despite the luxury-laden residence Kara found herself living in, accentuated in the oak floors, marble worktops, climate-controlled wine cellar, high ceilings, she still felt like a stranger and intruder into her boss’ private life. It’s not that Cat didn’t make them feel welcome, in fact her boss acted like it was a burden and inconvenience to the girls and wouldn’t stop apologizing for it – yes Cat Grant apologetic! However, they all seemed to find themselves all spread out trying too hard to give each other space, in a place that possibly has too much space. Perhaps it was this that actually made Kara feel unsure and this space seemed to move into their relationships - and for Kara and Cat, even during work at CatCo. How were they supposed to act? Normal? Because their lives were anything but normal – even though nothing unnatural had happened since the weekend from hell – thanks to Hades…pun intended.

Kara had brought her stuff to Cat’s on Monday night after work, Alex and Lucy also moved in sometime Monday as they were both stuck at the DEO most of Sunday night. Cat insisted on cooking them all dinner – even when it had been a long day at work, and Kara noticed it was quickly becoming the only time any of them actually saw each other and spoke regularly.

Alex and Lucy were in a weird place, and Kara wasn’t sure if it was because of what they had found out about their origins that caused the unbalance, or something else. Alex had been adamant to take residence in the room furthest from Lucy’s and the Kryptonian was beginning to wonder if it was to avoid the DEO co-director, much like she had decided to take the room furthest from Cat’s bedroom to avoid her crush and any impending awkwardness.

Drawn out of her thoughts by the calendar notification that rang on her work tablet, Kara chastised herself for how long she just spend in her own head – something that was becoming a lot more frequent. She gathered up some editorial material and copy and headed for the conference room.

Kara entered and noticed that Snapper Carr was already present in the room, but talking on the phone, and Winn was there to help set up the conference call to CatCo Colombia. Winn wearily smiled at Kara, but didn’t say anything for a while. She felt bad for being rather distant with James and Winn since her promotion party at Sirens, but wasn’t sure how much she could tell them anyway, as according to Athena, mortals are blinded from the truth by the mist, they find explanations to make things fathomable. She set her things down on one side of the table, and didn’t hear Cat enter as Winn had finally spoken to her.

“ _So, kinda bummed you cancelled Games Night on us, we going to do a make-up session, or just wait till next week_?” Winn posed.

“ _Umm, yeah sorry about that. Stuff came up for Alex and me. I…I’m not sure about next week either Winn_ ” Kara felt bad, but she couldn’t exactly get around to telling Winn she had suddenly and for no reasonable explanation moved into her boss’s penthouse, and would apparently be a pawn in a war of the gods.

“ _Okay, seriously are you going to tell me what happened that night of the earthquake, cause everyone has been acting all weird and it’s not like you to keep things from me Kara, not to mention you seem to be avoiding Miss Grant like the plague, and that is anything but like you_!” Winn whispers in a hurt tone.

Before Kara responds, Cat comes into view, taking a seat at the head of the table in front of the screen for the conference call that is due to start soon. Kara looks at her wearily, trying to gauge if Cat had heard any of their exchange, but is unable to catch her eye.

“ _Everything is fine Winn, can we perhaps talk about this later_?” Kara replies, her voice soft but not whispering to draw more attention to the duo.

Thankfully, Snapper finishes his call, and greets Cat and Kara, motioning for Winn to hook up the conference call. Kara isn’t completely sure why she does it, but her interactions with Cat throughout and after the conference call to the new CatCo South American division are limited and detached. She can feel Cat’s eyes trained on her the more Kara refuses to look at her if she doesn’t have to. When Cat leaves after a quick debrief between herself and Snapper, Cat glances at her and sees her eyes drop downcast to the floor on her way out – Cat never looks down, eyes and head always up looking straight ahead with purpose and indignation – did the way Kara behaved just now have something to do with that? Hello conscience, meet guilt. Hi, my name is guilt, and I honestly don’t even know why I acted like that to the woman who has done nothing but actually appear to care for the last few days.

\------------------------------------------------

‘Maybe, I should’ve announced my presence in the conference room sooner, but how was I supposed to know the cardigan hobbit and my new houseguest would be talking about me.’ Apparently, having Kara, Lucy and Alex moving in has already disrupted their social lives via weekly games nights, and Winn has all but confirmed that Kara has been ignoring her for some reason meaning things are more awkward than Cat had even thought. She silently curses herself for not begging Athena to put a stop to the madness of them all living together, she didn’t need protection. An employee living with her could very well be a scandal that would make Kara regret ever knowing the name Cat Grant.

Cat’s wits finally come to the surface and she walks around the table with purpose, as though she has better things to do than listen to employees gossiping, but hearing Kara’s reply is a sure sign that things between them are not okay. Cat looked into Kara's usually bright eyes and saw her anger, her frustration, and just how tired the girl was.

As the conference call begins, the CEO is pleased with the progress and how the first edition of CatCo Revista is coming along. Cat had insisted all editorials, stories and photos are signed off by her to ensure that the standard she sets leaves no room for carelessness. Having read two of the editorial pieces that Kara has written for the first magazine, a swell of pride washes over Cat as she discusses her developments with the team over there. Now that she knows it’s not just her own heart and mind playing tricks on her, Cat notices every time Kara avoids looking at her, and a coldness starts to settle in her bones. As the quick debrief came to an end, Kara stood and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on her heels as if she couldn’t wait to get out. Cat wouldn’t admit it to Kara, but her posture then reminded her of the way Supergirl would stand. The evasion of eye contact and embellishment of conversation during the post-conference debrief, has Cat barely holding onto the mask of indifference that is on display, and she distinctly feels it slip as she leaves the conference room after a final self-punishing glance she casts over her heart’s conqueror. 

A look at her wrist notifies that 6:30pm has arrived, and Cat just can’t bring herself to return home. The memory of the distance she saw on the mandatory occasions Kara looked at her today makes her mood more somber. She makes a ‘mature’ decision to stay behind at work to avoid Kara, to avoid the bubble of anxiety that seems to build around her, but still orders take-out to be delivered to the girls and Carter, before she types a quick text with a work excuse to her son. She hates lying to him, but she doesn’t have an answer for the question she knows he will ask when she sees him like this.

Cat walks out to her office balcony like she does so often to process, something about the cityscape…her city, she beholds permanently affords her release. It scares her how attune to it she has become of late, that the arrival of Athena doesn’t even cause her to turn and look. As if sensing her melancholy, the goddess simply sits on the lounge and watches her.

It must’ve been a while that she stood overlooking the city, because when she finally comes out of her reverie, she notices a knit wrap covering her shoulders and arms, the weather had dropped a few degrees. Cat turns around to find Athena in the same spot, her eyes closed as if sleeping or in contemplation.

“ _And here I thought you have a perfectly good balcony at home to worry the night away_ ” the Eternal One teases, though her manner is serious.

Cat doesn’t reply, just drops next to Athena on the lounge and places her head on her shoulder. She’s never felt comfortable to do that to any human, and yet she has the boldness to be at ease with a deity.

“ _Your houseguest situation giving you that much anxiety Cat_?” Athena enquires. “ _It may not feel like it now, but it is for the best, for your safety, for Carter’s safety…and if two grand romances come of it, I may tell Aphrodite I’m changing careers_ ” tone altering from serious to light.

“ _I wouldn’t give up your day job just yet, Wise One. If major awkwardness counts as a grand romance, however, you have succeeded_.”  Cat finds her voice.

“ _Hmm, I’m sure I read somewhere that awkwardness was one of the stages of love, right before resignation and acceptance, I believe. Maybe it was from one of your magazines’_ _articles_ ” Athena doesn’t hide the teasing.

“ _Pfft, I would never allow such garbage in my magazine…though I wouldn’t put it past Cosmo_ ” Cat retorts, not impressed.

Just then, Cat and Athena hear Lucy calling out to Cat – each time worry becoming more apparent. When Lucy reaches the balcony, Cat hears her breathe “ _Oh thank God_ ”.

Athena stands up, “ _No actually, you can thank a goddess_ ” looking at Lucy, not harsh exactly, but apathetic would suffice.

“ _Athena I’m so sorry, we weren’t sure how long Cat was going to stay, but when she didn’t come home for dinner…I came straight away_!” Lucy explains as though her life depended on it.

Cat feels ashamed. She has now gotten her new houseguests in trouble for her own selfishness. They are only going to hate and resent her more now – she can just picture the coldness in Kara’s eyes.

“ _Athena it wasn’t their fault that I stayed back. I should’ve told them, or just gotten over myself and gone home when work was done like I usually do. They already have enough to deal with, yet alone this ridiculous mission you put them on to protect me. I’m not even anyone important_ ” Cat uncharacteristically breaks down – not like crying, but her mask is off and her vulnerability and regret is loud and clear to those present.

“ _Cat don’t ever say that again_!” Athena demands

“ _Why it’s true, you’ve said it yourself that even the mortals you are close with are but a blimp in your existence, and now you have Lucy, Alex, and Kara on guard duty wasting their talents on me! Just let them leave Athena, please, I can’t have Kara hating me anymore than she already does_!” Cat glances at Lucy horrified at the last part, forgetting her and Athena were not alone.

She watches Lucy’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “ _Cat. First of all, this isn’t your fault, each of us chose to be a part of this. We made a decision to embrace our birthrights, Alex and I…. and Kara…Kara does not hate you, I promise you that”_ Lucy speaks with conviction, no longer afraid of the deity’s presence. Lucy, not having seen Cat, Queen of All Media, so meek and guilt-ridden, steps towards the older woman and just embraces her.

Cat lets out a shiver, trying to maintain her breathing, and manages not to cry in her arms.

“ _I’m sorry Lucy_ ” Cat whispers. When they pull away, their eyes fall on the goddess standing beside them a few steps away, they wait in apprehension.

“ _Don’t ever say that again_ ” Athena repeats – quietly this time, breaking the silence. It was said like Cat’s confession of not being important to her wounded the divinity. The next second she was gone, the space she had taken now vacant.

“ _I sure hope we didn’t just piss off an Eternal One”_ Lucy yelps. “ _Now are you going to tell me why you said all those things Cat? You surely can’t be blaming yourself for what has happened.”_

“ _Oh Baby Lane, you have no idea what I can and will blame myself for_ ” Cat half-heartedly laughs.

“ _But why_ ” Lucy enquires worried, a vulnerable Cat Grant is not something she is used to.

Cat doesn’t answer her question, but starts to move back towards her office. “ _I think I’ve caused enough trouble for one night, let’s go home_ ” Cat effectively puts that conversation back in the box and closes the lid.

Lucy follows her back in and watches as Cat gathers her things to go back to the penthouse, shooting off a text for the driver to bring the car round to the front to save time. They make their way into the elevator, both engaging in a prolonged silence. It is Lucy who breaks it, her mind having pieced enough together to form a hypothesis. Lucy isn’t blind, she noticed it from her first meeting with Cat when she offered her a job at CatCo. Cat and Kara had anything but a normal boss/employee relationship. It did take long for her to see they had this unique rhythm of give and take, yin and yang, soul and spirit, faith and experience. Yes, Lucy knew that Kara had feelings for her boss – she didn’t need to be told that, even when Kara finally confessed it (well, Alex did on her behalf). However, she had up until now not been certain that Cat felt the same way. She wouldn’t deny that Cat had always treated ‘Keira’ like no other employee, but she had always managed to look so controlled…until now.

“ _It’s about Kara isn’t it_?” Lucy asserts. She doesn’t turn her head to look at Cat when she asks it, only her eyes move to gauge the reaction.

Cat’s reaction was controlled…almost. It was more the lack of a response and reaction that was the tell-tale. Cat’s head and eyes remained steadfastly facing forward, not peeking once in Lucy’s direction at the question. The slight tightening of Cat’s grip on her cell phone was another tick, and her chest had failed to exhale the breath she was holding. The elevator door opened and they both silently made their way to the car, Cat requesting the partition at the front remain open (to stop more unwanted questions), and it seems to work because Lucy only speaks once more for the trip.

“ _L’amour est aveugle_ ” (love is blind/love does not obey to reason).

Cat bristled at the statement. The past few weeks she had employed her own French mantra to describe her feelings and use it to remember why she must not allow herself to get carried away in an impossibility. The saying was ‘ _la douleur exquise_ ’ - the heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can never have.  Lucy’s words earlier and just now attempted to give rise to a seedling of hope that Cat anticipated she depleted in that department, but who was she kidding, (well, herself apparently), but no, she knew those feelings were always there ready to break out of their flimsy cell.

\-------------------------------------------

The relief that flooded Kara when she heard the Penthouse elevator doors opened around 9pm and saw two people emerge was unexpected. It wasn’t long after Kara had returned to the penthouse that she gathered the CEO hadn’t left work, Cat had text Carter, and as soon as the food arrived with no Cat, the girls realized they probably shouldn’t leave her alone – since that is now their job, and Lucy volunteered to go to CatCo and stay with her while Kara helped Carter with his math homework.

However, the worry at having to see one of those people returned, as they stepped into the dining room, her anxiety spiked when she beheld a deflated Lucy, and an uncharacteristically reticent and aloof Cat Grant. The puncture in the mother’s voice as she regarded her son was immediate.

“ _Hi Mom! Are you okay, you look…_ ” Carter is interrupted by his mother’s drained answer and needy hug.

“ _I’m fine Carter darling. I’m just going to quickly change, how about I meet you in your room to go over your day and to say goodnight_?” Cat propositions.

“ _Okay, but I’ve already done my homework, Kara helped with my Math’s, and Alex gave me some pretty neat tips for studying for my science test next week, so can I stay up later to read tonight please_?” Carter asks.

“ _Oh, well thank you Kara, thank you Alex – you really didn’t have to do that though_.” Cat sighs.

“ _It really is a non-issue Cat, besides your kid is pretty neat to hang out with_ ” Alex winks at Carter, and Cat gives Alex a weary half smile in acknowledgement.

“ _We’ll talk about it when I get to your room Carter_ ” Cat says over her shoulder as she makes her way to the stairs towards the bedrooms, a slight dragging of her feet compared to her usually clipped and purposeful walk, Kara notices.

“ _My mom needs me, so I better get up there. Goodnight_!” Carter offers Kara, Alex and Lucy a warm smile before going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to take upstairs with him.

The sound of a chair scraped against the floor tiles, turns Kara’s attention to the culprit, Alex, as she rises from the dining table to get the conversation going.

“ _What was that about? Did something happen at CatCo_?” Alex queries.

Lucy glances over to Kara, and doesn’t answer straight away. “ _I guess I’ve been blind to how this whole situation might be impacting our host, it’s taken its toll. Without going into everything, suffice it to say that for some reason or another Cat feels guilty for what’s happened to us all. I told her it’s not her fault that I am a demi god thanks to my mothers infidelity, that you are a hard ass Amazonian descendent, nor that you hail from a planet with a deranged god who thinks blowing up a planet would make for a romanticized story eons from now…maybe not in so many words, but you get my gist_.” Lucy throws her hands up in exasperation.

Alex understands her meaning. “ _I guess I haven’t been the most responsive houseguest, especially given how hospitable Cat has tried to be. You’re right Lane, it can’t be easy on her either. Hell, she has been carrying around this whole deity and mists business a lot longer than us and apparently given a pivotal role_ ” Alex provides. Kara notes the formal use of ‘Lane’ rather than the usual ‘Lucy, Luce, or baby Lane’.

“ _That reminds me, I think we maybe irked Athena…again. I don’t think she was impressed that none of us were there with Cat like was the plan…not that she said anything specific. But, perhaps we need to come up with some type of schedule, I’m sure I can work with Hank to coordinate a schedule that is more inclusive of our new role.”_ Lucy suggests.

“ _But maybe Cat just needs some space at the moment_ ” Kara tries, more to alleviate her own state of mind.

“ _Actually, I think this space we’ve been trying to give each other may be part of the problem Kara. I know we are all still processing – you especially – but as frightening as it is to open up about our fears and struggles, we can be each other’s sounding boards, support-systems_.” Lucy pushes, risking a side-ways glace at Alex. It was almost like she was trying to weigh her sister’s response for something. ‘What was going on with those two anyway’ Kara thought.

The girls did not see Cat again that night, or the next morning.

\-----------------------------------------

She refused to think of it as hiding or avoiding them, Cat preferred to denote her behavior as giving them space…and herself space to regroup from her slip with Lucy. She managed to wait until Kara and Lucy left for work before heading to the elevator with Carter to drop him off at school. Alex though had seemed to wait for her, and it made her feel horrible just how much she had screwed up these girls’ usual lives and activities.

“ _You didn’t have to wait for me Alex_ ” Cat sighed contritely.

“ _Oh I wasn’t, my shift just starts a little later than Lucy’s as she had a meeting with the director anyway_ ” Alex lied. Lucy’s words rang a bell with Alex, this whole situation was affecting Cat and Carter too, and she didn’t want the older woman to feel more guilt than she seemed to be producing right now.

Cat frowned when Alex not so subtly suggested she drive her to work, dropping Carter off on their way. She knew very well that her office was not on the way to the DEO (even though she didn’t know its actual location), but relented when Alex kept insisting…more to stop the weakening excuses Alex was using.

“ _I hope you don’t think I will let this become a regular occurrence Alex Danvers, I will not let Athena scare you into thinking it’s your role to babysit and protect me. I will make sure to speak with her next I see her and end this debacle of a reality show so you can get back to your normal lives_ ” Cat affirmed as she opened the car door having arrived at CatCo. Her voice was surprisingly laden with culpability when she began, but managed to gain control of her features and tone by the end, a resolve settling over her like she was talking to her board members. She turned to walk into her building, but hearing the car window wind down and Alex reply.

“ _What makes you think I don’t want to be here? Thanks for your concern Cat, but I’m a big girl, so is Lucy and Kara. We can make our own decisions. Besides, I know Kara is eating better with the awesome food you cook, than she ever has. She basically lived off take-away_.” Alex’s tone starting strong, but trying to allay the woman’s temperament.

Cat rolled her eyes at Alex as she pulled into the city traffic. She didn’t believe the Amazonian for a second. No one would want to be stuck living with her and protecting her…at least not without the substantial wage and benefits she offers her actual security guards.

Before she turned the corner to walk into her glass encased office, Cat observed Kara was in James Olsen’s office with Snapper. She felt a pang of regret for promoting the girl – for selfish reasons only, mind you. She intolerably missed her morning dose of the Sunny Danvers smile and hot coffee, and well she just missed seeing the young woman and missed getting to pronounce her name wrong, and missed those ridiculous cardigans and plaid skirts the girl seemed intent on wearing despite her own protests at their hideousness.

This reminiscing had taken over as when she next zoned back to reality her assistant of the hour was looking at her as if they were about to be fired. She stood at her desk, computer turned on and an attachment of the day’s schedule blinking in a message the assistant must’ve sent for confirmation and review. “ _That will be all Janice_ (her name was actually Jenna) _. Please make sure I am not interrupted for at least half an hour_.” Cat replied dryly, hoping she had covered up her complete lack of attention.

\-------------------------------------------------

Her concentration was shot. Snapper Carr had snapped at Kara 3 times since the morning, two times when they were in James’ office looking at pictures to be used for the first CatCo Revista magazine edition, and once during a teleconference with a team in Salvador. Though to be fair, her attention was distracted as the woman her mind constantly dwelled on entered the scheduled board meeting. Usually she would be in there to take the minutes, but as she was no longer the CEO’s assistant, those privileges were gone.

After their discussion last night, Kara had woken up hoping to try harder with Cat today. Yesterday just felt awkward, and she knew it was largely herself that was the one acting different. She had even brewed her fresh coffee in the morning. However, Cat never came downstairs for breakfast this morning, and it was unlikely they would see each other at work today.

Kara had secretly hoped that Cat would barge into James’ office to sticky beak around but was so very disappointed when she heard the footsteps travel their usual route. Her mind was in limbo trying to decide if she wanted Cat close even if she would never be as close as she would want, or if she needed to distance herself – the very thing she had been angry at Cat for doing – putting up boundaries about being boss/employee so no one “gets hurt”.

It was a relief for Supergirl to be needed. Kara received the call from Alex that they could use her help for a prisoner transfer. It didn’t take long, but she was grateful for the reprieve. Before she left, Lucy and Alex had a talk to Hank.

“ _What do you mean you have all moved in with Cat Grant_!” Hank was shocked, and it usually took something major to rattle him, but he just hadn’t been the same since Athena showed up Kara noted.

“ _Athena charged us with the protection of Cat…and Carter_.” Alex lamely explained. Hank just rose his eyebrow in question for her to continue.

“ _It appears the media tycoon is important to the goddess, and we didn’t think we would want to get on the deity’s bad side by refusing to help_.” Lucy replied wearily, attempting to further the explanation but knowing that there was a clear history for J’onn with the goddess.

At that admission, Hank flinched. “ _No, no you don’t_.” He sighed, eyes downcast.

“ _Do you mind if we ask what happened between you and Athena_?” Alex tried.

Kara suddenly felt like she needed to know the story, she needed to know if Athena was a goddess to be feared, or if she could respect her like she once had with Rao. Oh, how the tables had turned there. “ _Please Hank, I need to know if Athena is who she says, or if she is just like Rao_ ” her pleading tone was unexpected to herself, and apparently to the others present. It was filled with a desperation for knowing, for acceptance. Alex took her hand.

Hanks sullen appearance wasn’t very comforting, they could all see the internal battle of him deciding to share or not. Another look at Kara helped him make up his mind. He sat down on the stool that was nearby in one of the debrief rooms he and the girls were currently holed up in. His forearm muscles flexed as he folded is fingers into is palm.

“ _It was around 80 years ago, my kind, the Green Martians were a peaceful race, created and gifted by our Matronalia stor Martis – Athena, who we called Marnervia (a form of her other namesake, Minerva) - with many abilities, our psychic abilities amongst our most cherished as we were able to read each other’s emotions – the key reason for our peaceful and idyllic existences. She was our patron goddess, wise, strong, full of reason and intelligence. Our race prospered under her benefaction for many a millennia.”_ Hank paused here. Gathering his thoughts before continuing.

“ _Our mother goddess, gave birth to our kind in arrangement with her brother, Mars, the father of the White Martians, who dwelled below our planet’s surface. Their race was born to be his army, they were to be our army and defenders. As I said, for many millennia, this arrangement worked. Until the endless ones came_.” Hank paused, not for effect, more to contain the grimace that crossed his features.

“ _Who are these Endless Ones though_?” Lucy asked perplexed.

“ _They are the formless deities, largely referred to as Sun-Thrivers, like Rao, who are the entities of light and sun, and the Darkness-Dwellers, the creatures of dark space and matter. These Endless Ones, are the kin of the Eternal Ones – the gods and goddess you now know of from myths, all these divinities borne out of the Void.”_ Hank replied as if reciting a history lesson he learnt as a child.

“ _So these Endless Ones are just as powerful as the Original Eternal Ones_?” Alex enquired, fear creeping into her voice.

“ _There have been battles and wars recorded between them, but no real victor. Their reach and creation is inhibited by their lack of form, but they have presence that is hard to defeat_.” His tactician nature returning to his voice.

“ _But what happened to make Athena ashamed of you…aren’t you her creation_?” Kara asked, the answer seemed so close, yet it was taking too long to get there for her liking.

The Green Martians shifted in his seat before answering. “ _I…I failed her, my fear crippled me. Rao and some other Endless Ones had assaulted our planet without being detected, their goal to break our bond with our goddess and Mars to claim the remnants as their own. Their presence entered our minds casting doubts and shadows of jealousy, spreading unrest between the White and Green Martians. When the White Martians attacked it was with a fury borne of fear for our intellectual superiority, like a social class divide developed. They attacked with fire – our greatest weakness. By the time Marnervia and Mars determined what was happening, our race was close to annihilation. Marnervia charged me and a select few with breaking the mind invasion, our fear stopped us from fulfilling our duty. We could’ve saved both the Green and White Martians, but we failed, I failed. My family, my home, my race, my brother race_.” Hank turned his face, voice broken with regret and guilt. Yet he continued.

“ _Athena transported me here, the last of my race. She and Mars were unable to save us as - it is against their code to take away our free will – which was the only way they could’ve defeated the formless presence – they relied on our will and abilities to break the spell that gripped our minds_.” He finished, giving Kara a stern look to show his feelings for Athena were admirable.

“ _I’m so sorry J’onn_.” Alex said, reaching out to give him a hug. Lucy stood stock still absorbing the information, her countenance horrified. Kara looked on, emotions high roiling within her.

Kara barely managed to whisper “ _Sorry J’onn_ ”, before she left the DEO, seeking refuge where she felt most grounded. Back at CatCo…with Cat.  

\-------------------------------------------------

Coming out of another mind-numbing board meeting, Cat observed her new houseguest standing at the shared balcony of her CatCo building looking out, shoulders hunched. She knew it would attract unwanted attention to go out there and talk to the girl, but part of her didn’t care, Kara was distressed and she needed to know if she could help. As she strode across the bullpen and stepped onto the balcony her employees often used for their lunch break. She saw Kara tense up when her high heels clacked across the pavers as she came to stand next to her…much like they had done on Cat’s balcony, only it was Supergirl who would be the one to visit. After a time of both women soaking up being in each other’s presence, Cat was relieved it was Kara who broke the silence.

“ _Tired of the view from your office_ ” without her usual liveliness. 

“ _Not quite_ ” Cat replied, still not looking at the girl whose presence made her feel weak in the knees.

“ _But I suppose with that glorified closet I’ve put you in, I can tell you must miss the view. I just came to check on you_ ”, she paused to look at Kara. “ _Is everything okay_?” she enquired of her softly.

“ _Are you asking as my boss_?” Kara retorted rather dryly.

“ _No, just a concerned...friend_ ” Cat supplied. She watched as Kara’s brows slightly knitted together.

“ _Is that what we are_?” Kara sighed both in relief and frustration. Cat turned her body to face the taller woman now, aware of the curious eyes from inside, but knowing no one would dare interrupt.

“ _I think we would qualify for the term, at least I’d like to consider us so_ ” she admitted warily, fully noting her own use of the word ‘us’ she had just employed. It felt so right, yet hurt at the same time. When Kara took too long to answer, Cat started her own form of rambling to relieve herself of her uncertainty.

“ _I mean seeing as though you are practically going to be a full-time member of my household…for the foreseeable future, and we both seem to be carrying rather heavy encumbrances, I’d like to think we understand each other. No other person has managed to stick around as my assistant for as long as you have, so that must count for something. And seeing as though I am a volatile grouch, and you’ve seen me in all states, you probably know me better than anyone.._.” Cat murmured, inwardly berating herself for the words that wouldn’t stop leaving her mouth.

“ _Well you were the one to see both sides of me, even when I tried so hard to keep it from you. That must count for something too right_?” Kara supplied, and it relieved Cat to no end.

Kara’s mind had started to feel at ease when Cat had started her rare form of rambling. The feelings of desolation and isolation had muffled somewhat when ‘friend’ was uttered. Kara sighed. She could use a friend right about now, needing to unburden herself. Knowing that what Alex or Lucy would say would be to simply relieve her anxiety, rather than truly assist in considering the belief-altering knowledge that was forcing her to change her world view – everything she had grown up believing and trusting – something she trusted Cat could do.

Kara settled on “ _No, by the way. I’m not okay, but here and now is not the time to say it_.” Kara shrugged, and watched as Cat nodded in acquiesce.

“ _But, maybe we could talk…later_?” she continued with caution and a tinge of hope.

“ _Of course Kara. I will always be happy to listen…that’s what friends do, isn’t it_?” Cat remarked emphasizing ‘friends’, her lips upturned in a small smile. Kara smiled back, perhaps not a happy smile, but a grateful one nonetheless. She watched as her tentative friend turned to leave.

“ _Miss Grant_?” Kara waited for Cat to reluctantly look back over her shoulder, “ _you aren’t a volatile grouch…not all the time anyway_ ” she tried to joke, and seeing her boss smirk favorably, Kara hoped this was the beginning of the friendship she had started to form with Cat long ago, but got rather side-tracked (more like derailed, but Kara won’t dwell on that now).  

 


	11. Good Intentions...Bad Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. Work and life has been crazy. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but thought I should post it or I would never end up continuing the story. Hopefully inspiration will strike again soon. I really am missing Cat Grant on Supergirl this season. It's not the same with out her.

Another weekend had rolled around. Kara had somehow managed to get through a challenging week that saw her world turned upside down, a new job, a new place – with new housemates. She had expected to ride back with Cat – the three girls had taken to having at least one of them close by to Cat as requested by Athena. Lucy had even hinted that she might take a part-time job back at Cat-Co, now that Hank was back as Director of the DEO. Lucy expressed she had always felt that being given the Co-Director title was only a courtesy so it didn’t feel like she was being demoted after things were cleared for Hank.

Cat had somehow managed to get back before her – maybe she did get lost in her thoughts while flying. Kara touched down on the main balcony and made her way inside and found everyone in the kitchen. Cat and Alex with wine goblets in hand - the heavy scented merlot mixing with the grilled steak and Portobello Mushroom sauce Lucy stirred, simmering away – and Carter chopping tomatoes for the salad.

“ _I hope you’re better in the kitchen than me buddy_ ” Kara made her arrival known.

“ _Hi Kara! I’ve always helped Mom, so I can handle it. You don’t like to cook_?” Carter asked. He knew there must be a story in there somewhere. Alex did not disappoint.

“ _Oh she is banned from the kitchen. My mom, Eliza, always made us help in the kitchen, but after Kara broke six knives – they bent where she would’ve cut her fingers off -, one blender, and started a fire in the oven, she was forbidden from ever helping again!_ ” Alex delighted a bit too much in telling the tale.

It earned laughs from both Lucy and Carter, and a rather amused smirk that Cat tried to hide behind her glass of wine. Kara was sure she turned a little red from embarrassment, but shook it off, putting her hands up in mock surrender from being caught out.

“ _So the exceptional Kara Danvers does have a weakness!_ ” Kara smiled, startled at the back-handed compliment. She was about to reply when Cat continued after another sip of merlot….

“ _I mean, other than a certain tall, dark and handsome in the office._ ” Cat internally flinched after she said it. Not sure why she went there, and she knew it came out mean and that it was petty of her.

Everyone just kind of stood there awkwardly. Lucy decided to help out by announcing dinner was ready, plating up and asking Alex to help take things out to the dining room.

“ _Actually, that’s not my type at all Miss Grant_.” Kara’s clipped tone announced in a delayed reaction – very delayed. Alex nearly dropped the dish she was holding, she turned around and looked very pointedly at Cat.

“ _Definitely not Kara’s type, she has an acquired and mature taste_ ” This time it was Lucy who almost spilled the sauce on her way out, trying to cover her laugh with a coughing fit instead. Kara went from flustered to pale. Alex raised her eyebrow to challenge Cat to reply, but the older woman seemed to know better than to take the bait. Instead her eyes seemed to harden at the information.

Dinner went well enough, Cat thanked Lucy for surprising her with the cooking. Seeing as it was Friday night and he could sleep in, Carter asked if everyone wanted to go to the billiard/games room. They spent the next few hours playing everything. Carter and Alex dominated table tennis, while Cat and Lucy were unbeatable at pool, and arcade games like Dance Dance Revloution had Kara showing off her skills. Lucy and Alex set a new high score on Time Crisis 5.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After Carter had decided to take himself to bed, Cat invited the girls back upstairs and offered to make them some cocktails. They sat on the southern balcony coming from the lounge room facing the National City Park Reserve sipping their Ocean Breeze cocktails, when Lucy kept eyeing the Jacuzzi.

“ _Why don’t you girls give it go, it’s a perfect night for it_ ” Cat suggests, her head motioning towards the Jacuzzi. Alex doesn’t have to think twice, she starts taking off her t-shirt and unbuttoning her jeans, when she looks at the others who are all still very much dressed.

“ _Oh come on, we are all adults here. Luce, you’re the one who has been eyeing it for the past half hour!_ ”

“ _Oh, so its Luce now is it? Okay Danvers, you’re on_ ” Lucy challenges and start stripping off her clothes down to bra and underwear. They both hop in the Jacuzzi with gleeful grins, Kara and Cat forgotten over by the balcony railing.

She didn’t want to be the one to start the conversation, Cat thought it should be up to Kara when she feels comfortable, the anxiety would still roll off her younger ex-assistant in waves at times…like now, so she was surprised to hear Kara’s small and distant voice, like her mind was far away.

“ _I sometimes wonder how many of the stars we see are windows to other universes and planets. Each constellation like gems flickering and gleaming with life and purpose_.”

Cat sets her drink down and goes to stand next to Kara at the railing; she doesn’t say anything, just waits and listens. Cat knew Kara needed to vent, to air her thoughts, and that is what she was going to do.

“ _And then sometimes I wonder how many of them Rao has destroyed, or was Krypton the only one. Was my home destroyed for some sick romanticized story like Athena said?”_ Kara voiced. Her frustration and anger had begun to flood to the surface as she continued to pour out her doubts, fears, and resentments.

Cat had to restrain herself several times, from just wrapping her arms around Kara to soothe her. When Kara seemed spent and tired, Cat felt she needed to help this beautiful, brave woman ignite her courage and hope. How could she think so little of herself or dare question her importance to so many people?

“ _Joel Osteen once said ‘you are not defined by your past, you are prepared by your past’. It’s true Kara. Look at yourself. You have gone through something no one else on this planet can understand, but you didn’t let it destroy you or your bright outlook on life, you didn’t let it deter you from becoming Supergirl, or from simply being the smart, talented and astonishing girl you are. I know you won’t let this defeat you, if you accept it Kara, it may even strengthen you.”_ Cat hoped the dim lighting of just the stars would hide the depth of emotions she was feeling.

She watched as Kara slowly brought her sight down from the dark heavens, and towards her. Cat’s heart skipped a beat, and she hoped to a god – any god – that Kara didn’t hear it. Their eyes locked for a long moment.

“ _Thank you Cat_.” The slight intake of breath that Kara heard was enough to cause her to finally say it.

“ _I mean, not just for now, but for every talk I’ve had with you on the balcony as Supergirl, and as your assistant in your office. Those moments, your words…your presence, has helped me so much. I finally get to say it. So, thank you. And….and I’m sorry”_.

“ _Kara, what on earth do you have to be sorry for, you are the one stuck he….?_ ”

“ _I mean, sorry, for making you ever feel that I didn’t trust you with my secret. I wanted to tell you so many times! But I couldn’t…I couldn’t make you a target_ ” her eyes roamed back up to the stars. ‘you are too special to me’ - it made Kara feel sick to her stomach that she had to that hold back.

“ _Kara I was always a target, Supergirl or no_ ” Cat tried to soothe, even though it was somewhat relieving to hear Kara say it. She continued “ _besides, now I’m the one making you a target, hmm, how the tables have turned_ ” Cat spat out with a tinge of disgust, she turned on her heel towards the kitchen “ _I need another drink_ ”

\-----------------------------------------

Tired from their water gun fight with Carter, Kara was floating on a pool chair listening to the ending chorus of the Lady Antebellum song playing on the radio. ‘And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now…’ She glanced over watching the person who consumed her thoughts laying on the lounge chair reading an autobiography. She listened to the words, relishing in her addictive sorrow.

To say she was a walking cliché of unrequited love would be accurate – unless a prerequisite of unrequited love needed the party to actually admit their feelings; and Kara, well her feelings were in a permanent state of being completely, desperately and hopelessly in love with Cat Grant, who she just knew would never feel the same way back. Her state of mind was in a way masochistic in nature – feelings of unmetered affection because Kara loved Cat so much, and the past few weeks only made this feeling grow, but also a feeling of overwhelming despair because she knew she would never know what it was like to hold Cat in her arms, to have their bodies entwined together, to touch her face and kiss her on her lips like only lovers do – like enjoyable agony, or heartache from the hopelessness of hope, while knowing the hope was hopeless.

Kara swore it was like the radio was taunting her ‘Anyone else would walk away, when you love somebody then you stay. Oh, when you love somebody. Oh, when you love somebody.’ She hadn’t seen Alex slip into the pool so when she heard her name being quietly spoken…well she didn’t make a graceful exit from on-top the floating chair **SPLASH**

Her head popped out of the water to hear laughter from all sides. She went underwater to hide in embarrassment. This time when she re-surfaced, she was face to face with Alex, her concerned smile warning Kara as she whispered.

“ _You were staring_ ”. Alex was smiling, but her eyes conveyed sadness. Kara looked over to Cat to see if she had been caught, but only saw a mother carefully putting sunscreen on Carter’s back, and by the way he crossed his arms, it looked like he was simply wishing his would hurry up.

Alex resumed doing laps. Carter ran over and bombed into the pool besides Kara.

“ _CARTER GRANT!!! What have a told you about bombing!!!_ ” Cat yelled. Carter rolled his eyes and yelled back “yes Mom”. He swam up to Kara who whispered

“ _Impressive_ ”

“ _Thanks. Ah, Kara, may I ask you something?_ ” Carter asked, not quite looking at her directly.

“ _Umm sure, shoot_ ”

“ _Do you like my Mom_?”

‘Well shit’ thought Kara as her mind started racing a thousand miles an hour.

“ _Ahh, ha, of course I like your mum, I mean, I wouldn’t have worked as her personal assistant for as long as I did if I didn’t….not that, I only like your mom because she is, was…is my boss! I mean, I like her as my boss too, but I’m trying to say that she is an amazing person and boss, … and friendmom_.” The ranting didn’t even make sense to her own ears – what the hell is friendmom?.

“ _Oh ok_ ” Kara wasn’t sure if he sounded confused or perhaps disappointed, so the word slipped through her teeth before her mind could stop it.

“ _Why_ ” she was pretty sure the rational side of her didn’t want to know to protect herself from the answer, but the side that liked the pain yearned to know.

“ _No reason. It’s just that you two look at each other funny sometimes, like how you were just before, you looked like, you know…. I mean mom gets so anxious every time you go out as Supergirl, she just stares at the screen like she could will you to come back safe you know_ ” Carter just shrugs his shoulders that are just above the water level.

The sound of a phone buzzing on the outdoor table, saved Kara from having to form an answer. Kara heard Cat answer in annoyance

“ _The fact that you are calling me when I am spending time with my son, better mean the world is at an end, Kanye has announced his run for presidency, or my mother has broken decorum on live TV_.” Cat hissed.

“ _Ah, Cat, Mr. Nguyen has pulled out from being our agent for Asia-Pacific, and our presentation bid is due to begin in 1 hour with Southern Cross Media_.” James managed to inform. Cat looked towards Carter with eyes full of regret before replying.

“ _Ensure someone has the video link ready to go in the main conference room, I’ll be there soon...And James, get me answers, I expect Mr. Nguyen and his company to be wiped from existence after this_ ”. Cat hung up without another word.

“ _Carter I’m sorry, I’ll be back as soon as I can, and then we can have whatever you want for dinner and I’m yours for the rest of the weekend_ ”. She hugged a wet Carter, eyes quickly flickering towards Kara before heading inside.

\-----------------------------------------

Amazingly, Cat was ready in 20 minutes and was heading toward her elevator, when she found Lucy also dressed, waiting for her. She raised her eyebrow in questioning. Lucy just smiled as she went on

“ _Actually Cat, I was hoping I could go with you, there was something I needed to talk to you about_ ” when Cat went to protest Lucy continued “ _Besides, I have a craving for Noonan’s coffee and apricot Danish…I also happen to know something about Australian legal proceedings_ ”.

When the CEO looked back towards the kitchen, again as if reading her mind, Lucy assured her “ _Kara and Alex are happy to look after Carter – I heard them saying something about experimenting with water spouts in the pool_.”

Cat relented, making space for Lucy to hop in the elevator. They arrived at Catco in less than 15 minutes thanks to relaxed weekend traffic. Lucy had given Cat some sound advice on the negotiation style and legal terminology that might help her bid to enter the Australian market via strategic alliances with local national media networks. Lucy ended up taking part in the video-conference by Cat’s side offering insight and advice when needed. Cat was happy with the result, nothing would be finalized for a few days, but overall it appeared to go smoothly and didn’t take too long – which means she could go home to Carter earlier than expected.

On their way out of the Catco building, they were about to hop into the town car waiting for them, when Cat remembers Lucy’s cravings.

“ _Wait, Lucy didn’t you say you wanted Noonan’s_?”

“ _I did, but it’s okay, I’ll get some next time_ ” the DEO director/lawyer replied

“ _Listen baby Lane, I owe you, so let me buy you a coffee and your apricot Danish. Maybe I’ll get some for everyone for when we get home anyway_ ”. Cat urged and started walking across the road.

While they were waiting for their order, they sat at a table close by the counter, in relative silence. Cat reflected, she knew why Lucy had come, and it annoyed her to no end that this is what she made these poor girls lives come to – babysitting a woman nearly twice their age. She shook her head and exhaled deeply. Lucy looked at her expectantly then, but they both were saved by their order being yelled out – much to Cat’s irritation (they were right there for goodness sake).

“ _Cat, I’ve been meaning to discuss something with you_ ” Lucy volunteered opening the conversation as she sipped on her latte in the car. When no sound or movement from the CEO stopped her, she powered on “ _I think we made a really good team in there, don’t you think?”_ she tried with a smile.

“ _I suppose we did, I assume there is a point to your observation baby Lane, so just come out with it_ ” Cat gripped the box of mixed sweet Danish pastries in her lap tighter.

“ _Fair enough. I was hoping you’d let me come back to work for you…part-time that is. With Hank back as director, my role has not been as demanding, and I really enjoyed this afternoon, getting my lawyer back on_ ” Lucy smirked at herself.

“ _Oh please, Lucy, you can quit the act. I know you only came with me to ‘protect me’” Cat made the gesture of air quotations, “as requested by Athena. I will not have you sacrificing your job just so you girls can try to come up with some hair-brained baby-sitting schedule – don’t deny it_!” Cat warned.

“ _Listen, when will you understand that this is what we signed….What on earth is that_?” Lucy went wide-eyed and gripped the car arm rest as what appeared to be a rolling wave like a dust storm of red and black particles materialized in the distance to her left out of nowhere heading towards National City. The wave suddenly shifted course with such precision, Lucy thought she was looking at a swarm of tiny birds in terrifying motion.

Cars had stopped in the middle of the road to watch, people on the sidewalk stared in horror before scrambling to get away. Then before it reached the inner city, they saw strikes of lightning within the midst of it, and the tendril-like dust cloud swiftly spread out and dissipated into nothingness.  

\----------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon was spent at Carter’s beck and call – he called the shots on dinner (pizza of course), and managed to make everyone agree to watching a movie ‘X-Men Apocalypse’. They ended back in the games room playing their hearts out for hours. Carter decided to go read in his room, and the women thought they also might retire for the night after one more game of pool.

Cat was lining up her shot, when she felt the very shift in energy she had become accustomed to, but she didn’t look up to face her remembering the last visit, her heart rate picking up with anxiety and relief that she hadn’t angered Athena enough to keep her away. Kara let out a little squeak of panic, but then it was like everyone in the room was holding their breath. Cat drew back her cue to strike, when Athena uttered,

“ _Focus Catherine, on the destination_ ”. Cat shifted her focus, and changed her angle ever so slightly before the tip of her cue connected to the white cue ball, knocking her original destination ball into another that she managed to sink. It was an impressive shot, and she grinned slightly before standing up and acknowledging her uninvited guest.

“ _You left rather suddenly, I hope everything was okay?_ ” Athena’s demeanor remained passive and restrained as she looked at Cat.

“ _Did you mean what you said?_ ” the goddess questioned. Cat bristled at the question – clearly she had pissed off the Eternal One, but why her self-pity and self-hate should upset Athena did not make sense to her. She was about to start on a tirade, but remembered Kara, Lucy and Alex were present.

“ _I…I fail to grasp how what I said should be of any consequence to you_.” Cat snipped. It probably wasn’t the best way to broch this conversation, if the antagonistic look of resentment that passed Athena’s face was to go by before it schooled back to indifference.  

“ _Clearly you do not know me at all, or I have failed miserably to demonstrate my love and admiration for you Catherine Jane Grant. So, you may think whatever you wish of yourself, but you are never to speak it aloud again_.” Athena decreed.

Cat couldn’t focus on the intensity of what Athena had declared, she would deal with that later “ _Athena, do not think me ungrateful of having you, a deity in my life. But, as long as you are keeping these poor girls here, who deserve so much more in life than protecting me from some supernatural hooligans all so I can publish some happy-go-lucky stories and pretend to be useful as it if will help to defeat a god, I will think those things and I will say those things out loud. This idea of living under one roof is preposterous, they are young and need to live their own life! Stop pretending that I am some important player in your war._ ”

“ _Is that all you truly think of me? That I am some immortal to be appeased, that because I have ‘graced’ you with my presence, you feel like you owe me? You think I will disregard you because of your short life - that I will not feel your loss? You think I made all this up, that you will help me defeat Rao – for what purpose would I do that? Did I demand these women to undertake this task? They had a choice! You had a choice! I have NEVER gone back on my word human, nor forced any mortal to do my bidding. Or have you only ever said yes because you were scared of me Cat?_ ” Athena was affronted, the air surrounding her grew heavy with hurt like it could suffocate a person or leave them in a crippling state of depression.

Guilty is not look on Cat that Kara has ever witnessed. This is the woman who relentlessly pursues the truth in every story, who has a strict work policy against crying in the office, and blatantly called her staff more effective whilst under the influence of the Myriad mind control. Kara does not think the expression suits Cat at all.

The silence stretches, as does the mood which seems to get heavier with each passing moment.

“ _You are released from your obligations; you are free to go_ ” Athena declares and the three women Cat was growing too fond of disappeared before her eyes.

“ _Thank you_ ” Cat cooed softly though somewhat delayed.

“ _You will not see me again Catherine. Tell Carter goodbye_ ” Athena’s form starts to shimmer into the ether before Cat can absorb her words, before she can react, before she can deny the words Athena accused her of thinking.

“ _Athena_ ” she yells into the air. “ _Athena, please come back_ ” She screams her name until the sobbing takes her breath away. By releasing Kara, Lucy & Alex she hoped she would feel relief. Instead she felt alone. How had they managed to make such a dent in her exterior confounded her. Then again, how did she manage to expel a loving goddess from her life?

\------------------------------------

“ _You are released from your obligations; you are free to go_ ” Athena declares. Alex went to protest, when the next second the girls each find themselves at their old apartments, suitcases by their side.

“ _Fuck_ ” Alex exclaims as she races to the door, intent on getting back to the damn stubborn CEO and her son that she had willingly sworn to protect. She reached for the door handle when she noticed on her wrist a thin, uniquely engraved gold cuff bracelet. It seemed to attach itself, as it became one with their skin. Next thing she knew was Kara was flying through her window, and Lucy was calling her cell. She wasn’t the only one.


	12. Misery Needs Company

_‘Her life to keep, her soul to reap. If trials twelve be done through flame, to her will come glory and shame. A heroes fall, a heroes rise, stands testament to heeding the call. To defeat endless night, the seeker of truth must deliver Ra’s light. A goddess, a son, though not her own, the Eternal Ones welcome home. Across the threshold into wisdom’s hand, Aesir and mortal together will stand’._

**The Norns foretelling of one Cat Grant.**

She had simply wanted to look in on them after what had happened that afternoon. The Sun-Thrivers never did master stealth and fear as well as the Darkness Dwellers had. It was such an unfruitful exercise that was displayed, Zeus didn’t even need to rise from his table when he delivered the lightning blow that dissipated the affront. Perhaps, it was this that had Athena worried most – ‘it must’ve been some form of deflection to draw the Eternal Ones attention’, she thought.

Alas, she had misjudged the situation, and handled her talk with Cat poorly. That woman always did know how to test her patience and self-discipline. She had always admired the CEO for that ability, she was not overwhelmed by the vastness of the worlds, of her. Athena supposed she reacted like that because of the consequences riding on this trial.

It wasn’t planned this way. Cat had completed 4 trials without Athena being aware of the prophecy by the Norns. Apollo said he thought it was for Athena’s own good that he withheld it from her, given her emotional proximity to the budding journalist and now CEO. In turn, Athena had never told her protégé the trials she was undertaking unawares in fulfillment of the prophecy, as Cat’s well-being and resilience was grounded in the fact that mortality was certain – she seized each day and every opportunity, overcame the setbacks and barriers that stood in her way. Mostly though, it was because Athena was apprehensive that Cat’s achievement or failure of her 12 trials would very likely lead to heartbreak – her heartbreak - something that Athena never was keen on.  

The brimming goblet made from celestial palladium, crashed to the floor, spilling its white pomelo nectar – the effect of Athena’s frustrations now evident. Nike raised her brow as she took in Athena’s state, it was rare to find the goddess rattled to this extent. Her nature warred to challenge the logic and emotions swirling around the Eternal One, she was going to say something, but thought better of it. Athena quarantined her emotions, tight as a closed clam if not handled with care, best to let her open up in her own time – a lesson Nike learned the hard way.

Athena stood, knowing full well Nike watched her with unease. She took a full turn, bemusing her thoughts by focusing on the quadrangle room, the white stone walls, draped with intricate tapestries, archways leading to other rooms, the mosaic flooring a soft blue hue that sparkled under the golden dome.  

“ _I pushed too hard_.” Athena murmured looking down at the cup she had knocked off the table in irritation.

“ _You love her Bellona. You have refused to open your heart to someone in centuries, and this mortal has made you smile. I haven’t seen you this happy on earth for millennia. Though I had also forgotten how temperamental you could be when pining for a lover_ ” Nike feigned amusement, though the goddess of victory was worried for her companion. If she hadn’t already grilled her, Nike would’ve sworn Aphrodite had cursed Athena with unrequited love for the human. Well not exactly unrequited…

In moments of passion and weakness Athena had allowed herself and Cat to fall into each other’s arms. The first time was a year after Cat’s first marriage ended and she gave up her custody battle for Adam; then when she built her first CatCo office for The Tribune, or when CatCo’s revenue first reached $1billion, and the last time was when Cat had found out her second husband was cheating on her.

Athena internally chastised herself for allowing her feelings to override her better judgement and self-control. Though compared to the other gods, she was almost a prude, Athena had her love stories, some of earth, some of other worlds. Her penchant for only engaging in Sapphic trysts often made her known as a virgin goddess, along with her sister Artemis. After bestowing immortality and minor godhood on some of her lovers Ashotep, Nanshi, Cassiopea, Harmonia, Eleanor of Aquitaine, and Sabriel she had vowed to never parent another demigod and swore to never offer another human immortality again. None had remained faithful to her, some resented her, and for some her relationships transformed to companionable. Each hurt would take centuries for her to overcome.

Yet, four hundred years later and she failed the first part. If it hadn’t been for Carter, Athena may just have had the strength to leave the woman for good. Carter had been conceived by Athena purely holding Cat’s hand – they hadn’t made love, not for a long time and never since - her affections flowing through to Cat’s core before she had even known she’d done it. Though they never spoke of it, Athena knew Cat recognized it was Athena’s child she carried, but had announced her pregnancy to her unfaithful husband.

(Now you may ask, how can a child be conceived without sexual intercourse, yet alone between two women…well hello, Athena is a goddess. All things weird and impossible happen when they are around – look up all the mythologies – it wasn’t the first time something like this happened).

It was clear from the start Cat wanted a normal life for her unborn child, and she already knew of the punitive rules with gods and their mortal offspring, so Athena understood the intent behind Cat’s action and backed right off. She watched the birth of Carter and his first months from the looking glass in the Pantheon, realms away.

“ _What have I done_?” her voice didn’t carry its usual power. Athena moved to stand in front of the large open window. Morning sunlight streamed in from beyond the large round window, bathing the goddess in gold as she took in the majestic city of Asgard. Nike watched her companions uncharacteristic display ... and was alarmed.

Gliding into view before them as a celestial falcon, Horus turned into his true god form – always shining as though a sliver of sun was contained in him, he advanced with dignity and a presence that had always impressed Athena.

“ _Perhaps it is for the best. You are needed here now Αθηνά_ ” Horus was not one to display pretense. He opened his palm and projected from his right eye multiple attacks that had taken place in the past few hours…manifestations of the Darkness Dwellers. They have arrived and already show their intentions. She saw then a scene unfold, of the Kryptonian, her earth sister and friend, before the sky god looked at her apprehension cornering his deep eyes.

“ _I have witnessed Rao and the Sun-Dwellers approach. In five days hence, red, fiery comets will descend on earths sky_ ” the sun god proclaimed as though spouting a prophecy as one of his oracles.

“ _The three mortal women have your protection_ ” Nike reminded Athena, as though she could sense her worry.

“ _What will you do about Cat_?” Ishtar entered the conversation as though she had been there this whole time.

“ _I have renounced my presence. I will leave her be._ ” Athena said, a steely resolve settling over her.

“ _And what if she wishes to see you. She calls for you even now…as you well know Athena_ ” Ishtar pushes, persuasive concern etched into her features surrounded by her luscious golden mane.

“ _Furthermore_ ” Nike interjects, “ _what of the boy_ ”?

Athena’s head bowed, and a lone tear tracks its way down her face, glistening and scorching heat in its wake as a self-inflicted punishment - a sign of resignation. The silence of the tear as it collides onto solid ground contrasts with the vibration it sends permeating the surface where the ancient immortals stand, the divine substance forming into a white-speckled Little Owl – her symbolic Athene noctua. She watches as it takes flight, circling the golden dome above her before elegantly gliding through the opening to earths realm, its destination – Carter.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“ _Listen Cat_ ”. Lucy blinks. She’s back in her apartment, in the kitchen facing her breakfast bench, her Italian leather cognac-coloured Balenciaga luggage and Charlie, her stuffed sloth plush toy she snuggles with to her right.

“ _Annnd, I’m talking to myself. Argh_ ” She slams her forearms down on the bench, hearing a ‘ding’, and only then notices the Imperial gold bracelet clinging to her wrist like a tattoo.

“ _What the?!_ ” Lucy exclaims, examining the bracelet in wonder. The bracelet starts to glow, producing heat that hums through her fingers and forearm. Lucy quickly grabs for her cell phone in her back pocket and dials Alex. The bracelet glowing brighter and getting hotter by the second.

 

\--------------------------------------------

“ _Ah, Alex, I have this glowing cuff thingy on my wrist, and it’s starting to hurt_ ” Lucy uttered so quickly, Alex wouldn’t have understood her if she didn’t have bracelet also.

“ _Hold up, what do you mean it’s glowing?_ ” Alex enquired. Neither her bracelet or Kara’s was doing anything like that! No answer.

“ _Lucy?....Lucy_!” she shouted down her cell. She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line and then “CLANG”

“ _LUCY!!”_ the DEO agent yelled down the line.

 _“Kara, I think she’s in trouble_ ” She didn’t need to say anything else then. Her sister grabbed her around the waist and flew resolve carving her face.

 

\-------------------------------------------

Kara felt like each time she seemed to accept her rapidly changing new world, something else would come crash into her orbit, spinning the rotation of her world, jerking her around something fierce. She wasn’t sure how much more she could handle. Not that she felt like she had much of a choice.

Since Lucy’s apartment didn’t have a balcony to land on and her gut told her things were very off – Kara turned her back, staying in forward motion to protect Alex and take the brunt of force bursting through Lucy’s bedroom window. The first thing she noticed was there were no lights in the apartment. Secondly, she heard pounding in quick succession.

It took a moment or two for her to grasp what was happening. Lucy was backed into a corner next to the wooden dining table, her arm outstretched with a kite shield, large and leaf-shaped rounded at the top and curving down to a point at the bottom sheltering her from a massive grey shadow-like figure. Darkness swirling as a gaseous mass that coagulates on advancement. Each time its elongated arms attacked, the shield would produce and outwardly pulse a glowing Viking rune of a raven. The figure would recoil back as an insipid mist before reforming.

Taking in the scene, her Supergirl reflexes take over, and she charges straight at the dark form, barely seeing it without light. Her right fist flies right through it like a shadow. Eyes like mercury appear and looks at the new intruders. It rounds on her becoming more solid, a dense arm of metal and rock coming towards her fast. As Kara lifts up her arms to block the blow, her bracelet activates into a steel scutum - a large, rectangular, semi-cylindrical shield - producing a blinding light that emanates from the hieroglyph eye of Ra in the middle of the shield, and immediately the shadowy night-walker is obliterated to dust.  

One…two…three…four.

“ _What. the hell. was that_ ” Alex broke the silence, rushing towards Lucy, an intensity in her step as if her very soul was about to be crushed. Kara exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Leaning back on the wall, her shoulder hit the light switch, the room lit up, seeping away the residual sensation of eeriness. She looked down at the medieval shield attached to her cuff bracelet that had extended up her forearm and her hand in an intricate pattern, to provide support she assumed, before watching in amazement as the pattern slithered back into the original bracelet – the shield gone.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Each sob stabs her chest, inflicting a mortal emotional wound. She is sure now, that people can die from a broken heart. She has managed to drive away one of the biggest influences in her life – Athena. The goddess had been there with her since college, maybe not as a constant, but there whenever she needed it (whether Cat released her own need or not).

Sitting lop-sided on the floor, head nestled in her hands, all Cat can think is how Athena had been a many great things to her – a mentor for sure, a source of motivation, a wise teacher, a confidante, an ally, a friend, a lover, most significantly her companion. She was for better or worse, often the voice in her head that would always push her to look at things from all the angles.

Oh and Carter. Carter will be so disappointed with her. Athena had been there when she had Adam, and lost him, when she had Carter and through both her divorces – Athena had also been a continual presence, perhaps ad hoc – which she was partly to blame for - but nevertheless someone who had been around throughout his life. Athena, the ethereal deity has baby-sat Carter, has been a role-model to Carter. She knew Athena loved Carter, and Carter loved Athena – the past month or so had once again shown her this, and she had ruined it all. For her, for Athena…and their son.

She laughed then, sadistic and sad, as her thoughts inevitably turned to the woman who from their first appointment at 10:15 changed her life, bringing a new type of warmth into tired bones, and well-worn mask. Kara…wonderful, sunny Kara. She has treated her like a yo-yo. Why? Because she was too weak to control the emotions that the sunny girl brought out in her. She never could keep her at arms-length for very long. Now she had managed to pretty much expel Kara, and Lucy, and Alex from her life. The woman her heart kept telling her she loved, had come to despise her. She had inadvertently caused all Kara knew and treasured to come upturned and unhinged. 

Perhaps it was this thought that brought Cat out of her outward display of wallowing in self-pity. Other people had lost more. Kara had lost…too much.

She picked herself up from the floor and made her way upstairs, her pace slow, feet heavy, left hand trailing along the walls to anchor her, until she finds herself facing Carter’s door. Wiping her eyes, she stills her breathing before quietly turning the door handle. She smiles then. A broken smile. He was fast asleep, lamp still on, with his book – Heroes of Olympus - on his chest and his thumb in the page he was reading. Cat quietly and carefully took the book and lifted his quilt to tuck him in, and kissed his forehead before whispering.

“ _Forgive me, my baby_ ”. She closed the door and went to her room. Looking at her tear-stained and make-up smeared face, she sets her chin, resolve etched onto her features and declares “ _I will fix this_.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Monday inevitably rolled around, and Alex couldn’t help watch herself shake her head in the small mirror of her locker as she changed into more suitable civilian clothes – how had her life become so complicated? She exited the DEO change room, and found Lucy waiting for her, Lucy's teal lace sleeve blouse and small black heels providing the ‘dressy’ to her ‘casual’ look tight black jeans.

“ _You ready Lane_?” she asked rhetorically, as she brushed past the smaller woman. Grabbing her keys, and twisting them around her fingers she heard the co-director mumbling.

“ _Considering it was my suggestion_ ”. Alex didn’t bother to turn around and acknowledge the statement, but couldn’t help rolling her eyes. She too was having trouble keeping her growing feelings for Lucy at bay. ‘It’s totally different to Kara and Cat though’ she convinced herself – those two belong together like Bonny and Clyde, Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, Ellen and Portia, Brittana, like rum and coke, peanut butter and jelly.

She hopped into the driver’s side and turned the car ignition. She still had trouble looking at Lucy for long after Saturday night. Only when she noticed Lucy glancing at her hands, did she realize her knuckles had turned white holding the steering wheel so tight.

“ _Something wrong agent? You seem tense_ ” Lucy’s question stopped the memory loop that kept replaying - after the shadow monster had turned to dust, her feet had moved of their own free will straight to Lucy, wrapping her neck and waist in an intense hug as though she too may just dissipate. Since then she had feared Lucy figured out what her desperate embrace had revealed of her feelings.

“ _I’m fine, just thinking of how we are going to tackle Cat. She is as bull-headed as she is contrary – and that’s saying something_.”

“ _I can handle Cat, I’m more worried about Athena. She is terrifying_ ” Lucy confessed.

“ _Oh really? You can handle Cat? Ok, that I’d like to see Lane_ ”

“ _I see were back to last names Danvers. First names too deep for you? I mean we don’t want to talk about feelings or anything do we?_ ”

“ _Whatever, Miss I’m terrified of the goddess of wisdom_ ”.

“ _And you’re not!_ ” Lucy scoffed.

Thankfully Alex pulled up at CatCo parking lot, and was saved by Kara knocking on the car window.

“ _You guys are cutting it fine, if we don’t get up there soon, Cat will leave for the annual financial audit meeting for CatCo Radio_ ”. Kara utters, fixing her glasses.

“ _Hey, hey. Kara, Calm down. I know your nervous – we’ll win her trust back. I promise_ ” Alex tries to placate her sister.

“ _She thinks I hated being around her Alex. She thinks she ruined our lives._ _’_ ”

“ _Then we will just convince her otherwise_ ” her best big sister voice on, Alex squeezes Kara’s arm.

Walking through the bullpen to Cat’s fish bowl office, Alex was not expecting the sight before her. Cat, the seemingly fearless, always-in-control powerhouse looked frazzled and almost visibly worried. Her usual impeccable hair, looked flat as though her hand had slid through it a few times too many. Her usually bright green eyes, looked a dull hazel, and her blue business blouse rumpled as though she had been pacing with her arms folded over her chest.

Cat looked up from her laptop at the trio walking into her office. Ignoring the anxious assistant trying to stop them, Alex didn’t miss the shocked intake of breath from the alien beside her at what they were witnessing. Cat took a large swig of her scotch and set it down loudly. She saw Kara stepping forward, worry written all over her place, but stopped her.

“ _Well you look like shit_ ” Alex thought the direct approach usually work for her. She could basically feel Lucy rolling her eyes, and Kara’s mortified look behind her. Alex watched Cat stop and arch her manicured eyebrow.

“ _Special agent Scully, not all people can be sugar, spice and everything nice”,_ the petite yet powerful woman stood _. “What can I do for the Powerpuff girls, should I inform the Cartoon Network, you wish to make a comeback?”_ Alex rolled her eyes, but the CEO wasn’t finished _. “I thought I had you released from your babysitting duties_.” Cat is barely able to hold back the bitterness. “ _At great cost to me”_ she finished under her breath.

“ _Duties we willingly signed up for, as memory serves. A duty I still plan on fulfilling Cat_ ” Lucy remarks.

She is impressed by Lucy’s words, but Alex can see Cat’s eyes harden in defiance at the statement.

“ _Cat, please_ _understand_ ” Kara’s sentence is interrupted.

“ _It’s Miss Grant to you Kiera. Familiarity has only bred contempt, and flattery will only get you so far up the corporate ladder_ ”, Cat bristled. Alex instantly felt her blood boil. She wanted to squish her like a bug.

“ _No_!” Kara snapped back. “ _You don’t get to talk to me like that, you don’t get to hide behind your walls this time…not after what we’ve been through. We are past the point of keeping things strictly professional. I know you think you were doing us a favor Cat, and I’m sorry if I made you think I wasn’t happy to be at your home. But you, and Carter, are…SO… important to me_ ”, Kara’s words turning into a heartfelt plea.

Wanting to protect her sister from ice queens’ wrath, Alex charged in.

“ _Listen blondie, we are all in this mess together now, so you can get your head out of your ass. We didn’t just find out about our dark pasts, fight off a shadow monster that tried to kill us, and have enchanted shields activate from these damn things that decided to permanently attach to our wrists, for your stubborn highness to treat us like toddlers incapable of making our own choices – even if the choice is to protect you!”_ Alex spat out in frustration, hand/arm gestures punctuating her words.

Silence dispersed throughout Cat’s office. A void emerged as though distance between them grew without anyone moving. Even with the glass doors closed, Alex could tell the staff out in the bullpen knew something was going down. She had not pictured this discussion to unfold quite like it had. Things had come to a head, and whatever was said next would determine the direction of their future. Watching Cat take in a shaky breath, the CEO slowly sat in her chair, shoulders sagging and her palms spread out on the table to secure her – Alex steeled herself.

 

\------------------------------

“ _A. Nightwalker. Attacked. You_?” Cat softly enquired, defeat laced her voice. Her mind was spinning and she couldn’t focus on just one thought anymore. She had put these girls in danger. Sitting there, in her office, the throne room of the empire she had built from scratch, she felt unsure of what to do, unsure of herself. She glanced up, her eyes lingering on Kara, like she willed the blue-eyed hero to see right through her and rescue her from her own stubborn stupidity. Seeming to move of their own accord, her legs carried her over to her bar, pouring herself another glass of Lagavulin 37-Year-Old Single Malt Scotch Whisky, she eyed the amber liquid for a moment, debating whether to just down it in one go. Her hand carrying the glass, was suddenly enveloped with a gentle and warm hand. She looked up into her ex-assistant’s eyes and wavered, letting Kara take the glass from her.

“ _What was the cost Cat_?” Kara asked, her sad puppy eyes searching her own for the answers. ’Damn this angel’, Cat thought. ‘Of course Supergirl heard me. Stupid woman’. Remembering herself, and noticing that more than three sets of eyes were trained on her, Cat regained control of her deportment, rolling her shoulders back to straighten her posture.

“ _What are you talking about Kara_ ” she attempted to dismiss Kara’s question as inconsequential and walking back to her desk to pick up pictures James had dropped off earlier for her to peruse. Apparently however, these younger women weren’t going to let things go.

“ _You just said before that your attempt to attain our freedom, like we were hostages or something, came at great cost to you_ ” Kara pushed. The CEO was saved by her new assistant Sheila or something (her real name was Shelby) calling her on line 2.

“ _What is it Shelly? ...Yes, I’ll be down in 4 minutes. Tell Rohan to collect me from the front to save time_.” Cat grinned as she put the phone down and started to collect her phone and glasses to put in her limestone Burberry Banner tote.

If she hadn’t been so emotionally drained, Cat would’ve been impressed, or at the least, entertained by Lucy Lanes next actions. The powerhouse lawyer demanded Cat to “ _SIT_ ”, before proceeding to open the glass door and informing the stunned assistant that “ _Miss Grant will no longer be able to attend the annual financial audit, so please tell Rohan he is dismissed for the remainder of the day, and have the meetings minutes emailed to myself and Miss Grant at its conclusion_.”

Lucy went to walk back to Cat’s office, but turned around again “ _Sorry, what is your name?_ ” Lucy asks.

 “ _Ah… It’s…ah Shelby ma’am_ ” the assistant looks frazzled. Should she take orders for someone who just barged into her boss’ office?

“ _Ok, Shelby, would you please also ensure HR sends up my job contract and remuneration package before the day’s end? Thank you_.”

Cat sees Shelby look at her through the glass as if seeking confirmation. She simply shrugs her shoulders in answer before watching the woman pick up the phone. Lucy closes the door behind her, and sits down on the lounge to the left of her office. She spies Alex grinning in admiration at the younger Lane sister. Cat drops her bag on the floor, and crosses her arms in both defiance and ‘let’s just get this over and done with’.

“ _So, do you mind telling us, what the hell is a nightwalker? Why did it attack me at my house? And where is Athena…I thought she would be glued to your side after expelling us from your – well what I thought was OUR – home_!” Lucy punctuated each question as though she was grilling a client for court.

Cat purses her lips, contemplating her reply. Ignoring Kara and her sister, she focuses on Lucy when she answers.

“ _Night-walkers, from what she told me… are creatures that serve the primordial Darkness Dweller, Goth, a Spirit of Darkness. Their touch infects the minds of those who come in contact with them. Their mind turns, well not right. Dark. Twisted. It was how the White Martians turned against their brethren._” Cat paused her in her explanation. She had struggled to say her name, it hurt to even think it or hear it, but she pushed on.

“ _I assume, the night-walker targeted you Lucy, as perhaps they had seen you with me that afternoon on our way back from CatCo…you are lucky there was only one. How, how did you escape_?” She enquired, more to get attention away from her for a while. Kara answered, retelling the story in her own babbling way. Cat’s lip lazily upturned when she heard the alien recount how she had tried to fight the monster before her bracelet turned into a shield and eviscerated it. Ever the hero, regardless of her own safety.

It seems though, that Alex had noted how Cat wasn’t surprised when the cuff bracelets where mentioned and questioned her about it – interrogation style.

“Why _aren’t you surprised at those details Cat. Tell us everything we need to know, now._ ”

“ _Listen here Scully_ ” Cat was stopped midsentence by Kara’s plea, “ _Please Cat_ ”. She pinched the top of her nose and sighed.

“ _Yes, I had noticed those bracelets a few weeks ago. The day you moved into my house to be exact. I didn’t know exactly what they would do, but I knew she had given you some form of protection. I’d seen similar things on others – demigods_.” She attempted to be as nonchalant about it as she could.

“ _What! Wait, you’re trying to tell me we had these on for weeks and never noticed them?_ ” Alex asked incredulously.

“ _You are all still adjusting to the mist. The veils only open to reveal what you can take at the time, and I suppose you hadn’t had the need to use what she gave you till recently_”. Cat explained, still unable to say the goddesses name.

“ _You still haven’t answered my other question Cat. Where is Athena? Or perhaps more importantly why won’t you speak her name_?” Observant as usual, Lucy had picked up on this, a skill crafted from her years as a lawyer. Cat knew too, it was often what was left unsaid that can be the most telling of all.

“ _That is none of your concern Baby Lane_.” She replied, glaring at the still seated woman.

“ _Considering everything that has happened Cat, I would say it most definitely is our concern_ ” Lucy replied in a troubled tone.

Cat was quickly losing her patience. She did not need these girls to rub her open wounds raw with their concern and judgement. She had spent all of yesterday, pleading towards the sky for Athena’s forgiveness, begging her to come back. She had ashamedly even used Carter in her prayers as a way to bring her back. It was a low blow to Athena and Cat knew it. Carter had been so angry and disappointed in her, when she told him what had happened. His sobbing served as just punishment for her behaviour.

“ _She left okay!_ ” Cat hissed through her teeth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your perseverance - for those who have stuck around for this story. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, as I wasn't sure where I wanted to head with it, but I think I'm happy with the direction now. Hopefully you don't all hate me for making Carter partly Athena's child, and for making Athena a part-time lover of Cat - it is still definitely SuperCat endgame! 
> 
> I already have a good outline of what my next chapter will look like, so hopefully the wait won't be as long. I think I will be incorporating some more gods/goddesses as I go along. I apologize for going back and forth between the characters narratives - I wan't to experiment with opening up and trying to write from their own perspectives. I know it is bound to annoy some people - oh well. Again all mistakes are mine.


	13. Little Owl; Big Hurt

“ _She left okay!_ ” Cat hissed through her teeth. Kara was taken aback by the culpability she heard behind those words.

“ _Alright, well when will she be back?”_ Alex asked, unaware of the woman who was on the verge of falling apart, and continued to mumble “ _I’m going to have some serious words with that woman – what does she think we are – puppets_?” she exasperates with false bravado.

“ _Alex_!” Kara cries in horror.

“ _That’s exactly what we are; she is a goddess, so try not to get us killed with those words Agent_ ” Lucy snips.

“ _She would never do that_ ” Cat’s shoulders sag as she murmurs, and Kara thinks the older woman says it more to herself than the others, as if saying it will assuage her of her guilt, as if she could will the deity to believe she could never think that of her. Kara felt her gut sinking, as she watched the petite businesswoman move out onto the balcony, weary of the show her employees were privy to in her fishbowl office – why did she insist on the bloody glass!

Kara followed closely behind and watched as Cat leaned against the railing, one hand resting on the other, her head lowered. Approaching carefully, she reached out and rested a hand on Cat’s shoulder.

“ _Cat_ ” her concern and love saturated the one word she uttered. Kara shuddered as she saw and felt Cat lean her head on the offered hand, though only for a second.

“ _She’s not coming back. I drove her away, just like I drove you away…all of you_ ” Cat disclosed, a single sob escaping. Kara’s heart ached in that moment. She never wanted to see the woman in front of her unhappy – even though she acted like a tyrant, she never anticipated her boss and mentor could ever look so broken.

“ _But you didn’t drive me away Cat. I’m right here_ ” Kara stated in a manner to drive her words home, she reached around the smaller woman with both arms, and pressed her body into Cat’s smaller frame as if she wished she could radiate the sentiment she felt into the weary bones below her. She leaned down to whisper in Cat’s ear, heads nestled together.

“ _You never could, and you never will. I’ll always be here_ ” she promised. Kara was sure of it - her mind had finally accepted what her heart had known all along.

\-------------------------------------

Carter had first spotted the little white and brown speckled owl when he and his mother got in the car to drop him off to school, sitting on a low branch of one of the flowering Kwanzan Cherry trees interspersing the driveway from the underground parking – it winked at him, or maybe owls just do that. It was the first thing that made him smile all morning and he turned to his mother to point out the rare sight, but as his mouth began forming the first word, looking at his mother’s jaded and sunken eyes, recollection returned before his mind shut off in mechanism for coping with his overwhelming anxiety.

He hadn’t meant to give his mother the silent treatment for over 24 hours – well maybe a little bit. He had felt such disappointment and distress when his mother told him that she had unintentionally driven the goddess away. His words failed him. His mental detachment a sign that his anxiety reached severe levels – something that hadn’t happened in while.

Carter knew he was different, some called him socially awkward, or retarded, but his mother assured him, he was perfect. She told him the chemical messengers in his brain had their own unique system. It was his body’s natural reaction to withdraw mentally and physically when his anxiety and stress levels were too much. Though it rarely happened when he was in his mother’s presence; it never happened when Athena was around. He found he could control it when Lucy and Alex were around, and found Kara to be soothing to nerves that popped up. It would happen at school, when in new situations and sometimes when he stayed with his dad. So he could be forgiven that despite the coping mechanisms his psychologist had given him to use during their monthly sessions, they failed when his two biggest influencers in life had fallen out, and his new companions had been booted out of his home while he was asleep!

The second time he saw the little owl was in Social Sciences class from out his window, but his attention was quickly snapped back by Mr. Evans telling the class to write something down. Though it definitely was not routine, it wasn’t completely unexpected when he walked out the front gate of St. Edmund Hall and found his mom, brow creased and hands flexing nervously by her side waiting by their town car. She gave him an apprehensive smile when she spotted him, but he hadn’t expected Kara to be next to her – waving at him.

“ _Kara_ ” he exclaimed demurely, but not reaching out for a hug - not quite retreating out of his shell just yet.

“ _Hey buddy! How was school today_?” Kara asked.

“ _It was okay thanks_ ” he was glad to see her, very glad, but coming back up from a down doesn’t happen at the flick of a switch. He felt a little guilty when he didn’t reciprocate from his mother’s kiss on his head before he silently hopped in the car choosing the far window. He heard his mom and Kara get back in and Cat’s ‘ _home please Rohan’_ , but he was intrigued when he saw the same Little Owl swooping down past his tinted window, flight feathers a barred whitish and dark brown, then perched itself, fully exposed, on the black fence post of his school, looking directly at him with observant round eyes. Even as he felt the car exit the curb, he looked back watching the owl till out of sight. An interesting notion started to form in his astute mind. At least he hoped.

The ride home was quiet and reserved, everyone lost in their own thoughts. He hadn’t questioned why his mother was coming home early, but judging by how she retreated to her office after making him a fruit salad to snack on, he assumed it didn’t mean work was over. He and Kara sat opposite each other at the dining table, she was typing away, while he did his English homework and started on a history report due next week. Though he couldn’t vocalise it right now, he felt relieved that Kara was with him, and didn’t appear to be leaving any time soon. 6:30pm rolled around and his relief multiplied when he saw Alex and Lucy making their way in suitcases rolling along with them.

Cracking his first smile after saying hello, Carter ran to his mother’s office to tell her that the three girls were back and going to be living with them again. He noticed his mother’s level of apprehension drop at his announcement, and he supposed, because he was talking to her again. Whatever, the girls were back, so maybe things weren’t as screwed as he thought. ‘Now I just need to get Athena’s attention’, he mused bringing renewed purpose. Like his mother, (well the one he knew about anyway), Carter is driven, the effort he expends is purposeful, and he won’t stop until he succeeds. Task set.

 

\---------------------------------

“ _Mom! Mom, you won’t believe it, but Alex and Lucy are back too_!” Cat smiled at his enthusiasm.

“ _That’s wonderful honey_!”

“ _You don’t seem surprised…did…did you know they were coming back mom_?” he enquired, more intrigued than irritated she thought.

“ _Yes, I suppose I did Carter. The girls came to see me at CatCo today. We talked, and we worked some things out. Lucy asked if they could come back to live with us and assured me it was something they wanted…so I said_ yes” She paused, carefully watching her sons’ reactions as she spoke.

“ _I need to ask you though…are you okay with that Carter? It’s your home, and I would never…_ ”

“ _Of course I’m okay with it mom! I knew they had wanted to be here from the beginning. It was you who needed convincing_ ” Carter interjected, ever astute and intuitive. She supposed he got that from her, but she couldn’t help the train of thought to it being a trait of Athena as well.

“ _I suppose you are right_ ” she acquiesced.

“ _I am_ ” he replied resolutely, turning and running back out.     

A wave of relief had washed over her small frame as her growing son opened the solid flush door to her home office. The silent treatment she was receiving from him made her guilt just that much heavier to carry. She had disappointed him. In truth, she had disappointed herself. Now, more than ever, her mind had been consumed with thoughts of how she had deprived him of a mother he never knew - perhaps it was because watching Athena and Carter together again these past weeks reminded her subconscious of something she chose to bury long ago.

Cat slowly made her way to the kitchen, listening to the easy banter going on, a small smile formed on her lips. She rounded the corner, leaning against the frame of the entryway. It was Kara who spotted her, meeting her with her own trademark ‘Sunny Danvers’ smile and

“ _Hey!_ ”.

“ _Welcome back_ ” Cat offers, not moving.

“ _It’s good to be home_ ” Kara rejoins, accentuating the warmth behind the statement. Cat thinks her day decidedly just got better. Pulling herself away from staring at her soulmate, she quickly remembers her manners, slipping back into host duties.

“ _So what would you like for dinner? I can whip something up for us all_ ” she offers.

“ _No need Cat, dinner is on me_.” Alex starting walking around the kitchen counter when Cat protested.

“ _That’s not necessary Agent, I’m happy to make…_ ”

“ _No really Cat, I owe you…for earlier – besides, I know Carter and Kara love Thai food_ ” Alex declared opening a big brown bag and pulling out boxes of Pad Se-Ew, and Phanaeng curry.

“ _Also_ ” Alex continued, “ _I may have asked Kara to use her expert knowledge as ex-assistant to a certain Queen of All Media to let me know your Thai go to - Tom kha kai – extra spicy_ ”, handing the container to her as a peace offering. “ _Don’t you think it’s time you started calling me Alex again_?” Alex finished as Cat took it, smiled, and opened the lid smelling spicy coconut soup.

“ _Hmm…I’ll think about it. Spicy Danvers_.”

They all sat down in the dining room eating straight out of the boxes the food came in, lids, napkins and plastic forks littering the table. It wasn’t something that Cat would usually appreciate, preferring to eat in a more refined and polite manner. She may have been a little distracted watching as Kara licked her plump lips after sucking a saucy noodle between them, before the Danvers sisters gave an entertaining and perhaps even insightful debate over who should get the last spring roll – Kara got to eat it, a triumphant grin that barely covered the massive bite she took. Cat thought she might have some fun.

“ _I would’ve liked that spring roll by the way_ ” and watched as Kara’s face morphed into one of embarrassment and horror.

“ _I’m so, so sorry! I had thought you had definitely finished eating, or I never would’ve_ …” Kara stopped rambling after noticing Cat’s mischievous grin.

“ _That’s mean Cat_ ” Kara pouted. Cat laughed then, a genuine laugh.

“ _How do think I have managed to maintain my perfectly manicured, condescending ice queen image? It doesn’t happen overnight_ ” she replied with a gleam in her eye.

“ _So whipped_ ” Carter muttered under his breath, smirk in place. Kara’s face went another shade of pink. Lucy attempted to stifle a giggle.

“ _What was that Carter_?” Cat questioned, somewhat amused yet wanting to see how far he would take it, and also hoping it would give the alien in front of her a reprieve from the blood rushing to her perfectly framed face and adorable ears.

Carter coughed at having been caught by his mother. “ _Ah, thirsty. I’m thirsty. I was wondering if I could be excused from the table to get a glass of water please_?”.

“ _Mmhmmm_ ” Cat replied, not believing him one bit. She watched him make his way to the kitchen, and heard him opening the cupboard and the sound of the water filter turning on. She didn’t expect the “ _NO WAY_ ” he yelled out.

“ _Carter, honey, what’s wrong?_ ” Cat screeched, rushing into the kitchen to check on him. She found the glass of water untouched on the bench, and then saw the sliding door open. The three girls rushing in front of her now out the sliding door.

“ _Carter, are you hurt_?”

“ _What happened_?”

“ _You scared us_!”

As she stepped outside into the fresh night air, she saw Kara fawning over him in relief– she had changed into her Supergirl suit, but the girl stepped aside as soon as Cat was close enough.

She grabbed her son into a tight hug, before letting go, keeping hold of his shoulders as she interrogated him over his outburst. He had the aptitude to at least look a little sorry for making them worry.

“ _What is the meaning of this Carter_?” her motherly voice sodden with an uneasiness.

“ _I’m sorry mom, I didn’t mean to scare any of you…but look_ ” he pointed to a small owl that perched on the balcony railing – simply observing the whole debacle. Cat went silent, knowing where her sons’ thoughts must have gone, because hers had journeyed to the exact same conclusion.

She heard Lucy and Kara remarking on its cuteness with “ _nawww_ ” and “ _it’s so cute_ ”, but she remained still. She stared at the owl, and it stared back at her. One eye on Carter, one trained on her. Carter looked at her then and whispered with conviction.

“ _She sent it to watch over us mom…I know it_ ” he added when he saw her about to contradict him.

“ _Carter_ ” she tried, but was cut off.

“ _It has been following me mom, I saw it outside our driveway, and at school_ ” he persuaded. She eyed the owl again, then her son. He was getting frustrated with her.

“ _It’s a Little Owl mom…as in an Athene Noctua owl. They don’t even live in America_ ” Carter persuaded, and it’s not like she was any sort of expert to question her well-read son.    

The little owl side stepped along the railing until it was perfectly profiled with the silvery moon directly behind it now. The little owls facial disc a greyish-brown with light mottling, and prominent whitish eyebrows. Its’ body boldly streaked dark cedar brown, with many whitish spots and pale ochre bars. Its toes a pale grey-brown and bristled, claws, dark horn with blackish tips. The eyes where the give-away. For where sulphur-yellow eyes should be, were mesmerizing orbs glowing an intense ultraviolet purple-blue hue, and at its core a galaxy of stars. Cat could see the universe unfold in those reflective eyes – much like she could when she would truly look into Athena’s.  

She let out a drawn out breath of resignation, mingled with hope at the revelation. Yet this acknowledgement did nothing to prepare her for what they witnessed next.

A blinding light illuminated the cityscape around them as though it was day. A moment later a darkness like no other was upon them, save for a seam opening up in the now starless night sky. It grew as though a portal opened up zooming into a spiraling nebula – a disk of starry matter warping in a tidal interaction peeling layer upon layer of the realms divined by Celestial beings. It was as though all of the heavens were focused on this singular event.

*The indomitable god, Ra fell prostrate. His Sun Disk broken and shattered before him. Cat sees the unmistakable form of Athena attacking with skilled ferocity, landing lethal blow after blow.

“ _Athena_ ” she whispers to herself. The scene once again becomes illuminated in light and her goddess is besieged by an embodiment of darkness. In horror, she screams as Athena is struck. All she can focus on now is the goddess’ golden ichor marking the black ground beneath the divinity*  

As quickly as the scene appeared, it ceased. Leaving Cat in a heap on the ground, dragging Carter down with her. The little owl cackling a piercing series of shrill notes of ‘ _kekekeke…kyu’_ , before flying overhead through the open entrance of the penthouse.      

 

\----------------------------------------------

Svartálfheim had never been a place she enjoyed visiting, the realm of darkness reeked of malevolence. Light was absent in this place, serving only to accentuate the gloomy and nightmarish atmosphere. However, after an investigation by Hermes/Eshu and Artemis, it was reported that the Darkness Dwellers had managed to slip undetected to earth with the assistance of a band of disloyal Dökkálfar(dark elves). Admittedly, Athena was grateful for the reprieve to do something other than overhear the pleas of her protégé, and harder yet her son. It took every ounce of her being to brush off the supplications.

The goddess’ resolve had nearly crumbled when Cat had cited Carter’s distress at her disappearance and Cat’s own regret from driving Athena away from her own son – even if he was unaware of his real parentage. The remorse that her beloved human displayed accentuated Athena’s own agony at her hasty declaration and subsequent behavior.    

After deliberation amongst the Aesir, it was decided the matter of the conspirators should be dealt with immediately, and in her current mood, Athena desired swift judgement upon the traitors. The place was predominantly vacant since the last confrontation with the Aesir, Dökkálfar sought to send the universe back to its former state of darkness, the underlying hostility still evident in the brooding faces of those they passed, their usually large round eyes, squinting and blinded from the light and presence of the gods’ procession.

To Athena, a life is a precious thing that need not be wasted in frivolous battle. The strategy as set out by the goddess of war strategy, would attempt to defeat the enemy with minimal to no innocent casualties – that is if there were any innocent beings’ left on this vexatious planet – whilst sending a clear message. Three war deities – herself, Mars and Ra to attack head on with minor gods, Anhur, Sango, Hecate, and Enyo in support. She placed Nike, Tyr, and Hyperion to guard the entrance from Yggdrasil, and Sol, Eris, Nut, and Hermera to spread daylight across the realms’ heavens, effectively blocking the escape of any remnants of the Darkness Dwellers that may be harboring in Svartálfheim.

They walked as giants, commandeering every inch of their present 16ft stature, instilling fear in their wake. The spear-head crackled with energy by her head, her hoplite crested, open-faced helmet called attention to her intense amethyst eyes, ever vigilant. Beside her Ra willed his sun-disk to emanate such light that the dark world was immersed. Remnants of the curious Dökkálfar screamed in pain, scattering in all directions, in day-light. Athena swung her spear in a half arc formation, her weapon becoming a double-edged great sword mid swing before she brought its hilt down with a thundering shudder that reverberated the ground of Svartálfheim. She called on the swords power – Αλήθειας και της δικαιοσύνης (truth & justice), τιμωρία και η εκδίκηση (retaliation & vengeance). Lines appeared as cracks in the ground, directing the gods to those whom judgement has ruled guilty. 

The gods find the traitors in a circle within a mountain hollow chanting a dark spell. The spell has no effect on the Aesir as it is cast, but sends Enyo, Hecate, and Sango falling back as dark matter swirls around them like a tornado. Anhur erects an obelisk from the ground, blocking the dust storms path giving Hecate allowance to cast her own invocation to dispel it.

Mars mocks them, taunting with “ _well that tickled. You’ll need more power to hurt me vile oafs_ ”.

“ _We aren’t the only ones present_ ”, a dark elves retort, and this time attacks again with the pooled power of Goth, an Endless One.

The attack is aimed towards Ra alone, cracking his Sun Disk and sending him to his knees. Athena’s powers awaken and she dashes for Goth, passing through the dark elves, her sword slashing; she hits the enemy god Goth, dealing damage and slowing all she hits. Giving Ares room to turn into his falcon form and advances on the traitors, fury spilling the onyx-black blood of numerous Dökkálfar. Sango summons a bolt of thunder, alerting the sun gods to illuminate the realm in light.

Athena is attacked next with pillars of darkness that come from Goth’s body like tentacles and begin to pierce. Goth, a formidable opponent, and Endless One cannot be killed - his incorporeal presence is strengthened by the darkness. The Dark One propels a shadow along the ground towards Athena, turning into a dense scorpion whip – a series of sharp black obsidian blades wrapping around her ankle and pulling - the goddess falls to one knee. Feeling the drops of her golden ichor trickle down her foot, Athena slices the shadow whip and raises her Aegis shield to block the attack and releases a shockwave of power from her shield, taunting the enemy, and forcing them to fight her.

Rising, Ra creates an explosive shockwave that travels out towards the primordial and formless one dealing considerable impairment, before the wave retracts, smiting Goth again slowing his reach. As Athena approaches the prone Endless One, Ra’s second stellar burst begins, as she spears his vacillating form – again and again causing him to become engulfed in white light before dropping to the ground. Chains extend from Ares' arm bracers, hitting the Darkness Dweller crippling and shackling him to Ares, preventing Goth’s movement.  

Athena watched as Helios brought his chariot down, Hephaestus in tow to secure the defeated Darkness Dweller with his celestial machinations. “ _Study me as much as you like goddess of wisdom, you will not know me, for I differ in a thousand ways from what you see me to be. Put yourself behind my eyes, and see me as I see, for I have been fated to dwell in places you cannot see_ ” Athena heard Goth roar.

 “ _Don’t be deceived Goth. Until you awaken your essence, your unconscious state will direct your purpose and you will call it fate_ ” Athena warned.

“ _This realm belongs to the Aesir. The Eternal Ones lay claim to this land and Earth and have defended it as per the Ancient Accords._ ” Athena’s thoughts harden as she remembers his transgression is soaked with malignant intent.

Ra tears open a seam in the universe itself. It takes all the gods might to plunge Goth into the dark abyss of his formation.

‘ _This battle may be over, but the war has just begun’_. Athena remarked.

 

\----------------------------------------------

The next few days after ‘the event’, as they started calling it, Cat found it challenging spreading her effort between running normal CatCo duties, keeping an eye on the progress of her acquisition in South America, and negotiations with her Asia-Pacific ties. Normally she would take this in her stride, but truth was Cat spent a large portion of time calling in favors with anyone she knew may have had a connection to Athena or any of the gods. She even resorted to railroading a few demigods she knew of like Hephaestus’ sons Andy Rubin and Elon Musk, Apollo’s son Richard Branson, and some of Aphrodite’s model children Gisele Bündchen, Hrithik Roshan, Jennifer Hawkins, even Channing Tatum; apparently their godly parents weren’t very involved in their lives as of late.   

Not knowing what happened to her beloved mentor, her son’s mother, and the guilt of all that had happened was eating her alive. She needed to know if she was okay. A part of her knew that Athena couldn’t die, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get hurt – or worse. She needed answers. She needed those answers yesterday. But mostly, she just needed the striking deity to be here with her.

Reports of ‘the event’ from around the world had ranged from major electrical storms, to NASA and RKA saying it was a rare astrological event which caused larger and brighter, more phosphorescent than normal meteors to pass by earth at blazing speed. Other scientists argued it was an astronomical Auroral display between an interaction of the northern and southern hemispheres magnetic poles as a result of the growth in toxic gaseous particles/pollutant of earth’s atmosphere colliding with the suns. Then to some religious zealots, claiming it is the end of the world.

Cat refused to let her journalists take a side, knowing none of it was truth - but neither was it lie. It was whatever perspective an individual could understand of what they saw. She demanded them to merely report as a whole, what people saw, and to relay the ideas of the so called experts without forming a specific conclusion. She normally wasn’t one to veto her reporters, but she would be damned if she let one form of propaganda propagate under her watch or in her name.

Her frustration was palpable in the CatCo building. Her employees would freeze when she breezed past, her snarky comments were a little sharper. With each practiced brush-off she would receive from the employees at Vivendi Universal and the Menarini Group declining to give Athena’s whereabouts, her icy demeanor would seep out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

From inside her windowless office, Kara could hear Cat shouting orders at her assistant, complaining that her latte was cold. Remembering her own exhausting days learning Cat’s demands and moods when she first came to Catco, Kara shook her head listening to the poor girl scrambling to fulfill the unapologetic CEO’s demands, as she walked towards her office. Kara stopped to offer a supporting smile to the assistant before entering the office.

“ _Miss Grant here are my two editorial articles for next month’s Revista Magazine spread. Just needs your seal of approval._ ”   

“ _Just leave them on the table please, Kara_ ” Cat waved her hand haphazardly in a circular motion to the end of her desk. Kara walked over, thinking of how she wishes she could just walk up to the smaller woman and smooth the creases appearing in her forehead. She hadn’t noticed cat wearing the Bluetooth device in her ear.

“ _Ah yes, Ms. Aleotti, thank you for your time…very well, Lucia. I understand that you and several board members including Athena, will be reviewing Menarini’s biotech teams groundbreaking research in reversing effects of exposure to the Zika virus…yes people seem to have forgotten about my award-winning journalistic prowess…well perhaps if your employees would’ve been more cooperative_ …” Kara listened to the phone conversation as she walked over to place the articles on the desk.

She watched Cat scribble something down, her intense voice, now relenting. Cat dropped her earpiece on her desk after a crisp ‘thank you’. Kara didn’t realise she was officially loitering now, too busy deciphering the businesswoman’s feelings behind the self-centered and uncaring façade.

“ _Was there something else Kara_?” she ignored the impatient tone. Kara opened her mouth to speak, when her phone rang. She gave Cat a sorry glance before answering, it was Alex telling her that Supergirl was needed at an alien crime scene.

“ _Well, what are you waiting for? Go be a hero Kara_ ” Cat gestured towards the overlooking cityscape.

 _“I’ll come pick you up at 6_.” Kara turned to leave, feeling Cat’s eyes on her all the way through the bullpen, before leaving the older woman’s sight.    

 

Being back in her Supergirl outfit felt empowering, Kara may have lost her identity as Kara Zor-El, but Supergirl was nostalgically familiar. So, maybe her landing behind the DEO crime scene parameter was a bit more forceful than anticipated leaving boot marks, but finally being back on the job with the team was thrilling.

“ _Welcome back Supergirl, we missed you_ ” Hank says, hands on hips.

“ _Good to be back sir. So what happened here_?”

“ _We got an anonymous call, altering us to an injured alien. By the time we got here, we found him dead, multiple lacerations on his chest and arms, and severe bruising_ ” Hank brought her up to speed.

“ _He has clearly been beaten, and by the blood on his knuckles, he tried to get a few good licks in as well_ ” Alex added.

“ _Supergirl, do you know what planet this alien is from – I do not recognize it_ ” Hank enquired.

“ _He appears to be Czarnian” she observes._

 _“What I don’t understand though, it that Czarnians are able to regenerate any part of their body and create clones with a single drop of blood. These wounds should not have been enough to kill him_ ” Kara continues to explain, hearing news helicopters approaching.

“ _Sir, the collar he is wearing appears to be some sort of inhibitor. It is vibrating at a frequency I can’t lock in on. The technology is similar to what we use for our own alien cells._ ” Vasquez asserts, giving Kara a quick nod of acknowledgement. Before anyone can reply however, the collar beeps three times, a small bomb detonating a moment later, throwing the DEO agents close by to the ground, alien remains raining down on them.

Kara realised what was happening a second too late, watching horrified in slow-motion. The Kryptonian looked back at the charred ground, where the deceased Czarnian had been a moment ago, holding Susan after managing to catch her from the blast before her floundering body met solid earth. She looked around and found Lucy, Hank, and a few other DEO agents bunkered down near the black vehicles, safe from the explosion.

Kara had caught sight of Alex’s’ bracelet turning into a shield on impact - the glowing script running around the circumference of her Amazonian shield now starting to fade from the bright orange radiance it emitted, back to a normal metal then disappear - it had absorbed the force of the explosion her sister had been exposed to.

 “ _You okay Agent Vasquez_?” Kara enquired, worried as blood started to drip from the woman’s nose.

 

Two more aliens died in the same manner that night. The third, Supergirl had managed to get to her scooping her up and flying to the DEO for medical attention. Kara listened to her strangled intake of breath.

“ _Hang in there, I’m going to get you help_ ”. Supergirl comforted, skyrocketing into the dimming sky.

Another ragged wheeze; the Talokian squeaked out “ _R…r…Roulettesss…sslaves”._ Her last breath snuffed out.

“ _No, no, no, no!_ ” Kara shrieked, accelerating her speed.

The last thing she remembered was a familiar *beep, beep, beep* in quick succession. Unbeknownst to anyone, small traces of red dust discharged from the exploding collar onto Kara’s unconscious flailing form. Supergirl came to moments later, hurtling towards the ground, falling from the force of the blast. Righting herself mid-air, she cupped her mouth with both hands, but it didn’t stop the sob that escaped from deep within her chest.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finished another chapter. I went back and forth with it so many times. The story just kept going places I hadn't planned on at first, but I think it will all work out to round off my thought process for coming chapters. 
> 
> Thanks again to those of you who are sticking around to read this. I hope I don't disappoint you.


	14. Propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my faithfuls! I am so sorry for the delay - I had a lot of trouble closing this chapter - it kept going in directions I hadn't planned on. Hopefully I'll get back on track for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Cat’s office had always felt like a sanctuary to her – a very high end, elegant chic sanctuary, but nevertheless it represented the empire that she created; and no one would ever question her business prowess once they stepped inside those huge glass doors. Her world is always filled with up-to-the-minute current information, hence the numerous screens plastered behind her desk that allows her to know what it is happening as it transpires.

The CEO’s eyes had been glued to those TV screens for hours now. She watched on repeat the images that the CatCo news helicopter had taken of a dead alien and subsequent bomb explosion. The footage showed Supergirl saving an agent in black. She spotted Alex on the ground in the background, her arm up with a round shield protecting her from the falling debris. Cat knew it was her ability to see through the mist that enabled her to see it for what it was. She supposed other people would see the agent holding up a random piece of metal (like maybe a garbage lid) instead of an Amazonian shield that glowed with Greek symbols.   

When Lucy showed up at her office in civilian clothing an hour after the first incident, worried for the older woman’s safety. Cat knew the girls must’ve thought it was something to do with the supernatural war being waged. She was inclined to agree with them when her screens throughout her office and the CatCo building were hacked, as a message rang throughout the city.

“ _People of National City, you are warned. The alien invaders are dangerous. Their intentions malicious. They possess power and technology we cannot hope to match. We should not be opening up our arms to them, we should be locking them up, and ensuring they will not harm us ever again. You will heed the chaos amnesty by the president has brought. You will pay the price through fear and blood, and you will beg us to save you. We are Cadmus_ ”.

“ _The hell was that? I need to call Hank_.” she heard Lucy exclaim in the background.

“ _Well, I think that is my cue baby Lane_.” Cat slowly announced, her purpose rekindled. It didn’t take long for other stations to latch onto the theory, and started reporting that the alien was a suicide bomber. Cat was not like other reporters though, and she knew a truth that others would never handle…but she would share it in a way they could.

“ _What are you talking about Cat?_ ” Lucy questioned, and Cat heard the tremulous lilt to her voice. Looking at the screens, her grey cashmere Armani jacket-clad back to Lucy,

“ _I might not be able to verify it as yet, but I would bet my substantial and stellar reputation on it Lane_ ” Cat spins around to face the lawyer, and continues with hands on her hips stating with a certainty that leaves no room for dispute.

“ _Cadmus is playing a part in this war orchestrated of the gods. Defeating them is the task she has set me”._ Cat’s piercing green eyes glossed over, as she retreated into her thoughts. She was sure of it, though Athena had never specifically mentioned Cadmus, Cat knew the goddess chose her for this very reason. To use her influence to bring the truth, always.

“ _I remember when we were attending the New York Fashion Week in 2008. Designers were patting themselves on the back for their diversity. Our thoughts differed_ _. What we saw on the runways was more of the same: women so thin with protruding collar bones and ribs that not only made us gasp in disbelief, but also made us forget to look at the clothes (which really can't be good for business). Athena wanted the fashion industry to be taken to task for promoting these dangerous standards to young women. The impressionable sheep idiotically believed it was the standard all women should strive for._ ” The businesswoman’s story was not yet connecting for Lucy.

“ _Athena propositioned it as ‘feeding fear’. It spurred me to write an exceptional article on the institutionalized message of the industry’s ideals perpetuating a culturally unsafe expectation. Of course it won the Pulitzer Prize, but more importantly, it fueled an important dialogue. That is what I’m going to do again_.” Suddenly it all made sense to Cat. For if there was one thing that she had learned in all her time spent with Athena, it was that the goddess of wisdom always, always has a reason and a plan.

She recalled to Lucy how Athena had mentioned to her that Rao and the Darkness Dwellers defeated the Aesir on Krypton and Mars. It was not on the battlefield, it was by infecting their subjects with untruths, with fear, and by those who could do something staying silent.

“ _I will unleash the truth_ ”

“ _Let me guess…and the truth will set us free?_ ” Lucy quipped. The glare she received could make grown men whimper in fear. Lucy swallowed before continuing in a more serious manner.

“ _How do you propose to prove this truth?_ ”

“ _Only lies are invented. Truth exists Lucy. I don’t have to prove it; I will let it loose, and it can defend itself._ ”

How would she accomplish to bring down an unknown organization intent on spreading hate and fearmongering of human against alien? Truthfully she didn’t know, but she is the Queen of All Media, for the gods sake! So if the answer doesn’t come knocking on her door, she damn well will build a door. She would make Athena proud, she will raise hell and make it impossible for her to not notice her (wherever she was) – whatever the cost.

 

\--------------------------------------------

“ _Supergirl? Supergirl, I need you to listen to me… Kara_!” The DEO agent grew increasingly distressed at the state of her dazed sister. When Kara finally made it back to the DEO her eyes were red from crying, her knees collapsed from exhaustion, her powers gone.

“ _This was not your fault. Do you hear me? There was nothing you could’ve done Kara_ ”. Alex beseeched of her sister, laying a firm grip on her shoulders and squeezing in a comforting gesture. The Kryptonian finally met her eyes, a well of sadness greeting her.

“ _Do you want to talk about it Kara?_ ” the head shake was small but defiant.

“ _Okay. Do you mind if I just slip out and call Lucy and Cat…let them know what’s happening? I’m sure they are worried sick_ ”. With one last small nod of her head, Alex decided to exit the med bay room. The call was quick, with Lucy (well, Lucy on behalf of a panicking Cat) saying they would come immediately.

Alex watched from the gallery, as DEO agents balked at seeing the Queen of All Media, waltzing in next to co-director Lucy. Well not co-director anymore she reminded herself. Though a part of her was relieved at being equal now, Alex couldn’t understand why Lane stupidly stepped-down to agent, and took up part-time general counsel to the high-heeled woman on a mission facing her now. She looked at the distraught blonde, and could almost believe that there were feelings behind that steel mask for her sister. She missed the question directed at her.

“ _I said, how is she?_ ” Cat gritted through her teeth.

“ _Are her powers blown?_ ” Lucy inquired.

“ _We have her under the sun lamps. I think it was more of a psychosomatic effect that blew out her powers, the bombs don’t seem to have had much of a real physical effect. But, she was close to the source on the last one_. _She’s…she is feeling guilty. I told her that it wasn’t her fault, how would she know or how could she stop a bomb like that anyway?_ ” Her reply stoic to hold herself together. If she was being truthful, Alex was pissed. So much had happened to her sister of late, and it was nothing she could protect her from.

“ _Of course it’s not her fault, and how ‘Kiera’ of her to take blame for something completely out of her control_ ” Cat scoffed – her admiration slipping through.

“ _I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you Cat_ ” Alex offered.

“ _I doubt that Alex. Nevertheless, let’s go_ ”. Cat dismissed the notion, but it was clear she was keen to see for herself. Alex hid her grin - the crack in the ice queens heart was growing.

 

“ _Cat. I, I tried. I couldn’t stop it_ ” Kara sniffled, bringing her hand over her eyes that started to water again.

“ _Shh. You listen to me_ ” Cat cooed, standing over the superhero.

“ _This. Is. Not. Your Fault. Kara. Place the blame were it should be. Turn your anguish into determination to find the miscreants and make them pay”,_ moving a strand of Kara’s highlighted ash brown hair, Cat’s fingers lightly brushing against her face.

Watching Cat interact with her sister was enlightening. The way Kara’s eyes sparked when she walked in the room, and the way Cat placated the anguish scraping Kara’s mind, was not the image she had even till now still held of Catherine Jane Grant. She finally saw for herself the side Kara said the older woman was capable of, but would always hide. She finally saw why Kara was in love with this person, and she noticed it might not be as one sided as she first thought.

“ _Rest now Supergirl_.”

“ _Miss Grant…Cat. Thank you for coming to see me. I’m sorry if I gave you or Carter a fright._ ”

“ _Carter, is I’m sure enjoying being in this secret base without having his mother arrested, and getting a tour by a real life Martian_.” Cat’s shoulders shrugging in dismissal of the apology. Cat turned to face Alex.

“ _When will she…you both, be ready to come home?_ ” her enquiry tinged with something Alex couldn’t quite name.

“ _I’m not sure Cat, soon, I hope. I’d like to run a few more tests to make sure the explosions didn’t do any damage, and I think she should stay under the sun lamps at least for tonight_.”

“ _Very well. And don’t worry about that son of a bitch Snapper, I’ll deal with him_ ” Cat looked back to Kara, before turning on her heel and walking out. Alex escorted Cat back to Hanks office with Lucy and Carter awaiting their arrival.

“ _Alex! She is going to be okay, isn’t she_ ” Carter stated more than asked, looking for confirmation – just like his mother she thought.

“ _Yeah buddy. She is going to be okay, it will just take her a while to get back to her super self_ ” she tried to appease the boy that she was growing quite fond of.   

“ _Thank you for allowing me and my son to visit without too much fuss Director Henshaw. Please note I am expecting a satisfactory statement from yourself that I can publish regarding the DEO becoming a publicly sanctioned government department before any other outlet_ ”. Cat’s prowess and unrelenting nature was not lost on Alex. She shook her head. Her thoughts were brought to life by Hank asking.

“ _I would like to ask you how you already know of the announcement of secret government business Miss Grant. We only got confirmation of this two hours after the Cadmus threat, and it has only been in talks for a few weeks since the Alien Amnesty Act_ ”

“ _I so happen to have President Marsdin on speed dial. Olivia and I went to the same university, though she was two years ahead of me. Also, I so happened to have suggested it to her when we discussed this Cadmus organization…earlier this afternoon_ ”

“ _You know the president personally_ ” Alex crossed her arms disbelieving.  

Cat rolled her eyes – not surprising. Though watching Carter do it the same time as his mother was.

“ _You mean to tell me you had something to do with bringing this organization into the light of day?_ ” Hank enquired further and Alex wasn’t sure if was from frustration or relief.

“ _What part of me suggesting it was not clear? Yes. If you must know. As soon as Cadmus interrupted my stations programming to spurt some hate-filled hoo-ha and threaten my branded superhero, I got on the phone, and made sure there was a public face to the department that protects humans from the extra-normal, but will also protect them from the prejudice of humans to the different and unknown_ ”. Cat finished with her jaw set, and a defensive bite in her tone.

“ _Well then. I suppose it is time we stop operating in the shadows and use the full force of the light.”_ Hank’s measured response taking Cat, Lucy, and Alex a back.

“ _You know about the President, don’t you_?” he asked circumspectly.

“ _That she is a demi-god_ ”. Cat looked dejectedly at Alex, and somehow Alex knew. Just from that one look. Olivia was a child of Artemis like her. Cat had actually called the president to find Athena.

 

\--------------------------------------

“ _To heal a wound you need to stop touching it, Athena_ ”, the words uttered to her by Artemis held a truth, two-fold.

She half lay, side-sitting on the plush velvet chaise longue. Her knees bent, she traced a zigzag pattern over her exposed bare ankle; no marks remained, but the whisperings of her memory trailed the indistinguishable scars where the obsidian whip barbs had pierced her skin.

It was the opposite of wise, but Athena could not help but stare into the looking glass. She was beauty and rage. A cat pent up becomes a lion; and her Cat paced like one, caged, roaring orders from the epicenter of her kingdom, Athena’s resolve wavered. Cat’s pleading had subsided, but her tenacity to find her ethereal goddess by other means impressed her. It made Athena long to have her close again. To have her as hers.

Stillness. Her mortal stopped, eyes locked onto her own looking glass – TV screens as the humans called them. She watched as forest green orbs illuminated with recognition. Her earlier analogy fitted to perfection. Cat was on the prowl, her prey in sight.

“ _She figured it out_ ” her tone a blend of pride and heavy sadness. _“Her 12 th labor unfolds.”_ One step closer to Cat fulfilling her prophecy, to Athena, meant the chasm between her and Cat grew wider.

“ _The prophecy proceeds, yet you still fight it._ ” Artemis remarks.

“ _Perhaps when one you love is fated to love another, you may not pity my actions._ ”

“ _You mourn a love you claim to have never really had in the first place. Athena, insecurity does not become you, and I for one will not watch you mope for centuries to come_. _There is still a war to be won_.”

“ _I am well aware of that Artemis…and I do not mope…I brood.” She jests half-heartedly, sitting up. “perhaps some sparring would do – interested?”_ Athena rises, spear appearing in her hand. The gleam in Artemis’ silvery eyes is all the answer she needs – that and the silver-tipped arrow headed her direction.

 

\---------------------------------------------

Olive Grant had taken permanent residence in Carter’s room. The enthusiastic boy had immediately researched all about the Little Owl and his mother was anything but impressed that Olive was a bird of prey - live food couldn’t be substituted with water, seeds, or bread.

***

“ _Carter I will not allow our house to become the scene of some David Attenborough documentary. That bird was perfectly capable of looking after itself this whole time, I’m sure it can continue to do so_ ” Cat wailed.

“ _First of all MOM, that is not just any bird! It is an Athene Noctua owl, and Athena - my friend - sent it to me herself. So, just because you are happy to give her up, I’m not, and you are not going to make me give Olive up!”_ his adolescent voice broke into a lower octave as anger over took the teenager. He watched as his mother’s face turned to one of hurt. A pang of guilt assaulted him, and looking into the eyes of his new feathered friend, it was as if he could see Athena’s disappointment at his outburst. 

“ _I’m sorry Mom…I…I shouldn’t have said that_ ”

“ _Raise your argument, not your voice Carter. Thunder doesn’t make the grass grow – the rain does.”_ Cat released her breath slowly before she continued – taking her own advice. “ _Carter, darling, I’m not asking you to give Olive up. I wouldn’t do that. I’m just saying I think she can look after her own food situation_ ”. Cat negotiated, her demeanor substantially subdued.  

“ _O.k._ ” he conceded, but couldn’t help the eye roll that followed.

“ _So did she come with a name tag, or did I miss the naming ceremony_ ” his mother tried to lighten the mood.

“ _No, I named her_.” He replied, but knew she wanted more of an answer. “ _Besides being the obvious symbol, Athena actually loves olives…she even said sometimes a certain shade of Picholine olive reminds her of your eyes…even though Kalamata olives are her favourite, and I wanted a name to remind Athena that I miss her._ ” he finished with a shrug of his shoulders. His mother grinned at him.

‘Well here goes nothing’ he thought. “ _So, can I at least catch some crickets for her snacks?”_ He already knew the answer as soon as his mother’s eyebrows shot up, before the exasperated “ _NO_!” even left her mouth.

****

So when Carter entered his room that night and watched as Olive flew in to greet him, he freaked when the tail of the field mouse she was eating still hung out of her beak.

“ _Olive! You can’t eat that in here. Mom would have a heart-attack. You gotta promise to only eat outside. Deal?_ ” The little head tilt, with a one eyed wink was enough to placate him.

He hears Cat making her way into his room, and quickly turns around to hide Olive.

“ _Hey Mom! What’s up?_ ” he immediately vowed he would ask Alex to teach him how to master subterfuge. Which at present he was greatly lacking, since Cat cocked her eyebrow, and peered over his shoulder to look at Olive. He quickly turned around to check if Olive had finished eating, thankful that no tail was visible anymore.

“ _Carter, I thought owls were nocturnal, I hope you are not making Olive stay inside_ ”

“ _No of course not. She wanted to come say hello, I’m sure she will go hunting outside soon, right Olive?_ ” he hoped the bird would understand, but seemed to ignore him, unblinking eyes focused on his mother.

“ _Right, well…I just wanted to ask…how are you_?” he shot his mother a quizzical look at the question. So she continued.

“ _You were quiet tonight, back at the DEO. I thought for sure you would fight me more to see Kara. You didn’t say much…even to Lucy on the way back. I think she feels you are mad at her for something_ … _it’s not like you to knock back a chance at having Dunkin’ Donuts”. Cat pointed out._

Carter felt himself go still, his mind processing and evaluating. It took a while for the response to form, as he tried to weigh his cognitive reasoning with his conflicting emotions. He looked at his mom – he was at her height now – and saw her concern grow as she waited patiently for his answer.

“ _I’m sorry if I made Lucy feel bad….and I wanted to see Kara, but…_ ” Carter winced at his inability to form the sentences to articulate his thoughts.

“ _Do I have to go to Dad’s this weekend? Can’t we just swap weeks this time?_ ” His mother sat at the edge of his bed, contemplating her answer.

“ _You know it’s not that simple Carter. Besides, your dad is going on a business trip next week remember? Why don’t you want to see him?_ ” Cat enquired. From the look on her face, it was not where she had expected his thoughts to go.

“ _Well can’t we just cancel?_ ” as soon as the words were spoken, he knew he ventured too far to get out of this now.

“ _Carter, that doesn’t answer my question_ ” her stern tone leaving no wiggling room. This time words exploded out like baking soda added to vinegar.

“ _Well, it’ll mean that I won’t get to see Kara when she comes home. What if she needs me to cheer her up? I saw the footage Mom; she was so sad. You’d be too stubborn to be nice to her cause you don’t want her to know you’re in love with her. And Alex promised to help me make the aerodynamic propeller for my science project but she can’t cause she is stuck at the med bay. And if I go to Dad’s, Olive won’t be allowed to come into my room, or what happens if dad scares her away? And I can’t leave you, Mom, you’ve been so sad since Athena left… I know your pretending to be strong and not care, but I know you are as worried as me since we saw her getting hurt in that battle. We don’t even know if she is okay!_ ”

It had poured out of him at 100 miles an hour, and now Carter watched as it all caught up to his mother. Several emotions played across her face as she processed. He could tell she didn’t know what part to address first with him.

“ _I’m sure Olive wouldn’t do anything to get you into trouble Carter_ ”. Apparently she chose the easiest conversation first. Carter simply shrugged his shoulders at this statement.  

“ _I’m not sure what you were meaning Carter, but I am not in love with Kara. I admire Kara, and I do care for her…a lot… but it is inappropriate for me to feel anything else you are thinking, darling. And…I know you are worried about Kara, but you also know how strong she is. You can see her when you get back. We don’t even know when she’ll be coming home, and I’m sure Alex can help you with your science project early next week, it’s not due for another two weeks_ ”. Cat metered out her words.

“ _I suppose_ ” he replied, as he plonked himself on his bed next to his mom.

“ _I still don’t get why you won’t just admit it or tell her mom. Isn’t it part of the reason Athena asked her to stay with us? She gave up…I mean, she wants you to be together. She just wants you to be happy_.”

“ _Oh Carter…things in life are rarely simple. Do you think maybe you are projecting your own feelings of both Kara and Athena?”_

“ _No. Athena loves you, she always has, but I guess she knows you are better off with Kara. And it doesn’t take any superpower other than having eyes to know that Kara…like likes you_ ”. These things were plain as day to Carter, and yet, it was as if his mother needed to reject the truth in front of her.

Cat Grant feared this truth – the thought was not pleasant to Carter. He had always thought of his mother as if she was some unstoppable force, always looking for the truth long after others had given up or bought into the lie. She wore confidence as her armor, and would cut down haters with witty words and her pen as her weapons. But dealing with a vulnerable Cat was rare. Her silence was profound; she didn’t disagree with his assessment. 

“ _Does this mean I still have to go to Dad’s?_ ” he ventured, deciding to give his mother a reprieve before her head would explode from over thinking.

“ _Yes_.” Cat finally replied. Standing up, but reaching down to kiss him on the forehead. The owl that followed her movement across the room did not escape her notice – or Carter’s.

 

\------------------------------------

The inauguration of the foretold celestial event commenced. Streams of cosmic meteoroids radiated Earth’s charcoal night sky heralding the arrival of the Sun-Thrivers. Bright, fiery streaks glowed brilliantly. The giant, flaming comet of Rao blazed a trail towards Earth’s atmosphere as the Sun-Thrivers journey created their own spherical orbit within the solar system.

 

\-----------------------------

It was now that Kara’s restless sleep turned into a fitful nightmare. Rao spoke to her.

She was back on Krypton, looking out over Argo city from her window. The red haze of Rao’s light illuminated the planet, making it look like it was a constant sunrise. She could see the massive Cadmium red statue of Rao in the city square – a sight she beheld many times in her youth. She found herself, miraging between her younger self and her current form, propelled towards the sculpture of the divine entity that had formed so much of her culture.

Her breath hitches as it comes alive, looking down at her. His voice, deep and penetrating.

“ _Kara Zor-El. I have come for you my child. I welcome you back into my ligh_ t.” The statues eyes, devoid of emotion, are a stark contrast to the sound caressing her ears. How could this voice be anything but good, she found herself questioning?

“ _You have done your people, your house, proud under this yellow sun, holding to the virtues I conferred to you_.”

Something clicked for her then. It sounded analogous to what another deity had so recently told her…too similar. Images of the memories that had been unlocked flooded her. Her mind warred with itself.

“ _You killed my planet. You killed my family, my friends…my world!_ ” She hurled her words with such force, she could feel the god’s hold on her mind ebb in retreat, before striking her where she was most vulnerable.

 _“House of El – of the star, my star – you are a part of me Kara Zor-El. I will rebuild our world, a new Krypton, and we will be stronger together_.” Rao assaulted her mind with images of Krypton, alive, thriving under his red sun, Kara now holding the position her mother, Alura, once occupied.   

“ _I spared you Kara for this reason, your parents saved you to rebuild Krypton. Prove to me you belong to the House of El, that you belong to me Kara. We will start anew, the Aesir will not interfere this time – our planet will survive forever_ ”. The proposition had brought a rush of nostalgia, a need to rebuild what was taken from her– it tempted Kara.

“ _What do you mean? How did the Aesir interfere with our planet?_ ” Kara asked, desperate to hear Athena had fooled her, and that her world had not been a lie.

“ _That is a story for another time... Our time wanes. For now, bind yourself to me Kara. Show me you are dedicated to bringing Krypton back_.” With that he receded from her mind, leaving her an empty shell.

Slowly, her senses returned. She felt like she was one fire, muscles taut in spasms, and sweat drenching her like a second skin – clammy and damp hair clung to her neck and face. Kara felt herself being shaken, and a distant voice calling to her.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Leaning on the steel railing of the DEO gallery, Alex was extricated from the web of thoughts that had kept her up at this late hour – or was it early morning now? She was glad she managed to remember to catch the meteor display, though it would’ve been difficult to forget with Winn talking about it constantly since the unexpected event was announced by NASA a few days ago. She briefly wondered if Cat had allowed Carter to stay up and watch it too.

Leaving Kara at the DEO was not an option for Alex. The shrill beeping coming from the RPM (remote patient monitoring) tablet she held close to her chest alerted her to the sharp increase in Kara’s heart rate spike in body temperature. Meteor shower forgotten, Alex raced to the med bay where Kara should’ve been peacefully sleeping under the sun lamps.

“ _Kara, KARA_!” Alex tried to wake her sister. The heart rate monitor her baby sister was attached to provided warning to the convulsions that now began to rack the usually unbreakable girl next to her. The muscle spasms subsided as quickly as it began, Alex rolling Kara into the recovery position on the bed. She was shocked at the amount of sweat that soaked Kara’s back and forehead.

Reassuring Kara again and again, Alex was relieved when Kara started mumbling. It was only when Kara’s eyes remained closed, her face an expression of pain that she realized Kara was dreaming or even experiencing a hypnagogic hallucination. Alex had not seen Kara this physically affected by a dream since she first arrived to earth, so just like she used to do, she sat next to her sister, gently shaking Kara to rouse her – her voice soothing, hoping to breach through the cacophony she sleeping girl would be internally experiencing.

“ _You just need to wake up Kara, and you’ll see everything will be ok. I’m right here. Listen to my voice Kara, let me help you. I’ll protect you Kara no matter what – just like I know you will for me.”_ Her whispered words slowly drew Kara to consciousness. The tears that escaped her sister’s eyes as they opened had only slightly dimmed the relief she felt as they looked at each other with love so great it would make Aphrodite swoon with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note - are you guys interested in me pursuing a Alex/Lucy pairing like I've been alluded to or should I try to introduce Maggie's character into the story? Your thoughts are welcome.


	15. Seeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided I will add elements of Season 2, but they will be largely free-form. Please give a warm welcome to Lena Luthor...

Details. Cat was always big on the details. She found herself taking in the muted architecture that was the front exterior to the Sirens nightclub. Approaching the top of the wide sandstone steps, she turned around sensing eyes on her. Looking down she saw a hidden image within the steps – an ancient lyre -  that could only be seen from just the right angle from the top where she stood. Turning back, she exhaled and moved forward. The concrete and glass façade of the building’s exterior contrasted with the defined entrance doors to the renowned nightclub. Her hands stopped to trace the ornate handles depicting two sirens - on one handle, a Siren of Greek mythology was portrayed as a bird-woman with human head and bodice, but feathered wings and scaly feet; on the other, Cat’s fingers trailed the mermaid-like Siren often portrayed in later folklore.

Cat took a step back as the sculpted Sirens moved within the frame of the door handles, emitting a melodic note in D minor. The substantial doors opened then, of their own volition. Carefully, she stepped inside the building – she had never entered from the front before. The smooth Motown-vibe ballad ‘Only Love Can Hurt Like This’ by Paloma Faith enveloped her senses at once.

The irony of how the lyrics parodied her conflicted feelings over Athena – the reason for her current quest -  was not lost on her. It’s not that she didn’t love Kara. It was something that she had come to admit - Kara was her soul-mate; but Athena…Athena had been there for her like no other ever had. She did love Athena, perhaps slightly more in that familial way than romantic – slightly. It wasn’t the first time that she speculated for a moment, if Athena would’ve ever had her…if Kara had never come into her life that is. Most times she concluded she would’ve loved the goddess ‘that way’ in a heartbeat. And sometimes that knowledge hurt. How had she managed to drive Athena away assaulted her tired mind. So, if she did let out a slight squeal when she felt a hand on her shoulder and her name being whispered frantically, Cat Grant, fearless CEO would vehemently repudiate it, and if Kara and Lucy knew what was good for them they wouldn’t mention it. EVER.

“ _What the hell are you doing here! Are you two following me?_ ” She managed to say with an agitated lilt.

" _Frankly yes! What are you thinking coming all the way out here by yourself? When are you going to understand, you don't have to do this on your own!_ " Lucy, still dressed in her navy-blue Balenciaga pant suit, couldn't curtail her exasperation.

Leaning towards her smaller frame, Kara admits to her " _I know why you're here Cat, let me...us...let us support you._ " As she softly clasps Cats upper arm. "I _know how much Athena means to you. And Carter._ "

As a feeling a warmth spread through her, Cat was startled for the second time that day. At least she wasn't the only one.

" _She isn't here, mortal_ " the sharp, penetrating voice of a woman broke their contact.  
  
Cat searched for the source of the voice. Though it was early afternoon, the nightclub's mood lighting was not conducive to the search. Walking towards the Apollo lounge, they came across a well-toned woman leaning against the wall, her fair-skinned face was framed with black and red-hued tendrils of long wavy hair. Her piercing smoky eyes paired with soft pink lips gave her away.

“ _Andrasta_ ” Cat thought she had only said it in her mind.

“ _She always said you smart. However, though I hate to repeat myself – she is not here_ ” the goddess’ tone was first one of curiosity, before turning to indifference. The gaze between Cat and this deity cut short.

“ _Oh my god, you’re Andrasta…the Anglo-Celtic warrior goddess of victory?_ ” Lucy exclaimed. Upon seeing the looks directed at the lawyer in annoyance from her and Andrasta, and confusion from Kara, Lucy continued.

“ _What, I’ve been reading up on mythology since I found out_ ” she finished with a shrug of her shoulders. Cat, refocusing, implored of the goddess who in this new light had the striking features of both her mothers.

“ _Please, I need her_.” she quickly attempted to fix her mistake “ _I mean, I need to speak to her_ ”. Cat caught Kara’s chest rise over her slip, and she wasn’t the only one. Andrasta turned her attention to the girl as she replied.

“ _I believe you already have those you need here. The Aesir Athena believes so too_ ” her tenor, cold.

Before Cat could rebut, Nike appeared before them, fluttering her wings as they folded out of sight into her long, flowing coral silk dress. Cat had met the goddess of victory before, but always in a more modest human form. 

“ _I hope you only refer to your other mother in such a formal manner Andrasta; I would loathe such a detached introduction_ ” Her eyes turned to the party of three mortals staring at her.

“ _You must forgive my daughter’s unwillingness to give up Athena’s whereabouts, Cat. Her mother has been…distracted. It tends to put the Eternal Ones on edge._ ” Nike appeased.

It wasn’t that Cat was aware of Athena and Nike’s daughter, but seeing her for the first time and the resemblance to her mothers, reminded her of Carter. Andrasta may have had Nike’s athletic frame, but her eyes were fierce like Athena’s. It was with a pang of guilt that she thought of Carter. Carter certainly had her eyes, but his defined features and set jawline was all Athena. Her serious nature had not bypassed him. Getting hold of her untethered thoughts, she realized Kara and Lucy were squirming in apprehension never having been in a deity’s presence like this.

“ _How is she?_ ” She finally managed to ask. The contempt radiating from Andrasta’s glare towards her took her by surprise. She knew Athena was not pleased with her, but this, this was something else.

“ _Her war injury has healed, another wound remains._ ” She replied truthfully. Cat was quickly understanding there was something greater at play than just what was recently said between herself and Athena.

“ _I didn’t think gods could get hurt_ ” Kara recounted, more to herself than anyone. Her remark was followed by an audible sneer by Andrasta, causing Nike to (what Cat assumed) reproach her daughter in an ancient language. The awkward quarrel between the goddess’ ended with Andrasta summoning a glass of white wine to appear before defiantly, though elegantly, wandering away from the group. 

“ _We can most definitely hurt, and get hurt young Kryptonian. Don’t mind my daughter though, her relationship with Athena has been strained this past decade or so. More importantly however, why are you here Cat? Really? Things appear to be panning out for you_.” Nike enquired, as the room started to bustle with staff and musicians readying for tonight.

It took Cat off guard. She was here for a reason. A reason that had spurned her on for weeks since Athena had left. She wanted her back. She wanted her advice, her confidence. The words wouldn’t leave her throat though.

“ _Of course Athena would be appalled at my hospitality skills, would you ladies like something to drink?”_ the goddess prompted after a stretch of silence. Cat, Lucy and Kara merely followed Nike without needing to reply.

Cat was irritated that she had let this immortal make her doubt her own mind. ‘Does she really, miss Athena, or the idea of her? Or worse, does she miss the person she can be with her around? Nike was right, her company was doing fine and expanding at its fastest pace to date, she has a new mission to expose CADMUS, she has found friends, and has finally taken a step in the right direction with her relationship with Kara. And Carter…her boy, he did miss Athena – he thrived when she is around.

They sat at a table in the middle of the expansive room, the soulful vocals of Adele surrounding them. A waiter immediately came with a jug of ice water and cups taking their drink order.

“ _Carter misses her_.” As soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn’t have. Nike’s eyes flashed in anger, and she heard a glass shattering. Looking over, it was Andrasta who dropped it. She stared in her direction from the side of the stage. 

“ _I need to explain to her…she left before I could say wha…I..I could use her wisdom_ ” Cat floundered. Cat Grant did not flounder, but that look from Andrasta unnerved her. It hit her then. What Cat seldom considered was how Athena felt. She had pretty much taken away her choice to be a parent to their son. 

“ _Athena once told me that wisdom is nothing more than healed pain. She is good at that Cat.”_

“ _Good at wisdom or the pain?_ ” She mocked.

“ _Both. Evidently_ ”. Nike challenged. The goddess’ tone became softer as she felt the vulnerability of the feisty mortal seeping through “ _She just needs time_ ”.

Cat threw her head back, cackling in virulence. Bitterness laced her words.

“ _Time is the one thing I do not have… and it is the one thing Athena has in infinite supply_ ”.

\-------------------------------------

In the middle of a tirade of insults from Snapper Carr on her overuse of adjectives, Kara had sensed a change to Cats routine and movements. It spurred her to investigate like the journalists she had always admired – including her cousin Clark.

By the time she managed to excuse herself, Cat was no longer in her office. She asked Eve – Cat’s brand new assistant – if she knew where she went. With the answer being no, but that she would be out the rest of the day, Kara explained she just needed to grab a file from Cat’s desk.

Grabbing a pencil from Cat’s drawer, Kara rubs it on the note pad, managing to make out the impression left on the surface of Cat’s previous note. Leaving the office, she recognizes the address, but can’t exactly place it. Googling the address on her cell phone, she guesses Cats intentions immediately and dashes to Lucy’s new office close to Cat’s yelling.

This is how Kara found herself at The Sirens nightclub, sitting with two immortals, drinking a Viniq original cocktail at 3:00pm in the afternoon. First Cat and then Nike had excused themselves, and left Andrasta in charge of entertaining their mortal guests.

Observing Cat worry over another woman, and upon witnessing the intricate smokescreen shrouding the goddesses and Cat’s own banter, Kara’s mind once again became heavy. She had been visited by Rao every night since the meteor shower, each time, leaving her weary with the decision of where to place her trust. Trust that was already shattered to pieces. Cat had always managed to help her arrange her thoughts in a way that made her feel like her choices and decisions were in her control. Lately though, Cat had been lost to her own thoughts.

Since she had first seen Andrasta, Kara couldn’t shake the feeling that she had seen her somewhere before. Perhaps not in goddess form at least. Something about her, spoke to her. She was staring, but couldn’t help it.

“ _My mother often said ‘If you look too closely at the form, you miss the essence_ _(– Rumi)_ _’. So tell me Miss Danvers, or do you prefer Zor-El…are you looking at my form or my essence?_ ” Andrasta finally spoke.

“ _I’m sorry…goddess?, I don’t mean to stare…but I feel like I’ve seen you before_.” Kara’s unknowing puppy eyes melts the tension between them all. She feels Lucy hit her leg under the table, but doesn’t immediately understand why.

“ _Well…it’s not the worst pick-up line in the universe_ ” Andrasta needles. Kara can immediately feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and opens and closes her mouth not knowing what to say. Thankfully she is rescued by the maître d, who respectfully approaches the young goddess.

“ _Excuse me Miss Luthor, will you and your friends be requiring one of the private rooms for tonight?_ ”

“ _No. Thank you Jerome, I will be leaving shortly. Though, please note these ladies here are honored guests of Athena, as such, ensure they have a room at any time they wish_.”

“ _Of course my Lady_ ” the maître d bows to her before leaving. ‘Weird’ Kara muses, ‘unless he knows who she really is, and considering the number of gods that seem to visit….’

“ _That is very kind of you, though not necessary_ ” Lucy replies.

“ _Wait your Lena Luthor, as in the baby sister of Lex Luthor the CEO of LuthorCorp_ ” It all clicks into place for Kara then. She remembers reading an article in the Daily Planet. Lena was adopted by the Luthor’s when she was a young child, she was named CEO when Lex was imprisoned and had recently moved headquarters from Metropolis to National City, renaming the company LCorp managing to slowly shift public opinion.

“ _Well to the humans I am_ ”, is Lena’s/Andrasta’s dry response.

“ _Why would you want to be a Luthor_!” Kara asks incredulous. “ _I mean, you are a goddess you could be anything or anyone you want!_ ” she continued.

“ _I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family_ ” the double-sided barb was not lost on Kara.

“ _It appears to be working for you. Then again, your mythological stories do theorize you to be associated with victory and overcoming enemies, so I suppose it’s to be expected that you succeed_ ” Lucy rattled off in a mixture of lawyer logic and nerdy awe.

“ _Yes, thank you for informing me of my own stories, that I might add are clearly not mythological, despite the common misconceptions and falsehoods apparent in them_.” The goddess sarcastically replies with a hint of humor. Earning an eye roll from Lucy.

“ _However, I work for my name as both Lena and Andrasta. If anything, the pressure of living up to the goddess of wisdom and goddess of victory hinders me_. _So please just call me Lena_ ”

“ _Well it’s getting real now_ ” Lucy exhales.

“ _Besides, who’s to say, Lady Zor-El, that being a Luthor wasn’t part of my mother’s plan. I’m sure Miss Lane here can inform you, she is the goddess of war strategy_ ” Andrasta teases.

“ _And Athena always has a plan_ ” Cat remarks as she rejoins the group, downing the remainder of her drink in one go.

Before Andrasta could voice her, no doubt, irascible retort, Nike returned. Kara and the group waited while she gracefully took her seat and stoically announced,

“ _Athena, Artemis and I agree we have postponed the training of Kara Zor-El, Alexandra Danvers, and Lucy Lane for too long. This must be rectified. As such, I or Artemis will visit you once each earth solar day to train you and prepare you to undertake the task you have chosen… willingly… twice now”. _The comment clearly aimed at Miss Grant.

 _“This may take place together, or individually to hone your different skills. Does this arrangement cast any doubts?_ ”

‘YES’ Kara screamed internally. Daily contact with these immortal beings would put her on edge, not to mention RAO has been speaking to her in her dreams nightly now. On the other hand, she knows Alex will be ecstatic, and it might even help to mend the rift between Athena and Cat.

Her silence is taken as her answer; and with that the winged goddess Nike takes her leave. Cat broke the trance Kara and Lucy found themselves in watching the goddess unfurl her majestic wings, and soar into the ether. Her question directed at Andrasta.

“ _You have her eyes_ ” Cat voiced, sad and dreamy.

“ _You too, have something that belongs to her_ ” Kara detected an icy bite to Lena’s comeback, but had no way of knowing the double entendre behind it. Cat’s jawline tightened, her eyes fell, and refused to meet her accuser. Kara did not like that one bit. Cat was hiding something – something big. Something she was ashamed of.

“ _If you don’t mind me asking, do the staff know who you are, or only as Lena Luthor?_ ” Lucy asked, taking a sip of water, wanting to change what was quickly becoming an uncomfortable topic. “ _I heard the_ _maître d call you my Lady…do the gods often visit this place?_ ” she continued her line of questioning.  

It took a while before Lena removed her attention, relishing in watching Cat feel the weight of her words before she simply replied, “ _Yes._ ”

“ _Oookay. Ah…do you think you could be a little more specific, perhaps_ ”? Lucy tried.

“ _Yes, to all your loaded questions_.” The warrior goddess supplied. Turning her attention to Kara a beguiling smirk playing across her lips, “ _What about you Miss Danvers? What brought you here?_ ”

“ _Miss Grant. I’m here to support her. Athena is important to her, which makes her important to me_ ” Kara answers conclusively.

“ _How very magnanimous of you. Surely though, you are even more important to Miss Grant here than my wandering mother. Indeed, she tells me the two of you have become close_ ” comes the repartee.

Kara can feel the blush creeping up her long neck. Glancing to her boss, she sees the slight pursing of her upper lip. “ _ah, well, I have worked for her for 3 years now. I’d like to think we are friends…but it’s not the same. Miss Grant has known Athena for much longer, so of course she is important to her._ ” Kara answers like she is unsure. She barely understood the question – it seemed to be charged – like it was some test.

“ _Are you asking or telling her Kara_.” Cat cuts in, clearly tired of being talked around. Eyes wide at being the center of attention, the Kryptonian misses Lena’s eyebrow raise.

“ _Telling? Telling._ ” Kara corrects herself.

“ _I see. Well I must be off ladies. Good luck with your training_ ” Lena/Andrasta stands up to take her leave.

“ _Will you at least tell her I’d like to see her, please_?” Cat’s vulnerability blazon and for the first-time Lena seems unsure.  

The goddess’ eyes go distant, as if she is looking through Cat. Her pupils now glowing a brilliant amethyst. “ _Everything you are seeking, is seeking you in return. Therefore, everything you want is already yours. It is simply a matter of being more aware of what you already possess_ ”. Her cognizance returning, “ _If you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you Catherine… I hope this isn’t the last time we talk_ ” Lena charmingly directs at Kara.

 

Taking a few quick steps to catch up to Cat as they left the Sirens, Lucy in tow, Kara softly speaks.

“ _I’m sorry you didn’t get to see Athena_ ”. Cat didn’t reply. They exited the building side by side, the massive doors again opening of their own volition. Kara wishes that would’ve been the weirdest thing she witnessed today.

“ _I…I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds before Miss Grant._ ”

Cat did stop this time, at the top of the sandstone steps. Turning to face her ex-assistant, Cat stepped closer to Kara, her hand slowly reaching out to place an imaginary strand of stray hair around her ear. It was the most intimate thing Cat had done to Kara in a while, and good gods it felt good. Kara bit at her bottom lip awaiting Cat’s reply.

“ _I’m glad you were with me Kara_ ” Cat’s focus solely on her, like there was no one else in sight. It made Kara involuntarily shiver, and she cursed herself as the action appeared to break the moment. Cat stepped away from her.

_*****Unbeknownst to any of them, across the street, the silent high-speed shuttering of a camera captured the scene in full HD quality*****_

Still locked in the same position, Kara felt Lucy’s hand on her back guiding her forward, and felt rather than saw the smirk Lucy hid.

It was half-way into the two-hour car ride back to National City, that Cat succumbed to her weariness, the day had proven an emotional roller-coaster ride. Her head lolling until it found the comfort of Kara’s shoulder. Smiling to herself at feeling Cat’s even breath tease her at the nook of her neck, and seeing Cat’s arm resting on her own, Kara didn’t even care in that moment when she caught Lucy taking some sneaky pics on her camera phone. These simple moments where the stuff of her best dreams.

\------------------------------------

Lucy narrated the story to Alex with amazing detail, letting the sparring they were engaged in become second nature. She assiduously integrated her own analysis of the underlying pretext of each scene.

“ _You should’ve seen it Lexi, I’d never thought I’d see the day when Cat Grant shrinks from an accusation_ ” she recounted as she deflected Alex’s punch sequence. That made the taller agent stop mid kick.

“ _You think she is hiding something from Athena_?” Alex coming to the same conclusion as the lawyer.

“ _Something big. There is this whole lot of history there between them that we don’t know about. Whatever it is, I think it might be the real reason why Athena is staying away_.”

“ _Do you think we should confront her about it?_ ” Alex asked, the direct route her default approach.

“ _I don’t know. I’m not sure if it’s any of our business. Hopefully she’ll tell us in her own time_ ” Lucy tried – diplomacy her first instinct.

“ _How did Kara take it?_ ” Alex asked, removing her boxing gloves knowing this information now took precedence over combat practice.

“ _She didn’t say much. I think she knows there’s this secret that Cat doesn’t want to share, but she seemed more concerned with how insecure the woman was acting. I suppose it’s not every day you see Cat’s more human side._ ” Lucy explained, taking her cue from Alex and removing her gloves as well.

“ _You should’ve seen how happy your sister was when we left though. It was like a puppy in a ball pit._ ”

“ _So this thing between Kara and Cat…you think it’s real?_ ” Alex questioned.

“ _Yes. I know so. Why Danvers….jealous?_ ” Lucy toyed.

“ _Pftt…you’re delusional_ ” Alex contested, walking towards the exit and swiping her access card to open the sliding door.

Before they left the room, Lucy ventured “ _You don’t have to be you know Alex. You could be happy too…if you gave this chance._ ” It was the closest thing to an admission that Lucy had provided. She would usually be the one to do the chasing – like she did with James. But that burn had demurred her wild spirit. She exited before Alex, and couldn’t bring herself to look back.

\-------------------------------------

The third thing Alex had noticed about the goddess Artemis was the pure personification of a free spirit – almost primitive and wild, but surprisingly childlike in practicality. The first, was everything she touched, transformed into living nature – the carpet became a mossy grass, the chairs sprouted branches with green leaves. This observation was followed by the striking recurve bow constructed of hard maple and walnut woods covered with elaborate ornaments that glowed silver as the moon, and a quiver full of arrows slung around her back.

Artemis arrived in the living room promptly at 8pm surrounded by a kaleidoscopic flurry of colorful butterflies.

“ _Diana!_ ” Carter yelled in excitement.

“ _Carter Grant! You’ve grown! Up high, down low…aha…still too slow_ ” she teased.

“ _Really, Artemis, must you turn my house into Sherwood forest every time?_ ” Cat said in greeting.

“ _The regenerative earth would lower those stress levels of yours Cat_ ” Artemis replied, as she gave her an animated hug, before turning her attention to the three-other people present.

“ _Shall we begin. I like to call your first lesson ‘Don’t Die’_ ”, was the only greeting afforded to them.

Alex had wanted to impress her potential patron goddess, hoping her tactical and combat skills she learned at the DEO and fighting aliens would come at an advantage. She was sorely mistaken. Heaving to get in more air after being blasted, she watched as Lucy struggled to get up, and Kara appeared to be cradling her arm – a lesson to not rely on her powers alone against an Endless One.

“ _You must resist the urge to use your shields for protection against me. You need to be the shield. Be one with it, with its source of power. Again!_ ” Artemis levels another criticism at the three girls. It had taken most of the two-hour lesson for them to learn how to (sometimes) summon the shields at will and not only when their life was in imminent danger.

“ _Better. Resist me_ ” Artemis encourages Alex as she pushes forward with her Amazonian shield, deflecting the slew of wind energy projected at her. However, Alex makes the mistake of looking at her arm as the cuff starts to glow, conscious control over the shield breaking. Eyes wide as she is struck by the blast, Alex rolls over as she lands, coming back to her feet, summoning her shield again. Artemis stops then.

“ _You Surprise me._ _You may have the potential to become a Huntress yet, brave one_.” Alex couldn’t help the pride that swelled in her chest at that.

“ _That will do. Rest now humans. Until next time_ ” and just like that she was gone, the afterglow of a stag the only remnant of her presence. Cat’s residence returning to its original state.

Immediately flaking, and lying on the plush carpeted floor, Alex let’s out a howl of excitement “ _that was amazing!_ ”

“ _So just to be sure we are on the same page… you actually enjoyed that thrashing_ ” Lucy asked in between stretching out her calves.

“ _Page? If either of you even remotely enjoyed that, I don’t think I’m even reading the same genre!_ ” Kara groaned.

“ _Life is tough my darling, but so are you_ ” Cat interjected airily walking back in, with tumblers and a pitcher of water for the girls.

Alex turns her head towards Lucy, sharing a knowing smirk at their hostess’ slip; their own glance turning into a charged stare between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the following words of wisdom:
> 
> If you look too closely at the form, you miss the essence – Rumi
> 
> Everything you are seeking, is seeking you in return. Therefore, everything you want is already yours. It is simply a matter of being more aware of what you already possess – Sara Leigh McWilliams


	16. The Tipping Point

As was routine on most days in the office, Cat would sit at her desk, chair facing the wall of screens, coffee in hand, as she would flick through the news outlets looking for the headlines that would warrant further coverage in another of her media platforms. So, when the familiar name came on one of the screens, it was instinct to increase the volume on the channel of interest.  
  
" _And in other news, global group Menarini pharmaceuticals, has unveiled a vaccine for the deadly Zika virus in a news conference screening in Sydney, Australia earlier today. The vaccine promises to help protect people from contracting the virus. They further announced a breakthrough that will enable pregnant women who have encountered the virus to take a similar vaccine that may reduce the severity of the condition to both the mother and unborn child. We will now cross live to São Paulo where a press announcement with Owner and executive of Menarini Pharmaceuticals, Athena Menarini-Vivendi, is underway_ ”.  
  
" _I am pleased to announce that in conjunction with the Brazilian government, to tackle the epidemiological profile of vector-borne Zika virus transmission in this country, the Menarini Group is working to offer free vaccines to the worst affected areas, and a subsidized tax free vaccine to be offered to all hospitals and health clinics nationally. The classification will be applied at the national level as well as subnational level with the necessary information to be available via hotline and website by the end of the month. It is our intention to negotiate a similar arrangement in all countries and territories that have recently experienced or are currently experiencing local active Zika virus transmission. We will not be taking questions at this time until all formalities have been confirmed. Thank you for your time_ "  
  
“ _Join ‘The Project’ tonight for an exclusive interview._ _That is our news headlines for this hour.._.”  
  
Cat stopped listening when the methodical rhythm and linguistic droll of the news anchor returned - a stark contrast to the voice of the goddess of wisdom whose intellect and emotional integrity exuded. Hearing her voice was something that Cat was not expecting today - even if it was through a screen and not directed at her.  
  
A painful tingling arose in her chest, as it swelled when she took a breath but forgot to release it. Athena was back in the mortal realm. The yearning came back in full force, and she cringed as she remembered the last few conversations she had with the deity.  
  
The light rap on her glass door caused her small frame to jump, and she was glad her high-back office chair was protecting her from view.  
  
" _What is it_ " she managed with less sting than she was capable.  
  
" _Miss Grant, conference room three is ready for your meeting. Miss Lane and the Australian representatives are already present_ "  
  
" _They are early_ " Cat stated as she stood throwing her half full coffee in the bin. It wouldn't be good for her heart rate as it was she thought.  
  
" _Only by five minutes Miss Grant. I can tell them to_ …"  
  
" _No, don't bother Miss Schumacher. I thought Australians were meant to be laid back - whatever that means - you would think it implies late, not eager_." She quipped as she struggled to put her high heels back on.  
  
*after the meeting*  
  
" _I think that went well, don't you Cat?_ " Lucy asked, arms crossed in front of her waiting for the CEO of CatCo to acknowledge her.  
  
" _Wha... Oh, yes. It went fine_." She replied distractedly.  
  
" _Fine!?_ " The powerhouse lawyer uncrossed her arms and raised them in exasperation. " _Cat that was a win-win negotiation. You are now the proud owner of Australia's third largest media network, and all you can say is fine!_ " Leaning both hands on the table, Lucy grills her still seated boss.  
  
" _What do you want me to do, perhaps a little victory dance, pat myself on the back, look in the mirror and tell myself 'good job'?_ " Cat exclaims, the sarcasm coming across as forced, before she added under her breath "what's the point" looking outside the window.  
  
Cat eyed Lucy's confused expression, before she gave up and just sat down with her in silence for a while.  
  
" _Tell me what happened_ " Lucy asks, her voice small, not wanting to scare the touchy and mercurial woman before here. She knew how quickly Cat could snap shut, or just snap.  
  
Cat remained silent a while longer, the internal warring of her habit to build up her walls verses the branch of friendship and trust being offered to her, unnoticeable in her school features.  
  
" _I saw her today_ " she finally started.  
  
" _What?! Where?_!" Lucy exclaimed louder than intended, immediately knowing she meant the goddess. She was unsure herself if it was the excitement at Cat letting her in, or the long-waited info on Athena presenting itself that caused the overreaction.  
  
Cat held in a small smile. 'Maybe baby Lane really did care' she mused as she went on to re-tell the news.

“ _Wow. That sounds amazing – I mean what her company is doing, not the whole she is avoiding you_.” Lucy consoled.

“ _It is_ ” Cat agreed.

“ _Though…I can’t help but think that this is not a coincidence_ ”. Lucy’s intuition tingling. “ _This news was aired today, on the day she knew you would officially take ownership of the channel, and her Australian scientists agree to speak exclusively to the most popular news program on the network. Not to mention of all places, she decides to make an appearance in Sao Paulo. She still cares for you Cat – just maybe from a far.”_ At least Lucy hoped she was right.

Cat’s lips pursed thinking over what Lucy had said. The girl could be right. She hoped she was right.

“ _Oh well. Enough distractions for one day. I have an article to write, and you have a press release to organize. Tomorrow. We don’t want speculation to steamroll our thunder. Chop chop_ ” Cat finished as she made her way past the door Lucy was holding for her.

Returning to her office, Cat didn’t feel as affected by seeing Athena as she had some mere hours ago. Baby Lane had a way words. Walking towards the bar, she decides to treat herself with a celebratory drink – on the rocks of course. It was still midafternoon.

Relishing in the indulgence of the rich gold liquid, Cat exhaled to savour the finishing notes that surrounded her senses. She needed to write, and was determined to finish the first feature article and editorial piece on the Cadmus threat. Strike while the iron was hot so to speak…and maybe, as a side note, impress a goddess to give her second chance.

The editorial piece was easy done, however it took her more hours than she would like to share to complete the first article, to what she supposed would be an unfolding series, to her high standards. It had been a while since she fully embraced a journalist role and wrote a news breaking article. Cat managed to obtain an exclusive official statement from the Director of the DEO, Hank Henshaw, providing clear links to the organization’s new visual role since the enactment of the Alien Amnesty Act by President Marsdin.

Maybe the alien was rubbing off on her, but she intuitively felt Kara’s presence coming closer, before the young woman stepped foot into the office.

“ _Perfect timing as always Kara_.” Cat announced, quite pleased with herself. Seeing Kara trying to hide the small smile that graced her features, through the top rim of her glasses.

“ _I hear you’ve had quite the day_ ”. Kara tries to coax Cat out of her work mode as she hears Cat’s typing slow.

Cat looks at her with full attention now. “ _Oh, and what have you heard?_ ” she asks calculating the likely trajectory of the conversation.

“ _Well, congratulations on officially having a CatCo presence on every continent_ ” Kara charmingly lauds.

“ _How do you know I have media interests in Antarctica_?” Cat asked impressed.

“ _Well I distinctly remember when your correspondent there abruptly quit, and you told me to tell Snapper to find a replacement. I believe you asked for someone who specializes in ‘cold calling’ and ‘cuts no ice’, before proceeding to tell me ‘do I actually pay you to move at this glacial pace”. When I returned, I told you ‘I went, I thaw, I conquered – well Snapper did’, you replied that ‘I was walking on thin ice’. Apparently, I didn’t get the memo that you were over the puns, because when I told you ‘icy what you did there’ you gave me the cold shoulder for the rest of the day_.” Kara finally finished, slightly out of breath, but smiling comically at the memory.

“ _I highly doubt that Kara – I detest puns_ ”. Cat replied, but couldn’t hold in her own smirk at Kara’s retelling. It was a lot more whimsical than how she recounted it in her own head.

“ _Thank you for the congratulations_ ” she said as she saw Kara absent-mindedly fixing her glasses.

“ _You’re welcome Miss Grant. So, I was wondering…if, because I know Carter’s at his Dad’s tonight for that event, if…well, maybe…we could…go celebrate? Have dinner and some drinks – for your acquisition I mean. You should probably celebrate. Not that you’d necessarily want to celebrate with me…but…”_ Kara stopped rambling mid-sentence, took a deep breath and tried again.

“ _Would you like to out to dinner Cat_?” this attempt at coquetry taking Cat by surprise. Was this a date, or was she reading way too much at the invitation. It must’ve shown in her face, because before she could answer Kara’s confidence was gone.

“ _We don’t have to of course. It was…just a thought_ ”. Kara shrugged, awkwardness at her perceived faux pas overcoming her features.

“ _I’d love to_.” Cat said before her mind could think her out of it, and the way Kara’s face lit up made her heart skip a beat.

“ _Just let me quickly shoot of this article to Snapper ready to be run for tomorrow’s circulation_ ”.

“ _Oh sure. I can’t wait to read it_.”

“ _Would you like to read it now? It might be good to have another pair of competent eyes go over it before I send it_.” Cat suggests, a warm feeling washing over her.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The internal giddiness that Kara was currently experiencing was a solid 10. She couldn’t believe that Cat actually said yes to going out with her – not that it was a date exactly. She was trying very hard not to smile like a total idiot every time Cat would glance her way.

“ _So are you going to tell me where you are whisking me away? My insurance company will no longer compensate for my kidnappings_ ”. A playful Cat Grant expressed, when she caught Kara looking at her.

“ _Shouldn’t your affiliation with Supergirl, I don’t know, like alleviate their fears?_ ” Kara teased right back.

“ _You would think so, but if anything, my insurance premiums have risen_.” Her pretense at agitation had Kara chuckling.

“ _Oh, were here_!” Kara exclaimed, leaping out, and holding the car door for Cat.

“ _Kara. Where. Are. We_.” Cat asked perturbed by her unfamiliar surroundings.

Leaning down to the driver’s window, Kara thanked Raoul, before turning to Cat “ _do you trust me?_ ”

Cat’s eyes gleamed as she stared at Kara, rolling her eyes, she protested “ _but a mall Kara, really – a street mall no less_!”

“ _I promise you’ll like this place. Besides no one will bother or hound you here_.” Kara volunteers. She watches as Cat understands how thoughtful and perceptive she was trying to be.

“ _Then, by all means, lead the way_ ” Cat motions.

Taking Cat’s outstretched hand, without thinking, Kara starts walking past well-lit shop fronts. Kara wills her hand not to drop Cat’s. She doesn’t know what on earth made her do that – her hand had moved for it of its own free will. Besides, it wasn’t like Cat was attempting to remove her hand.

She liked this closeness between them as they strolled side by side. All the thinking made her relax her grip, in sudden fear that maybe she was hurting Cat, but she felt the small but apparent tightening of the older woman’s fingers around her own. It was all she could do to stop the involuntary beam that graced her own features – so she turned her head as though to look at the window dressings. She found Cat’s own smiling reflection looking back at her. This was it she thought – the tipping point in her and Cat’s relationship. Tonight, would forever mark a boundary that they would finally overcome.

“ _Here we are_ ” Kara announced, finally letting go of Cat’s hand. She felt its loss, but ushered Cat into what she hoped Cat would also find a charming and delightful bar & café. “ _Alex and I like to come here when we have a shopping day._ ”

They picked a table in a quiet corner at the back, they skimmed over the menu, a waiter came to ask for their drink order.   

“ _This is a great little spot Kara. I’m glad you brought me here. Remind me to write a generous review_ ”

“ _Please don’t_.” Kara urged. “ _If Cat Grant, queen of all media writes a review, it will be flooded. I wouldn’t be able to bring you again_ ” Kara elaborated, and blushed at the insinuation.

“ _That would be regrettable_.” Cat smoothly replied, taking a sip from her wine glass leaving a distinct lipstick impression.

Kara’s eyes kept wondering to those colored lips throughout the pleasant evening. The warm and cozy lighting stirring feelings that needed to remain repressed. There was an undeniable shift in their dynamic the past few weeks. Kara couldn’t remember a time when Cat had been more open with not only her, but Alex and Lucy too. She relished in it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“ _You’re back early_ ” Alex stated, muting the re-run of Real Housewives of Beverly Hills.

“ _I didn’t take you for a trashy tv fan_ ”. Lucy teased.

“ _A guilty pleasure. Judgmental much Lane_?” Alex swiped. Lucy help up her hands in mock surrender, replying 

“ _Yeah, the contract signing went well, really well, so after a few more errands Cat told me go home early…so here I am._ ” She finishes shrugging her shoulders. “What are you doing, I thought you were pulling a double shift at the DEO” Lucy enquired as she stepped out of her heels and curled up on the couch next to Alex.

Feeling a little too close for comfort, given the disorienting signals they would give each other, Alex got up and headed towards the kitchen, answering

“ _Jo’nn may have caught me having a micro sleep while I was running test samples of evidence, and ordered me go home. Wanna drink_?” Alex stuck her head around the corner to see Lucy nodding her head, before continuing “ _So I’m not allowed to do two double shifts in a row now. I mean seriously, he is over-reacting_.”

“ _Well we have been pushed pretty hard the past few days with our training. Artemis is one tough instructor. I’ve been sore in places I didn’t know I could be sore_.” Lucy yelled to her as she poured wine in the second glass.

Carrying both glasses, Alex handed one to Lucy and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

“ _I’m not contagious Danvers_ ”. Lucy remarks, rolling her eyes.

“ _I didn’t think you were suits_ ”. Alex countered warily, not sure how far the military lawyer would push it.

“ _Suits…that’s a new one. Are we going to talk about it, or just keep side-stepping the issue?_ ” Lucy deadpans sitting upright. When Alex failed to answer in a timely fashion, Lucy pushed onward.

“ _Because, I’ve had my own run of humiliation, and I’m not keen on a repeat. So, can you please just tell me where we stand? I promise I’ll accept whatever you say and pretend like nothing ever happened. I just, I just need to know_.”

Alex opens and closes her mouth a few times, but the words don’t come. She doesn’t do this kind of talking. She never had a real girlfriend before. They usually just fell in her bed, or she’d fall in theirs, and wake up to never see each other again. Being an out and proud, I’m dating lesbian, had never been something she tried. And if truth be known, it’s because she was scared. For all her bravado and straight-talking, it was never something she could adapt to her love life – or lack thereof.

“ _I don’t know what it is you want me to say here Lane. Are you telling me you are gay_?” Alex stood up and started pacing.

“ _I just want to know what’s going on in that big brain of yours Lexi. And if you need to label it, I would say I’m bi_ ”

“ _So, you like-like me, or is it just ‘I’m happy to flirt with you, while I wait for my knight in shining armor, are you cool with that’ type thing?_ ” she manages to fumble out, the nerves rolling off her in waves.

Lucy stands up to face her, taking her hand to stop her from pacing. “ _Let me be clear. I really, really like you Alex! As in I want to date you – if you’d have me_ ” Lucy paused to watch her reaction and saw the whites of Alex’s’ eyes. “ _So, you’re kinda leaving me hanging here again Alex. I’ve made a fool of myself, so can you please just say something_?”

“ _You…you want to…date me_ ” Alex repeats to check she wasn’t hearing things.

“ _Yes, you dummy_.” Lucy challenges, grabbing Alex by both her shoulders to get an answer.

Alex desperately searches Lucy’s features for a tell-tale, a sign, she was ribbing her. Not finding it confused her more.

“ _Seriously Danvers, nothing_?” she hears Lucy say as the girl of her dreams starts to let her go.

The action must have rebooted her brain, because before the luscious brunette left her space, she captured Lucy’s lips with her own. Heart racing wildly, the nerve endings in her lips were on fire causing her to deepen the kiss. Lucy let her, in fact she indulged in it as a pleased squeak escaped between her teeth.

Alex felt Lucy’s lips curve into a smile as they slowed for air. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her own.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“ _The longer we delay, we lose our advantage to push them back_!” Thor brings his closed fist down knocking over the stone figurine representing the Darkness Dweller, Despair.

“ _Regardless of our victory over Goth, my reconnaissance confirmed the darkness dwellers still reside nearby the outskirts of Yggdrasil’s branches to Svartálfheim_ ” Anubis volunteers from across the expansive war room.

“ _If we act without knowing if Kuk or Apep, or both, is among them, we run the risk of going in unprepared. We face two formidable fronts as it is, Rao is challenging for even the best of us_ ”.

“ _Athena is right, the attendance of either of these primordial deifications of darkness would greatly stretch our abilities and require a re-draw of our plans._ ” Zeus, in his dark grey tailored suit, clarifies -  serving as a stoic reminder of the cataclysmic inevitability.

The large, open war room, overlooked the vast expanse of the magnificent city of Asgard. An enormous to-scale dimensional map of the realm of Yggdrasil in the center. The Eternal Ones worked on their war strategies and contingency plans for attack under a range of possible situations that may arise, each time the gods’ telekinesis manipulating the earthen-stone war map in front of them.

Athena felt something was off, and she had learned long ago, to look deeper, to look beyond. There is always meaning behind the façade. And this time she didn’t quite understand the meaning. Giving voice to her concerns she remarks,

“ _Why_?”

“ _Why what, Bellona_?” Thor finally asked, confusion showing in the faces of the Aesir surrounding him upon waiting for Athena to continue. Slowly the goddess of wisdom answers.

“ _It was expected - this battle. With our history with the Sun-Dwellers Rao, Cythonna, Vohc, and the Darkness Dwellers, S’ivaa, Despair, and Cimmerian, I can understand why they would want to challenge us again. Yet, why earth of all our creations? They are already breaching Yggdrasil, yet do not move against these other worlds_.”   

Silence pervades the relatively bare room as they contemplate the submission. Besides the flagged standards displaying the emblems of the twelve Aesir gods, and a few, now empty, chalices leaning on the edge of the map table, the chamber would be considered rather simple and unadorned. However, the imposing presence of the Eternal Ones, garbed in outfits from Ancient Egyptian and Greek to modern runway-inspired, offered aggrandizement enough.       

" _He speaks to her while she slumbers_ ” Morpheus provides. “ _The child of Krypton_ ", the god of dreams clarifies a moment later.   
  
" _What does Rao say to her_ "? Andrasta inquires, her ears now pricked.  
  
" _He lures her_." Athena supplies as if this news was not unexpected, and it's not. Her intuition finally clicking to provide a more solid picture.  
  
" _And you know that how mother_?" Lena adds dryly.  
  
" _Am I wrong_?" Athena simply states to her daughter, rather than really querying Morpheus. The god merely raises his eyebrows to confirm.  
  
" _Of course._ _Rao wants to build a new Krypton_ " Athena continues.  
  
" _To be rid of all trace of you no doubt_" Andrasta’s remark cutting its target.  
  
" _Watch your tone Lena_ " Nike stares her only daughter down.  
  
" _Do you think the remnant child can be turned against us_?" Poseidon asks, looking at Athena, Artemis, and Nike in turn.  
  
" _She has a name. Kara. And considering the myriad of shocking and devastating events she has experienced in her short life, could anyone really blame her if she did_?" Lena spits out protectively. Her surprising outburst, was not lost on her mothers if the line that appeared between Nike's brow, and Athena's expression turning to stone was anything to go by.  
  
" _But the fates have decreed her loyalty to our cause, did they not_ " Odin recounts.  
  
" _There are ways around the Fates, this does not secure her allegiance_ " Loki/Hermes points out.  
  
" _So she should be watched. Andrasta, your human identity as Lena Luthor can keep you close._ " The god of the sea edicts.

Before Lena can react to this task set before her, Hera asks, " _And if she strays_?"  
  
Odin replies " _Then._.." But is interrupted by an expressionless Athena  
  
" _You will not harm her_ " She monotonously grinds out.  
  
" _Be reasonable Athena! You would risk earth...OUR creations, for a lone child of a dead world born of our enemy?_ " Hades exclaims angrily his open palms outstretched.  
  
" _We will not lose the humans_ ". Athena states. " _Neither will I lose the Krypt._.."  
  
" _If this behaviour is because of your infatuation for that human_..."  
  
" _mind your tongue brother, and have some trust in Athena. She has not led us wrong_ "  
  
" _You of us all Aphrodite should know love makes one do stupid things_ "  
  
" _I do. I also know it can be a powerful weapon if yielded correctly – even against the likes of you._ "  
  
" _We'll let us hope this weapon strikes down the right enemy. This love sick.._."  
  
The sound of stone being cracked down to dust fills their ears. The Eternal Ones stop to watch the map being leveled - none looking at Athena directly to witness the mixture of ferocity, wounded pride, and pain they all knew was present.  
  
" _Perhaps that will suffice for today_." Hera adjourns the council who swiftly disperse to resume their duties.   


\----------------------------------

 

The sound of methodical pacing woke Kara earlier than usual. She immediately recognized the owner of the footsteps coming from down the hall. An unbidden smile plastered itself on her features, as the pleasant memory of last night’s outing with Cat flashed fresh in her mind. The pacing though, said something was wrong. She thought to bring its source a Xanax or Lexapro, and fresh water to wash it down, but shook her head at the absurdity...they weren't at CatCo, and she was no longer Cat's assistant... but that didn't mean she suddenly couldn't read Cat like her favourite book.  
  
Checking the time on her phone, it read 5:03am. What caught Kara's attention though was the multiple notifications from Winn, James, and even one from Clark, as well as several alerts from rival news channels she followed - including the Daily Planet. Now fully awake, Kara rushed to unplug her phone from the charger and sat up flicking through the notifications with super speed.  
  
From Winn: "Kara, don't worry I'm already trying to investigate who has been manipulating the photos...sick bastards."  
  
"These guys have seriously mastered the art of doctoring photos"  
  
From James: "This news is totally fake, right Kara? Call me when you get this"  
  
From Clark: "Hey cuz, Lois has her feelers out about the cred of the source, but I know u have real feelings for her, so wanted to check...have u & Cat really hooked up?"  
  
Her mind was spinning like a frantic hamster on its wheel. There was one picture that came up from _The NC Courier_ that halted all thought. She could do nothing but stare at the screen, mouth and throat completely dry.  
  
When she finally absorbed the contents, the first feeling she registered was a pang in her gut. The thing she wanted most, that she had secretly pictured in her mind over and over was right in front of her, haunting her and mocking. She brought her hand to her mouth to cover the internal sob that threatened to break free. 'How did they even take these without her knowing', her thoughts turning to self-blame. 'Shit! Miss Grant is going to flip'.  
  
" _Kara? Oh good, you are up_." Engrossed in her self-loathing, Kara didn't even hear the soft rap on her door, or Cat's entrance, she jumped at the intrusion, dropping her phone on the ground.  
  
" _As it looks you've already seen...we have a situation...that we should, ah, handle...before it gets out of control_ " the apprehensive, and almost sorrowful tone however does not escape the girl of steel, as she bends to pick up the phone. It had fallen screen up, clearly showing a photo taken outside of The Sirens nightclub a few days ago. No matter how much she could scrutinize it, Kara simply had to acknowledge just how intimate the photo did make them appear. It was from when they were on top of the stairs, and had captured Cat as she appeared to stroke Kara's cheek. They were standing rather close, and their eyes were clearly locked onto each other's.  
  
" _Ah, okay..._ " Kara managed to force out from her parched throat.  
  
" _First_ " Cat seemed to rethink her next words, before she uttered, " _I would like to, apologize, for allowing you to become part of this...this fiasco that is my life_ " the last words spoken with disgust.  
  
Kara was flabbergasted at the confession. Here she was thinking she would have to apologize to Cat for not being alert, but instead the Queen of All Media, was apologizing to her, it wasn't even her fault! The delay in responding must've put Cat on guard, as the next thing Kara knew was Cat was slipping back into work mode.  
  
" _The cesspool that is gossip journalism, though it pays for many of my own employees’ wages and is absurdly lapped up by the common folk, does not delineate from the fact that it harms the subjects, the friends and families of the subjects and has been known to cut short many a promising career. I will, however, ensure you will not be one of those victims Kiera."_  
  
" _I'm sure it will all pass quickly anyway_ " Kara tries. She receives a scoff in response.  
  
" _the rumor mill turns fast...and since there is no story, there will be nothing for them to continue to report._ " this return is met only with silence.  
  
If Kara was truthful with herself, there was a small part of her that wished Cat to just confess there is something there, walk over and just kiss her already, but the thought serves to trigger her own frustration and anger.  
  
" _Besides, I believe you agreed to call me by my real name...remember Miss Grant_ " the last part coming out somewhat petulant and louder than she intended considering the time of morning.  
  
" _Yes, I did, Kara. Though I see and remember now why I had those rules in the first place_." Cat strikes back.  
  
" _You mean, 'strictly professional, that way no one gets confused, no one gets hurt'?_ " Kara hurls the CEO's own words back at her, using air quotations to accentuate the statement. She immediately regrets them, but the look of resolution reflected at her, stops the sorry at the tip of her tongue.  
  
" _Exactly_ " Cat replies with sad finality, uncrossing her arms, that at some point in the conversation had taken that defensive position, turning, and leaving the room.

Another ding on her phone, and she opened the link, not prepared to see another headline that will cause this rift between her and Cat to grow. Illuminating the otherwise dark room, the screen blasted a new headline ‘The End of Cathena?’ showing a pic of Cat and Athena on one side of the page, and a picture of her and Cat entering Lavender’s Bar & Café just last night.

Kara’s body tensed, her attention was shot, and all she could focus on was the feeling of blood rushing through her veins. She threw her phone against the wall, underestimating her strength in the moment as it crashed straight through the wall of her room and embedded itself in the plastered wall of the hallway. She immediately regretted her outburst, knowing it must’ve woken everyone up, including Carter. Yet, her feet remained firmly planted in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the bits of fluff in this chapter, I don't think the next chapter will have much (sorry in advance).  
> I am so sorry for the delay in getting this up - but life. I fully intend to finish this fic, and have already started on the next chapter. Please leave your comments. They give me life to try harder and complete chapters quicker! If not, that's okay. I should learn to do things for myself anyway.
> 
> Until next time :)


	17. Rumors

Palpable tension was thick in the air surrounding them. The war room decidedly less embellished without the flurry of gods to decorate it. Despite the four-resplendent goddesses present, the simmering virulence was stifling. 

“ _I have often found myself measuring love by the degree of loss it perpetrates”._ Aphrodite effectively cutting off the impasse. Lena audibly sucked through her teeth in annoyance at the statement. Impatience filled her with a suppressed urge to tap her foot as she waited for her aunt to finish her apparent observation of her mother’s behaviour.

 _This inconsolable behavior is growing old quickly…which I know your love for Cat Grant is true and pure Athena - or you are becoming addicted to feeling rejected and isolated_ ”, a mixture of dismay and disgust clouded Aphrodite’s features.

“ _Perhaps it is both_.” The forlorn goddess answers, coffee brown locks covering her bent posture.

Lena cackles at this admission. “ _Do you honestly believe you hold a cataclysmic privilege over unrequited love? Do you know how long I have watched gods, woman and men fall for you, yearn for you! You pine for a woman you have not even told you love her – you just gave up_.”

“ _She is not mine to have_.” The reply came immediately.

“ _Says who – the fates? Because_ _she could be! I know she would – if you would just bloody ask her. I saw her as she looked for you, I saw them both. Kara Zor-El will forever dance around her, so just take her, take the boy, and love them. You are a GOD mother, so for once in your life why won’t you just TAKE SOMETHING_ ”.

“ _Firstly, this coming from if I recall someone who just defended Kara? And more importantly Andrasta, you of all my children should know, I do not take. Nike, your mother does not take. We fight, we win, we deserve what we earn. And what I don’t earn I am destined to not have_ ”

“ _You don’t have to have her, to love her Athena_ ” Nike whispers. “ _Clearly you need her in your world – so love her even if she tears your heart to pieces and own it! She will either perish soon enough or join our ranks forever, so you better find a way to reconcile with that_ ” the winged goddess concluded, her mouth set in a hard line.

“ _For the gods sake, just love her! The boy – your son – he deserves more. I deserve more from you mother!_ ” Lena glowered.

“ _Tell me what you want of me Andrasta. I have given you everything I know to give – yet you resent me. You resented all my mortal children. Now you worry about a mortal boy who doesn’t even know who I am to him?_ ” The goddess of wisdom had reached the point of exasperation.

“ _Of course, I resent you. You don’t even remember I exist most of the time mother_!”

“ _Kόρη (daughter). Watch your words. This is untrue_.” Nike admonishes, defending her companion.

“ _Let her speak Nike. I want to understand_.”

“ _We only speak when you need me to do your bidding. You forget that I am the most revered Celtic goddess. Instead, now I play a villains’ daughter as a Luthor for your plans. From worshipped to hated. While you sit on the throne as a Vivendi-Menarini respected wherever you go_ ” Lena seethed. Her inflection conveyed a deep wound, and came out as a low growl as she spoke.

Athena was taken aback by the accusation, she reached for her daughter, but Lena stepped back.

“ _No. I don’t want your pity. I don’t want your excuses_ ” Lena tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Athena’s arms that were still outstretched fell back to her sides. “ _What do you want_ _  
__όμορφη κόρη μου (my beautiful daughter)?_ ” she pleaded.

“ _I want your respect_ ” Lena whispered.

“ _Andrasta, you have always had my respect, and my love. I’m sorry if I have treated you indifferently…I thought you wanted to cut me off and build your own identity, so I let you. I didn’t fight for you – I should have. I understand now…I let you, even helped you, push me away at the time when I should’ve been there for you most._ ” At these words, Lena’s tears started to fall freely.

“ _Even though I kept my distance, I have always been proud of you. You are your own person, and the person you are is strong, fierce, focused, and bold_.” Athena praised her daughter and watched in sorrow the hurt that she had caused her precious and only immortal child. She forgot, that though by other species standards her daughter was well and truly an adult, from an immortal perspective, she was still inexperienced.

 _“Forgive me?_ ” she queried hopeful. At the sounds of the small sobs escaping Lena, Athena rushed to embrace her. At first, she felt her struggle against her, but as the crying wearied her daughter, she felt Lena grasp under her arms and hug her back.

“ _I feel real progress has been made here_ ” Aphrodite cut in, taking off a pair of glasses that somehow had appeared on her face, and closed a book, tucking in the pen as though she had just finished a counselling session. It got a laugh out of Lena. Athena and Nike…not so much.

“ _Back to the other issue at hand_ ” the goddess of love continued, morphing back to goddess mode, “ _Cat_.” Athena missed the way Nike stiffened, and shut her eyes at the mortals name being brought up again. “ _What will you do?”._

“ _The boy…my half-brother…he deserves to know mother.”_ Lena interjected.

“ _You may be right, but what I did…I wasn’t in control…it was a lapse in judgement that affected Cat. She had no say over what I did and that was wrong. I have no right over him. I cannot take away her decision to give him a normal life_ ” Athena stated, disgusted at herself.

“ _But you are taking away his decision to choose if he wants a normal life_.”

“ _Nike?_ ” Athena asked after her best friend.

“ _Technically Cat is taking away his decision. Your mother is merely respecting her decision_.” Nike faced Lena rather than Athena as she answered. It was this that raised Athena’s suspicions.  

“ _You are holding back_.” She stated. Aphrodite snorted at the obvious.

Nike replied with contrived nonchalance “ _I have said my piece. You can still love her, even if she doesn’t love you back. It might not be what you hoped, but it is a compromise_.”

It was in the middle of this, that Athena’s second sight divined her son’s displaced state. She used her telaesthesia to see and hear as Olive – her parting gift to her son.

_******************_

_“I believe you agreed to call me by my real name...remember Miss Grant"_

_"Yes, I did, Kara. Though I see and remember now why I had those rules in the first place."_

_"You mean, 'strictly professional, that way no one gets confused, no one gets hurt'?"_

_"Exactly"_

******************

“ _Mother...what is happening…what’s wrong_ ” she finally heard Lena ask.

“ _Another love story fighting against itself_ ” Aphrodite answered for her, also knowing.

Athena accepted then, it was time to face her…her fear, and steer the plan back on track.

\--------------------------------------

Leaning back against the door to Kara’s room, Cat drew out a long-agitated breath. She had assured herself that she would not relapse into ostracizing these people, Kara, who cared for her - not her position or her celebrity – but her real, less than perfect, intrinsic self. Yet here she was, isolating herself again. A small groan escaped her lips.

Displaced. Cat knew that if she were writing her own story, it would aptly describe her characters’ current state. Trudging back to her bedroom, morosely contemplating how the course of her own life no longer made sense to even her, Cat kept finding herself immersed in a plot she no longer understood, disjointed passages arched in her story line that belied even her knowledge of the unnatural.

Making her way back to her room, Cat went through the motions of her morning routine. Meanwhile, her mind drifted far away. Remembering back to when Athena had told her of how she managed to catch her eye, in her first year at Radcliffe College.

****************

A manila folder, sat on Cat’s assigned desk at the College newspaper, teasing her with information that would blow wide open her investigation of corruption within the Faculty of Science and Engineering. In her first real test of harm limitation, using this source that likely gained the information using questionable tactics, would likely have negative consequences to students, and medical recipients that were merely victims of a much larger issue concerning government grants and business sponsorships by corrupt faculty members. She had stared at her computer screen till night had fallen. Picking up her handbag, and the file, Cat left the office and exited the building. Small heels pounding on the pavement, she double-backed to a garbage bin she had just passed. Making up her mind, she dropped the file and it fell to the bottom of the bin, feeling the knot in her stomach already starting to ease.

Finding herself at the crowded campus bar on the hill, she ordered cheese nachos and a TaB Coca -Cola. It was then that she literally bumped into the goddess of wisdom. A spark of energy, an unnatural force, revitalizing her. They were headed for the same table, and sat down at the same time. Sharing had never been a willing characteristic Cat possessed. Cat attempted to whip out the glare that now days would have people scrambling to do her bidding. It didn’t faze the individual sitting up straight across from her. Maybe, it was because she was still in the process of perfecting it, or maybe she subconsciously had always wanted people to push past her icy exterior. And this captivating woman appeared to see right through her.

“ _Statistically speaking, how well does that look work for you_?” Athena asked with a smirk that disarmed the budding journalist.

“ _Until recently, 100 percent_.” Cat replied, her mouth turning upward. It was the start of something exceptional, that would have far-reaching effects.

*************

A loud smashing sound broke the CEO’s head trip down memory lane. Rushing to the source of the sound, her eyes widening at the strange sight of an iPhone implanted in her wall – the screen still lit up at one of the articles that had caused this disturbance.

Carter’s door cracked open, and seeing his bleary eyed confusion and panic, she steered him to her room to talk.

“ _Are you and Kara going to get through this mom_?” Carter questioned, sitting cross-legged on his mother’s king-sized bed.

Cat found Carter’s concerned eyes looking at her through the mirror, where she was finishing up her make-up. She turned around to face him, knowing the displaced hope Carter held of the relationship between Kara and herself. And no matter how far-fetched his optimism was, her own more subdued desires for a real friendship were also hanging in the balance.

“ _I hope so_.” She finally replied. By the look on his face, it didn’t do much to reassure him.

“ _Well, what are you going to do about it? You should apologize to her_.” emotions quickly bubbling out of him.

“ _Why should I apologize! I didn’t even say anything wrong_ ” Cat defended.

“ _MOM! You promised you would try harder to not push them away. That’s what you just did_!” his voice on the verge of shouting.

“ _I’m not going to argue about this with you Carter. Go get ready for school_.” Her attempt to shut down the conversation, was met by silent defiance. The longer he waited, the more her resolve melted away.

“ _OK. You are right Carter. I did promise that…I’ll speak to her later and try to smooth this over_.”

“ _You won’t chicken out, or get angry and ignore her_?” Carter asked, arms crossed in a stubborn gesture that mirrored her own posture.

Cat was not a pushover – not even to her angel son. She quirked her eyebrow in warning to him.

 

\------------------------------------------

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair. On more than one account. Cat and Kara were avoiding each other like the plague, the latter staring a little too intently at her peanut butter smothered bagel. Lucy and Alex were acting strange, keeping an uncharacteristically wide berth of each other. And Carter, well he was still pissed with his Mom for being so stubborn.

The distinct lack of eye contact by everyone was telling to his keen senses. The fact that Lucy was silent despite the explosive and career destroying gossip making the rounds made Carter understand just how damaging this news could be to all of them.

As Cat pulled up to his school, he anticipated she would need to say something and remained in his seat.

“ _Carter, I’m going to need you to try and ignore the gossip and comments about this that you are undoubtedly going to be subjected to. If it starts to get too much, I want you go to the office and ask them to call me to pick you up. You shouldn’t have to go through this. I’m just sorry I didn’t anticipate this in time_.” His mother finished, looking straight ahead. Admittedly, Carter hadn’t thought about how the news could affect him at school. 

“ _It’s not your fault mom_.” He replied. But the worry was starting to creep in. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He felt a hand placed on his arm.

“ _I love you more than mac & cheese_”.

“ _I love you more than pancakes & syrup._” The lanky teen got out and walked through the school gates, turning and giving a quick nod to his mom before venturing towards the looming building.

 

\------------------------------------------

Cat immediately noticed the quick glances, the slight raising of eyebrows from security and employees she had never bothered to take notice of, as she made her way through the ground floor of her building to her private elevator.

‘Why didn’t I make my private elevator go all the way to the underground carpark’ she chastised herself in annoyance of her lack of planning as she stepped into the cylindrical metal box of death. The quick subsidence of hushed tones and badly veiled smirks and glimpses as she made her exit and moved towards her office were especially obvious today – it was a different kind of silence. Not fear. Not respect.

Cat felt dirty. She wanted to hide outside on her balcony, but forced her feet to head straight towards her desk, and face her employees that dared to look her way. She hadn’t felt this embarrassed or ashamed in a long time.

Though she faced her laptop, her unfocussed eyes took her far away from her work. It carried her thoughts back to her college days when she would sit at her dorm desk with a 30 pound Olympia brand desktop – a glorified electric typewriter really. She had talked to Athena on a corded phone within earshot of her roommates many times talking about everything and nothing – yet it would feel profound. It took several ‘coincidences’ of running into each other until Cat allowed the beautiful stranger - who at the time claimed to be on a year study abroad from Cambridge University - to befriend her.

Though Cat and Athena didn’t have any classes together, the budding journalist found herself excelling in all facets of her study and school internship for the college paper. They would often wait together for the campus library to open, and would study together sharing looks that conveyed something she could up to this day, never quite put her finger on.

When Athena finally told her of her true nature, it was a chilly night as they walked alongside the Charles River with elbows linked together. Cat barely noticed the cold, sidled up against the alluring woman, a smile plastered on her face that she couldn’t wipe away even if she had noticed. Athena, as usual, would point out the most fascinating historical facts, and had they fallen from anyone else’s lips she was sure she wouldn’t have cared.

“ _How do you even know all of this Athena! Are you doing a secret second degree in history that I don’t know about_?” Cat casually teased.

“ _Well I wouldn’t be living up to my name if I didn’t know would I_?” Athena answered frankly and Cat almost believed her for fleeting second.

“ _Haha, no, truly. How do you know all of this_?” she unhooked her arm to face the taller woman, her eyes narrowed to appear serious.

“ _Would you really like to know_?” Athena asked, her tone suddenly soaked with a profound inflection. Cat’s curiosity peaked at this, a small part of her worried that it might change something between them.

“ _I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t_ ” she tried to inject a lightness back into the conversation.

“ _Once you know, you cannot unknow Catherine_.” the goddess’ tone deliberate in her serious warning. Cat tried to swallow the ball of dread that had fixated in her throat at the implication. However, her thirst for knowledge, for truth, for the bigger story won, and she nodded her head in small movements, never taking her wide eyes off the woman who stepped back and with a blinding light, showed her true form.

And like her meeting of the goddess, it now all seemed too orchestrated. Cat was not one to believe in coincidences. Knowledge of the what was beyond the mist, and experience from her own journalistic competence made that word obsolete in her books. And this situation screamed to those senses. She did not like it one bit. Why would the photographer or the news outlets it was sold to wait till now, today, of all days? A nagging at the back of her mind couldn’t help the conspiracy racing through that it was because her own Cadmus piece was in the 4am newspaper circulation today. A distraction. A smear campaign. Greater entities had to be at play, just like with Athena.

It was this last thought, that brought her back to her unopened emails with endless questions from blood-sucking leeches of the news world who wanted to see her sucked dry. If it was only about her, she could handle it. It wouldn’t be the first time. But, it was Kara, unblemished and uncorrupted that didn’t deserve this. Of course, no one knew it was their own National city’s hero that they were dragging through the mud, and this fact made Cat feel all the guiltier. Kara did not deserve this, she had been through more than her share.    

 

\------------------------------------------

She had never been as thankful for the windowless room as she had when she finally escaped the stares of her work colleagues. 

Kara heard the irregular heartbeat from her hideaway office. Her insides twisted as she replayed what happened in her room. She was so hurt at the insinuation that Cat regretted letting her close. She hadn’t meant to lash out, but the thought that last night’s dinner was a mistake…well, what’s done is done she thought.

It was close to lunch time when she heard the two sets of footsteps heading her way. She was impressed that they lasted this long without coming to pester her.

“ _Come in_ ” Kara said, before they could even knock.

“ _Hey Kara_ ” James said, stepping through the door, followed by a twitching Winn.

“ _I know what you’re going to say, but_ …”

“ _Ha! I knew it…is was fake_!” Winn said a little to enthusiastically.

“ _Winn_.” James warned trying to reign him in, pushing his palms down in a gesture to calm down.

“ _So you and Cat aren’t….together_?” the crease in his dark brow conveying concern.

“ _NO. Well, I mean, we did have dinner together last night, but we aren’t together, together_.” Kara tried to explain in frustration. “ _It wasn’t a date like they are saying_ ”, she continued, eyes downcast, a small shrug of her shoulders to finish.

“ _So the photos aren’t doctored_?” Winn half stated, half asked.

“ _They’re real. Though I have absolutely no idea how they got them…It was all going so well…I should’ve seen them or heard them!_ ” she huffed out, her frustration building again.

“ _Did you…want it…to be a date_ ” Winn asked, comprehending that what he had seen every day for almost three years was not just one-sided like he had thought – or had he just refused to see it to place blame on his boss alone?

Sinking back into the contour of her chair, Kara chewed on her lips in anticipation of how to answer the loaded question.

“ _Kara?_ ” James eyebrows shot skyward, her hesitation telling him more than he otherwise would’ve fathomed.

“ _It’s nothing. This whole situation…is…a disaster_ ” defeat heavy in her tone. Another notification popped up on her screen. Another news outlet had caught onto the gossip. ET was currently showing a collage of the pics that were being circulated with host Nancy O’Dell opening the story -

“ _Is a secret office romance behind the supposed estrangement between queen of all media, Cat Grant, and pharmaceutical heiress, Athena Menarini-Vivendi; The two have been rumored to be an on and off again power couple. So, who is the new mystery girl? Sources claim it is none other than Cat’s longest-lasting assistant, Kara Danvers who has since been promoted to Junior Editor for the…”_ James slammed her laptop shut. Kara was surprised at the relief of not having to hear anymore, she had been paralyzed when it started playing. Her eyes lingered on the place where the screen had just taunted her.

“Have you…talked to Cat about this yet?” James hesitated.

“We’ve had words” Kara divulged.

“ _Really? I’ve been here since Cat got in the office – she hasn’t left it all day. I didn’t see you come up_ ” Winn questioned. 

“ _We spoke earlier this morning_ ” Kara dodged, not exactly wanting to explain that she currently lives with said woman of the rumor. It was the first time that Kara really did feel she should’ve brought up the living arrangement with Winn and James earlier. She had meant to, but never really knew how to broach the subject with an adequate cover story, and she didn’t like lying to them. They had asked several times now when they would get to do their games nights which had fallen by the way side. Another thing to feel guilty about. ‘Let’s just add that to the pile while I’m at it’ she thought. The way his brows drew together, had clearly only made James more suspicious of her answer.

Another tap on her door, and Alex let herself in before anyone could answer.

“ _Hey_.” Alex said as she popped her head in. “ _You ready Kara?_ ” she asked.

“ _Hey, yeah. Let me just get my purse_.”

“ _No need. My shout today kiddo_ ” Alex forced a smile. “ _Hi James. Hi Winn. Mind if I steal Kara?_ ” she maneuvered her way into the office.

“ _Sure. We were just finishing up anyway. Have a nice lunch ladies_ ” James replied, leading the way for Winn and himself to leave. “ _Let me know if you want talk, or…I could talk to Cat for you_ ” James offered.

“ _Thanks. You’re a good friend_ , _but I’ll handle it…Could you, maybe, just let me know if she starts acting crazier than usual…or firing people_.” Kara replied shrugging her shoulders.

“ _Sure_.” James closed the door behind him, leaving the two sisters alone.

“ _I’m surprised they hadn’t come to talk to you sooner_.” Alex casually starts.

“ _So was I actually_ ” the answer was followed by awkward silence.

They sat across the road at Noonan’s watching people enter and exit the shiny glassed building that was CatCo. Kara could feel concerned glances from Alex. She also knew that picking at her food was a sure way to make alarms bells go off if anyone had known her for longer than a day.

Alex was giving her space to collect her thoughts, but she knew that the bubble of quiet would burst sooner or later, and she would have to face thoughts and feelings she was keeping at bay.

Her human sister leaned over and grabbed a chip from her plate, quickly stuffing it in her mouth. Kara knew her lack of reaction to this was the needle that burst the bubble.

“ _How bad is this situation with Cat?_ ” Again, she failed to answer.

“ _That bad ha? Oh Kara, I’m so sorry that you are going through this_.” Alex placed her hand on her sisters. Kara was trying very hard to hold herself together now.

“ _How did I let this happen?_ ”...her breath shook. “ _One minute I’m having the time of my life. Cat and I had finally…started a relationship as friends – no work, no Supergirl. Just her and I. Then, I had to go open my big mouth! I should’ve known…I should’ve seen_!” Kara’s ragged breathing made her words come out as loud whisperings.

“ _Kara, how could you have known. It could’ve been just stranger who recognized Cat Grant. Everyone has a camera on their phone. This wasn’t necessarily a professional, even if it was, how could you have known? It’s not your fault, and I refuse to let you think so_ ” Alex squeezed her hand.

“ _Are you going to tell me what happened between you two this morning_?” Alex asked.

Kara recited what had happened, ending with telling her sister to remind her to get a new cell.

“ _Are you going to try to talk to her_ again?”

“ _I want to, but I’m not sure CatCo is the place to do it. Going to her office might just make things wo_ rse”

“ _Maybe we should all sit down together, and figure out what to do about this_.” Alex suggested.

“ _Cat probably already has a plan. I doubt she’d care for our input_.” Kara stated, frustration starting to take hold. “ _Besides, I’m tired of always being the one to make the first move, or be the one to apologize. Why can’t sh_ …” she stopped as she heard, before she saw the commotion happening in front of the main CatCo entrance, drawing Alex’s attention as well.

“ _Where did they come from_?” Alex groused.

They watched as Cat Grant was set upon by reporters and TV crew as she made her way to the town car awaiting her. She noticed Cat’s face was largely obscured by her sunglasses. At first the media mogul walked passed them with her usual clipped stride, but she faltered as she neared the car. They watched Cat turn around to face a reporter from TMZ as the accusations of Kara sleeping her way to the top was hurled around. Kara heard her unfaltering and resolute response; her heart feeling lighter with each purposeful word.

“ _Miss Danvers is one of the most intelligent and hard-working individuals under my employ. She has been an asset that anyone who has worked with her would attest to. Her current role has been diligently earned and long overdue for an employee with her skills and capabilities. I advise these aspersions being cast, be immediately retracted to avoid a potential lawsuit that CatCo will not hesitate to undertake for a valued employee_ ”. Cats stilettoed stride disappearing as she entered the car. 

Kara’s ears were ringing. She seldom got to experience human reactions, but the blood rushing to the tips of her ears was a sensation that sparked an excess of feelings. It was only when Alex squeezed her hand that the Kryptonian could regain control of her oversensitive faculties.

“ _Hey, you okay_?” her sister coaxed.

“ _Umm…I don’t…I…I think it’s time I get back_.”

“ _I’ll see you tonight. Maybe we could catch up on some shows?_ ”

“ _Ha?...ah, yeah. Sounds good_ ” the reply absent-minded, as she moved towards the door.

“ _Oh, and Kara, you might not want to take the front entrance_ ”

Her desk was in perfect order, except for a new cellphone next to its open box. A small note written in Cat’s unique scrawl

‘ _Thought you might need a new one. A talk would be nice. Tonight?_ ’

\-----------------------------------

That talk would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all w|w shippers. We are all valid, and no one else will make us invalid. 
> 
> This chapter is a little slow going, and I'm trying something new out with the flashback of Cat and Athena. It is meant to lead up to something and not useless filler. I always think dynamics and building imagery is just as important to visualizing a character (as a reader). As always, feel free to comment with your thoughts or suggestions! x


	18. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for the wait. I'm still fully committed to completing this. If you're back, thanks for sticking around! I re-worked this chapter so many times, and I'm not completely happy with it.

The cold interrogation room always made Lucy uncomfortable. It was a part of being a navy and civilian lawyer that she loathed. Even though her role in the DEO had changed several times, finding herself again being in a bare room with nothing but a metal table and chairs wasn’t. The alien she was questioning however, that was more new.

Cat was busy held up at an emergency board room meeting regarding the rumors circulating about her and Kara, and as much as she loved working here at the DEO; she really would’ve preferred to be in that room batting for Cat and Kara.

In front of her, the purple skinned humanoid telepathic extra-terrestrial, made her alarm bells go off. She had escaped the clutches of the alien slave trader she referred to as Roulette.

“ _I escaped as they transported the fighters to the next secret facility where the death match would occur. I overheard the armed men mention the old docks_.” The Kalvar offered up the details telepathically, refusing to speak aloud.

“ _When will the fight occur?_ ” Lucy asked.

“ _Tonight._ ”

“ _How do you know this information_?” She pushed more.

“ _The slave trader lets the fighters prepare. Not all are there by force. Some choose to fight. It is the only way some survive_ ”

\---------------------------------------

“ _We need to get clear proof before we can strike_.” Alex states, watching the interrogation from behind the glass mirror.

“ _And see if CADMUS is involved in the slave trading ring. It may give us information to cut off an arm of their operations_ ” J’onn adds.

“ _How are we going to get that proof? It’s not like any of us can just waltz in_ ” Kara voices her concern.

“ _An invitation would help_.” Alex proposes.

“ _You know any powerful or rich people willing to get us in_?” J’onn looks at Kara.

“ _I’m pretty sure that the Queen of all Media would be the last type of person they want at their matches_ ” She postulates at the absurdity.

“ _No, but a certain goddess, who you yourself claimed is posing as a known anti-alien family member might_ ” Kara’s nose wrinkles at the absurdity of Alex’s suggestion.

“ _Lena Luthor? I’ve only met her a few times since The Sirens. I’m not really close exactly to try to call in a favor with her. She probably wouldn’t even take my call…in case you don’t remember who her mother is”_

“ _No harm in trying_ ” J’onn urges.  

She bites her bottom lip in contemplation. Glancing towards the Kalvar pleading with Lucy the terms of protection, tips her decision over the edge. She takes her cell phone and makes her way onto the DEO gantry her finger hovering over Lena’s number. The fact the goddess had volunteered to give her number had taken Kara by surprise.

Taking a deep breath, her finger touches the screen. One ring, two rings.

“ _Kara, this is a nice surprise_.” Lena’s silky voice answers. ‘Well shit. She actually answered’ Kara now wished she had thought of what to say. She didn’t think she would get this far.

“ _Hi Lena. Thanks for taking my call_ ” she finally replies into the cell.

“ _That is what I gave it to you for_ ” her tone light. Kara smiled, not knowing how to even begin this conversation.

“ _From your apprehension, am I right to assume you need something of me_?” Lena queries.

“ _I feel awful asking you, but I don’t know who else could help_ ”

“ _It’s okay Kara. Who do you need_ ” the goddess’ voice hid disappointment.

Confused, Kara replies. “ _You._ ”

She can almost hear the smile through the phone. “ _I mean do you need Andrasta or Lena Luthor_ ”

Understanding the question and trepidation behind it, Kara told Lena the situation. Using Lena’s connection as a high-roller, she would get the proof needed to raid the location.  

\----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, dressed up, and exiting a limousine to crack what essentially was a slave trading ring, is not how Kara had expected, nor wanted her night to go. The relief she had felt when she received Cat’s peace offering package had given her hope that it was not all lost, that Cat actually made the effort first – it beat being in the presence of this amazingly alluring goddess if she was being truthful.

 “ _Lena Luthor_ ” the woman known on the streets as Roulette called out as she walked towards Kara and Lena. This is the woman that collared and killed the aliens that Kara couldn’t save. It made her blood boil.

“ _Veronica Sinclair_ ” Lena replied smoothly, slinking her arm around Kara’s waist surprising the alien. They watched as the woman in a red dress stopped in front of them appraising. Her fur coat hung off one shoulder exposing an intricate tattoo that Kara examined to take her mind off the fact a goddess was holding her in a rather suggestive manner.

“ _To what do I owe the pleasure of your company_ ” The woman sounded as sincere as a snake.

“ _When I heard your name pop up at a reunion with some of our old friends from boarding school, I was intrigued. They said you were the ringmaster of a fight club entertaining the rich with mortal alien combat. I couldn’t resist._ ”

“ _Which part exactly couldn’t you resist…I never took you for a gambler Lena_ ” Roulette scoffed.

“ _Well I’m rich, in want of entertainment for my love here, and clearly you don’t know much about the Luthor name, if you don’t think we like to gamble. Of course, we tend to gamble in…higher return ventures than…this_ ” Lena’s retort leaves Kara blushing at the insinuation.

“ _My arrangement with your mother seems to have paid off for both us._ _I didn’t realize you played a role in her CADMUS organization_ ”.

“ _My mother’s little investment into your project has worked well in your favour_ ” she indicated to her neck alluding to the collars that Veronica wouldn’t have been able to obtain without Lillian.

Roulette stepped closer to whisper in the middle of them both. “ _Perhaps we could come to an arrangement of our own_.” She slid her index finger down Lena’s cheek and stopped just at the top of her cleavage watching Kara follow her movements the whole time. “ _As you can see aliens are my business and we could offer something to each other._ ”

“ _Impress me tonight, and I may well consider your... proposition_ ”. the goddess deadpanned.  Kara had to give it her, she was scary at how good an actor she was being. Kara felt a wave of nausea hit her. Lena/Andrasta knew about the alien collar bombs and didn’t do anything to stop it she thought. She hoped Lena was acting, as she contemplated not really knowing what the goddess was like.

They were ushered to their seats, and Kara took as many photos as she could for evidence with the hidden camera in her glasses she had Winn install and watched as Roulette walked to the middle of the ring to announce the entertainment for tonight. As soon as the first alien combatants came onto the stage and she saw the collars Kara whispered into her comms.

“ _Alex now_.”

In the blink of an eye she donned her Supergirl suit and flew to stop the fight just as the DEO agents swarmed the building sending warning shots into the crowd sending the rich, elitist scumbag spectators running in all directions. 

By the end of the night, they had made 8 arrests – including Roulette, and freed 23 aliens. She watched as Roulette was being taken to the holding wagon, and felt the need to confront her.

“ _You won’t ever hurt another alien again Roulette, I’ll make sure of it_ ”. Her Supergirl voice saying with conviction. The statement didn’t have the effect on Roulette that she’d hoped.  Veronica laughed.

“ _You can’t stop gambling Supergirl. The thing you learn about me, I only play safe bets and you, little girl, and your kind are as safe as they come. Humans will always hate you, we can’t even accept differences between themselves, you think they’ll ever accept you?_ ” She laughed again as they shut the door on her.

 

Kara didn’t sleep well that night. The events of the past 48 hours haunting her with sweet memories, the fallout, and worrying events of tonight. She had hoped they had cut off another of CADMUS’s arms, but it had barely phased Roulette. Andrasta’s antics only exacerbated her confusion of the gods – it was like this was just a game to them.

When her body finally succumbed to the realm of respite, her mind was taken in another direction. Dreams of Rao talking to her were recurring and frightening to say the least.

“ _This planet you hold dear my child, is full of evil. They will not accept you. The Aesir will use you. I, Kara Zor-El, my one remaining pure creation; I will set you free. Together we will raise a new Krypton_ ”. When Rao spoke, it filled her whole being. With memories, with loss, with confusion, with hate. He seemed to read her emotions.

“ _Yes, Kara. These petty gods you have come to know of. They let these things happen right under their noses. Earth is nothing but a play thing to them_.” He flooded her mind with a reel of what she saw tonight. Aliens locked up, forced to fight or die, or even fight and die. The looks of glee and indifference of the humans in the suffering they saw. Andrasta playing the part too well, like Kara was a piece of jewelry she draped over herself and paraded.

“ _No. That’s not true. Lena helped us today_.” Kara yelled into her own mind. Rao did not answer with words, but replayed their talk with Roulette.

“ _I would end it all_.” Rao promised sweetly.

“ _How can you build a new Krypton when Kal-El and I are the last of our kind_?”

“ _No, my precious child, you are not the last_ ”, he said soft and compassionate, “ _You are the first_ ”. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he spoke only of her, and not of Clark, but the sweet promise of feeling home clouded its importance.

She awoke, her clothes sticking to her lithe frame. Making her way to the kitchen, she passed the wall where she had thrown her phone - a reminder of how precarious her life had become – and poured herself a large glass of cold water. The house was as quiet and empty as when she had returned mere hours ago.

 

\-----------------------------------------

The fallout from the rumors was greater than even she had expected. She had always known that every woman worth her salt has to work twice as hard as a man to be thought of as half as good. Now she was also learning that a woman would fall twice as hard.

So, having to answer and defend herself at this impromptu board meeting was “ _unacceptable_ ”, “ _ignominious_ ”, “ _disparaging_ ” and for the littler minds among her shareholders “ _downright slimy_ ”. Those were some of the words that she portrayed to those present. Cat had thought of ignoring the emergency board meeting. She owned the majority share again and didn’t have to answer to any of these menial minds.

A quick call to Lucy and she had to agree with her counsel to placate them for the time being, and that the lawyer would come from the D.E.O. as soon as she could with Carter.

“ _Our money and CatCo’s reputation is on the line here Cat. We deserve to know what’s going on and what is going to be done about it_.” Peter spoke and she saw several others nod in agreement. Cat wished she hadn’t sent Eve home at the end of the day, she could really use Tylenol or some form of Naproxen. This day had been a day from Hades itself, even though the god himself actually wasn’t as bad as his reputation, she thought. The comparison that could be drawn between them both was not lost on her.

“ _Listen Pauly_ ”

“ _It’s Peter_.” The glare and faint raise of her ash brown eyebrow that followed his interruption seemed to work, as he looked down like a chastised child. Satisfied, Cat continued.

“ _The tabloids have been gossiping about every part of my life for my entire career. I have never felt the need justify my personal life, nor give warrant to these accusations, and I most certainly am not going to start now_.”

“ _Yes, Cat, and usually I would agree. I might even go as far as to say that the publicity you garner has bolstered the company’s long-term brand awareness for the most part._ ” Trish said. Cat had always liked her, she seemed level headed enough. Her smirk faded as Trish continued.

“ _But, this particular rumor involves another employee Cat – Kara, your personal assistant no less!_ ”

“ _Ex personal assistant_.” She was about to answer when Lucy cut in having arrived – not quite as put together as usual. Yet relief flooded her small frame having what she considered an ally in her corner now.

“ _First of all, let me be clear. Miss Grant, nor Kara Danvers, is under obligation to reveal her personal details regarding this matter. As such, whether the rumour is true or not is not within the role of this board to determine or action._ ”

“ _Has HR been informed as this could lead to a very expensive and damaging law suit Cat?_ ” a bald-headed man addressed Cat ignoring Lucy’s presence and role. Lucy continued upon seeing several board members shift in their seats – not happy with the current answer. At the mention of HR Cat’s shoulders tensed, she could feel the blood pulsing behind her eyes intensifying the headache that was quickly turning into a migraine. She had to fight the urge to rub her temples.

“ _Again, it is not within the rights of any board member to demand inadvertently or otherwise details of Miss Grant’s personal life. As a CatCo lawyer and as council to its founder and CEO, I can assure the board that Miss Grant has always and will always take any and all necessary course of action that is within the best interests (legal and otherwise) of the CatCo company. HR is bound by privacy laws regarding the right of all employees_.” The brunette states in a placating manner, but her tone leaves no room for attack.

Taking Lucy’s cue, Cat took control.

“ _I agreed to this little meeting here as a courtesy to show I hear your concerns, and to tell you I have things under control_.” Effectively bringing the meeting to a close. The board members all filed out soon enough. The bald man – what’s his name, was taking his god damn time. She waited with arms folded. As he got up to leave he uttered,

“ _But do you_?”

“ _Excuse you?_ ” Cat sneered. The pudgy man turned around to face her holding his briefcase in his left hand.

“ _…have things under control. Are you going through some delayed mid-life crises? She’s good looking, young, just a girl in fact - much younger than you - and from what I hear quite talented…apparently at more than just her job. I’d just hate for the Weinstein effect to drag this company’s good name down because its keepsake couldn’t keep it in her pants…well skirt.”_ He finished his sentence glancing toward her Prussian-blue cowl skirt.

Cat was taken aback by his accusation. Her fears of why she never could love Kara in the open thrown in her face. She had already known of all those reasons – had thought of them often when her heart wanted to take over her body; but to hear them said to her, brought them alive in a way that wanted to suffocate her. She wanted to be angry. She was furious, somewhere within her body, but it was as if she had forgotten how to breath. She faintly hears Lucy come to her defense.

“ _Mr. Ellison, I hope you do realize that you have just alluded to two employee’s ages, commented on appearances of employees, and accused the CEO of impropriety without a shred of evidence, in front of an attorney. I strongly recommend you seek personal legal counsel, as rest assured I will be filing a defamatory slander lawsuit, and sexual harassment lawsuit against you in the morning._ ” Lucy stated coming to stand in front her, no doubt to shield her while she recollected herself.

She didn’t see him leave, but feeling Lucy put a hand on her shoulder allowed her to remember to exhale. It came out as a sob, so she held the next in-take of breath as well. She would not break her own golden rule.

Seeing her struggle, Lucy guided her back to her office. Seeing Carter had fallen asleep on her sofa allowed her to gather herself. She slipped out of her heels, and gently sat next to her son. Her fingers ghosting over his face, moving his hair. It grounded her.

“ _Thank you_ ” she said making her way over to her bar and pouring two glasses. Turning around she found Lucy leaning on her desk.

Lucy accepted the offered drink, shrugging her shoulders she replied,

“ _Just doing my job_.”

‘Of course, it was just her job’, Cat chastised herself. Taking a large swig of her drink.

“ _But I enjoyed obliterating Ellison for my friend_” stopping mid swallow was not a good idea, but the sensation of the liquid burn as it trailed down the back of her throat was a welcome interruption from mulling over Lucy’s words. She wanted to believe her, but the vultures were circling again and trust never came easy to her.

“ _Do you want to talk about it?_ ” Lucy laughed at her own question. “ _What am I saying, I’m talking to the queen of repression. Perhaps we could mime our feelings; or better yet…oh yes…this is the winner, we could pretend you are writing a letter to one of those advice columnists and I’ll be like Doctor Phil_ ” Lucy tried to inject some humor into a room that felt stuffy with unsaid worries.

“ _Pfft. That flake is a sellout with an over-inflated ego. Just wait for the temperature to drop before it bursts splattering through the TV screens of those vacant enough to tune into such drivel._ ” Cat scoffs but appreciates Lucy’s attempt.

“ _Ok. Ok. We’ll call it ‘Ask Lucy’_ ”

Her smile is genuine this time.

“ _I should’ve told HR when you all moved into my place_ ” she fretted, irritated at herself for not taking all precautions. She was always meticulous in crossing her t’s and dotting her i’s, but she fell short of handling this situation. When she thought about it, she was falling short in a lot of state of affairs in her life. Cat downed the remaining brown liquid, and walked over to the bar pouring on auto-pilot.

“ _Ah, about that Cat…don’t get mad okay?_ ” Lucy’s bashful tone, put Cat on alert. “ _I may have filled out those HR forms when I started working here again – purely as a precaution_ ”. Lucy watched her for a reaction. When she gave none, the petite, but staunch woman continued her explanation.

“ _I had a friend from the 5 th floor help me file them discreetly, so no one actually knows about them, but if someone goes looking, it’s in the system – for both you and Kara_”.

Cat Grant was not often found without reply. A sharp, well-placed barb here, a quip to parry a remark there. Yet here she was taken aback that someone would…care. She crossed her arms protectively, taking in the information. Turning to face her secret savior, Cat offers heartfelt thanks.

“ _Thank you, Lucy,_ ” her hand gestures in an arc around the room, _“…for everything_.” She laughed then – dry with irony.

“ _I’m sorry, I don’t usually have people who…I don’t usually owe people. People owe me_.” Walking over to her desk, Cat scribbled on a post it note, and went over to where Lucy stood considering. “ _So, this is good for anything Baby Lane_ ”. She handed her the note that had “I O U”

“ _Cat you know I did this for you_.” Lucy ripped the post it in half. “ _I don’t want anything in return. You’re…my friend. Well at least I hope you consider me your friend_.”

Lucy holds out her arms for a hug. It takes a while, but Cat finally reciprocates and wraps her arms around the other woman.

“ _Now I know you must be the crazy one in the family Lane_.” She says extricating herself.

“ _Always have been_ ” Lucy smirks. Her cell rings. “ _It’s Alex, probably an update on the raid_ ” Lucy informs as she walks onto the balcony to answer it.

She sees Carter stirring on the couch. “ _Hey baby_ ”

“ _I told you not to call me that_.” Carter grouses on her.

“ _Sorry I forgot_ ” the endearing mother puts her hands up in surrender. “ _How was school?_ ” she queried. His reply was cut off with her office phone ringing. She gives her son an apologetic look. ‘Who would possibly be calling my office at this hour?’. Cat is intrigued to see the Lois Lane Office flashing on her caller id.

“ _Lesser Lane_ ” is her off-hand salutation.

“ _I call in peace Kitty-Cat_ ”

“ _Calling me that isn’t exactly waving a white flag_ ”

Lois pauses and exhales a deep breath. Cat knew then this was serious. They may not actually be arch enemies, but they both enjoyed playing the part. They would both be in each other’s corner if and when called for.

“ _That bad huh_?” Cat prompts as she takes a seat.  

“ _Look Cat, I though you deserve the heads up…We received an anonymous scoop involving you and Clark’s cousin_.” Cat remained silent, dread moving up her spine.

“ _There’s photos – new ones…of Kara and even my sister entering and exiting your high-rise complex. Perry’s approved the scoop – it will be in tomorrow’s paper… “Cat, it’s savage. The headline: The Queen’s Harem. They are calling Kara…my sister, concubines_.” 

She felt like her lavish chair was swallowing her, drowning in its capaciousness. She managed to brace herself.

“ _Read it to me_.”

 

\---------------------------------------

It was in these troubled times, that Athena would always be by Cat's side, and now she was homesick for a place that was no longer hers. Athena watched the high that Cat had reached – seeing her blissful features walking hand in hand with the Kryptonian – and now the inevitable low. She had watched as her placating arms were replaced by the military lawyer. She had watched as her fierce lioness turned into a kitten as her worst fears were being read out to her over the phone, then trumpeted around the world. And now she watched as Cat struggled to write her second piece on CADMUS – but the cursor blinked endlessly – her mind far away.

Athena wanted nothing more than to rush to her side, but what hurt the most, was she wasn’t even wanted. Cat hadn’t uttered her name in days. Athena chastised herself for thinking that she would expect the mortal to continue to solicit for her company.

Wishing to be rid of her own pestering longing, Athena makes her way to earth. Arriving in her châteaux at the edges of Bordeaux overlooking the sunlit vineyard and quiet country roads, surrounded by the gentle hills covered with rows laden with heavy Malbec grapes, the inky dark purple color accentuated against the green backdrop. She breathed in the fresh air mulling over its simple pleasure. Earth had always been special to her. Humans were messy, which was decidedly not like her; but they were also creative and resilient. As a species, they truly embodied all of the Aesir’ traits.

It wasn’t just the thought of Cat and Carter that she was trying to banish from her mind. Nike had been avoiding her. Aphrodite was constantly analyzing her, and her daughter…well, they were working through things. The Aesir had decided to send Artemis, Hermes, and Thor on a scouting mission to the roots of Yggdrasil. Athena had an inkling of the undertaking that brought the Darkness Dwellers to rise against them. The Sun Thrivers target was more transparent. 

She drove herself to the middle of town. An elegant city of tree-shaded avenues, ancient architecture, cathedrals, art galleries, old merchant’s houses, and antique shops framed by the ever-present Garonne River. She walked among them, longed to be them.

By late afternoon, Athena wondered into an out of the way brasserie. The TV screens blared replays of a football match, she sipped on her drink lost in her thoughts, until the news break came, and splashed images of the vile headlines and photos of Cat before her eyes.

“ _More details of the alleged affair between Queen of all Media, Cat Grant, and her young assistant has become what some are referring to as “The Queen of Scandals” when several photos emerged of her and one Kara Danvers leaving her home. The New York Times referring to it as a mid-life crisis with speculations rife of a relationship with her former assistant. CEO, Cat Grant has yet to release a statement; meanwhile CatCo stock has fallen by as much as 8.4% since the story broke..._ ”

Athena shut her eyes, effectively blowing out the TV’s that littered the brasserie. The sparks sending patrons scrambling away from them. The bar tender taking cover behind the bar. She sat there struggling to numb the fury that threatened to spill out on the mortal realm.

With a phone call, an evening dress, and plan, the goddess exited a limousine to a barrage of camera flashes as she stepped onto the red carpet. Her unexpected attendance at the Vivendi’s Create Joy Fund gala caused quite the stir.

 

It was also the event, that would be the beginning to Athena, beloved goddess and most revered Aesir spiraling into despair. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

*** a few days later***

“ _I wonder what is taking her so long?_ ” Alex whined.

“ _Artemis always has been whimsical, and time is not exactly a constraint to the gods_ ” Cat lazily replied as she was flipping through Miranda Priestley’s newest edition of Runway. 

“ _But she hasn’t ever been late since we began our training_ ” The DEO agent mentioned with a hint of disappointment. She was quickly becoming addicted to the idea of being an Amazon. She saw Cat give her an appraising look – her brow ever so slightly creased, almost worried if she was to guess its intention. Alex internally scoffed at herself, ‘since when could she read Cat’?

Cat and Alex shared a worried glance as they heard three quick raps at the front door. Unknown visitors were few and far between – and usually did not mean anything good. Alex motioned for Cat to stay put. She opened the door a few inches, before fully opening it.

“ _Andrasta?...I mean Lena_.” Alex stumbled with confusion.

“ _May I come in?_ ”

“ _Of course, welcome Andrasta_.” Cat spoke before Alex could reply. “ _To what do we owe the pleasure?_ ”

Alex closed the door as Lena stepped in, almost wary of entering she noted. She saw as Kara and Lucy made their way over at the commotion.

“ _Thank you…Ca_ t.” The goddess acquiesced. “ _Kara!_ ” she said with a lot more delight Alex noted. Standing behind the goddess, she got the whole view of the room. How Kara smiled and waved at the greeting, how a flicker of jealousy and disappointment in Cat’s ghosted her features before regaining control, and how Lucy seemed to make the same connections as her.

“ _I’m here to take over your training_ ” Lena stepped sideways to look at Alex as well.

“ _What do you mean? I thought Artemis was meant to…_ ” Alex cut herself off from disappointment and not wanting to appear rude to the warrior goddess standing in front of her. Her mortal form clad in an ivory-colored pant suit did nothing to hide the commanding presence that enshrouded her.

“ _My aunt is...otherwise occupied for the foreseeable future. I’m afraid you will have to make do with me._ ” Lena responded.

“ _Is everything ok? If you don’t mind me asking_ ” Cat pursues the topic in a surprisingly considerate tone.

Alex instantly recalled Lucy telling her that she had never seen Cat behave so demurely in front of anyone until they met Andrasta, like she was trying to gain acceptance – and Cat Grant has never needed acceptance, as far as Alex could ever tell she was usually the one who does the accepting. So, seeing it with her own eyes was a curious thing. She was starting to really get the whole layer thing Kara had tried to describe her boss.

What was even more curious is that it seemed to be working on Lena. Her voice wavered with unbridled emotion as she began to reply.

“ _My mothers…_ ” she cleared her throat, before restarting her sentence. “ _The Aesir have determ_ …” she stopped again midsentence upon seeing Carter meandering down. Her jaw set like steel, her demeanor and tone completely changed.

“ _Hey Mom, can I…_ ” Carter slowed his steps, seeing a new stranger in his home and the apprehensive looks on everyone’s face. “ _oh, ummm… hi_ ”.

Cat went over and steered Carter a little closer to the goddess.

“ _Forgive my manners, Andrasta allow me to…this is my son, Carter_ ”. Cat introduced. She appeared nervous, like this introduction was important in a way that she couldn’t put her finger on.

Alex felt a literal wall of tension building in the room, it was like Lena was taking forever to respond and she had no idea why.

Finally, Lena slowly extended her arm in a gesture to shake Carter’s hand. Her expression unreadable. She didn’t have to have Kara’s super-hearing to hear Cat’s nervous intake of breath, and her audible exhale upon seeing Lena shyly smile at the boy could be noticed by everyone.

“ _Oh wow, your Athena’s daughter, aren’t you_?” Carter excitedly exclaimed. “ _Athena’s told me so much about you – you know I like rabbit’s and hares too?”_

“ _Do you really? At home, my…yard is full of them. I think they make great pets_!” Lena replied, a genuine smile framing her perfect porcelain face.

“ _How cool. I’ve asked mom if I could get a pet rabbit once as she said a dog was definitely a no go in a penthouse...but I kind of have a pet owl now. Your mom sent it to me!_ ” Carter rambled out much to the amazement (and amusement) of present company. Alex had spent enough time with him in different situations now to see this was a rare occurrence with a new person.

“ _Her name is Olive_ ” Carter concluded.

Lena laughed at that. “ _That name is perfect if it was a gift from our…my mother_ ” she corrected herself. Alex wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but as her eyes flicked to Cat, her smile had been replaced by wide eyes, frozen in fear. Lena seemed to purposely glance at Cat and lock onto her deer caught in the headlights expression, satisfied.

Having stayed on Lena’s side of the room, she was the only one who seemed to notice the whole exchange and her gut started to sink. Maybe Cat had more layers than even Kara realized.

“ _Oh, it is from her._ ” Cater said with 90% finality. Understanding this, Lena answered.

“ _Yes, it must be, I think remember her saying something about it_ ”. Sensing that her brother was getting bold, she spoke at the same time as him.

“ _When will she come back?_ ” Carter asked at the same time as Lena said, “ _We should begin your training._ ”

“ _Carter!_ ” Cat was mortified. Everyone looked around at one another, but Lena continued as if she hadn’t heard.

“ _I believe training is best done in the open air. I know a place_.” She snapped her fingers, and Alex found herself, Lucy and Kara in a forest, dark and cold. She was getting really tired of these gods snapping their fingers. Her stomach was churning from the ride, but she never got time to think about it.

“ _Let’s begin_ ” Lena spoke as she lunged towards them sweeping her spear and knocking them all to the ground in one swift motion.

Alex had a feeling she would be getting well acquainted with the ground tonight.

 

\------------------------------------

When Carter had uttered those words to Andrasta, Cat’s stomach dropped in fear. She said his name, and then she saw a mist surround Kara, Alex and Lucy where they stood, disappearing to who knows where. She was stuck in place. She felt like it all happened in slow motion.  

“ _Carter Jonathon-Thaane Grant…what were you thinking_ ” Cat yelled at her son moments after they were gone. She watched his face drop in fear. She so very rarely used his full name. No one, bar his father – well the name that was reflected on her son’s birth certificate – knew he even had middle names.

Seeing his worry at being in such trouble, caused her to turn around. She needed something to lean on. She couldn’t have a panic attack in front of her son, yet alone, when it seemed he was on the brink of having one himself. She found the edge of the couch and used it for support.

She wished she could let it go, but Carter didn’t understand the precarious nature of the gods, especially one that seemed intent on wanting to punish her somehow. Lowering her voice, she continued.

“ _Carter, you cannot speak to any of the gods like that. You need to remember how powerful they are. We are nothing to them. You cannot demand answers from them, and you cannot treat them in such a familial manner_ ”. It was a mother’s plea for her child’s safety, only he didn’t believe in the danger.

“ _But she’s Athena’s daughter! And we treat Athena like she is family_.” Carter tried to defend his actions. “ _Besides, I’m not going to miss out on a chance to get Athena back, it’s not like you’re even trying to get her back and you’re the one who screwed up!_ ” he started to get angry.

She felt the stab of those words right into her core. Tears threatened to overtake her. If only he knew how she had searched for Athena. If only he would understand what she would give up to get her goddess back, or better yet, to undo what she had said and did to drive away her life support. The only other person who made her feel safe was Kara, and yet again, she had managed to screw that up. Cat knew she only had minimal chances left with Kara – if she was lucky. Losing Carter’s support would kill her, and if Lena wanted, she very well could rip them apart.

Lena was playing a game of cat and mouse…only Cat wasn’t the cat, but the mouse. She contemplated telling Carter the truth right then and there, the fallout surely wouldn’t be as bad if it came from her and not another source.

She hadn’t realized she hadn’t said a word in a while. Carter must’ve taken it as defiance, as next he was yelling at her again.

“ _Whatever Mom! You always think you know everything, but all you do is screw everything up_!” with that he ran to his room, the door slamming making Cat jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm really liking the Cat and Lucy friendship.  
> 2\. Athena is going to go through the ringer - heads up.  
> 3\. Carter's middle name 'Jonathon' means "gift of god", and 'Thaane' is an anagram for Athena. So his middle name kind of translates to the gift of (goddess) Athena. #Catknows


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara recalls the past few days. Cat blames herself for the media frenzy, and has avoided Kara, in hopes that the paparazzi will leave her alone. Lucy and Alex sparks fly. Athena saves Cat and Kara from the rumor that is keeping them apart, but causes Athena to sink deeper into despair. Artemis and Nike realise there may be an underlying reason her behaviour - one that has much to do with the brewing war.

Being Supergirl, Kara was no stranger to having to come up with excuses on the fly. The day the pictures surfaced fueling the allegation that she was living with her employer, that particular knack came in handy. She managed to avoid the office the whole day. Thankfully, she managed to convince Snapper to let her pursue an editorial angle for the Ringmaster Roulette story, effectively keeping her out in the ‘field’.

She had met Alex for a coffee at Noonan’s, and watched with antipathy the irony of the CatCo Worldwide Media headquarters being surrounded by a media frenzy not of its own.

“ _Have you seen Cat today_ ” her sister asked putting the ceramic mug down.

“ _No. She did text me earlier though_.” Kara sighed. She slid her glasses down as she used her x-ray vision as she watched Cat holed up in her office trying to pretend it will all go away.

“ _Hey, at least you both would’ve gone through the worst now. Maybe you could try for a real relationship now._ ” Alex tried to console.

“ _Maybe._ ” The medley of emotions infused in that one word was apparent. “ _I don't know if it's possible to have everything you want”_ she concluded.

 _“Well, I think it is. But only because you work hard for it and never give up._ ” Alex responded with a melancholy look, as if she wasn’t just talking about Kara.

Kara had always acknowledged that if she had ever pursued Cat romantically, even as unfathomable it would be that she would say yes, that this sort of fall out would ensue. However unfair it is. She had falsely hoped that being promoted might diminish it somewhat. Apparently not.

Cat, Carter, and Lucy hadn’t come home to the penthouse that night. Hungry paparazzi had camped outside their building complex. So, they had spent the night at Cat’s beach home. Same for the next three nights. Cat sent her a text every day to see how she was coping with the whole situation. The message would always include some form of an apology, no matter how many times Kara told her it wasn’t her fault. Today was no different.

“ _How’s field work treating you? Perhaps Snapper should demote you to reporter – I’ve heard you have the knack. Though – I’m sure he would deny ever admitting that. Ignore the Enquirer, I’ve told Eve to black out Jack. He won’t get away with it. I never wanted you to go through this…_ ”

Opening the message, her lips crinkled with the beginnings of a smile, but just as quickly turned around. She was using those frown muscles a lot lately. Sitting in her windowless office, Kara struggled to form a response that would match the witty yet insightful text that showed she cared – ‘she was thinking about me’.

“ _Morning Cat! I can def see the appeal of the nitty gritty of working in the field. I won’t bring it up with Snapper. Do you think I could get the best of both worlds? Please stop, you know none of this is your fault. How are you feeling?_ ” she deleted and re-wrote the last part a few times, before giving in and pressing send.

Kara knew the question wouldn’t get a response – it felt so surface level, when she really craved those soul-baring conversations that lead to lifelong friendships…and maybe more. She had asked the same question to Cat each day and never got a response. She expelled a deep sigh and leaned back in her chair. When no ding came, resolve to get into her work was a welcome diversion. 

They had managed to conveniently avoid each other in the office, with Lucy the only bridge between Cat and herself. Yet, Kara felt like she was also acting as a bridge between Lucy and her sister. The only time those two saw each other was when Artemis or Nike would whisk them away for training. It seemed as though the progress they had all made into becoming some sort of dysfunctional family was fraying at the seams. She contemplated praying to Rao, but redirected her internal appeal to goddess at the last second.

** Fortuitously for Kara, Athena was a seamstress, a weaver that none but Arachne could rival – and for those who know the story, would know that humility was preferred over pride**   

Lumbering her way out of James office, manila folder in hand, she found her feet slowing, but forced herself to not look _her_ way. It was the closest she had come to Cat’s office while she was in there for days. The comfort of hearing her heartbeat so close almost distracted her from the appearance of Athena on the screens littering the bullpen.

Almost. Kara’s feet became lead. She didn’t have to look to know that Cat was on her feet, stiffened back to the bullpen, her body frozen at seeing the one person the petite businesswoman wished for with her whole being plastered on each screen in her office.

“ _…live from the Vivendi Create Joy Fund red carpet gala, where each year…_ ” Kara zoned out from the interviewer as the camera zoomed in on the resplendent goddess making her way through the media frenzy, answering questions along the way and posing in a stunning jade colored velvet single sleeve gown.

“ _here she is, the lady of the hour, Miss Menarini-Vivendi_.

“ _I am far from the person of the hour, this is really about celebrating the wonderful NGO projects Vivendi Entertainment funds._ ” Athena asserted

“ _Oh absolutely, you managed to keep your appearance quiet, until you stepped out of that limo. You look ah-mazing. Who are you wearing?_ ”

“ _I believe this is Alex Perry._ ”

“ _Well it is simply stunning. Speaking of which there are rumors that Cat Grant of CatCo magazine has a stunning little side piece of her own. Any thoughts on Kara Danvers?”_ the vapid presenter brushed past the pleasantries much to Kara’s disgust.

“ _I don’t like to participate in these rumors, though, that I feel responsible in part._ ” Athena’s admission made Kara’s skip a beat.

“ _How so?_ ”

“ _I didn’t think of the repercussions of asking Miss Danvers and her friends to house-sit my apartment, which, as is well known is also at the Wilshire Complex, would cause either of them such speculative media outrage._ ”

“ _So, Kara Danvers isn’t living with Cat Grant_?”

“ _As I said, Miss Danvers has kindly agreed to be care-taker of my apartment whilst I am away from Central City_.”

“ _Are you aware that they have become that close_.”

“ _As far as I am aware they have not disclosed the nature of their relationship, and I don’t believe it is anyone’s place to assume anything._ ”

“ _There are some pretty convincing pictures and accounts that their relationship is more than that of boss and employee._ _As Cat’s close friend though, do you think this alleged relationship has merit?_ ” the entertainment reporter pressed.

“ _Pictures may speak a thousand words, but without perspective and context, those words are meaningless_ ”. It was noticeable that Athena was starting to lose her patience, yet the reporter charged ahead.

“ _So, you don’t believe them to be true?_ ” Kara saw something then change in Athena’s eyes. Their hue became saturated with melancholy. The goddess took a deep breath and let it go. 

“ _I put merit into things of substance, such as my friendship with Cat…and Kara. So, if it will bring this fatuous dialogue to a close, I will say on the record that I wish Catherine nothing but the best for any relationship she might assent to; that she finds happiness, success, contentment and satisfaction beyond earthly measure...If Miss Danvers so does happen to be the person that can give her that, then she is the most fortunate woman on earth to deserve the love of Cat Grant._ ” As soon as she finished her sentence, Athena walked away from the camera and the E! news presenter in annoyance. It was then that Kara recognized she had witnessed what true love is – always wanting what’s best for someone, even if that doesn’t include you.

“ _Thank you for stopping by, and look who we have here, Marion Co_ …” the buzz around the CatCo bullpen drowning out the TV sound. She hadn’t even realized how quiet and invested everyone had become. She quickly became self-conscious of the eyes that were glancing her way and towards Cat’s office.

Kara didn’t realize she still hadn’t moved. Her mind was racing. The goddess had given them an out to the rumors, Cat wouldn’t have to worry about the board’s concern. She had given them a legitimate excuse as to why she, and even Lucy and Alex, were coming and leaving Cat’s apartment complex.

“ _Hey Kara, I found some alternative pictures for the page 6 spread, if you want to come back to my office a sec…_ ” James motioned to his office as an excuse for solace. Kara gratefully accepted the offer of rescue.

Before she had the chance to thank him, she heard an unexpected ding, alerting her to a new message. She opened it without a thought.

“ _Sometimes you can have the best of both worlds_ ” the message from Cat was all it took to send her heart soaring.

 

\----------------------------------------------

Walking into the penthouse she had come to call home, she breathed in the familiar scent, and smiled to herself. She was surprised at how quickly accustomed she felt in this space, her bedroom her own little sanctuary in a place where she finally felt like she had a family she could rely on. A family that would have her best interests at heard.

Lucy picked up her stuffed sloth plush toy, she had named Charlie, and hugged him. She missed the stuffed toy the past few nights she, Cat and Carter had spent away.

“ _Is there room for one more_ ” Alex interrupted her from her reflections. Lucy turned around, the corners of her mouth turning upward.

“ _Hey you_ ”

“ _I hope you don’t mind, but I may have borrowed Charlie when you were gone_ ” Alex admitted.

“ _He is pretty comfy_ ”

Silence filled the room as their eyes locked on each other, charging the dimly lit room with unsaid intimate thoughts. It was Alex that stepped forward into her space, the stuffed sloth toy between them. Lucy let out an involuntary breath as she watched Alex bring her hands to cup her face, the moment stretching as their eyes searched one another.

Charlie dropped to the floor, forgotten, as Lucy timidly placed her hands on the agents back, bringing them closer together ever so slightly. It seemed to be the reassurance the other woman needed.

“ _Maybe I can be your new pillow_ ” she felt Alex’s whisper ghost over her lips. Lucy closed her eyes and closed the distance. Her lips melted into Alex’s. It was so pure, so chaste, yet held the promise of something wonderful. When their lips separated, she licked her lips, still feeling the sweet tingling sensations the woman before her gave her.

Lucy slowly drew her eyes upwards to meet the dark chocolate brown orbs before her replying,

“ _Only if I can be yours_ ” Lucy looked away, her confidence waning when Alex didn’t answer right away, until she felt her chin being lifted asking her to look again.

“ _Lucy Lane, will you go on a date with me?_ ” Alex asked, a relaxed smile gracing her features.

Her courage fueled, Lucy instigated another kiss, her palm snaking around Alex’s neck, deepening the slow rhythm.

She faintly hears someone clearing their throat, but it wasn’t until they heard the light knocking on her door frame that they stopped.

“ _Cat!_ ” Alex exclaimed, her voice a little too high pitched.

“ _I’m sorry ladies, I didn’t mean to interrupt…_ ” Cat drawled out, seemingly enjoying the embarrassment written over her face, before she continued.

“ _but I would like to have a chat with you Danvers…come see me when you’re done_?” _Cat’s voice was uncertain._

“ _Ah yeah, sure_.” Alex answered. Waiting until Cat walked away the, woman that had just taken her breath away looked at her perplexed.

“ _I wonder what that’s about…”_

“ _Well, I assume Kara_.” She replied. Kara Danvers had been the inadvertent topic in many of the conversations the lawyer had with her boss. She saw a flicker of worry overcome the elder Danver’s face. Her brows scrunched together. It wasn’t her place to say, but if she wanted a chance with Alex, she knew honesty would have to be the foundation. She sighed.

“ _She was worried about her, I think Cat has felt she hasn’t been able to protect Kara from the vultures. I guess...she wants to touch base with you. Maybe she’s worried about facing Kara_ ”. Lucy’s thoughts brought alive. Maybe should would be able to finally share all her thoughts and worries with someone who would listen and care.

“ _Hmmph…maybe the Queen of All Media does care_ ” the ambivalent tone noticeable.

“ _I told you she did Alex. She really cares…not that she would ever be the one to pursue it_ ”

“ _Look, I get that they both have this weird…friendship thing teetering on the brink of…well something, but it doesn’t mean that it will be good for Kara_.”

“ _I thought you said you were okay with Kara being in love with Cat?_ ” Lucy whispered angrily.

“ _I am. I will support my sister in anything and everything, but that doesn’t mean I have to be okay with this. The past few days has completely proved that_!” Alex defended.

“ _I didn’t mean that. I’m…I’m sorry Alex. I would love to have a sister that would defend me as much as you do for Kara. It’s just…Cat is my friend, and she really isn’t like…she’s a good person._ ” She placed her head in the crook of Alex’s shoulder and mumbled, “ _this is not a great start to our relationship, is it_?”

Alex wrapped her arms around her, stroking her back and gently swaying them in place. Lucy felt her reply being muttered into her hair filling her with a warm sensation that chased away her vulnerabilities.

“ _Yes, it is. I don’t think of this as the start anyway. We’ve always had a relationship Luce, it’s just growing in a different direction now. I love that you defend your friends, and I know you care for Kara too – I, I trust your judgement._ ” Lucy feels Alex pulling away to look at her. “ _Then again, for some strange reason, you did choose me to be your girlfriend so…_ ” Alex winks at her, a playful grin plastered on her face.  


“ _So…I’m your girlfriend am I…?_ ” Lucy decides to tease her back, but when the face in front of her turns to worry she quickly continues, “ _I like the sound of that_.”

Alex gives her a quick peck on the lips, before turning to leave the room. As soon as she is out of sight, Lucy falls back on her bed, her body bouncing a few times before settling. The past few days had been pure purgatory, a see-sawing limbo. But now, a massive smile takes over her face from the pure joy and relief she is feeling at this chapter between her and that sexy secret government agent. She finds Charlie and hugs his soft cushiony form, and she lets her heart soar.

 

\------------------------------------------

“ _Where’s Carter?_ ” Alex says in a way of greeting, startling the older woman who had clearly been locked away in her own thoughts.

“ _He whisked Kara away to the games room_ ” her lithe finger lifted from her scotch glass to point in the direction.

“ _Yeah well she missed him…I did too_ ” she filled in as she sat down on the bar stool.

“ _He has that affect_ ”. Cat acquiesced.                                                         

“ _He does_.” Alex leaned on the bench, waiting for the small talk to be over. She had heard many things about Cat, from Kara, from Lucy, and of course the media storm that followed that woman’s every move. Yet none of the accounts she heard ever seemed to quite match when it was just the two of them. It was as though they were simultaneously testing each other yet conceding, and even Alex would admit that they both knew it was for Kara’s sake.

“ _I’m sorry for interrupting you and Lucy before…_ ” Alex couldn’t help the blush that tingled her cheeks.

“ _I know my opinion doesn’t count for much, but for what it’s worth, you two have this whole Mrs. & Mrs. Smith action romance vibe. Two bad ass agents who fall in love – I ship it…Yes, yes, I know what shipping is, it’s my job to keep up with the nuances of how millennials insist on murdering the English language._” It was so very Cat Grant, with her hand flourishes to dismiss her sentiment as fodder. Alex knew better, and for some reason she appreciated the attempt, and was amused to picture Cat voluntarily watching Mr & Mrs Smith.

“ _Just…don’t hurt her_ ” Cat took another sip, trying to be nonchalant. Alex snorted.

“ _Are you seriously giving me the shovel talk?_ ” Alex asked, incredulous and wrought with irony. “ _Cause I’m pretty sure that’s my job_ ” she continued without mirth.

“ _I’m not sure what you mean, but before we go off track anymore…I just wanted to talk to you about…Kara_.” There she went being all demure again, Alex thought. It was so infuriating.

“ _Pretty sure that is the track we were on before._ ” Alex watched as Cat’s brows drew together in understanding, leveling back not long after.

“ _I never wanted Kara, or any of you to go through this. It was one of the reasons I objected to this so vehemently. The world…my world is…like a one-way ticket to pre, present, and post-traumatic stress disorder_.” Cat took another swig, emptying her scotch tumbler. Alex felt the older woman observing her reactions.

“ _Does she hate me?_ ” Cat whispered. It took Alex aback. Either this woman in front of her was playing her like a fiddle, or was a fragile kitten who only played the lion. Cat looked at her then, so much doubt, and resignation evident, it took Alex by surprise.

“ _She could never hate you Cat…you know that_ ”. All Alex got in response was a thinly veiled scoff of disbelief.

“ _She’s been worried about you. She’d wait for your reply, and it would never come_.”

“ _I messaged her every day_ ” came Cat’s reply.

“ _But it would be on your terms…you opened dialogue that you never intended to return_ ”

“ _I’ve dealt with this sort of thing before, my concern was how she was handling it, not to talk about me_.”

“ _That’s the thing Cat, relationships require this thing called two-way communication_.” Alex jabbed. “ _That is want you want isn’t it?…a relationship…with Kara?_ ” an accusatory tone overcoming her. The look on the CEO’s face was one that she couldn’t decipher this time. Perhaps she had missed the reaction, but now it was still as stone.

Alex realized then she may have forced Cat’s hand, and by default, Kara’s chances of being happy in whatever capacity she chose to pursue with the confusing and maddening woman before her. Expressionless, Cat walked to the sink and placed the empty tumbler in the sink.

“ _Look, let’s just be glad it’s all over, and we can all move on._ ” she tried to backtrack. Cat lifted her head, but hadn’t turned around yet. “ _Athena gave us an easy out, so this will all blow over now_.”

“ _Is that what you want?_ ” Cat searched.

“ _um, just forget what I said, I’m just frustrated and it’s none of my business_ _anyway_ ”.

“ _oh but it is. You know very well, that you just have to say the word, and Kara would cut me out of her life_.”

“ _I don’t think you know her very well then, I tried for years, but she chose to keep you in her life_.”

“ _I know I don’t deserve her in any capacity. I know you don’t think much of me agent sc…, but unlike the current smear campaign against me, my principles, my age, my gender…_ ” Cat took a breath to calm herself down “I _would never abuse my position of power, or influence. The kind of relationship you allude to, is not in my realm of possibility to pursue_.”

There was so much compressed into that response, Alex didn’t even know where to begin to unpack it. She decided to let the impasse that settled around them stand. Her gaze followed Cat to the dining table, as the woman picked up the magazine laying on the table conceding the troubling conversation was over.

Distracting herself, Alex went in search of a clean glass and drank some water. It occurred to her that the sound of rain was still constant, it had started earlier in the day and had yet to let up. She saw Olive siting on the railing overlooking the city – her feathers puffed to withstand the water droplets that fell from the sky. Having the little owl’s presence back was a reminder of just how enigmatic their world was.

A few months ago, mention of the mythological would’ve caused her scientific mind to gag and buffoonery. Now that her mind had time to stretch at the many inexplicable things it had witnessed, she found herself drawn to its allure. Glancing at her watch, she mumbled towards the kitchen window.

“ _I wonder what is taking her so long?_ ” Alex whined.

“ _Artemis always has been whimsical, and time is not a constraint to the gods_ ” Cat lazily replied as she was flipping through Miranda Priestley’s newest edition of Runway. 

“ _But she hasn’t ever been late since we began our training_ ” The DEO agent mentioned with a hint of disappointment. She was quickly becoming addicted to the idea of being an Amazon.

Knock, knock, knock.

 

\-------------------------------------------    

The flashes of lights chased her like a wave of despair. In a clouded haze, Athena went through the motions, engaging in conversations of meaningless frivolity. She came to, staring into the bathroom mirror, hands flat leaning on the sink. The face reflected back was distorted, an empty shell of the mighty goddess. She closed her eyes, shutting of the image of her own irritated and dejected appearance; Athena let her subconscious decide the destination.

It brought her back here. Sekhem. A world of her own. The birthplace of Ma’at – balance and justice. Searing heat from Nesert, its flaming sun, made the desert look blood red. The cities that populated the planet were known as Hath’tat, oases of vibrant and abundant life. This place was one of the first worlds she had created and it was here she grew into the ‘powerful one’. Years ago, the people of earth would think of her as two separate deity’s – Sekhmet, the destroyer was a terrifying goddess, and Hathor, the protector was known as goddess of love. Both represented the journey of the Aesir who was now most prominently identified as Athena.

It had been a long time since she had come. She appeared in one of her temples in Hath’tat where the priests were skilled physicians and healers. It accentuated the opposites of who she was. She had been brutal and destructive, retaliating, taking the form of a lion. Yet, she would impart healing and cure disease, using per protection to nurture harmony. Her subjects sometimes called her the “lady of terror”, yet also “lady of life”.

Stepping on Sekhem’s surface, Athena, still dressed from the gala, felt the immediate creative and destructive force that once ruled her will, return in force. She let it. She became Sekhmet once again and all it embodied. The mask of a lioness molding her face, a sun-disk crowning her brow, her skin glared like the golden midday sun.

An aura of a hot desert wind, followed her as she walked through the sprawling city sending its residents scrambling in dread. Nothing had changed, nothing was new. Not its architecture, it’s population, or agriculture. The standstill of progress (though impressive by earth standards), the sterility of the perfect order of things riled the goddess. It was then she understood a flaw in her creation. She had achieved balance here by being the constant change, by fighting herself as Sekhmet and Hathor. But when she left, she had stopped being change.

Upon reaching the city gates, news of her arrival had spread and an envoy of four priestesses appeared, greeted her bowing low. Percussive music starting to sound out to honor the return of Hathor – the deity she had last left as. Athena heard nothing. They danced around her but rather than the rhythm, she felt a pang of melancholy molest her. The ethereal being was drinking in the gloom of the abyss, not between the starry void, but the rift between souls that stretched as vast an expanse.

She roared, becoming her mask. The sound bellowed, loud and angry, stilling everything around her. Barefoot, the goddess stepped out onto the blood-red desert. Lifting her arms towards Nesert, Sekhmet summoned pestilence.  

\--------------------------------------

Yggdrasil, the ageless ash tree that held the nine words in its branches and roots, had become a testament to the order The Eternal Ones could achieve when they worked together – to themselves, and to the Endless Ones.

Artemis, with her hunters had been scouring the dark, cold, and stony realm of Svartalfheim for days now, leaving only to update the Aesir and train the human women on every second earth day, searching for what exactly they did not know – until now. Svartalfheim was one of the worlds with direct contact to the roots of Yggdrasil; the underground cities and tunnels supported by Yggdrasil’s mighty root system alone. The goddess bent down, her knee connecting with arid ground, fingers hovering over the sacred runes etched into the protruding root of Yggdrasil watching in horror at the bubbling, thick, black tar-like ooze that covered them. A smell assaulted her senses – a foul odor like pungent, rotting flesh, but its remnants had a distinct smell she recognized – ichor – the blood of a god. A feeling of dread, not one borne of this realm, but of fear crept through her, sending the hairs on her body to stand up. Turning quickly, Artemis starts to rattle of orders for her hunters – some to guard this place, the others to find if the tree has been infected like this anywhere else.

 

“ _Yggdrasil has been compromised. I believe it has been infiltrated by the Darkness Dwellers_ ”. Artemis began. She waited for the war council’s reactions and questions to die down before she continued.

“ _I have sent my hunters to retrieve the Norns from the Well of Urd beneath Yggdrasil_. _They should be here shortly_ ”. The Norns were the controllers of destiny. In order to manifest the Aesir’s desires for their creations, the Norns would carve the runes into the sacred tree’s trunk. Through the runes the meanings and intentions of the Norns would travel along the branches and roots to each of the nine worlds.

“ _How could this happen?_ ” Hephaestus asked, hands holding his well-muscled arms resting on hips.

“ _Did they betray us?_ ” Hera speculated aloud.

“ _We suspect it started with our battle with Goth_ ” Apollo replied, having been fully informed by his sister of the situation.

“ _We defeated Goth. Heph is still trying to mend my sun disk._ ” Ra ground out, not seeing the connection.

“ _Blood_ ”. Artemis stated, drenched in uneasiness.

“ _Athena’s blood”_ Nike realized, turning white in understanding. The blood of an Aesir would be needed to infiltrate and subvert the will of the gods carried through the Norns carving runes on the roots of Yggdrasil. Goth had struck Athena – causing her to bleed. Nike’s thoughts her led to a greater concern - had Athena been somehow poisoned

 _“Mother, where is she?”_ Andrasta asked in alarm.

 _“Nike has been with me…we have not seen or heard from her.”_ Aphrodite covered for the minor goddess whose body had turned rigid as stone.

It worried Lena to see her mother like this. Nike, the goddess of victory was known for having an unbreakable spirit, a positive outlook that always made her favored amongst those in her presence. Lena even admitted she gravitated more towards her than her other mother. It was like Nike often tempered the serious nature of Athena.

“ _Mother_?” Reaching towards Nike, Lena stopped short as her mother grabbed her arms…panic set in her expression.

“ _I can’t feel her_.” Nike whimpered.

Lena brought her hands to her mouth, unsuccessfully hiding the fear-stricken gasp that escaped at the admission. It was not uncommon for the gods to retreat and seek solace from time to time. Athena and Nike though – had a bond that only few gods other than Artemis and Apollo shared. However, in all her life, Lena had never seen that connection broken between them. It had always fostered her hope that her mothers’ would...she stopped her mind from wondering.  

A coldness settled around her. It was as though Boreas had brought winter in an unrelenting barrage, the absence of Athena keenly felt around the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise there aren't many people reading this anymore, but to those of you who are, thanks. Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Even though I'm writing this for me, comments and kudo's are a bonus :)


End file.
